


Дикая охота

by Dita_von_Lanz, Free_Like_Wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Polyamory, Twincest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 110,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Like_Wind/pseuds/Free_Like_Wind
Summary: Улицы Мюнхена пахнут кровью и смертью. Волна жестоких убийств, прокатившаяся по городу, ввергает жителей в ужас. И, кажется, никто не в состоянии остановить маньяка.Стремление отомстить за погибшего друга приводит Натана в незнакомый, пугающий мир. Здесь процветают подпольные клубы, безумцы плетут заговоры, мертвецы восстают из праха, а татуированная кожа ценится на вес золота.Сезон дикой охоты открыт. Кто не спрятался, тот пожалеет.





	1. Пролог

_«Возможно, жизнь учит человека не слишком многому,_   
_ но одной вещи точно: назад дороги нет» (с)_

_Ю Несбё «Призрак»._

Он убивал её медленно, с неподдельным восторгом и трепетом. Смаковал каждый миг, будто дорогое вино. Кажется, в момент, когда она билась под ним, прося прекратить пытку, он даже любил её. Немного, но искренне. Когда с ней было покончено, равнодушно отшвырнул от себя обезглавленное тело и занялся оформлением. Как места преступления, так и подарка. Он планировал это давно. И теперь, когда всё получилось, едва не урчал от удовольствия. Напевая, он выводил при помощи тонкой кисти слово «грязь» на стенах; любовно подкрашивал бледные, бескровные губы красной помадой, едва удержавшись от необдуманного поступка. Именно сейчас безумно хотелось поцеловать её. Он готов был коснуться её губ своими, но в последний момент сдержался. Он тщательно выбирал дизайн карточки, которую собирался отправить вместе с презентом. Ему были важны любые мелочи. Он хотел произвести впечатление не только на Киру, но и на тех, кто будет после неё.

Представлял, как сделает это, с тех самых пор, когда их взгляды впервые пересеклись, и она, уверенная в собственной неотразимости, ему улыбнулась. Привыкла, что многие мужчины падают перед ней ниц, попадают сначала под очарование, затем — под влияние, и становятся игрушками в руках умелого манипулятора. Кира умела себя продавать, притом с огромной выгодой для себя. За несколько месяцев, ведя наблюдение, он успел изучить её, как свои пять пальцев. Стал её тенью, ходил по пятам, но не спешил показываться на глаза. Их встреча должна была обернуться для неё приятным сюрпризом, для него — очередной вершиной, которую довелось покорить. Он не сомневался в своём успехе. Знал, что говорить, как поступать и на какие болевые точки давить, чтобы добиться желаемого результата. Кира думала, что видит его впервые, что сумеет подмять под себя очередного глупого мужчину, как и многих до него. Ей и в голову не пришло, что стоя напротив неё, он думает вовсе не о том, как она прекрасна, не о том, что будет, если затащить её в постель. А о том, что сделает с ней в самое ближайшее время.

Когда это случится, она будет кричать, умолять и плакать. Но не от удовольствия. От боли. Боли, которую она заслужила.

Он никогда не торопился. Считал спешку уделом неудачников. Знал, что у него в запасе немало времени. Для того, кто ждал столько лет, несколько месяцев ожидания были песчинкой в море. Он собирался пройти этот путь от начала и до конца. Возможно, все, с кем ему предстояло встретиться на этой дороге лицом к лицу, давно позабыли о его существовании. Ничего. Он напомнит. Он заставит их пройти через все существующие круги ада. Каждый из тех, кто находится в его списке, ответит за свои злодеяния сполна. Никто не уйдёт от руки истинного правосудия.

Пролистывая криминальную хронику, он всегда кривился, натыкаясь на заметки об очередных деяниях неопытных щенков, жадных до крови. Они не понимали самой сути, не считали это искусством. Их гнали вперёд голод и жажда. Они действовали топорно и грязно, сыпали множеством ошибок и редко задумывались об антураже. Для него смерть была не просто явлением. Для него она была одной из самых важных составляющих искусства. Недаром же ей выпала честь — стоять рядом с любовью в списке вечных тем. Он хотел, чтобы каждое убийство, им совершённое, запоминалось надолго и будоражило умы всех, кто о них рано или поздно узнает. Для него продумывать детали, с каждым днём всё сильнее приближаясь к исполнению заветной мечты, было истинным наслаждением.

Список, составленный когда-то, был потрёпанным. Бумага стёрлась на сгибах. Напротив большинства имён были отпечатки его пальцев, оставленные кровью выбранных и успешно устранённых жертв.

Он обожал момент осознания. Тот самый, когда ещё недавно уверенные в себе, задиристые, надменные, его жертвы понимали серьёзность происходящего. Для него не было ничего слаще их слёз, просьб и ужаса, замирающего на дне зрачков. От этого зрелища он приходил в восторг, словно ребёнок, заветное желание которого исполнилось. Он пил их слёзы и шептал лживые слова утешения, а затем резко наносил удар, глядя, как по рукам течёт багровая жидкость. Так же когда-то текла кровь по чужим рукам. Так же кричал в отчаянии он, понимая, что ничего не сможет изменить. Но время шло, всё менялось. Он ничего не мог сделать тогда. Но мог теперь. И пользовался своими навыками по полной.

Он начал свой путь к достижению заветной цели в декабре прошлого года. Тогда дорога казалась безумно длинной. Он не был уверен, что осилит её до конца. Сегодня удивлялся, как прежде мог сомневаться в себе и своих возможностях.

Каждое убийство, совершённое его руками, было данью прошлому, что крепко держало его в своих когтях. Все, кто заставил его страдать однажды, жили яркой, полноценной жизнью. Настало время у них эту жизнь забрать.

Он помнил самое первое, совершённое им преступление. То, с каким отчаянием смотрел на него этот ублюдок, возомнивший себя всемогущим. Как в самом начале он сыпал угрозами, а затем умолял отпустить его. Говорил что-то о своей жене, о дочери, что ждёт подарок к Рождеству. О том, что готов заплатить любые деньги за освобождение.

Он знал: подобным обещаниям верить нельзя. Сначала тебе задуривают голову, суля золотые горы, а затем, получив свободу, бегут в полицию. Или сворачивают шею своими силами. А деньги... Что они для него? И зачем? Это предложение могло впечатлить нищего мальчишку, которым он был когда-то. С годами деньги потеряли для него ценность. Их стало слишком много. Он не знал, куда их девать. Он в них уже не нуждался. Жаль, что она не застала момент его триумфа.

За столько лет Улоф Диггер ничуть не изменился. Он всегда был серьёзным, собранным, нацеленным на построение головокружительной карьеры. Таких мужчин иногда считают скучными. Во всяком случае, юные девушки. Их матери обычно счастливы, когда дочери связывают жизни с подобными экземплярами. А ещё герр Диггер, по-прежнему считал, что любые проблемы можно решить при помощи финансовых вливаний. Какая поразительная для делового человека наивность.

Ублюдок корчился и выл. Терял сознание несколько раз. Пока он находился в беспамятстве, прекращалась и работа. Он должен был прочувствовать всё, прийти к катарсису, а не отделаться полумерами. Лёжа в луже собственной крови, измученный и жалкий, совсем не похожий на себя прежнего, что блистал на экране рядом с тестем и считался прямым продолжателем его политики, он всё ещё пытался вести переговоры. Задавал вопросы. Жаждал узнать, кому умудрился перейти дорогу. Когда услышал имя, глаза его расширились от ужаса. Вспомнил всё, за пару секунд до смерти. Убийца стянул перчатку, коснулся кончиками пальцев поверхности тёмной лужи, прижал палец к бумаге. В кровавом списке появилась первая жертва.

Та, с кем он имел дело теперь, была совсем другой. Она не предлагала ему денег, но готова была предложить любовь. Он делал всё, чтобы она стала зависимой. Чтобы доверилась ему и подпустила ближе, перестав выдерживать дистанцию. Он мог выбрать простейший путь и постараться стать особенным на фоне всех её клиентов. Не таким, как остальные. Самым заботливым, самым обходительным, самым нежным и самым внимательным. Самым-самым. Но он не хотел, чтобы она видела в нём очередной источник дохода. Он планировал стать для неё любовью всей жизни. Первой и единственной. Заставить её полюбить, а затем — уничтожить. Чтобы, умирая, она испытывала не только физическую боль. Казавшаяся многим неприступной и циничной, в глубине души она мечтала о большой любви. Он готов был дать ей это. В обмен на душу. И кое-что ещё.

С Кирой было непросто. Лисья осторожность делала своё дело, периодически напоминая: бывают случаи, когда нужно бояться всего и всех, даже собственной тени. Ставки резко повышаются, когда ты становишься пешкой в играх высшего порядка. Что это и как — она знала не понаслышке. Наученная горьким опытом предков, Кира во всём привыкла полагаться исключительно на себя. Он пытался убедить её в обратном.

_Ты можешь доверять мне, детка. Ты можешь позвать меня в любой момент, и я приду на помощь. Я лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни._

Он часто говорил ей о любви и столь же часто представлял, как убивает её. Хотелось проверить на ней свои способности. Сделать так, чтобы у неё, словно под действием дурмана, повело голову. Хотелось подчинить, застегнуть невидимый ошейник на горле, потянуть ближе. Заставить опуститься на колени. Чтобы не смела поднять взгляда. Чтобы чувствовала его силу и власть. Чтобы боялась. Он знал, что однажды сделает это, а пока наслаждался мечтами.

Кира расслабилась. Давно не встречала сильных противников, желающих ей зла. Чаще вращалась в людском обществе, и каждого из своих клиентов могла переломить с лёгкостью, будто спичку. Ментально и физически. Достаточно было выпустить на свободу своё альтер-эго, позволить ему выйти на охоту, и от глупого человека не осталось бы и мокрого места.

Существ Кира зачастую избегала, а они не стремились налаживать контакт, не спешили с предложением дружбы. В этом городе все держались обособленно, никому не было до неё дела. Она от одиночества не страдала. Наслаждалась свободой, к которой так давно стремилась и которой была лишена в родном доме. Упивалась властью над людьми. В большинстве случаев они пасовали перед ней, а она оставалась непоколебимой, словно скала. Редко находились те, кто мог играть на равных.

Когда они встретились, внешне он был её ожившей мечтой. Темноволосый, с хищными чертами лица и пронизывающим взглядом, он был одет в чёрный костюм и белоснежную рубашку. Выглядел безупречно. Мог быть кем угодно. Бизнесменом, политиком, медийной личностью. Успешен, влиятелен, богат. И безумно влюблён. С первого взгляда и на всю жизнь.

Он чувствовал, что Кира не осталась равнодушной. Читал её, как книгу. Она отчаянно пыталась понять, к какой расе принадлежит её посетитель, но как назло, ничего достойного внимания на ум не приходило. Каждая из стремительно возникавших в мыслях версий разбивалась в пух и прах. Наверняка, в нём смешалось сразу несколько кровей, и все они соединились максимально гармонично. Ни единой доминирующей ноты, потому так сложно понять — кто он, этот таинственный незнакомец.

Он держался до последнего. Ни разу не сорвался. Доводил себя до точки кипения, чтобы в назначенный день разыграть всё, как по нотам. Он добился успеха. Обманул лису. Она, кажется, окончательно позабыла главный принцип представительниц древнейшей профессии и не просто привязалась — позволила себе влюбиться. Быть может, даже полюбить. Хотя, что скрывать? Это было закономерно. Кто сумел бы устоять перед его обаянием?

Восторженность с которой Кира смотрела на него, никуда не девалась — усиливалась день ото дня. Когда он уходил, оставляя Киру в одиночестве, она чувствовала себя так, словно до отказа накачалась пыльцой фей, потому реальность воспринимается через иную призму. Не такая серая, не такая мрачная, не такая удручающая жизнь, как обычно.

Он редко ложился с Кирой в постель, и это был один из немногих случаев, когда она сожалела. С ним она готова была проводить в кровати дни и ночи, но он считал, что их отношениям это только вредит. Для него на первом месте всегда были дела. Только потом — чувства. Если они вообще вписывались в его систему ценностей. Он был холоден и равнодушен к людям и к носителям магии, независимо от их пола. Когда-то у него была та, единственная, кем он дорожил. Но она была одна такая. _Неповторимая._ Остальные его раздражали.

Кира перекатывала его — фальшивое, конечно, — имя на языке, повторяя раз за разом, словно самую сладкую и вкусную конфету, которую ей доводилось пробовать в жизни. С нетерпением ждала очередного визита. Как будто чувствовала, что в тот или иной день он обязательно появится, потому прихорашивалась, прикладывая вдвое больше усилий, чем обычно. Он улыбался одобрительно, касался ладонью её щеки, что-то соблазнительно нашёптывал на ухо, и она плыла. Вновь и вновь. Закрывала глаза и отдавалась ему во власть.

Он почти ничего не рассказывал о себе, но задавал десятки и сотни вопросов ей. Кира помнила об осторожности, но перед ним не могла устоять. Выбалтывала всё. Выкладывала, как на духу. О жизни, о семье, о причинах, заставивших однажды перебраться в Мюнхен, позабыв прошлое и начав всё с чистого листа. Он был отличным слушателем, с ним хотелось откровенничать. Ему было _не всё равно_. Его заинтересованность была ошеломляюще-искренней. С подобным явлением в среде состоятельных мужчин Кира сталкивалась впервые.

Он внимательно наблюдал за ней. Собирая волосы и скалывая их шпильками-невидимками, Кира ощущала его пристальный взгляд, направленный ей в спину. Она чувствовала. Однажды посмеялась, сказав, что, кажется, его в ней привлекает только спина. Не догадывалась, что в тот момент была, как никогда, близка к истине.

На спине её было главное напоминание о принадлежности к клану Нацуки, которое всегда оставалось с ней. И когда она жила с ними под одной крышей, и когда решила вырваться на свободу, избавившись от тотального контроля со стороны излишне консервативных родственников. Она сбежала от них, но не от воспоминаний, с ними связанных. Слишком тёмных, мрачных, разрушительных. Отвратительных. Родственников Кира ненавидела. А татуировку любила. Впечатляющих размеров полотно, выполненное чёрными чернилами. Краски, вбитые вручную. Первые линии появились на теле на следующий после наступления совершеннолетия день. Последние штрихи — через тридцать. Месяц кропотливой работы.

Оно неизменно восхищало его, и он не скрывал своего восторга. Спуская кимоно с её плеч, первым делом прикасался к тёмным линиям на обнажившихся лопатках. Оглаживал, ласкал и проявлял недюжинный интерес к происхождению рисунка. Расспрашивал о мастере, создавшем это великолепие. О других его работах и клиентах. Он был натурой увлечённой и, кажется, знал о татуировках всё. Для него именно они были настоящим произведением искусства.

А она...

Конечно, говорила. Как и всегда.

В его присутствии она не могла молчать. Он был исключением из правил. Находясь с ним рядом, она нарушала обещания, данные самой себе, а все существующие табу обращались в пыль. Он мастерски развязывал ей язык. Достаточно было просто посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы потерять волю и перестать сопротивляться. Стать беспечной и легкомысленной, позабыв о существующих опасностях.

В день её смерти он не спешил появляться на пороге салона. Снова подливал горючего в огонь, доводя до кипения и себя, и Киру. Её — озадаченность и напряжение, свою — ненависть, достигшую пика.

Кира не знала: тот, кого она ждёт, находится рядом, а он наблюдал за ней. Как прежде, в дни, когда они не были знакомы лично. Он видел, что она делает. Как ходит по дому, раз за разом набирая номер, как чаша терпения заполняется до краёв отчаянием. Как она, суеверная дура, снова бежит за помощью к своим магическим штучкам, надеясь, что они помогут ей найти правильный путь.

Зеркальное отражение пошло рябью. Дух серебряной лисицы, всё время находившийся поблизости, махнул хвостом и исчез, не дав ответа на поставленный вопрос. Поразительное равнодушие к хозяйке. Обычно альтер-эго откликалось охотно, ничего не тая и не игнорируя столь откровенно. Кира протянула руку к зеркалу, коснулась кончиками пальцев, с силой прижала ладонь. И не почувствовала привычного, ободряющего отклика. Не было ничего, кроме прохладной глади.

Дурной знак. Дурное предчувствие.

Он играл с ней, словно кошка с мышью, показывая примитивные фокусы, которыми можно напугать разве что ребёнка. Но она, доведённая молчанием до отчаяния, реагировала на всё поразительно остро. Окно распахнулось внезапно. Кира вскрикнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась, разжала ладонь, перехватывавшую полы кимоно. Тёмная ткань упала к ногам, резкий порыв ветра ворвался в комнату. Погасил свечи, опрокинул расписную курительницу с благовониями.

Он улыбнулся, примерно представляя, что она себе вообразила.

С её точки зрения, всё кричало о наступлении чего-то страшного. И Кира кусала губы до крови, леденея от одной лишь мысли, что этим страшным может оказаться весть о гибели любовника.

Несмотря на то, что он не откровенничал с ней, Кира подозревала: он не из тех, кого называют добропорядочными гражданами. Спросила об этом напрямую всего один раз, принеся то, о чём он попросил. Он лишь посмеялся и посоветовал не забивать голову ерундой. Она окончательно уверилась, что за ним наверняка тянется шлейф тёмных деяний, его пальцы окрашены кровью, а ласковый взгляд — не более чем обман. Утешала себя тем, что ей он доверял. Не мог не доверять, раз дал поручение и ни на миг не усомнился, что она способна всё выполнить.

В ожидании его визита Кира обновляла защитные заклинания, которыми надеялась отпугнуть злых духов от своего жилища. Сцеживала из надсечённой ладони кровь, наносила знакомые символы на белые стены. Но дрожь не желала оставлять её в покое, продолжая нападки. Лисица спряталась в зеркале и наотрез отказалась отвечать на вопросы. Она и выходить из укрытия не желала, не то что — разговаривать. Огонь угасал, не сумев разгореться в полную силу, и все попытки обратиться за помощью к нему, оказались тщетны.

К вечеру Кира была морально измотана и едва держалась на ногах от усталости. Сидела в гостиной, закутавшись в праздничное кимоно, смотрела в круглое зеркало духов, подхватившее общую тенденцию и отказавшееся разговаривать с хозяйкой, стирала помаду, сильнее размазывая её по коже. Насыщенная красная полоса на лице, напоминающая свежую рану.

Тень, замершая у двери, и лёгкий стук, нарушивший тишину, заставили Киру встрепенуться. Она рванулась туда, позабыв обо всём на свете. Краска так и осталась гореть на коже. Волосы были встрёпаны, ткань — измята. Редкий посетитель узнал бы в этой женщине роскошную, восхитительную, блистательную хозяйку салона, не позволявшую себе появляться на публике, если хотя бы одна прядь выбьется из причёски и испортит идеальную укладку.

Он был верен себе. Как всегда, безупречен. Ни тени озадаченности на лице. У него всё было в порядке, всё находилось под контролем.

— Я звонила тебе, — выдохнула Кира, порывисто его обнимая.  
— Дела, — отделался он коротким ответом. — Я прослушал твои сообщения.

— Но...  
— Прости, что не перезвонил. Решил, что лучше приеду сам. И мы обсудим это с глазу на глаз.

В голосе проскальзывал холод. Он больше не собирался играть. Настало время — действовать. Кира задрожала, подумав, что нарушила установленные правила и заслуживала наказания. Отстранять её он не стал. Обнял в ответ, погладил по волосам, поцеловал осторожно. В его действиях прослеживалась знакомая нежность, и Кира привычно таяла. А он знал: всё — показное. Нет ни в его поступках, ни в его словах ни капли искренности. Всё это — очередной, отлично срежиссированный спектакль. Один из сотни тех, что были созданы прежде, а ныне разыгрываются на автомате. Никаких усилий прикладывать не приходится.

— Я... — начала Кира, но он приложил ладонь к её губам, заставляя замолчать.  
— Потом, милая. Всё потом. Я соскучился.

Смятая ткань снова полетела на пол, оседая багряным морем у ног. Кира обхватила его шею руками, позволила себе раствориться в его прикосновениях и поцелуях. Снова. И снова. И снова. Когда он приходил к ней, она не могла сопротивляться. Как бы сильно не кричал, взывая к ней, голос разума, она неизменно отдавалась во власть победителя.

Поглощённая своими чувствами, она не заметила предостережений. Ни силуэта лисы, истекающей кровью по ту сторону большого зеркала. Ни погасших символов, почерневших и осыпавшихся пылью. Ни тёмного дыма, поднимавшегося с поверхности зеркала душ, покрывшегося трещинами, лопнувшего и фонтаном осколков выброшенного из рамы.

— Сегодня ты, наконец, станешь моей, — выдохнул он с благоговением, укладывая её на постель.

Кира собиралась обхватить ладонями его лицо, посмотреть в глаза и вновь прижаться к губам, получив заветный поцелуй, но не успела. Ласкающее прикосновение шёлковой ленты к запястьям сменилось жгучей болью настолько стремительно, что Кира не сразу поняла, что происходит. А когда поняла, было поздно.

Знакомая, искрящаяся пыльца, затуманивала сознание, но вместе с тем — обостряла все чувства до максимума. И наслаждение, и боль были одинаково запредельны и... невыносимы. Наслаждения оставалось всё меньше, а боль зашкаливала, сводя с ума.

Он оттолкнул её от себя. Перевернул на живот. Провёл ладонью по татуировке. Прижал голову к подушке. Холодное и очень острое лезвие коснулось кожи, надрезая. Именно теперь в действиях его появилась запредельная, пугающе-больная нежность.

На белоснежный шёлк пролились первые яркие пятна. Это была не ошибка — закономерность.

Он не срывал кожу стремительно. Поддевал с осторожностью. Бережно, боясь нарушить гармонию чёрного рисунка, приводившего его в экстаз, снимал сантиметр за сантиметром. Но Кире казалось, что она слышит ужасающий треск, в то время, как на месте соблазнительной, украшенной специальным рисунком спины остаётся уродливое кровоточащее мясо.

— Отпусти меня. Немедленно, — прохрипела Кира.

К путам на запястьях, сотканным из магии и врезавшимся в кожу, добавился ошейник. Он удерживал крепко, словно в тисках. Никаких послаблений, ни намёка на возможное спасение.

— Ты сделала своё дело, малышка. Ори. Ори громче. Тебя всё равно никто не услышит, — с усмешкой произнёс мужчина, продолжая кропотливо срезать кожу и с упоением слушая отчаянные крики, заполнившие комнату. — Я в тебе больше не нуждаюсь. Если хочешь быть полезной, не сопротивляйся, не осложняй задачу и позволь забрать то единственное, что есть в тебе ценного.

_Сегодня ты, наконец, станешь моей..._

Последняя мысль, мелькнувшая в угасающем сознании.

Глупая девчонка-лиса. Доверилась идеальному незнакомцу. Забыла, что идеальных не бывает, и поплатилась за свою ошибку. Он не солгал. Он действительно хотел обладать. Но не ею. _Не ею._

Ему не нужна была Кира, он хотел её кровь и её иредзуми.


	2. Часть I. По ту сторону правды

_«Даже у камней есть нежное место, нанеся по которому легкий удар_   
_ можно расколоть весь камень». (с)_

_Ю Несбё «Призрак»._

**1**

Больше всего на свете Матиасу нравилось смотреть не на огонь, воду и работающих людей, а на то, как брат проводит переговоры с соискателями, видевшими в нём потенциального инвестора. На то, как они пытаются добиться поощрения, одобрения предложенных идей и повышения финансирования проектов, вынесенных на рассмотрение. Ради заветной цели исполняют сотни и тысячи раз отрепетированный номер, извиваясь, подобно ужам, попавшим на раскалённую сковородку.

Это было поистине завораживающее зрелище, достойное звания роскошной битвы. Изящная словесная пикировка, обмен бьющими на поражение фразами, восхитительная кульминация и... очередная победа. Ожидаемая, но от того не менее приятная.

В области проведения переговоров Штефану не было равных, а последнее слово всегда оставалось за ним. Создатели потенциально рейтинговых проектов об этом знали и иллюзий, по большей части, не питали, но каждый раз, переступая порог кабинета исполнительного продюсера, надеялись на чудо и капельку благосклонности. Иногда им везло, но чаще всё-таки нет. Штефан не любил бросать деньги на ветер, а некоторые проекты ничем иным обернуться не могли, несмотря на горячие заверения визитёров в обратном.

Дитер Гросс терпел поражение, но делал хорошую мину при плохой игре. Натянуто улыбался, глуповато и не совсем к месту посмеивался, дёргал замок на папке с распечатками документов и время от времени промакивал лысину ярким шёлковым галстуком. Всё вместе это смотрелось довольно комично.

В любое другое время Матиас с удовольствием досмотрел бы представление до конца, но сегодня постороннее присутствие его раздражало. Гросс своим блеянием отнимал минуты драгоценного времени, которое можно было потратить на обсуждение важных вопросов. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что ему откажут. Снова. Штефан ему всегда отказывал. И, стоило признать, в большинстве случаев оказывался прав. Гросс, при всём его энтузиазме, граничащем с фанатизмом, был как будто оторван от реальности, не чувствовал настроение аудитории, а потому все его проекты были заранее обречены на провал. Бестолковые сериалы, сомнительные киноленты, телешоу, собирающие большинство отрицательных откликов и закрывавшиеся после первого сезона. В резюме Гросса не было ни одного удачного проекта, но он не терял надежды на плодотворное сотрудничество с известной продюсерской компанией, и каждый сезон стабильно атаковал Штефана. Чтобы в итоге покинуть здание в дурном настроении, словно его прилюдно облили помоями или основательно повозили лицом по столу.

Вероятно, Дитер обладал ярко выраженным мазохистским началом. Ничем иным его бесконечные сеансы унижений объяснить не получалось.

— Уверяю вас, этот проект действительно заслуживает внимания, — произнёс Дитер, оставив в покое несчастный галстук. — Но вы, как деловой человек, должны понимать, что...  
— Я понимаю, — равнодушно произнёс Штефан, поднимая глаза на собеседника.

Матиас отлично знал этот взгляд, способный сказать больше чем тысяча слов. Когда-то доводилось напарываться на него, притом неоднократно. Им было семнадцать, они пересеклись впервые после продолжительного расставания, и, кажется, оба совсем не оценили перемены, произошедшие в характерах друг друга. Вместо былой привязанности между ними возникла неприязнь, а желание доказать собственное превосходство было чуть ли не смыслом жизни. Спустя приличное количество лет, школьное соперничество вспоминалось, как во многом нелепое происшествие, забавное в своих наигранности и пафосе. Но тогда было не до смеха.

Несмотря на то, что сейчас пронзительный взгляд был адресован не ему, Матиас невольно поёжился и предпочёл вернуться к своим делам.

— И?  
— Вы знаете ответ.

— Нет?  
— Нет.

— Но, чёрт возьми!.. — начал Дитер, тут же осознал собственный промах и попытался исправить ситуацию. — Почему вы всегда отвергаете мои идеи и ничего не желаете слушать?  
— Я выслушал, — резонно заметил Штефан, взяв со стола ручку и покрутив её в пальцах. — Однако не нашёл в этом рассказе ничего для себя интересного.

— Иногда мне кажется, что дело в личной неприязни, и вам просто не нравится моё лицо. Но тогда я всерьёз не понимаю, что мешает оградиться от неприятного общения. Вы могли давным-давно внести меня в список нежеланных гостей, приказать своей секретарше или сотрудникам службы безопасности не пускать меня дальше центрального входа. Вы этого не делаете.  
— Даю шанс каждому. Верю, что однажды вас посетит гениальная идея. Пока этого не произошло. Увы.

— Послушайте...  
— Нет, пожалуй, это стоит сделать вам, — произнёс Штефан, откидываясь на спинку кресла и делая рукой жест, призывающий к молчанию. — Я знаю десятки и сотни проектов, которые были созданы группой людей, имеющих ограниченный бюджет. Им приходилось урезать всё и во всём себя ограничивать. Но они в итоге справились и получили заслуженную награду.

— Но...  
— Герр Гросс.

— Простите, — отозвался тот, моментально заткнувшись.  
— А ещё я знаю огромное количество проектов, на которые энтузиасты вроде вас потратили огромное количество средств, но итог был плачевным, и затраты не окупились. Я не люблю пускать пыль в глаза и не люблю, когда этим занимаются другие. Мне нужен реальный результат. Сможете сделать что-то достойное с имеющимся стартовым капиталом? Возможно, я изменю мнение и в следующий раз обязательно прислушаюсь к вам. Сегодня вам не повезло. Мне жаль.

«Как будто бы», — подумал Матиас, с трудом удержавшись от усмешки.

Несмотря на то, что Штефан источал приторную доброжелательность, голос его звучал уверенно, с явно прослеживающимися нотами металла. И это означало, что Гроссу лучше выметаться поскорее, пока к его недавнему совету не прислушались и не вышвырнули за дверь в сопровождении сотрудников службы безопасности.

Ответ на недавний вопрос Дитера тоже не заставил себя ждать и ярко вспыхнул в сознании.

Почему его ещё не внесли в чёрный список? Потому что Штефану нравятся экспрессивные клоуны. Они занятные. Временами. Правда, должны знать меру и останавливаться, не переходя тонкую грань. Ту самую, что отделяет снисхождение от раздражения.

Шелест газетных страниц удачно заполнил тишину, воцарившуюся в кабинете и показавшуюся довольно неуютной.

Матиас, глядя поверх газеты, перехватил взгляд потемневших глаз близнеца. Тот ещё не вышел из состояния равновесия, но был близок к тому, чтобы отправить просителя на все четыре стороны. Не в привычной, сдержанной манере, а гораздо грубее.

— Вы знаете, где выход, герр Гросс, — сказал Штефан.  
— Проводить? — предложил Матиас, складывая газету и оставляя её на столешнице.  
— Не стоит. Справлюсь своими силами, — запротестовал Гросс, поднимаясь из-за стола и резко хватая папку.

Кажется, очередная выволочка удовольствия ему не доставила. И симпатий к обоим свидетелям провала не добавила.

На лице выступили лихорадочные красные пятна, на лбу — испарина. Удар по самолюбию. Схватка, из которой Гросс ни разу не вышел победителем, а счёт поражений шёл уже на десятки.

Матиасу он казался не работником индустрии развлечений, а кем-то вроде безумного учёного, генерирующего бестолковые идеи, которые могут закончиться незначительным выхлопом, оставившим тонкий слой пепла на стенах лаборатории. Либо разрушительным взрывом, после которого камня на камне не будет. И то, и другое представлялось ему малопривлекательным.

— Удачного вечера, герр Гросс, — пожелал Матиас с обворожительной улыбкой.

Гросс дёрнулся от этого замечания, как от пощёчины. Отвечать не стал. Вымелся в коридор, оставив близнецов наедине.

Штефан вскинул бровь. Матиас кивнул и поднялся из кресла. Несколько минут, простояв в дверном проёме, проводил Гросса взглядом. Тот не обернулся, но наверняка почувствовал, что ему смотрят в спину. Повёл плечами, сводя лопатки, и тут же ускорил шаг.

Матиас плотно закрыл двери конференц-зала и, прихватив газету, направился к брату. Швырнул печатное издание так, что оно раскрылось прямиком на нужной странице. Репортаж о ходе расследования обстоятельств смерти Киры Нацуки. Точнее, журналистские домыслы, смешанные с сомнительными заявлениями сотрудников полиции. По-настоящему важной информации там практически не встречалось.

Мысленно Матиас похвалил себя. На фоне полицейских ищеек он сиял. Они, уподобившись слепым котятам, тыкались носами по тёмным углам и пытались повесить преступление не на того, кто их совершал. В отличие от них, Матиас знал, что всё совсем не так, как кажется. Их, правда, в известность об этом не ставил. Сотрудничать с полицией, по факту делая за них всю работу, ни он, ни его брат, не собирались.

— Новости? — поинтересовался Штефан, потянувшись к газете.  
— Много. И они тебе понравятся, — выдохнул Матиас, склонившись к уху брата. — С какой начать?

Ладони устроил на плечах. И замер.

Настроение было отличным прежде, когда он поднимался в конференц-зал. Стало в разы лучше после того, как Гросс избавил обоих от необходимости выслушивать сомнительные аргументы, и исчез из поля зрения.

— Какие варианты?  
— Относительно хорошая. И, несомненно, хорошая.

— По порядку.  
— Я нашёл нашу девочку. И это внезапно оказалось проще, чем я думал. Вместе с тем, у ситуации появилось несколько отягчающих обстоятельств.

— Например?  
— Девочка не простая.

— Золотая? — хмыкнул Штефан.  
— О, да.

— Ты серьёзно?  
— Более чем. Клан Нацуки действительно обладает немалым влиянием. Не здесь. В Рейн-Вестфалии. Кира приехала из Кёльна, решила показать характер и назло родственникам, пропагандировавшим консервативные ценности, открыла свой салон. Разумеется, семья была не в восторге, и связь с ними Кира разорвала окончательно. Тем самым, сделала себя лёгкой мишенью для преступника. Та, чья жизнь никого не волнует, та, кого не станут искать — отличная жертва. А рисунок у неё на спине не хуже, чем у других представителей клана. Достойный экземпляр в коллекцию. Ты сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, — эхом повторил Штефан.

И, правда, знал. Оба знали. Неординарный подарок от одного из деловых партнёров. Визитная карточка, оставленная на столике. Обещание, что вечер будет незабываемым. Лучшая из лучших. Девушка, которая творит чудеса в постели. Им стало любопытно. Они попробовали. Что ж, он не обманул. Кира действительно знала, что и как нужно делать, чтобы её запомнили надолго, а, может, навсегда.

Удивительно было сопоставлять одно с другим. Образ девушки из высшего общества, воспитанной консерваторами, радевшими за запрет проституции, как таковой, никак не желал состыковываться с образом элитной шлюхи. Однако, судя по тону, Матиас не шутил. У него имелся тысяча и один аргумент в пользу этого заявления. Но не было ни единого опровержения, заставлявшего усомниться в достоверности информации.

Проведя с Кирой ночь, ни он, ни Матиас не предполагали, что повторная встреча состоится настолько быстро. У незнакомца, решившего добавить в их жизнь немного остроты, были другие планы.

Потому встреча состоялась. Своеобразная. Более чем.

Он не придумал ничего остроумнее посылки. Блестящая подарочная бумага, милая ленточка и омерзительное наполнение. Насыщенный запах крови. Отсечённая катаной голова лисицы-оборотня. Зажатое между вызывающе накрашенных губ послание. Частично размазанная по коже помада, яркий отпечаток на бумаге. И несколько слов, выведенных каллиграфическим почерком. «До встречи в аду».

Уже следующим утром на город обрушилась информационная бомба, не на шутку всколыхнувшая общество. Преступление, уровень жестокости которого поражал. Обезглавленное тело женщины, найденное на залитых огромным количеством крови простынях. Убийца отсёк ей голову и содрал кожу со спины. Забрал трофей на память, ещё одним поделился с теми, кто о подобном не просил.

Ещё через пару дней по подозрению в убийстве арестовали некоего Рихарда Штерна. Свидетели подтвердили, что неоднократно видели его рядом с домом Киры. Сам он всё старательно отрицал, заверяя, что никогда не встречался с этой женщиной. Знать её не знает и вообще не стал бы пользоваться услугами профессионалки по той простой причине, что сам предпочитает мужчин. Однако его показания во внимание практически не принимали. Свидетели были единогласны. Внезапно появившиеся в деле материалы со скрытых камер подтвердили правдивость их слов. Не узнать Рихарда на видео было нереально. Но он продолжал отпираться.

Штефану дело казалось шитым белыми нитками. Он, привыкший опираться на голые факты, а не на честное слово, больше верил Рихарду, чем уликам. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что он знал Киру лично. Да, всего одна ночь, да, просто секс без обязательств и продолжения, но и этого было достаточно.

В Кире чувствовалась магическая сила. Особая аура, о существовании которой обычные люди не знали. Могли догадываться, подозревать что-то, но не понимать, откуда взялось странное ощущение опасности. Он знал. У него была иная расовая принадлежность, но весьма схожая аура.

Следы на теле Киры указывали на то, что без магического вмешательства не обошлось. Человека она сама размазала бы по стенке за считанные секунды, не примеряя амплуа послушной жертвы.

— Несмотря на то, что родственники не поддерживали с ней отношения...  
— Или она с ними.

— Или она, — согласился Матиас. — Несмотря на то, что она с ними не общалась, вполне возможно, они будут заниматься её захоронением. И тогда... Стоит признать, избавившись от головы, мы поступили подло. Где теперь её искать?  
— Думаешь, следовало оставить её лежать на самом видном месте? — хмыкнул Штефан. — Например, повесить на стену в гостиной, использовав в качестве украшения интерьера? При жизни младшая Нацуки была красоткой, но... Мне такие улики в доме не нужны. _Нам_ они не нужны. У нас и так достаточно проблем с законом. Не стоит добавлять ещё одну. В нашем случае это не подлость, Матс. Это рационализм.

— Окей, не буду спорить.  
— Вторая новость?

— Пусть будет сюрпризом. Она тебя точно не разочарует.  
— Уверен?  
— Обещаю, — заверил Матиас, отстранился, ловко уйдя от соприкосновения и не позволив себя поцеловать; лишь кончики волос слегка мазнули по щеке Штефана. — Поехали. Хочу, чтобы ты это увидел, как можно скорее. Оно того стоит.

*

Яркий, притягивающий повышенное внимание спорткар притормозил у довольно неприметного здания. На фоне серых стен, лишённых каких-либо опознавательных признаков, автомобиль смотрелся ещё более вызывающим, чем обычно. Словно кто-то не поскупился и вылил на одну из стен полную банку жёлтой краски.

Жёлтые, красные, оранжевые, сиреневые, зелёные. Автомобили, выпускаемые под маркой «Ламборгини» были не более чем статусно-пафосной ерундой, глядя на которую Штефан каждый раз болезненно морщился, словно отхлебнул уксуса, а воды, чтобы прополоскать рот, под рукой не оказалось. Максимально непрактичные, но стоившие немалых денег, они оскорбляли его чувство прекрасного.

Зато нравились Матиасу.

Получив свою первую «Дьябло», тогда ещё активно выпускавшуюся, а не ставшую достоянием прошлого, он и сегодня продолжал коллекционировать новые модели, пополняя свой автопарк. Искренне считал, что нет в мире машины лучше и... символичнее.

Символизм, в его представлении, был неразрывно связан с количеством посадочных мест. Они служили негласным напоминанием о том, что посторонним вход в жизни близнецов Шульц воспрещён. Их двое, и больше им никто не нужен.

В жизни Матиаса было три страсти.

«Ламборгини» заслуженно считались его первой и единственной автомобильной любовью. Раньше он подбирал себе машины под постоянно менявшийся цвет волос. Теперь, когда с бесконечными экспериментами, связанными с внешностью, было покончено, выбирал под настроение. И отказывался пересаживаться в машины других марок в дни, когда исполнял роль водителя.

Любимое детище, которому Матс посвящал практически всё своё свободное время и несказанно гордился успехами. Официально он числился совладельцем продюсерской компании, принадлежавшей брату. Неофициально занимал должность начальника службы безопасности Штефана. О существовании бойцовского клуба, на развитие которого было положено немало сил, вообще предпочитал молчать. Об этом клубе знали все, кому знать положено, становились его завсегдатаями, оставляли там немалые деньги, но кто стоит за развлечением благородной публики, не догадывались. Имя владельца оставалось тайной.

Последней и, пожалуй, самой сильной страстью Матиаса был Штефан. Ради него Матиас готов был сравнять весь мир с землёй, а после — заново отстроить, приняв к сведению все пожелания близнеца.

Посматривающий со снисхождением на увлечение машинами определённой марки, почти равнодушный к бойцовскому клубу, последнюю страсть Штефан разделял целиком и полностью. И это не казалось ему странным. Возможно, он даже быстрее, чем брат, понял, принял и проникся.

В конце концов, они почти всегда были вместе. И были бы всегда, без раздражающего почти, если бы в какой-то момент не вмешались озадаченные родственники и не решили разделить близнецов хотя бы на время. В профилактических целях.

Определённых результатов добились. Привязанность перетекла во вражду и стремление доказать своё превосходство всеми возможными способами. Итог вышел закономерным. Спустя время и череду трагических событий, привязанность, с которой так старательно боролись, вспыхнула с новой силой и продолжала гореть...

— Всё же, что за сюрприз? — спросил Штефан.  
— Не будь таким нетерпеливым. Всему своё время, — беззаботно отозвался Матиас, чем только сильнее подогрел любопытство.

Бойцовский клуб был погружён в полумрак, а в залах его царила непривычная тишина.

В дни, когда на ринге проходили бои, залы тонули в шуме и криках. Толпа, вначале довольно тихая и спокойная, с каждым новым ударом оживлялась всё сильнее. Под конец поединка, когда соперники были измотаны до основания и находились в шаге от гибели, гул становился перманентным и заполнял собой всё пространство. Укрыться от него было нереально.

С давних пор ничего не изменилось. Эволюция шла семимильными шагами, но хлеб и зрелища не теряли своей цены. А кровь и жестокость способствовали пробуждению древнейших инстинктов, как у людей, так и у тех, в чьих венах растекалась магия. И те, и другие становились почти безумными.

Штефан их не осуждал. Он сам был таким же, пусть и скрывал истинную сущность за маской сдержанного, достаточно скупого на эмоции мужчины.

О природе сюрприза, приготовленного братом, Штефан догадался почти сразу. Он знал планировку клуба, как свои пять пальцев. Отлично ориентировался на его территории и не сомневался, что они направляются в подземное хранилище. Подозрения подтвердились. Длинные коридоры, освещённые тусклым светом, привели их к тайному ходу. Матиас приложил ладонь к двери, позволяя просканировать данные. Система мигнула зелёным светом. Дверь плавно поехала в сторону.

— Прошу, — хмыкнул Матиас, пропуская брата вперёд.

На его губах играла торжествующая улыбка. Перехватив внимательный взгляд, он прикусил губу, стараясь вернуть напускную серьёзность, но смешинки в глазах всё равно выдавали его с головой. В мыслях вспыхнула ещё одна догадка. Вопрос наверняка прочитывался на лице, потому что Матиас, перестав кривляться, согласно кивнул.

— Но... как? — удивился Штефан.  
— Мои заслуги минимальны. Все благодарности непосредственно виновнику торжества.

— То есть?.. Ты хочешь сказать?..  
— Слабоумие и отвага, — дёрнул плечом Матиас. — Покушение на эмоциях. Непродуманное. Удача, кажется, затуманила ему мозги, и он потерял связь с реальностью. Решил, что сможет одолеть меня при помощи ножа и одной дозы временно парализующего препарата.

— Как наивно.  
— Никто не верит, что я действительно занимаюсь твоей безопасностью. Имидж легкомысленного создания играет мне на руку, — заметил Матиас, притормаживая и позволяя ещё одному сканеру провести идентификацию сетчатки. — Он меня вообще неоднократно спасал.  
— Если бы я не знал тебя лично, я бы тоже не верил.

В хранилище было прохладно. Впрочем, как и всегда. Температура здесь соответствовала нормам, необходимым для содержания монстров, которых Матиас скупал с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем автомобили. Капсулы, заполненные изоляционным раствором, стройными рядами были выстроены вдоль стен. Датчики мерно мерцали, подавая информацию о состоянии дорогих игрушек, приносивших своему владельцу почёт и славу.

Матиас ненадолго притормозил рядом с одной из капсул и осторожно постучал костяшками по стеклу, привлекая к себе внимание. Веки создания задрожали и приподнялись, явив миру белые глаза с ярко-красными зрачками.

— Здравствуй, моя красавица, — нежно произнёс Матиас.

Отнял руку от стекла не сразу. Только после того, как существо прикоснулось к стеклу с обратной стороны, приветствуя хозяина, а затем снова погрузилось в состояние анабиоза.

— Если бы я не занимался обеспечением твоей безопасности, я бы стал монстрологом. Кажется, эти милашки меня, по-настоящему любят.  
— Видят родственную душу.  
— Не без этого, — согласился Матиас. — Ну, вот мы и на месте, братишка. Представляю твоему вниманию самый ценный экспонат моей коллекции.

Матиас ухватился за край брезента и резко потянул его в сторону.

Взору Штефана открылась немалых размеров клетка. Вначале ему показалось, что она пустует. Но, присмотревшись, Штефан увидел забившегося в угол волка с густой серой шерстью.

На шее его был застёгнут магический ошейник, снять который мог лишь тот, кто его надел. Судя по тому, что на когтях зверя были капли запекшейся крови, он пытался провернуть всё самостоятельно, но тем самым лишь усугубил ситуацию.

Матиас ухватился за цепь, закреплённую в стене, и принялся — виток за витком — наматывать её на руку. Ошейник врезался в кожу. Волк оскалился и зарычал. Матиас зло усмехнулся и дёрнул сильнее прежнего, подтаскивая пленника к прутьям.

Сопротивление продолжалось недолго. Вскоре волк оказался у противоположного края, и Штефан, при желании, мог прикоснуться ладонью к его шерсти.

— Давай, детка, — с напускной нежностью произнёс Матиас, — покажи нам своё истинное лицо.

С клыков капала слюна, а верхняя губа подрагивала. Штефан не умел читать мысли посторонних созданий, но здесь и навыки телепатии особо не требовались. У пленника было всего одно желание. Добраться до горла и перегрызть его с хрустом. Чувствовать, как рот заполняется тёплой кровью врага, и наслаждаться вкусом. Сначала уничтожить одного. Потом — другого. Может, разодрать их на клочки. Может, задушить этой самой цепью.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, — вкрадчиво сказал Матиас. — Я могу всё сделать сам. Ты знаешь. Если я потеряю терпение, будет хуже.

По шерсти побежала кровь. Ошейник предупреждающе замерцал.

Не дождавшись выполнения приказа, Матиас самостоятельно запустил процесс трансформации.

Штефан стоял, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись спиной к одной из капсул. Было слышно, как ломаются и трещат кости, как рвутся сухожилия. Комнату заполнил протяжный вой, резонировавший от стен, но не выходящий за пределы комнаты. Навязанное превращение всегда сопровождалось адской болью. Насильное вмешательство в чужую природу не могло пройти бесследно.

«Сам виноват», — подумал Штефан.

Матиас снова дёрнул цепь, впечатывая парня лицом в ограждение.

Парень. Да, теперь на месте волка был парень, каких миллионы. Ничего особенного.

Полные ненависти и ярости глаза. Волосы тёмно-русого оттенка, как будто припорошённые пылью.

Неглубокая рана на шее — лужица крови на полу клетки.

Посмотришь на такого и не скажешь, что он способен безжалостно сдирать с других кожу. Сама наивность, открытость и беззащитность. Но против фактов не пойдёшь. Матиас в подобных делах не ошибался. Раз он уверен, что за убийствами стоял этот парень, значит, так оно и есть.

Оттолкнувшись от капсулы, Штефан подошёл ближе, стараясь рассмотреть пленника получше. Запомнить каждую черту его лица. У него были причины для ненависти.

У Штефана их было не меньше.

И если оборотень мечтал разодрать им глотки, то у Штефана руки чесались, так хотелось превратить это лицо в кровавое месиво.

Точь-в-точь, как...

Нет, не стоит об этом. Иначе конца и края не будет тем воспоминаниям.

Взгляд скользнул по рукам. Красная кайма под некоторыми ногтями. Сломанные. Несколько вывороченных до мяса. Напоминание о неудачной попытке избавления от ошейника.

— Остроухие мрази, — прошипел пленник, стирая с шеи кровь и сплёвывая на пол.  
— Полегче на поворотах, малыш, — посоветовал Матиас, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с клеткой и без опасения просовывая ладонь в клетку; его пальцы осторожно, с показной нежностью коснулись подбородка оборотня, прихватили, резко зафиксировали, заставляя повернуться. — Хозяевам такое не говорят, а сейчас ты — наша зверушка. И это мы держим тебя за яйца, а не ты нас. Знаешь, кто теперь следующий в очереди на смерть? Хочешь, дам подсказку? Это...  
— Не мы, — опередил брата Штефан и удовлетворенно засмеялся.


	3. Chapter 3

В тёмном зале дата-центра Натан находился в одиночестве, но казалось, будто сюда набился, как минимум, десяток посетителей. В наушниках то и дело раздавались голоса, смех и многочисленные комментарии коллег, успевших общими усилиями прорваться в подземелье. В групповом чате сообщения сменялись стремительно, будто на сверхзвуковой скорости.

Группа бета-тестеров устроила совместную вылазку в новую локацию и теперь делилась впечатлениями друг с другом.

Натан, подключившийся к сети позже всех, о наполнении данжа и сложности прохождения имел смутное представление. Чат не просматривал из принципа, чтобы не ловить спойлеры и не портить впечатление от прохождения.

— Нат, — раздался в наушниках голос Джейсона. — Слышишь меня?  
— Сложно не услышать, — усмехнулся Натан, прикусывая щёку и уходя от атаки.

Отвлёкся на мгновение и сразу же попал в поле зрения противников. Атаки шли плотно, одна за другой. Только успевай уворачиваться, иначе костей не соберёшь.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать «да».  
— Окей. Я просто говорю «да».

— Ехидна, — фыркнул Джейсон. — Жду не дождусь твоих комментариев относительно моего творения. На проработку локации я потратил несколько месяцев, и она просто восхитительна. Ты должен увидеть её своими глазами! Это совершенство!  
— Обязательно, — заверил Натан собеседника. — Пара минут, и я буду там. Если повезёт, и эта тварь не прикончит меня прямо здесь.

Вспышка, в разы усиленная визором, ослепила, заставив зажмуриться на мгновение. Поток лавы обрушился на персонажа, в самый последний момент распахнувшего щит и с трудом отразившего нападение. Крылья опалило, но не уничтожило полностью. Зазвенела сталь. Атакующий персонаж не собирался так просто отступать.

— Не прикончат, — весело отозвался Джейсон, продолжая перетягивать на себя внимание. — Будь на твоём месте кто-то другой, я бы беспокоился и, возможно, даже подсказал способ обойти препятствия. Но когда в игру заходишь ты, мне остаётся лишь запастись попкорном и наблюдать с восторгом и благоговением. Ну, ещё делать ставки. Сколько секунд пройдёт до того, как ты выкосишь всех моих гениальных тактиков и стратегов.

— Не ерничай.  
— Ни секунды. Я искренне восхищаюсь.

— Ну-ну, — снисходительно хмыкнул Натан, отшвырнув противника и тем самым спровоцировав сильный камнепад.  
— Гейм овер, — преувеличенно радостно прокомментировал Джейсон. — Для моей детки. Между прочим, другие смогли прорваться через этот вход только с третьей попытки и только группой.

— Сегодня был не их день.  
— Очевидно.

Хрупкий фейри со слегка опалёнными крыльями, мелькавший на экране, подхватил колчан со стрелами, перебросил его через плечо и метнулся к открывшемуся порталу в анонсированный и активно рекламируемый данж.

— Десять уровней сложности, — похвастался Джейсон. — Один другого ужаснее. Хитрые ловушки, леденящие кровь монстры. Даже тебе придётся попотеть, чтобы преодолеть все препятствия. Но, готов поспорить, оно того стоит! Кстати, ты оценил графику? Не правда ли, она охренительна?  
— И что за награда ожидает победителя?

— Моё восхищение и шанс разжиться преданным напарником.  
— Ты серьёзно?

— Вполне.  
— Минус сорок очков энтузиазма, — произнёс Натан, потягивая холодный кофе через трубочку. — Я надеялся на что-то более... Более.

Не то чтобы ответ коллеги его разочаровал, но градус интереса слегка понизил. Зато теперь, зная, что стоит на кону, можно было особо не торопиться. Уделить больше внимания локациям, отыскать все существующие пасхалки и восхититься работой художников, создававших это подземелье. В этом плане поспорить с Джейсоном было сложно. Скорее, Натан готов был подписаться под каждым словом, признав, что графоны не просто хороши, а, на самом деле, охренительны.

Визоры создавали полный эффект присутствия. Моментами казалось, что это не фейри, а сам Натан бродит по плохо освещённому подземелью. Ощущает холод его воздуха, влагу капающих с потолка капель, гладкую поверхность стен, к которым прикасается персонаж.

Пальцы фейри продолжали скользить по стене до тех пор, пока не наткнулась на соединение между блоками. Недолго думая, Натан надавил сильнее. Стела поддалась, уходя вглубь. Резкий свист разрезал воздух.

— Ч-чёрт! — вырвалось раздосадовано.

Несколько ножей одновременно полетели со всех сторон, намереваясь пронзить тело лучника. Один из клинков умудрился отсечь кончик блондинистой косы.

— Расслабился? Зря! — довольно засмеялся Джейсон, захрустев чем-то.

Натан без труда представил, как тот откидывается на спинку кресле и действительно с удовольствием поедает попкорн, с интересом наблюдая за действиями, выведенными на несколько мониторов. Десять игроков. В одной компании пятеро, в другой — четверо. И он, Натан, в одиночестве. В качестве наказания за опоздание.

— Ты счастлив?  
— Разумеется! Хотя бы раз мне удалось загнать тебя в ловушку.

— Не удалось. Ты пытался, но... Нет.  
— Посмотрим.

Самодовольно. Самонадеянно. Не просто попытка разозлить и подтолкнуть к действиям, а брошенный вызов, как он есть.

Натан сжал челюсти сильнее прежнего. И теперь неотрывно смотрел на монитор. Делать одновременно несколько дел, играя в половину силы, было чревато.

Бедняга фейри выглядел не лучшим образом. Ему не только часть косы отхватило. По щеке стекала кровь, один из ножей оцарапал кожу. Не смертельно, но... Результат мог быть в разы лучше, если бы Натан не отвлекался, и всё внимание уделял персонажу, попавшему в переплёт.

Датчики визора постепенно меняли цвет. Шкала, прежде горевшая оранжевым, гасла. Её заполнял красный цвет. Экстренная ситуация. Потеря ресурсов, потеря сил. Неминуемая погибель.

Фейри двигался не так быстро, как прежде. И отбивался не столь уверенно. Промахивался и позволял нашпиговать себя сталью, словно утку черносливом.

Последний нож, выпущенный в него, достиг цели. Вонзился между лопаток. Фейри остался на полу, в луже реалистично прорисованной крови.

Натан зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, едва не выругавшись, когда на экране появилась надпись о проигрыше.

— О, да! — восторженно взревел Джейсон. — Семь лет мучений и наблюдений за твоим стилем игры не прошли даром. Я сделал это. Сделал. Слышите? Кто молодец? Я молодец! Я. Я! Я!!!  
— Это случайность, а не закономерность, — произнёс Натан, отключая визоры, снимая их и потирая переносицу.

Вместо живописного подземелья, освещённого факелами, висевшими на стенах и оставлявшими на камнях следы чёрной копоти, перед Натаном красовался тёмный экран с надписью «доступ запрещён». Не сказать, что подобные надписи могли его напугать и остановить, но посвящать коллег в свои маленькие тайны он не собирался.

— Это всего лишь первый уровень, чувак. Из десяти. Готовься к адской головомойке. Так просто ты мои ловушки не обойдёшь.  
— Дай мне повторный доступ к бета-тесту, и я тебе докажу, что больше никогда не попадусь на эти дешёвые фокусы. И на твою болтовню — тоже.

— Не будь жестоким. Позволь мне хотя бы одну ночь провести с осознанием триумфа. До открытия этой локации основной массе игроков — месяц. Успеешь набегаться и сотню раз меня раскатать по асфальту. Но это потом. Хорошего понемногу. На сегодня всё. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной, Джей, — отозвался Натан, закрывая приложение, запрокидывая голову и глядя в потолок.

Проиграл. Надо же.

Один случай на миллион. Он мог подобные происшествия по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Но прежде всё складывалось иначе. Он знал причины своей нервозности. Понимал, почему не может сосредоточиться, и всё буквально валится из рук.

Причины сегодняшних перемен в настроении и мироощущении заставляли хмуриться. Натан терялся в догадках.

Ему было плохо. Его словно наизнанку выворачивало.

Но с чем это было связано?

Ответ один, и тот — неутешительный. Неизвестно. Где хочешь, там и ищи разгадку.

*

Дверные жалюзи опустились с шумом, закрывая двери дата-центра. Натан набросил капюшон на голову, затушил сигарету и, отбросив окурок, сбежал по ступенькам.

Ночной Мюнхен был тих, спокоен и потрясающе беспечен. Эта беспечность передавалась большинству жителей, действовала на них умиротворяюще и давала основания полагать, что столица Баварии — едва ли не самый безопасный город на земле.

Правда, в последнее время это утверждение всё чаще ставилось под сомнение. На городских форумах шли бурные обсуждения, в ходе которых пользователи, зарегистрированные в системе, порицали бездействие властей. Представители полиции щедро раздавали обещания, заверяли, что обязательно поймают преступника, оставлявшего после себя реки крови и трупы с содранной кожей, но в итоге всё равно садились в лужу.

За семь месяцев, прошедших с момента совершения первого преступления, за решёткой оказалось трое потенциальных преступников. Жители города выдыхали с облегчением, думали, что жизнь вошла в привычное русло, и безопасности ничто не угрожает, но их надежды рушились, будто карточный домик, когда в истории появлялся очередной труп.

Всё начиналось сначала.

Натан переехал в Мюнхен тринадцать лет назад. Едва ли не на следующий день после выпуска из гимназии. За эти годы он неоднократно успел прийти к выводу о том, что Мюнхен не то чтобы скучный... Нет. Не скучный, скорее, самый стабильный, во многом весьма консервативный город, в котором редко случается что-то по-настоящему интересное.

Прожив здесь немалое количество лет, влившись в размеренный ритм жизни, Натан начал даже находить в этой степенности некое очарование. Само по себе оно напоминало довольно пресное блюдо, но не существовало в мире тех блюд, которые невозможно изменить в лучшую сторону, добавив специй на свой вкус.

В этом плане Натану не на что было жаловаться.

Он добавлял в свою жизнь нужную долю остроты, бродил по лезвию, устраивая под покровом ночи игры с законом, а с наступлением утра вновь превращался в законопослушного гражданина, работающего в компании, специализирующейся на разработке компьютерных игр. Едва ли кто-то мог предположить, что он ведёт двойную жизнь и тщательно скрывает от посторонних тёмные стороны своей личности.

За годы обитания в Мюнхене Натан успел изучить если не каждый уголок, то большую их часть. Привык к тому, что темнота здесь скрывает — самое большее — какую-нибудь любвеобильную парочку, решившую уединиться, но не располагающую деньгами на гостиницу, оттого и давшую волю чувствам прямо на улице.

По этой же причине до сих пор воспринимал новость о маньяке, прихватывающем себе на память определённые трофеи, как неудачный, неприлично затянувшийся розыгрыш.

Однако нет-нет, а мелькали в мыслях опасения. Натан останавливался, прислушивался, оглядывался по сторонам. Шумно выдыхал и возобновлял шаг, пытаясь усмирить страх, появившийся неизвестно откуда и на каких основаниях.

Помимо паникёров, боявшихся выходить на улицу с наступлением темноты, находилось немало энтузиастов, игнорировавших предупреждения и смеявшихся в ответ на заявления об опасности. Пока одни прятались по домам, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, другие продолжали вести привычный образ жизни, и не отказывали себе в маленьких радостях.

В биргартенах, как и всегда, в преддверии выходных, находилось немало народа.

Кто-то собирался просто пропустить пару бокалов в приятной компании под открытым небом. Кто-то догонялся перед тем, как переместиться в клуб, и уже там отрываться по полной программе.

Издалека доносились звуки джаза. Не в записи. Живая музыка.

Джазовые концерты вообще были для Мюнхена чем-то вроде неофициального символа. Такой же многими любимой и почитаемой традицией, как вишнёвый пирог в Штатах. Потому в каждом уважающем себя баре или клубе был свой джаз-банд, исполняющий как хиты прошлых лет, так и нечто современное.

Натан притормозил в очередной раз. Чиркнул зажигалкой, которую всё ещё держал в руках, ненадолго рассеивая тьму. Вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав телефонный звонок, показавшийся едва ли не оглушительным. Бросил беглый взгляд на экран.

— Да, — отозвался коротко.  
— Стой на месте, — попросил голос в трубке. — Никуда не убегай.  
— Тебе не кажется, что...

Ответа не последовало. Вероятно, не казалось.

Собеседник оборвал звонок. Впрочем, не удивил. Подобное поведение было очень в его стиле и его же характере. Раздавать указания, методично забивая на чужое мнение и вовсе не принимая его к сведению.

Возможно, особенности поведения были сформированы средой, в которой воспитывался Вильгельм. Как вариант, давала знать о себе многолетняя профессиональная деформация. В тех кругах, где он вращался, на компромиссы шли неохотно, зато считали долгом и святой обязанностью — продавить собственные инициативы. Вывести их на законодательный уровень и навязать остальным.

Какое уж тут чужое мнение?

Стоило отметить, что как раз на профессиональной сцене Вильгельму блистать не удавалось. Он отчаянно стремился к власти, но ошибался в выборе средств для получения желаемого результата. Вечно делал ставку не на то и не на тех, потому оставался в аутсайдерах. Возглавляемая им партия особой популярности среди электората не снискала, хотя и мелькала со своими инициативами то тут, то там. Однако, воспринималась больше, как коалиция клоунов, а не как серьёзные противники.

Видимо, желая взять реванш за сомнительно складывающуюся карьеру, Вильгельм отыгрывался на обычных отношениях и в их рамках пытался действовать схожими методами. Навязывание мнения, стремление убедить, что лучше будет именно так, а не иначе. Опека, переходящая в навязчивость и провоцирующая отторжение. Один огромный минус, перечёркивающий многочисленные плюсы.

Несколько месяцев, проведённых в режиме боевых действий, привели, что неудивительно, к расставанию. И к окончательному убеждению: с Вильгельмом Лоссом никаких отношений, кроме деловых. Свою дрессировку и желание поучать неразумное тридцатиоднолетнее дитя пусть оставит кому-нибудь другому. А он, Натан, сыт по горло, и больше не собирается принимать участие в сомнительных экспериментах. Однако всегда готов помочь, если ему хорошо заплатят за информацию. При случае выслушает. Может быть, нацедит виски и подотрёт сопли, если вдруг Вильгельму захочется напиться в хорошей компании и излить душу.

_Долго стоять?_

Набранное сообщение так и не отправилось к адресату. Услышав лёгкий шелест шин, Натан обернулся. Стёр текст и спрятал телефон в карман.

Знакомая машина остановилась напротив. Боковое стекло медленно поехало вниз. Вильгельм обворожительно улыбнулся, приглаживая слегка растрёпанные волосы, собранные в хвост.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, — произнёс.  
— Неожиданная? — усмехнулся Натан, пряча руки в карманы.

— Не боишься прогуливаться в одиночестве, ещё и в такое время? — проигнорировав встречный вопрос, продолжал Вильгельм.  
— Я посчитал бы эту _случайность_ романтичным проявлением заботы и тоской о днях, проведённых вместе, если бы она не походила сталкинг. А она похожа. Или у тебя снова дела-дела-дела, и поэтому ты сейчас здесь, а не со своей новой пассией?

Вильгельм усмехнулся. Натан намеренно передразнил его, припомнив самую распространённую оправдательную отговорку. Те самые интонации. Как будто дал возможность посмотреть со стороны.

— Они самые. Ты же знаешь, у меня редко выдаётся свободная минутка, а забот больше, чем хотелось бы.  
— Какая сегодня?

— Очередной скучный ужин с очередными скучными, но важными людьми. Ничего нового.  
— И каким ветром тебя занесло сюда?

— Попутным. Проезжал мимо и вспомнил о том, что ты здесь частенько бываешь.  
— Надеюсь, воспоминания не испортили тебе вечер?

— А ты всё так же любишь огрызаться. И всё так же неприлично хорошеешь с каждым днём, дорогой.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Натан. — В связи с чем вспомнил? Есть какое-то дело? Или?..  
— Или. В любом случае, я рад, что мы встретились. Садись, подброшу тебя в твоё логово. Было бы печально открыть утренние новости и увидеть определённое сообщение.

Уточнять, какие именно заголовки печалили его в перспективе, Вильгельм не стал. Да и не требовались уточнения. Об охотнике за расписанной чернилами кожей не говорил теперь только ленивый.

Поколебавшись немного, Натан обошёл машину, потянул услужливо приоткрытую дверцу и устроился на сидении. Машина мягко тронулась с места. Задерживаться здесь надолго Вильгельм не собирался.

— Всё ещё живешь в той дыре? — нарушил молчание Вильгельм.  
— Это не дыра, а мой дом вообще-то. Относись к нему хотя бы с минимальным уважением.

— Я уважаю.  
— Заметно.

— Действительно, уважаю. С этим местом связано немало приятных воспоминаний, но оно всегда казалось мне слегка экстравагантным. Не самый престижный район, не лучший дом... Так, что? Адрес прежний?  
— Да. Куда я денусь? К тому же, мне там нравится. И я не виноват в том, что цены на жильё в этом городе какие-то... конские.

— Не подумай ничего такого. Я не осуждаю. Просто удивляюсь.  
— Чему?

— Ты мог бы позволить себе жильё гораздо лучше, красивее, уютнее. Не обязательно что-то элитное, но явно выше уровнем.  
— И потом долго объяснять сотрудникам налоговой службы, откуда у меня взялись такие средства? Нет уж, избавь меня от лишних проблем.

— Разумно, — признал Вильгельм.  
— Разумно, — эхом повторил Натан. — Что касается преступлений... Думаешь, полицейские снова ошиблись и схватили не того?

— Правду мы узнаем только через месяц, когда он снова выйдет или не выйдет на охоту. Потому пока не стану делать громких заявлений. Подожду развития событий. Но, будь я на твоём месте, поостерёгся бы разгуливать по ночам, зная, что в перспективе представляю интерес для коллекционера.  
— Если так печёшься о безопасности горожан, почему не организовать операцию по поимке преступника? У тебя есть связи, средства и возможности. Пока полиция и правящая коалиция ничего не может сделать, ты находишь виновника, обезвреживаешь его и становишься национальным героем. На тебя обращают внимание, рейтинги ползут вверх. На следующих выборах тебя поддерживает большинство, и ты получаешь то, чем грезишь столько лет. Как ни крути, сплошная выгода.

— Думаешь, меня не посещали такие идеи?  
— Полагаю, хотя бы пару раз мелькали.  
— Чаще, — признался Вильгельм. — К сожалению, сделать это не так просто, как хотелось бы. Иногда мне кажется, что полиция напрасно тратит время и борется с ветряными мельницами. Я тоже потратил на эту борьбу почти полгода, но результата не добился.

Натан понимающе кивнул.

Молчание, установившееся в машине, недвусмысленно намекало на то, что разговор свернул куда-то не туда, и тема его оказалась не самой удачной. Это тянулось с давних времён и до сих пор не изменилось.

Как и большинство представителей высшего общества, поставивших на карту всё и подавшихся в политику, Вильгельм был амбициозен. И подался он туда не просто так, ради развлечения. Он мечтал продвинуться на несколько — желательно десятков — пунктов вперёд, а не плестись в хвосте, подбирая объедки. Оказываясь перед аудиторией, демонстрировал отличные манеры, не терялся, не сбивался, а вполне красноречиво отстаивал свою позицию. Другое дело, что его предложения и взгляды были непопулярны, потому от раза к разу цифры на голосовании колебались на уровне нескольких процентов. О том, чтобы резко превратиться из аутсайдера в лидера гонки не шло и речи.

Иногда, вспоминая о бывшем любовнике, Натан ловил себя на мысли, что тому следовало бы отказаться от политической карьеры. Заняться тем, что у него получалось гораздо лучше. Например, встать во главе своего дома и управлять фамильным бизнесом. Не портить нервы себе и окружающим, а наслаждаться жизнью.

Но скажи он об этом Вильгельму, тот бы смертельно оскорбился. Для него это было не блажью и не прихотью. Для него повышение рейтинга и признание со стороны избирателей было делом принципа. Ему хватило бы и однократного успеха. Главное, чтобы он был. А там можно и на покой отправляться.

Они обсуждали это прежде.

И когда были вместе. И после расставания, за бокалом вина во время дружеских посиделок.

К общему знаменателю не пришли ни разу. Каждый всегда оставался при своём мнении.

— Это не единственная проблема, решением которой можно заработать авторитет, — произнёс Вильгельм, повернувшись к Натану и слегка приподняв уголок рта. — Нельзя складывать яйца в одну корзину и полагаться всего на один вариант.  
— То есть?..

Натан нахмурился, немного растерявшись и не совсем понимая, к чему ведёт собеседник. Доверия подводка не внушала. В мыслях разом появился рой мыслей, начиная от самых безобидных, заканчивая максимально мрачными. Напрямую связанную с его, Натана, собственной тайной.

От мыслей о возможном разоблачении он избавился быстро. Вильгельм был не из тех, кто с лёгкостью разбрасывается нужными знакомствами. Не из тех, кто запросто предаёт, отмахивается от зачатков рефлексии и тут же забывает о промахах. Поводов для мести у него тоже не имелось.

По сути, их общая история была ровной. Без взлётов и падений. Без американских горок и мексиканских страстей. Без измен и потрясания в воздухе грязным бельём. Удачное сотрудничество и удачный секс. Ничего более. Секс исчез из короткого списка, а сотрудничество осталось. В перспективе. Вильгельм не так уж часто пользовался услугами Натана. Скорее редко, но очень метко.

— Я тебя обманул. В какой-то степени, — признался Вильгельм, засунув руку под полу пиджака и доставая из внутреннего кармана конверт. — Наша сегодняшняя встреча не совсем случайна. У меня было деловое свидание. Это правда. Но после ужина я собирался заехать к тебе.  
— Зачем?

— Хочу предложить небольшую сделку.  
— Всё-таки нужна помощь?

— Не помощь, нет. Скорее, приятная компания на один вечер.  
— И куда ты собираешься податься? — спросил Натан.

Билеты, оказавшиеся в его руках, ясности не внесли. Два чёрных прямоугольника с золотистым напылением. Пропуска, на которых не было никаких опознавательных знаков, кроме номера.

— Есть одно место, — цокнул языком Вильгельм. — Местечко под названием «Battle Beast». Там, конечно, ни с кого кожу не сдирают, но кое-чем нелегальным промышляют.  
— Да? И чем?

— Подпольные бои с участием лабораторных монстров. Ты знаешь, любая из этих дряней опасна и представляет угрозу большую, чем десяток любителей украшать стены татуированной кожей. Официально подобная деятельность запрещена и преследуется по закону. Однако бои проходят. И нередко. Это золотая жила, и деньги туда текут рекой. Тот, кто покрывает деятельность клуба, птица высокого полёта. Несомненно. Но нет таких птиц, которым невозможно подрезать крылья. Если я сотру клуб с лица земли...  
— Твой рейтинг увеличится, — закончил фразу Натан.

— Скорее всего. Среди простых обывателей — точно. С теми, кто на социальной лестнице выше общей массы, могут возникнуть определённые проблемы. Пока не уверен, что хочу в это ввязываться. Вместе с тем, не могу сказать, что не хочу. У меня будет время, чтобы всё обдумать и принять решение.  
— Собираешься действовать на свой страх и риск?

— Планирую посетить очередное представление. Оценить масштаб катастрофы и свои шансы на победу. Обстановку в целом. Хочу, чтобы ты составил мне компанию.  
— Почему не Ланс? Мне казалось, у вас идиллия, и он поддержит любое твоё начинание.

— Исключено, — хмыкнул Вильгельм. — У меня немало причин, чтобы предложить вылазку именно тебе.  
— Какие, например?

— Ланс не одобрит. Это раз. Бойцовский клуб — его ночной кошмар. Хрупкая психика не придёт в восторг от такого презента. Он начнёт блевать сразу, как только переступит порог зала и увидит октагон, залитый кровью. Ему нужна романтика в самом банальном её проявлении, а не вся эта грязь. Предпочитаю не смешивать работу с личной жизнью. Это два. А здесь на первый план выходит именно работа. Забочусь о твоём досуге и хочу, чтобы ты повысил уровень своей социализации, а не торчал целыми днями у монитора. Это три.  
— Какая забота, — иронично заметил Натан.

— Самая искренняя и самая бескорыстная на свете, — произнёс Вильгельм, выхватывая из пальцев Натана один билет. — Так что? Согласишься составить компанию? Или у тебя есть планы на завтрашний... То есть, уже на сегодняшний вечер?  
— Пока не было. Но теперь, кажется, что-то намечается.

— Да? Идеально.  
— Ты умеешь уговаривать, — усмехнулся Натан.

— Увы, не всех и не всегда. Но точно знаю, чем можно подкупить тебя.  
— Похоже на то.

— В таком случае, я заеду за тобой вечером?  
— Окей, заезжай. Если что-то изменится, я поставлю тебя в известность, — пообещал Натан.  
— Договорились.

Обменявшись с Вильгельмом коротким рукопожатием, Натан выбрался из машины и, натянув капюшон сильнее, чем прежде, быстро зашагал к нужному дому.

Эта часть города окончательно погрузилась в темноту и сон. Здесь не было ни биргартенов, ни клубов, ни баров для любителей джаза. Лишь достопочтенные бюргеры, считавшие, что в кровать нужно ложиться в десять часов вечера и крепко спать до самого утра.

Натан демонстративно улыбался, сталкиваясь с обитателями дома у лифта, задавал ничего не значащие вопросы, давал такие же ответы. Изображал обычного человека. Судя по тому, как к нему относились соседи, добился в своих актёрских упражнениях определённого успеха.

Никто из них не догадывался, что живёт бок о бок — буквально через стену — с оборотнем.

Что ж... Некоторым тайнам следовало оставаться тайнами. Эта была как раз из числа таких.

Оказавшись в лифте, Натан вытащил из кармана полученный пропуск. Находясь в гордом одиночестве, он мог свободно рассматривать интересующую его вещицу, не боясь привлечь внимание к себе и своим делам.

Опознавательных знаков, действительно, не было. Ни надписей, ни тиснения. Ничего. Но почему-то пропуск оказывал на Натана огромное влияние. Притягивал к себе, практически гипнотизировал.

Стоило сжать его сильнее, и острый бумажный край скользнул по ладони, оставляя на коже неглубокую, но болезненную тонкую и длинную царапину.

Пролившаяся кровь.

Символ. Иносказание. Предостережение.

Натан прикрыл глаза и инстинктивно, поддавшись секундному порыву, лизнул царапину, ощущая на языке характерный привкус. Вильгельм, будь он здесь, непременно, оценил бы.

Рот заполнился пресно-металлическим вкусом. Виски прошило болью. Настолько сильной, словно она не просто пульсировала внутри, а крошила кости. Под сомкнутыми веками мелькали обрывки видений. А незнакомый голос шептал что-то, что получалось разобрать лишь отдельными фрагментами. Обрывки фраз, складывающихся то ли в мрачное предсказание, то ли в обещание...

_Первая кровь. Совсем немного. Потом будет больше. Гораздо больше. Она будет литься до тех пор, пока не затопит улицы Мюнхена. Пока ею не захлебнутся все, кто..._

_Кто? **Кто?**_

Натану хотелось закричать, попытаться получить ответ на этот вопрос любой ценой. Но наваждение схлынуло столь же внезапно, как и появилось. Оставило на память о себе немногое. Саднящую царапину, поразительную слабость и пропуск, край которого окрасила первая кровь.


	4. Chapter 4

Мальчишка-оборотень, вернувший первоначальную форму, лежал в углу клетки, устроив морду на лапах, и лениво наблюдал за происходящим вокруг. Демонстрировал равнодушие и готовность ко всему, изредка перемежаемые удивлением — в моменты, когда взгляд цеплялся за капсулы со спящими монстрами. Камеры, установленные в хранилище, тщательно фиксировали каждое его движение, датчики, закреплённые на ошейнике, давали представление о физическом и эмоциональном состоянии.

Пленник поражал спокойствием, граничащим с откровенным похуизмом. Ему было совершенно наплевать, что ждёт его в дальнейшем. Кажется, он давно решил, как поступит в подобной ситуации, потому сейчас ничему не удивлялся, не впадал в истерику, не пытался вымолить прощение. Выходил на охоту, тщательно взвесив все риски, просчитав шансы на удачу и рискнув вопреки доводам здравого смысла, а не под влиянием момента. И когда это случилось, принял всё, как должное.

На контакт, несмотря на три сгоревшие попытки, не шёл. Держал рот на замке, изредка открывая его лишь для того, чтобы огрызнуться и снова вывести Матса из состояния равновесия. Что-что, а это у мальчишки получалось великолепно.

Его не смогли разговорить ни обещания уладить всё миром, ни доза сыворотки правды, ни пытки.

Долго держать его обращённым не получилось. Матиасу пришлось отступить. Победа вышла не полной, и это его раздражало. Он не привык проигрывать.

— Деточка, он особенный, — снисходительно произнесла Аэва, бросив мимолётный взгляд на экран ноутбука, а затем повернувшись к младшему брату. — Слабый, необученный толком, да, но всё-таки не лишённый таланта псионика. Естественно, что амитал на него не действует. Можешь обколоть его этой дрянью с ног до головы, он тебе ни слова не скажет, изнасиловать его ментально ты не сможешь. Уж кто-кто, а ты обязан был это почувствовать.

— Уверена? — нахмурился Штефан  
— Конечно, уверена. Я же не совсем дура, — чётко проговорила Аэва, и уголок её рта презрительно дёрнулся.

Прозвучало двусмысленно. Так, словно этим заявлением она поставила под сомнение умственные способности Матиаса, моментально сведя на нет его заслуги и уничтожив момент триумфа. Смяла, как старую газету и вышвырнула в мусорное ведро.

Штефан заметил стремительные перемены в настроении близнеца. Матиас напрягся, сжал ладонь в кулак, бесшумно сглотнул. Но вместо того, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, направился к выходу. Двери разъехались, пропуская его в коридор, и тут же сомкнулись, оставляя Штефана и Аэву наедине.

Волк, чьё увеличенное изображение продолжало отображаться на экране, лежал неподвижно. За десять минут пристального наблюдения он ни разу не пошевелился, не попытался сменить положение. Словно тоже за чем-то или кем-то наблюдал, и боялся пропустить важные перемены.

— Аэва... — начал Штефан.

Она затушила сигарету, растирая пепел по стеклу.

— Беги, — хмыкнула, поправляя длинную платиновую чёлку. — Догоняй. Приводи в чувства. Когда удостоверишься, что с ним всё в порядке, возвращайся. Поговорим с тобой, как две взрослых особи. От импульсивных малолеток в подобных ситуациях пользы мало. Вообще нет.  
— Импульсивный малолетка моложе меня всего на несколько минут.

— Не знала бы, что это правда, ни за что бы ни поверила.  
— Могла бы и поблагодарить его.

— За что? За то, что он схватил этого мальчишку и притащил сюда? Велика заслуга. Хочешь, приведу тебе десяток таких же?  
— Не веришь, что...

— Он? — презрительно скривилась Аэва, наливая воду в стакан и выпивая почти половину. — Посмотри на него. Ты сам веришь, что это может быть он? Держать в страхе весь город, с лёгкостью убивать тех, чью защиту годами пытаются разрушить куда более сильные создания, но оказываются со сломанными зубами? Штефан, ты действительно веришь? Я бы поддержала тебя, если бы его жертвами были люди, с готовностью распахивающие двери своих домов перед каждым встречным. Но сейчас позволь усомниться и назвать затею глупой.  
— Он от неё не откажется.  
— И ты тоже.

Скорее резюмировала, чем спросила. Не нуждалась в доказательствах и щедро рассыпаемых перед нею аргументах. Сама успела просчитать все ходы на несколько шагов вперёд. Может, полностью сыграла партию.

Знала характеры, особенности, привычки. Знала принципы.

Била на поражение.

— И я, — согласился Штефан, присев на край стола и скрестив ноги в щиколотках.  
— Потому что младший братишка захотел поиграть, а мы ему ничего не запрещаем, — продолжала рассуждать Аэва. — Мы потакаем ему всегда и во всём, даже если от его идей веет глупостью за тысячи миль. Мы просто не можем ему отказать, потому что это Матс. А Матсу позволено больше, чем всем остальным членам семьи, вместе взятым. Когда в вашей жизни случится некое дерьмо, не говори, что тебя не предупреждали. Хорошо?

— Ты будешь последней, к кому я обращусь в случае необходимости, — пообещал Штефан.  
— Вы будете последними, кому я брошусь помогать, даже если просить об этом вы будете, ползая на коленях, — равнодушно заметила Аэва.

— Тогда что ты здесь забыла?  
— Напомнить, кто меня позвал? Это была не моя инициатива.

— Он не думал, что ты отреагируешь подобным образом.  
— А я не обязана оправдывать чужие ожидания. Не возлагайте на меня больших надежд, и я вас не разочарую.

— Но зато не упущу возможности — макнуть лицом в грязь?  
— Ни разу. Он поймал волчонка? Замечательно. Учитывая обстоятельства, при которых они встретились, всё закономерно и более чем оправданно. Не стал убивать на месте? Снова молодец. Спонтанные поступки никого до добра не доводили. А дальше начались ошибки и ваше решение — прикончить зверя в октагоне, на глазах у многочисленных зрителей — самая большая из них.  
— Если он одержит победу в поединке, он сможет уйти, — усмехнулся Штефан.

Аэва захлопнула крышку ноутбука, окончательно потеряв интерес к материалам с камер наблюдений.

— Ты сам веришь, что у него есть шанс на победу?  
— Конечно, нет.

— Вот именно. Я знаю тебя и знаю Матса. Честной борьбы не будет.  
— Неужели ты на стороне волчонка?

— Я на стороне здравого смысла, дорогой. Матиасу хочется превратить эту смерть в красочное шоу, чтобы продемонстрировать превосходство. Доказать всем и каждому, что лучше не переходить вам дорогу. Но тебе не кажется, что от этой показательной казни вы проиграете больше, чем выиграете? К тому же, не Матс ли громче всех орал, что ваши имена не должны фигурировать в делах, связанных с клубом? А теперь... Теперь он предлагает тебе выйти к зрителям. Гениально!  
— Мы сделаем всё для того, чтобы нас никто не узнал.

— Конечно. И у вас всё получится. Мир ведь полон слепых идиотов.  
— Их больше чем ты думаешь.  
— А тех, кто способен сложить два и два, больше, чем думаешь ты, — отпарировала Аэва, резко опустив стакан на столешницу.

Стеклянный звон, ознаменовавший перемены в настроении обоих участников спора. Аэва молчала и всеми силами старалась удержать себя в руках. Штефан мысленно признавал, что победа в утреннем споре с братом осталась за ним. Когда Матиас решил поделиться соображениями со старшей сестрой, у Штефана возникли подозрения, что не всё пройдёт гладко. Матиас настаивал, что Аэва будет рада.

Несомненно.

Радость, хлещущая через край.

Зашкаливающая.

Вообще-то Аэва в их семье считалась едва ли не самой сдержанной. Она умела вовремя натягивать невидимый поводок и останавливаться, ограждая себя от возможных ошибок. Не наговорив лишнего. Не наделав глупостей. Не поставив на карту всё. Сегодня что-то явно пошло не так. И женщина, считавшаяся олицетворением эталонного хладнокровия, будто с цепи сорвалась.

— Всё уже решено, — произнёс Штефан.  
— Если ждёшь одобрения, ты его не получишь. Я не верю, что во всём виноват этот парень.

— А я — да.  
— Угадать, почему?

— Попробуй.  
— Потому что ты веришь всему, что говорит Матиас. И отмахиваешься от мыслей о том, что он тоже может ошибаться.

— Казнь, в любом случае, состоится.  
— Не сомневаюсь.

— Решишь посетить представление — знай, для тебя зарезервированы лучшие места. Для тебя и для Тилли.  
— Тилли ненавидит кровь и любит животных. Предложение не актуально.  
— Всех, без исключения? — зло усмехнулся Штефан. — Даже тех, что убили её отца и с восторгом освежевали его труп?

От этих слов Аэва дёрнулась, как от пощёчины. Вероятно, вспомнила картины из морга. Живо представила. Содрогнулась. Но быстро взяла себя в руки. Стойко выдержала удар.

— У тебя нет доказательств, что Улофа убил именно он.  
— Иди к чёрту, — раздражённо прошипел Штефан.  
— Тебя туда же, — отбила Аэва и, подхватив клатч, направилась к двери.

*

Улоф Диггер умирал долго и мучительно. Прежде, чем прикончить его, преступник не терял времени даром и развлекался, как умел. В основном — наносил ножевые ранения, сосчитать которые не представлялось возможным. На второй сотне сбивались все, кто пробовал — приходилось начинать сначала. В конце концов, сомнительная забава ему наскучила. Перерезав Улофу горло, убийца содрал татуировку-рукав и оставил тело в одном из мусорных баков, где его и обнаружили местные жители.

К тому времени, когда это случилось, Аэва успела основательно накрутить себя, выпить горсть успокоительных, прийти к выводу, что они не действуют, закатить истерику и разбить половину стаканов, хранившихся в доме. Несколько дней, проведённых в неведении, напоминали кошмарный сон, который никак не желал заканчиваться. Аэва не находила себе месте, Тилли заходилась в рыданиях, дёргая мать за рукав и спрашивая, где папа, Матиас находился в состоянии «не влезай — убьёт», Штефан старался сохранить спокойствие и мыслить логически, не позволяя панике одержать верх. Но чем больше времени проходило с момента исчезновения Улофа, тем меньше шансов оставалось на счастливую развязку. Это понимали все.

Улоф пропал за несколько дней до Рождества. Уехал рано утром вместе с двумя своими охранниками, чтобы купить подарки жене и дочери. Но не вернулся ни глубокой ночью, ни на следующее утро, ни через неделю. Убитых охранников нашли довольно быстро. Улоф исчез. Это, как ни странно, обнадёживало. Позволяло верить, что, возможно, ему удалось спастись. Возможно, однажды он вернётся.

Ожидание чуда оборвалось с телефонным звонком и холодным, отстранённо-вежливым голосом, сообщившим, что герр Диггер трагически погиб.

Штефан отлично помнил этот момент.

То, как выпала телефонная трубка, с грохотом приземлившись на пол. То, как настороженно посмотрел в сторону сестры Матиас. Как заплакала Тилли, прижимавшая к груди плюшевого мишку. То, как Аэва рухнула на колени настолько стремительно, словно ей одновременно прострелили обе ноги. Ладони легли на плечи Тилли, сжимая. На мгновение в гостиной воцарилась тишина, а затем прозвучала фраза, перевернувшая привычный уклад жизни с ног на голову.

— Папа больше не придёт, — произнесла Аэва, порывисто прижимая ребёнка к себе.

Игра в прятки и догонялки с любителем расписанной кожи началась с момента исчезновения Улофа и продолжалась до сих пор.

_Папа больше не придёт..._

Эта фраза действовала на Штефана, как красная тряпка на быка. Ему казалось, что если он услышит её ещё раз, стоп-кран сорвёт окончательно, и он разнесёт комнату в мелкие щепки. Напряжение зашкаливало, а гневная отповедь Аэвы не останавливала — лишь подстёгивала азарт.

Глядя на заплаканное лицо племянницы, Штефан пообещал самому себя, что обязательно найдёт того, кто отправил Улофа на тот свет. Найдёт и уничтожит с особой жестокостью. Так, как он того заслуживает. Каждый раз живо представлял этот момент.

Штефан был полон решимости и жаждал отомстить. Теперь, когда у него появилась возможность это сделать, он... Не то чтобы растерялся. Нет. Совсем нет. Скорее, поддался уговорам сестры, позволил семенам сомнений прижиться и не отмахнулся от высказанной точки зрения — усомнился в правильности совершаемого поступка.

Накануне их с Матсом пленник позволил себе больше обычного. Решив, что глупо хранить царственное молчание до последнего, заговорил. Он не отрицал своей вины, не пытался выкрутиться. Смотрел нагло, с вызовом, насмехался. В итоге заметил, что ни о чём не жалеет, и если бы у него была возможность повторить каждое из убийств, он бы с удовольствием воспользовался ещё одним шансом.

— Готовьтесь, как следует, — протянул насмешливо. — Посмотрим, на что вы способны. Но не слишком надейтесь на победу.  
— Думаешь, что сумеешь нас одолеть? — поинтересовался Матиас, оседлавший стул и устроивший подбородок на раскрытой ладони.

— Тебе я перегрызу горло с особым наслаждением, — пообещал оборотень, сверкнув клыками.  
— Почти испугался, — протянул Матиас.

Отвечать ему не стали. Продемонстрировали средний палец и, насадив на внушительного вида когти кусок сырого мяса, предложенного на обед, с аппетитом вгрызлись в него. Находясь в заточении, пленник и не думал отказываться от еды. Он ел с завидным аппетитом, явно копил силы и собирался бороться до последнего. Нацеливался на победу, а не на то, что придётся сдаться без боя.

Безучастный ко всему происходящему вокруг в самом начале, сейчас он оживился. Блеск ненависти в его глазах был настоящим. Такое подделать невозможно. Нереально. При всём желании.

Штефан пытался вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах мог сталкиваться с парнем, но так и не обнаружил зацепок. Оборотень появился из ниоткуда, возомнил себя вершителем правосудия, поверил, что на него возложена почётная миссия — очистить город от грязи. Это слово неизменно фигурировало в описании его преступлений.

«Грязь» было написано на стене в спальни Киры. «Грязь» — горело алым на лбу Улофа. «Грязь» — доверительно сообщала надпись рядом с омерзительным экспонатом на выставке восковых фигур. Каким образом убийце удалось пронести тело в выставочный зал, пристроив его среди остальных экспонатов, никто так и не понял.

А человек, задержанный по подозрению в убийстве, ничего внятного не сказал.

Неудивительно. Он ведь не имел отношения к преступлению.

Просто стал очередной жертвой несовершенной системы.

Штефан размышлял об этом накануне, сидя в своём кабинете, созерцая огонь в камине и потягивая виски. Думал долго, основательно. Тщательно взвешивал все «за» и «против», как советовала Аэва.

Иногда ловил себя на мысли, что казнь лучше отменить. Предложи он это Матсу, тот, несомненно, вспылил бы. Завёлся моментально. Но всё равно выслушал бы и согласился. Он всегда прислушивался к мнению брата. Может, не отменить, но отложить на время. До тех пор, пока они не будут уверены в своей правоте на сто процентов.

Иногда, что волк того заслужил, а, значит, никаких шагов назад. Решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит.

Последние сомнения исчезли с появлением Матиаса. Тот незаметно проскользнул в кабинет, остановился у Штефана за спиной и, бросив несколько кубиков льда в подставленный стакан, произнёс коротко:

— Не сомневайся.

Спустя несколько секунд, скользнул пальцами по подбородку, заставляя запрокинуть голову и, глядя в глаза, добавил:

— Он это заслужил.

Штефан отвёл руку от своего лица, поцеловал холодную раскрытую ладонь, сдержанно улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.

Да. Всё верно. Всё правильно. Всё так, как нужно. Он это заслужил.

*

— На удачу, — произнёс Матиас, прижимаясь к губам Штефана и вкладывая ему в руку нож.

Поцелуй вышел недолгим. Матиас отстранился почти сразу, не позволив положить ладонь себе на затылок и поцеловать сильнее. Пальцы слегка мазнули по волосам, и единственное, что осталось в качестве напоминания — слабый привкус мятной жвачки на губах.

В отличие от брата, Матс выглядел спокойным, собранным, максимально сосредоточенным и непривычно серьёзным. Не ухмылялся задорно, не сыпал глупыми шуточками. Для него сегодняшнее сражение было не прихотью, как казалось Аэве, не стремлением поиздеваться над слабым противником. Для него это было принципом, делом чести и долгом крови.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил он, надевая маску, закрывавшую половину лица и набрасывая капюшон на голову.

С ног до головы затянутый в кожу, он был неотразим. Вообще-то Штефан придерживался мнения, гласившего, что его близнец всегда выглядит здорово, но сегодня эта мысль была особенно яркой. Быть может, потому, что его облик не сочетался с будущими действиями. Он вполне уместно смотрелся бы на подиуме, но не в октагоне. Однако подиума здесь не наблюдалось, а октагон был.

Матиас натянул перчатки и провёл пальцем по лезвию, проверяя. На месте пореза выступила кровь. Штефана передёрнуло.

— Бывает периодически, — ответил, поправляя капюшон.  
— Считаешь, он действительно исполнит обещание и вырвет нам обоим кадыки?

— Нет, но... Всякое случается.  
— Много думать в таких ситуациях вредно, — сообщил Матиас, приобняв брата и, перехватив отражение в зеркале, улыбнулся. — Что бы там не говорила Аэва, я уверен в своей правоте.

Объятие тоже вышло непродолжительным. Штефан посмотрел на нож, зажатый в руке, и прикусил щёку.

— Я могу сделать всё самостоятельно. Просто будь в этот момент рядом. Я буду знать, что ты на моей стороне, и это придаст мне сил.  
— Да, — коротко отозвался Штефан, и всё-таки впился в губы близнеца долгим поцелуем.

Как будто сейчас это было единственным способом вернуть былую уверенность, а потом пойти и без сожалений уничтожить злобную тварь, верившую в безнаказанность.

— Горячо, — протянул Матиас, проведя указательным пальцем по губам и стремительно выскакивая за дверь.

Штефан прикрыл глаза и, сжав в ладони нож, последовал за братом.

Зрительный зал был забит до отказа. Штефан слышал их крики и громкий, отлично поставленный голос комментатора. Тот болтал, как заведённый, подогревая интерес публики к происходящему, в красках расписывая, свидетелями сколь уникального сражения они сегодня станут. Вместо лабораторных монстров, созданных специально для яркой смерти в октагоне, будут сражаться истинные носители магии. Штефан не вслушивался в эти слова, они проносились мимо, словно он находился в вакууме. Или в растворе, за стеклом. Совсем, как те монстры, обитавшие в тайном хранилище.

Оборотень сделал свой выбор. Решил сражаться в зверином облике. Так у него было преимущество. Скорость и ловкость. А ещё — когти и клыки, которыми он собирался вырывать сердца и кадыки своих противников.

Матиас не возражал. Штефан находил это решение опрометчивым и достаточно опасным, но в итоге принял правила игры. Их двое, и у них оружие. Парень один. Подобие честной борьбы.

Крики толпы били по натянутым нервам. В воздух то и дело взмывали столбы пламени.

Комментатор подходил к завершению своей речи. Когда он, наконец, заткнулся, ограждение, отделявшее их от октагона, начало медленно подниматься. Матиас вышел первым и не упустил случая позаигрывать со зрителями. Для него это было в порядке вещей. Как, впрочем, и само участие в боях. Он занимался этим раньше. Один, без Штефана. Не потому, что нуждался в деньгах, их ему всегда хватало. Здесь он получал свою порцию адреналина, тянулся за ней вновь и вновь. Он был по жизни игроком. Ему всегда и во всём нужен был азарт. Тогда же Матиас и решил, что однажды обязательно откроет собственный клуб, и тот станет поистине культовым.

Матиас вскинул руку вверх. Толпа ответила ему восторженным гулом.

Штефан неотрывно смотрел на противника. Глаза, привычно-жёлтые в звериной форме, налились кровью и горели адским пламенем. Зверь серьёзно настроился на борьбу. И сейчас, глядя на него, несложно было представить, как он убивает каждую из своих жертв. Штефан практически наяву слышал хруст чужих костей, видел окровавленные клыки и когти, вспарывающие грудную клетку. Вспоминал, как волк, сидя в клетке, жадно пожирал мясо, но представлял вместо куска свинины — сердце. Человеческое или кого-то из существ, имевших неосторожность — однажды попасть в лапы ублюдка.

«Он — особенный», — вспомнил Штефан слова Аэвы.

Мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от видения. На миг показалось, что волк ухмыльнулся. Возможно, именно это и был его дар. Вламываться в чужое сознание, насылать морок, путать мысли и запугивать. Если да, то Штефан автоматически становился для него слабым звеном.

Ограждение со стороны зверя теперь тоже поднималось. Сам он в нетерпении скрёб пол когтями. Регенерировал быстро. От недавних ран ни следа не осталось.

Волк не дождался, когда решётка исчезнет окончательно. Выпрыгнул на арену стремительно, оскалился и зарычал угрожающе.

— Вот так, — восхитился Матиас. — Давай развлечёмся, детка.

Насмешливая улыбка застыла на его губах, а в глазах поселился холод. Шутить Матиас не собирался. Волк — тоже. Поколебавшись немного, на кого напасть первым, он всё-таки остановил выбор на Матсе. Видимо, запомнил, кто чаще проезжался по его самолюбию, и решил взять реванш.

С лёгкостью оттолкнувшись от земли, он пришёл в движение и полетел прямо на Матиаса. Литые мышцы, плавные, уверенные движения, завораживающая сила и грациозность. Вместе с тем — пугающая аура, которую невозможно не почувствовать. И ненависть, запредельная, бесконечная...

Внушительных размеров октагон вдруг показался Штефану маленькой, жалкой клеткой, в которой они себя добровольно заточили и обрекли на погибель.

— Не время рефлексировать, — произнёс Матиас, вырастая прямо перед ним. — Сделаешь это потом. Времени будет предостаточно.

Приказной тон, будто ледяной водой окатил или ударил хлыстом. Щелчок, и дымка рассеивается. Остаётся реальность, в которой секунда промедления может стоить жизни.

*

Противник быстрый, сильный, ловкий, на короткой ноге со смертью. Практически её закадычный друг. Неутомимый. Нападает раз за разом. С лёгкостью уходит от резких выпадов. Плевать он хотел на оружие. Его когти на сильных передних лапах — всё равно, что десять длинных лезвий.

Игра на два фронта оборотня не утомляет, а, скорее, заводит сильнее, чем прежде. Бешеный, без капли самоконтроля. Дикая обезумевшая тварь, обожающая запах крови, предчувствующая, представляющая её сильный запах и яркий вкус на своём языке. Он охотно делился эмоциями со Штефаном. Нашёл слабое звено и, конечно, не мог не воспользоваться.

Нападает без устали. Рычит. Царапает. Отталкивается. Летит. Отшвыривает Матиаса, впечатывая в ограждение. Будь Матс человеком, его бы уже собирали по кускам, а так удар лишь заставляет смеяться и рваться в атаку с новой силой. Лезвия ножей мелькают то тут, то там. Град ударов, часть из которых холостые, металлические всполохи, отблески огня на клинке, капля пота, стекающая по шее.

— Сильная сволочь, — шипит Матиас.

Вместо спины у него будет — или уже? — сплошной синяк. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Но пока не время думать о полученных травмах. Почувствовав вкус удачи, оборотень моментально прокачивает уверенность в себе на тысячу пунктов. И снова рвётся в бой.

Штефан едва уходит от атаки. Поскользнувшись, падает. Сгруппировавшись, перекатывается в сторону. Очень вовремя, потому что когти вонзаются в пол, прорезая покрытие. Там, где буквально секунду назад, был он.

В сознании тихий смешок.

_Я доберусь до тебя. Обязательно._

Промедление грозит крупными неприятностями, а раны, нанесённые ножами, всего лишь досадная мелочь. Если бы оборотень сражался в полуформе, это ещё можно было бы назвать серьёзным, а так он регенерирует с космической скоростью. Как будто нашёл источник подпитки и теперь тянет силы извне. Сражается за двоих. Сражается так, словно не одинок и рядом с ним находится второй волк. Изматывает противников, а сам цел и невредим. Насмехается, подбрасывает в сознание картины того, как будет рвать на куски каждого из них.

Резкий удар. Подсечка хвостом. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Приземление отнюдь не мягкое.

В голове — не смех, а дикий хохот. За мгновение до того, как когти, похожие на острые бритвы, вонзаются в вывихнутое плечо. Не просто царапают. Прорывают до кости.

_Я убью тебя. И его... Убью вас обоих._

Боль ослепляет. От запаха своей крови мутит. Голос в голове приказывает разжать руку и отбросить оружие. У волка почти получается. Почти. В последний момент Штефан размахивается, вонзая лезвие прямо в мерцающий алым цветом глаз. Красная шерсть вместо серой. Сверху хлещет кровь. Ею заливает и лицо, и ладонь, и пол октагона. Собравшись с силами, Штефан отшвыривает истошно воющего зверя в сторону. Оружие остаётся в теле врага.

Рука висит плетью. От неё никакого толка. Он перехватывает её, пытается зажать рану, но это всё бесполезно. Только сильнее размазывает кровь по коже.

Закусывает губу, чтобы не заорать во весь голос. Чтобы не отвлекать Матиаса. Поворачивает голову, наблюдая за действиями брата.

Толпа ликует. Она получила то, чего хотела. Запах крови становится доминирующим. Заводит. Уничтожает все ограничения и запреты.

Зверь поднимается на четыре лапы. Но он уже проиграл. Отравляющий сплав, оставшись в теле, делает своё дело. Регенерацию не запустишь. Как ни старайся. Лапы дрожат, грозный рык сменяется скулежом.

Резкий взмах, и кровь не просто капает на арену. Выливается из распоротого горла потоком, превращается в красное озеро.

Матиас отсекает волку голову. В точности так, как сам волк обезглавил Киру. Кривляясь, целует оборотня в нос.

Сдох, думает Штефан.

Матиас улыбается кому-то в толпе и, размахнувшись, швыряет приглянувшемуся зрителю свой трофей. Это последнее, что Штефан видит и запоминает перед отключкой.

*

Почувствовав мимолётную, кратковременную боль, Штефан открыл глаза. Матиас ободряюще улыбнулся. Бросил на подоконник несколько опустевших ампул из-под регенерационной сыворотки и использованный шприц.

— Пара минут, и будешь как новенький, — сообщил, продолжая мягко поглаживать пострадавшую руку.  
— Напоминание всё равно останется, — заметил Штефан.

Раны действительно затягивались в разы быстрее, чем без применения лекарства. От ужасающего вида ран вскоре не осталось ничего, кроме розоватых шрамов с рваными краями.

— Его я тоже буду любить, как и всё в тебе, — произнёс Матиас, проводя пальцами по самому длинному шраму.  
— Сделаешь ещё одну татуировку, чтобы и в этом от меня не отставать?

— Хочешь?  
— Лучше не надо. Это моя вина в том, что они появились. Нужно было действовать расторопнее, а не считать ворон.

— В любом случае, теперь можно набивать на себе что угодно. Никому не будет дела до рисунков на моём теле, — заметил Матиас, стягивая капюшон с головы Штефана, отводя ткань в сторону и прикусывая кожу на шее. — А урок и, правда, вышел неплохим. Мальчишка думал, что мы станем следующими жертвами. Но следующим стал он.  
— Матс?

— Да?  
— Тот парень, которому ты швырнул голову волка...

— Что с ним?  
— Кто он?

— Понятия не имею. Просто впечатлившийся представлением зритель. А что?  
— Да так, ничего, — размеренно произнёс Штефан, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову, когда Матиас слегка прикусил его подбородок.

Он плохо запомнил тот момент, но готов был поклясться: что-то не так. Что-то его смущало и настораживало.

Если бы не пелена перед глазами и не нарастающая боль, он постарался бы рассмотреть парня получше. Запомнить на всякий случай. Но он запомнил лишь размытый силуэт в чёрном. И — иррационально ярко отпечатавшийся в сознании — напряжённый взгляд разноцветных глаз. Правый — зелёный. Левый — голубой.

На том расстоянии, на котором Штефан со зрителем находились, он совершенно точно не мог рассмотреть их цвет, но был уверен, что они — именно такие. А ещё в том, что видит их далеко не в последний раз.


	5. Chapter 5

_Крови много не бывает._

Шепчут, говорят, кричат. Заходятся разом в едином порыве, в экстатическом припадке. Их голод, жажда, одержимость, безумие ощущаются кожей, растекаются по ней, оседают липкой плёнкой. Невозможно не почувствовать, невозможно не утонуть и не раствориться в этом сумасшедшем потоке.

Игра давно перешла все границы разумного, но никто и не думает останавливаться. Напротив, чем дальше, тем активнее толпа требует хлеба и зрелищ, тем ярче горят от возбуждения их глаза, чаще сбивается дыхание в предвкушении чего-то отнюдь не прекрасного, но неизменно привлекающего внимание.

Есть в мире две вещи, неподвластные времени.

Любовь. И смерть. Сегодня первая из короткого списка выбывает. Здесь нет для неё места. Здесь правит балом леди в чёрном балахоне.

Жажда, с ней связанная. С ней и с красочным шоу, её сопровождающим. Жажда настолько сильная, что мурашки бегут по коже, а дыхание спирает. А сердце оказывается будто в тисках. Некто невидимый, но, судя по всему, очень сильный давит, давит, давит. Доводит практически до финальной точки, чтобы отступить на несколько шагов назад, позволить слегка отдышаться и повторить всё сначала. Искусная пытка, внезапная боль, разделённая с существом одной крови.

Кто здесь настоящий монстр?

Те двое, что сейчас на ринге? Или сотни тех, кто находится за ограждением, подначивая криками и требованиями поскорее убить ничтожного бойца?

Все хотят видеть больше, в деталях, мелочах, подробностях. Все пытаются пробиться ближе к сцене, и он среди многих. Наблюдает, боясь пропустить хоть мгновение, не смеет отвести глаз. Не потому, что зачарован происходящим, не потому, что тоже хочет видеть момент гибели. У него свои причины. Сетка ограждения, как маяк, мерцающий в тумане и влекущий к себе. Хочет вцепиться в неё пальцами, оказаться рядом, лучше рассмотреть ублюдков, устроивших это шоу. Но толпа сжимается, не позволяя прорваться ближе, и каждый раз отбрасывает назад. Уши закладывает от гула.

И от знакомого голоса, звучащего в голове.

_Помоги... Помоги мне. Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста._

Он узнал бы этот голос из десятков, сотен, а, может, и тысяч голосов.

Перед глазами — яркая картинка прошлого. Сохранившиеся краски, словно всё случилось вчера, а не много лет назад. Яростный рык, особая стойка, лапы, твёрдо стоящие на земле. Готовность к прыжку, полёт, приземление и клыки на горле. Они катаются по земле, поднимая столбы пыли, разбегаются в разные стороны, чтобы снова занять исходные позиции и снова же напасть. Так — до тех пор, пока силы не иссякнут.

_В следующий раз я обязательно выиграю. Я тебе ни в чём не уступлю..._

Мысленно тянется к приятелю, позволяя выкачивать из себя энергию. Отдаёт без сомнения. Её хватает на то, чтобы ранить противника. Мимолётный триумф сменяется невыносимой болью. По щеке бегут слёзы. Один в один с кровью, стекающей по чужой морде.

Он предпринимает очередную попытку подобраться к ограждению, но толпа смыкается плотным кольцом. Для них началось самое интересное, они боятся пропустить решающий момент.

Связь рвётся. Лопается, словно натянутая струна, когда взгляд отмечает взмах лезвия.

Половина лица убийцы скрыта маской, но его пугающе-удовлетворённая улыбка навсегда отпечатывается в сознании. Её хочется стереть одним ударом. Уничтожить. На блестящей поверхности — красные капли. Они же — на коже.

Кончик языка касается уголка рта. И Натан нашёл бы этот жест довольно соблазнительным, если бы не всё то, что ему предшествовало.

Убийца ухмыляется, размахивается и швыряет голову Густава, так и оставшегося в звероформе, прямо ему в руки. Как будто два в одном. Насмешка и обещание мести за содействие старому другу.

_Однажды я доберусь и до тебя._

*

Вильгельм деликатно кашлянул, нарушая молчание и привлекая к себе внимание. Они провели в тишине около получаса, каждая минута которого казалась бесконечной.

Натан молчал. Его губы были плотно сжаты. Тонкая бескровная линия на бледном лице. Руки испачканы. Джинсы тоже. Отсечённая голова оборотня покоилась у него на коленях.

Вильгельм скривился и бесшумно сглотнул. Даже его вампирская сущность отторгала такое количество крови. Заднее сидение автомобиля, на котором они расположились, наталкивало на мысль о жестокой бойне, развернувшейся прямо тут. Кровавые полосы на бежевой коже смотрелись омерзительно. Впрочем, рана, оставленная лезвием бойцовского ножа, выглядела ещё омерзительнее. Обожжённая пустая глазница с оплавленной по краям кожей и шерстью. Смертельный удар. Моментальное поражение чувствительных к данному сплаву тканей. Заражение, не оставившее ни единого шанса на спасение. Волк был обречён на мучительную смерть. Фактически, ускорив процесс, боец проявил милосердие, но это слово в сочетании с образом отчего-то порождало в голове резонанс.

— Это стандартная практика? — спросил Натан, отмирая и исподтишка наблюдая за Вильгельмом.  
— Что именно?

— Дарить зрителям подобные сувениры.  
— Я нечасто посещаю этот клуб, потому быть уверенным на сто процентов не могу.

— И всё же?  
— На моей памяти первый случай. Но сегодня вообще произошло много странностей.  
— Например? — голос Натана был бесцветным и практически не выражал эмоций.

Чтобы удержать себя в руках и не сорваться, приходилось приложить немало усилий. Смерть, увиденная в режиме реального времени, произвела неизгладимое впечатление, потрясла до глубины души и спровоцировала прилив бесконечного омерзения, смешанного с ненавистью. Часть её была направлена на ожесточённую толпу, жаждавшую расправы и всё-таки добившуюся своего. Часть — на двух незнакомцев, убивавших без сожаления и жалости. Даже с удовольствием, которое они и не думали скрывать. Во всяком случае, один из них. Тот, что красовался перед толпой и заигрывал с ней, считая свой поступок не выходящим за рамки допустимого.

Натан съехал по сидению, натянул капюшон почти до самых глаз, стараясь окончательно отгородиться от окружающего мира.

Его жизнь, в данный момент напоминала своеобразную зону тишины. Вакуум, в котором теряются и гаснут все звуки. Даже собственный голос звучал непривычно.

— Жертва и палачи. Они не такие, как всегда. Я говорил, что в этом клубе бои проходят между лабораторными монстрами, и от своих слов я не отказываюсь. Прежде так всегда и было. Сегодня я был удивлён не меньше тебя. Думаю, все были удивлены.  
— Но им понравилось, — резюмировал Натан, закрывая мёртвому волку глаза; больше не было ни расширенных зрачков, ни ярости, застывшей в них. — Как думаешь, что сделают с его телом?

— Вероятно, то же, что делают и с телами погибших монстров. Расчленят и сожгут, чтобы замести следы.  
— Понятно. То, что голова осталась в руках кого-то из зрителей, их не смущает? Они не думают, что я могу прямо сейчас отправиться в полицию и подкинуть владельцам проблем?

— В этот клуб нельзя попасть с улицы, — произнёс Вильгельм, протирая стекло. — В его стенах собираются лишь те, кому можно доверять. Те, кто будет молчать. Кто одобряет и получает удовольствие от наблюдения. Им нет смысла сдавать того, кто устраивает для них эксклюзивные шоу. Можно встречный вопрос?  
— Давай, — тихо отозвался Натан.

В горле снова образовался ком, а слюна почему-то стала невыносимо горькой. Воспоминания о детстве атаковали с новой силой. Натан слышал шум воды, в которой они с Густавом резвились, будучи совсем мелкими, ощущал холод её капель на коже. Аромат едкого дыма, появившийся буквально из ниоткуда, испортил всё. Сначала знакомый, терпкий, древесный, он с каждым мгновением менялся всё сильнее. Стал сладковатым, тяжёлым, раздражающим ноздри, провоцирующим тошноту. Словно горели не сухие ветки и не хвоя, дающая характерный смолистый запах, а кости. Человеческие. Или не совсем человеческие, но всё же...

— Кто этот волк? И почему его смерть произвела на тебя такое впечатление?  
— Того, что мы одной крови — недостаточно?

— Думаю, это не единственная причина, — признался Вильгельм, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и потирая затекшую шею.  
— Проницательно.  
— Получается, я прав?

Натан кивнул.

— Да. Он... Друг детства. И не только детства. После переезда сюда мы поддерживали общение. Может, не так часто, как раньше, но хотя бы раз в месяц пересекались. Правда, последний год почти не вспоминали друг о друге. И вот встретились... — он покусал губу, не зная, что ещё можно добавить. — Густав не лабораторный монстр. Никогда им не был. Он чистокровный оборотень. Как он мог попасть в этот клуб? Почему он там оказался?  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Если, да, то прости, ответа нет.

— Скорее, это был риторический вопрос. О тех двоих, что прикончили Густава, надо полагать, ты тоже ничего не знаешь?  
— Их я сегодня видел впервые в жизни.

— Или они хорошо замаскировались, — усмехнулся Натан. — Предусмотрительные сволочи.  
— Или так, — согласился Вильгельм.

Машина медленно ползла по тёмным улицам. У Вильгельма несколько раз звонил телефон, он смотрел на экран и отклонял вызовы. В итоге выругался коротко и окончательно отключил телефон.

— Ланс? — предположил Натан.  
— Он самый.

— Почему не отвечаешь? Мог бы и поговорить с ним. Деточка волнуется. Хочет, чтобы ты ложился вовремя, высыпался и не подвергал себя опасности. Это ли не проявление заботы и любви?  
— Я знаю, что он скажет и о чём попросит. А ещё знаю, что в таком состоянии одного тебя не оставлю, значит, к нему прямо сейчас не помчусь, — произнёс Вильгельм, положив ладонь на плечо Нату и несильно сжимая.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Натан, попытавшись улыбнуться.  
— Обращайся. Всегда к твоим услугам.

*

Домой Натан вернулся под утро. Смертельно уставший, вымотанный эмоционально и физически. События этой ночи действовали на него угнетающе. Человеческая форма отжирала немало сил. Потрясение от увиденного оказалось настолько сильным, что Натан продолжал находиться в ней даже после того, как покинул здание бойцовского клуба и остался наедине с Вильгельмом. Перед ним можно было не скрываться, он и так прекрасно знал о двойственности натуры. Но голова была забита не тем, а силы продолжали утекать.

Ближе к рассвету их занесло в лес, расположенный в пригороде. На этой вылазке настоял Натан. Раз уж голова Густава осталась у него, следовало предать её земле. Перекинувшись в волка, Натан вырыл яму, снова вернулся к человеческому облику и бережно опустил голову во влажную землю. Он помнил похоронные процессии, которые устраивали члены их клана. Было в этом зрелище что-то пугающее и завораживающее одновременно. Старшие волки обязательно складывали на могиле камни, предварительно нанеся на них особые знаки. Волчицы зажигали фонари и развешивали их вдоль дороги, по которой несли гроб. Фонари эти тускло мерцали, рассеивая ночную мглу, и указывали душе путь, не позволяли затеряться в темноте.

Крови и камней в лесу было предостаточно. Вильгельм услужливо полил руки Натана водой, размывая засохшую кровь. Она пролилась на землю. Трава моментально высохла, вместо неё появились мелкие красные цветочки. Пальцы прошлись по камням, нанося нужные символы. Фонариков, разумеется, не нашлось. Их роль исполнили зажигалка и медленно тлевшая сигарета.

— Покойся с миром, — бросил Натан. — Скорейшего перерождения тебе. Мучительной смерти твоим врагам.  
— Прах к праху, земля к земле, — произнёс Вильгельм, набрасывая на плечи лёгкий плащ.

Утро выдалось промозглым и холодным. Предусмотрительно прихваченный из дома плащ пришёлся, как нельзя кстати.

Теперь, когда Вильгельм уехал, оставив Натана в одиночестве, мрачные мысли не просто вернулись к нему. Они привели с собой целое море приятельниц и приятелей. Все они были тревожными, безрадостными и выдержанными преимущественно в красно-чёрных тонах.

Натан швырнул рюкзак на пол, стянул капюшон и, стремительно перетекая в полуформу, направился в ванную. Усталость усталостью, но смыть грязь, кровь и смесь отвратительных запахов, шлейфом тянувшихся за ним от самого клуба, было жизненно необходимо.

Очки он снял, уже стоя в ванной, перед зеркалом. На щёку налипла грязь. Чёрная дорожка рядом с той, что оставили слёзы, покатившиеся по коже, когда один из эльфов — Натан наблюдал за бойцами внимательно, потому мог на что угодно поспорить, что видел именно эльфов — вонзил нож в глаз Густава.

Они с Густавом были связаны так крепко, что каждая его рана ощущалась отчётливо и причиняла боль. Братья не кровные, но по крови, поклявшиеся когда-то защищать друг друга до последнего вздоха.

Натан включил воду и плеснул в лицо.

Он пытался помочь. Делал всё, что в его силах. Позволил почти полностью выпить себя. До самого дна. Жертва оказалась напрасной. Нож в руке эльфа — не простым, а с ударной долей меди и серебра в сплаве. Против такого не устоял бы ни один оборотень.

Натан зажмурился, в тысячный раз прогоняя под сомкнутыми веками момент кратковременного взаимодействия с самодовольным эльфом. Вспомнил острое ухо, усеянное серёжками. Вспомнил ехидную, не менее ядовитую, чем сплав, улыбку. Вспомнил момент, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Багровые капли на светлой коже, как грязь. И на поверхности маски, как дополнительное украшение. Глубокий капюшон не позволял рассмотреть лицо эльфа в деталях, но подсознание подсказывало, что, несмотря на уродливую суть этого создания, сам он уродливым быть не может по определению.

Дети леса, когда-то бережно охранявшие природу, трясшиеся над каждым листочком и травинкой, с течением времени мутировали не на шутку. Сами бы они, конечно, сказали, что это вовсе не мутация, а естественное развитие, прогресс. Они не могли оставаться прежними, в то время как мир, их окружавший, стремительно менялся. Они просто подстраивались под него, меняясь до неузнаваемости. Разве что красота, присущая далёким предкам, никуда не делась, оставшись при них.

Тень чёрного волка с разноцветными глазами, всё это время маячившая позади, постепенно растворялась. Заставляла внимательно вглядываться в зеркало. Так, словно оно могло дать ответы на интересующие вопросы и показать лицо того, кто недрогнувшей рукой обезглавил Густава.

Волк по осколкам, по крупицам собирал свои воспоминания, сплетённые с воспоминаниями Густава. Уверенно дорисовывая каждый штрих, каждую мелкую деталь к общему портрету. Картинка получалась достаточно размытой, но всё-таки вполне узнаваемой. Линия тонких губ, расползающихся в ухмылке. Пальцы, пощекотавшие горло перед тем, как по нему прошлось лезвие. Глаза... Определённо, серые. И волосы светлые. Непривычно светлые, ближе к платине.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Натан, сжимая пальцы на холодных краях раковины.

Его сознание в этот миг ему словно не принадлежало. Связь крови давала о себе знать, напоминала о долге, требовала исполнения его. Взамен готова была поделиться — более или менее щедро — информацией.

На белоснежную поверхность упало несколько тёмных капель.

Волк окончательно спрятался. Вместо себя Натан видел в зеркале эльфа, натягивавшего цепь и что-то беззвучно произносившего. Одно из самых ярких воспоминаний Густава. Не в день смерти. Раньше.

— Остроухие мрази, — выдохнул он, с удивлением узнав голос Густава.

Щека соприкоснулась с зеркальной поверхностью, так, словно Натана приложили об неё лицом. А потом столь же стремительно отшвырнули. Изображение исчезло, раскол в сознании — тоже.

Натан отдышался и всё-таки засунул голову под воду.

Ему многое предстояло обдумать. И многое же для себя решить.

*

— Даже не думай об этом, — предостерегающе произнёс голос в трубке.  
— Нет, подождите. Послушайте. Может есть какая-то альтернатива...

— Никаких «может», — решительно пресёк довольно слабые протесты собеседник. — Не старайся. Сегодня на меня никакие уговоры не действуют. Ты должен присутствовать на этой презентации. Значит, будешь. Засовываешь свою интроверсию куда подальше, собираешься и пулей мчишься в «Парадиз». Протесты отклоняются.  
— Но... — начал Натан, однако договорить не успел.

Собеседник не стал тратить время на знакомство с точкой зрения рядового сотрудника. Сбросил вызов, так и не выслушав заготовленные аргументы.

Несколько попыток дозвониться до него результата не дали.

Натан положил телефон на край стола, допил кофе, плескавшийся на дне чашки.

— Зараза, — произнёс беззлобно.

Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось выползать этим вечером из дома, но руководство компании оставалось непреклонным. Требовало обязательного присутствия всех сотрудников компании в офисе. Обещало встречу с какими-то инвесторами, решившими нагрянуть внезапно и, как это обычно бывает, не вовремя. Что потребовалось инвесторам и зачем им нужно встречаться не только с руководителями проектов, но и с рядовыми сотрудниками, было не совсем понятно. Натан безуспешно пытался добиться от собеседника ответа, но в итоге так ничего внятного и не услышал. Вводить его в курс дела нужным не посчитали. Поставили перед фактом и дали пинка для ускорения.

Натан вздохнул, ополоснул чашку и, оставив её в сушилке, пошёл собираться.

В деловом комплексе «Парадиз» располагалась штаб-квартира компании, занимавшейся разработкой онлайн-игр. Несколько огромных зданий, выделявшихся на общем фоне и возвышавшихся над своими соседями, словно великаны, сделанные из стекла, металла и бетона. В комплексе располагались офисы многих преуспевающих компаний, получить здесь несколько десятков квадратных метров под свои нужды было престижно, а ещё — неоправданно дорого. Штаб-квартира в «Парадизе» автоматически давала представление о том, как идут дела у компании. Если ты здесь, то у тебя всё в шоколаде, мармеладе и прочих составляющих сладкой жизни. Если от райского уголка пришлось по ряду причин отказаться, то это повод всерьёз задуматься и начать прямо сейчас искать ошибки в собственных действиях.

«Парадиз» напоминал муравейник, набитый людьми сверху донизу. Здесь всегда было многолюдно, но сегодня комплекс, кажется, побил все рекорды по количеству посетителей. Причиной такой небывалой активности и запредельного ажиотажа, впрочем, были совсем не инвесторы «Blizz». Толпа журналистов собралась у дверей соседнего здания. Вспышки фотокамер, гомон голосов. Журналисты разве что на голову друг другу не лезли.

Натан нахмурился. Ему подобные сборища редко импонировали. В исключительных случаях. Сегодняшний был не из таких.

— О, кого я вижу! — восторженно воскликнул Джейсон. — В кои-то веки ты снова с нами.  
— Мысленно я с вами всегда, — отозвался Натан, пожимая протянутую ладонь и позволяя хлопнуть себя по спине. — Не знаешь, что за столпотворение у соседнего здания?

— Нет, — покачал головой Джейсон. — Понятия не имею. Может, звезда какая встречу с поклонниками и журналистами назначила, вот они и налетели, как стервятники.  
— Они похожи на толпу безумцев. Это слегка... пугает.

— Летнее обострение.  
— Летнее? Впервые слышу, — хмыкнул Натан. — Обычно говорят о весенних или осенних.

— Да какая разница, — беззаботно отмахнулся Джейсон. — Суть не во времени года, а в том, что эти психи готовы кинуться на тебя и разорвать на клочки, если почувствуют запах сенсации. Достаточно просто поманить их, пообещав материал-бомбу, и они пойдут за тобой, что те дети за Гамельнским крысоловом. Журналистика — грязное дело. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Моя кузина давно вращается в этих кругах.  
— Она редактор глянца для женщин, — усмехнулся Натан.

— И что с того?  
— Разве скандалы, интриги и расследования в её компетенции?

— Нет, но у неё много знакомых в этом деле. Готов поспорить, что там, — Джейсон махнул рукой в сторону окна, — каждый второй будет знакомым моей сестры. Или приятелем. Короче говоря, если и есть на свете профессия, которая мне глубоко отвратительна, то это именно журналистика. А уж когда начинается политическая борьба или случаются громкие скандалы в обществе. Читаешь газеты, включаешь новости, и становишься больным. Ощущение, будто в грязи искупался...

Похоже, для Джейсона тема и, правда, была больная. Если не больная, то чрезвычайно актуальная.

Вообще-то он всегда много болтал, но сегодня отличался особым красноречием. И жаждал обсудить не только своих персонажей, о которых мог говорить часами, но и работу средств массовой информации. Грудастым пиксельным эльфийкам, которых Джейсон считал едва ли не смыслом жизни и лучшим, что есть в компьютерных играх, временно пришлось подвинуться.

В чём-то Натан был с коллегой солидарен.

Вместе с тем, признавал, что ему мёртвая хватка представителей СМИ была бы только на руку. Если бы он нашёл, что им предложить.

*

Презентация затянулась и продолжалась целых три часа вместо заявленных полутора. Пожалуй, из всех разработчиков перспектива поболтать о продукте больше всего воодушевляла Джейсона. Он и занял собой большую часть эфирного времени, взяв ситуацию в свои руки и расписывая все сильные стороны новой игры. Зачем нужно было сгонять в зал всех сотрудников, занимающихся разработкой, если с лихвой хватило бы и одного энтузиаста, оставалось загадкой.

— Уф, это было сложно, но здорово, — заметил Джейсон, выходя в коридор. — Мы хорошо потрудились и теперь просто обязаны вознаградить себя кофе.  
— Всего-то?

— Я не так много сделал. Всего-навсего прорекламировал немного любимое детище. Приятно и совсем необременительно, — хмыкнул Джейсон, забирая из автомата два стаканчика с кофе и протягивая один Натану.  
— Спасибо.  
— Приятного кофе-брейка.

Толпа журналистов у соседнего здания не только не исчезла, а, кажется, даже выросла.

— А всё-таки интересно, кого они ждут? — озвучил свои мысли вслух Джейсон.  
— Явно не нас, — усмехнулся Натан.

— Да это и ежу понятно.  
— Сам хотел бы знать.  
— Так, может...

Джейсон явно собирался предложить — присоединиться к журналистам и подождать появления важной персоны вместе с ними. Но его предложение так и осталось невысказанным, потому что напротив здания остановилась машина и оттуда, в окружении охраны выпорхнула привлекательного вида эльфийка. Длинные платиновые волосы, заученная улыбка, приготовленная специально для представителей прессы. Прямо-таки мечта Джейсона во плоти. Разве что одета была в брючный костюм, а не в пару тряпок, едва прикрывавших то, что следовало прикрыть.

Натан не придал бы этому происшествию никакого значения, если бы...

Если бы не один из сопровождающих, показавшийся следом за эльфийкой.

Родственные связи между этими двумя прослеживались на раз.

Натан с трудом сглотнул. Во рту пересохло. Пальцы разжались, стаканчик выпал из рук, а содержимое его выплеснулось на кеды. К счастью, напиток успел остыть.

Окружающий мир превратился в активно вращающуюся и доводящую до тошноты карусель.

Эльф не смотрел в сторону Натана. Ни на секунду не повернул головы. Его глаза были скрыты тёмными очками, он решительно двигался вперёд, игнорируя настойчивых журналистов, уверенно прокладывая дорогу своей спутнице. И наверняка не подозревал, что прямо сейчас у кого-то земля уходит из-под ног.

— Кто это? — хрипло выдохнул Натан, не до конца оправившись от внезапного потрясения.  
— Ты газеты вообще читаешь? Хотя бы изредка? — нахмурившись, спросил Джейсон.

— Случается.  
— И что ты там видишь?

— На следующей неделе в Мюнхене откроется выставка кошек.  
— Занимательные новости, — саркастично заметил Джейсон.

— Так кто это? — повторил Натан.  
— Аэва. Покорительница чартов поп-музыки и мужских сердец. Если скажешь, что никогда не слышал её песен, я тебе не поверю, потому что они звучат из каждого утюга, и их знают наизусть даже младенцы.

— Я предпочитаю рок и альтернативу.  
— То есть, с творчеством Аэвы не знаком?

— Нет.  
— Да ты уникален, чувак!

— А тот мужчина рядом с ней? О нём тоже пишут в газетах?  
— Часто и с удовольствием. Они — представители одной из самых влиятельных семей не то, что в городе. В стране. Странно, что ты не знаешь.  
— Теперь буду знать, — всё ещё находясь в прострации, отозвался Натан, наклоняясь и зачем-то поднимая опустевший стаканчик.

К тому времени пара уже скрылась за стеклянными дверями, но перед глазами продолжала стоять картина из бойцовского клуба. Улыбка. Взгляд. Движение рук. Меткий бросок. Кровь на ладонях.

То, что невозможно позабыть. То, что остаётся с тобой навсегда.


	6. Chapter 6

К утру Натан знал о семье Шульц всё. Если не всё, то многое.

У него перед глазами было огромное количество информации о каждом члене семьи, начиная от по-настоящему популярной Аэвы, и её братьев, о которых — Джейсон не солгал — газеты тоже писали неоднократно, заканчивая теми, кто предпочитал находиться в тени и лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимание.

Сомнений не осталось. Он не ошибся. Не обознался. Не бросился в толпе на первого встречного, увидев в нём преступника. Верно определил, кто перед ним находился и не стал привлекать внимание. Примерил роль невидимки и постарался остаться незамеченным.

Натан проторчал в бизнес-центре до темноты, дожидаясь окончания пресс-конференции, затерялся в толпе журналистов, максимально приблизился к своему врагу. Какую-то долю секунды они находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Натану показалось, что он до сих пор видит капли крови на щеке, не скрытой маской, но морок быстро испарился. Остался шум возбуждённой толпы, желавшей получить ещё хотя бы пару комментариев от своей королевы музыки. Пожалуй, в этом людском море Натан был единственным, кого интересовала вовсе на Аэва, а её сопровождающий.

Тот самый, что сейчас смотрел на него с экрана компьютера.

Вообще-то их там было двое.

Камера запечатлела их на отдыхе. Они прогуливались по Старому Городу, выглядели расслабленными и, пожалуй, даже счастливыми. Глядя на них, сложно было поверить, что за этими улыбками скрываются кровожадные монстры, способные не просто убивать, а делать это с особой жестокостью и наслаждаться процессом. Активно заниматься самолюбованием на глазах у многочисленных зрителей. Удивительно, как они не боялись оказаться раскрытыми. Наверняка хоть кто-то, но узнал их. Или всё-таки нет?

Одинаковая одежда, одинаковые причёски, одинаковое всё.

Близнецы, значит...

Надо же, какой занятный случай.

В последний раз посмотрев на фотографию, Натан поднялся из кресла, закурил и, прихватив полупустой стаканчик, подошёл к стеклянным дверям. Вечером он так и не добрался до дома. Вместо этого поехал прямиком в дата-центр. Скрытое от посторонних глаз, расположенное в тупике, в одном из самых неприметных зданий, это место хранило множество секретов. О его существовании знали единицы. Допуск туда имело ещё меньше.

Дата-центр соседствовал с магазином пряностей, магазином магических штучек и гадательным салоном, принадлежавшим магическим существам. Обычные люди сюда совались редко, да и то, скорее по ошибке сворачивали, чем целенаправленно заходили. Им здесь было неуютно, и они стремились поскорее удалиться. Натану это только на руку играло. Его соседям, кажется, тоже. Во всяком случае, появление людей в своих заведениях они встречали без особого энтузиазма. Кто-то действительно пренебрегал и пытался демонстрировать собственное превосходство, кто-то, напротив, побаивался, с содроганием вспоминал время, отмеченное борьбой за разделение, потому не хотел иметь с людьми ничего общего.

Тот период Натан не застал, но много о нём слышал. Когда магия и носители её искр только-только вошли в жизнь человека, это событие произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, а сами существа превратились в объект пристального исследования, лабораторные экспонаты и расходный материал. Люди изучали. Препарировали, рассматривали, ставили эксперименты. Разбирали едва ли не по кусочкам, пытались постичь феномен магии и получить его в свои руки. Но в результате были вынуждены оставить попытки и признать поражение. Магия не подчинялась людям. Она их уничтожала, превращая в мутантов, отнимая привычный облик — с точки зрения многих, незначительный побочный эффект — и разум. Последнее, разумеется, было куда более серьёзным последствием. Желая овладеть чужими способностями люди загоняли себя в ловушку и превращались в марионеток, управлять которыми могли лишь природные носители магии.

Поговаривали, что те самые лабораторные монстры, за боями которых многие теперь наблюдали, затаив дыхание, были ничем иным, как результатом мутации, прокатившейся среди жертв экспериментов. Правды, на самом деле, никто, кроме непосредственно участников, так и не узнал. Вся документация о проекте «Химера» была уничтожена в экстренном порядке, а эксперименты — официально запрещены едва ли не под страхом смертной казни, но сама теория представлялась вполне жизнеспособной, а многочисленные факты указывали на то, что это не просто теория. Вполне себе аксиома.

В квартале стояла тишина, нарушаемая разве что стуком капель о крыши. Небо затянуло тучами. Начался дождь, а город окутало серостью. Словно он был нарисован акварелью, и вода разом смыла с него все краски.

Магазины и салон пока были закрыты. Натан не проявлял интереса ни к магическим штучкам, ни к гаданиям, а вот в магазин специй время от времени заглядывал. Покупал там корицу, кардамон, ваниль и кофейные зёрна. В большинстве случаев он обходился кофе из автоматов или из расположенных поблизости забегаловок, но иногда хотелось чего-то такого, и он самостоятельно занимался приготовлением напитка. Нехитрые действия позволяли сосредоточиться, запах молотого кофе прочищал мозги, позволяя разложить всё по полочкам...

Сейчас объём полученной информации был настолько внушительным, что казалось: ещё немного, и она полезет через уши. Или разнесёт к такой-то матери черепную коробку. Или заставит того, кто стал её обладателем и, по сути, держал в руках ящик Пандоры, свихнуться от этого безумного наплыва. Достаточно было перестать сомневаться и откинуть крышку, как неприятности посыпались бы непрерывным потоком, но почему-то Натан никак не мог решиться. Что-то останавливало, заставляло притормозить и хотя бы на мгновение задуматься о возможных последствиях. Проанализировать. Попытаться найти способ — минимизировать потери от проявленной инициативы. И избежать наказания. А то, что за его голову могут пообещать награду, если он всё-таки сделает то, что хочет, было очевидно.

Награду за голову.

За голову.

Голову...

Натан в очередной раз вспомнил Густава, пропитанную кровью шерсть, оплавленную кожу и запах гари. Поёжился, плотнее запахивая кардиган и надеясь, что сигаретный дым поможет согреться.

Один из вариантов дальнейших действий был очевиден, прямо-таки напрашивался сам собой, и Натан решил рискнуть. Достав из кармана телефон, быстро нашёл в списке нужный номер и позвонил.

— Натан? В такое время? Что случилось? — удивился Вильгельм.  
— Не мог откладывать в долгий ящик. Вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Всё настолько серьёзно?  
— Более чем, — признался Натан, проводя ладонью по холодному стеклу. — Мне нужна консультация. Или помощь. Или и то, и другое. Только это не телефонный разговор. Я... Я могу приехать?

— Прямо сейчас?  
— Да. Чем раньше я пойму, что со всем этим делать, тем лучше.  
— Приезжай. Адрес ты знаешь.

*

Шуму и вечной спешке большого города Вильгельм во внерабочее время предпочитал тишину и покой. Довольно активный во всём, что касалось профессиональной деятельности, в быту он был неспешен. Пытался отыскать золотую середину. Компенсировал зашкаливающую скорость вечной гонки за недостижимым идеалом размеренностью и неторопливостью жизни в пригороде.

Слегка вычурное трёхэтажное здание выгодно смотрелось на фоне других домов, расположенных поблизости. Однотипные строения, будто под копирку созданные, а в отдалении — роскошный особняк. В отличие от довольно прижимистых соседей, не спускавших деньги на ветер, Вильгельм никогда не стеснялся своего благосостояния, не пытался его скрывать — напротив, активно демонстрировал всем и каждому.

Возможно, эта черта его характера и активная тяга к роскоши была ещё одной причиной неудач и непопулярности потенциального слуги народа в рядах простых избирателей. Будь он скромнее, за ним тянулись бы массы, а так поддержку оказывали лишь те, кто стоял на социальной ступени выше, либо наравне. Для победы этого не хватало.

Натан бывал здесь нечасто. За всё время знакомства приезжал не чаще десятка раз, и хотя Вильгельм предлагал чувствовать себя, как дома, испытывал неловкость. Теперь, с появлением в жизни Вильгельма Ланса, неловкость не только периодически напоминала о своём существовании — достигла небывалого размаха.

Хотелось надеяться, что Ланс своим присутствием атмосферу и настроение не испортит. Но закон подлости работал. Отметать и забывать его не следовало.

Сегодня тоже проявился во всей красе.

Вместо экономки двери Натану открыл Ланс, с утра пораньше выглядевший, словно глянцевая картинка. Впечатление портило разве что хмурое выражение лица, призванное продемонстрировать незваному гостю, что ему здесь не рады. А если совсем откровенно, то с большим удовольствием захлопнули бы дверь прямо у него перед носом, в самом запущенном случае — спустили с лестницы и строго-настрого наказали никогда не приближаться к этому дому. Навсегда забыть дорогу, номер мобильного телефона Вильгельма и вообще всё, что с ним связано.

Ревность Ланса не знала границ и не видела берегов. Направлена она была не только на бывших Вилла — буквально на первого встречного. Эксам доставалось в разы сильнее. Их не просто не желали видеть поблизости, а убивали и расчленяли взглядом с особой жестокостью.

— Доброе утро, — произнёс Натан, стягивая капюшон и пряча руки в карманы.

Дождь закончился, но день выдался прохладным, даже холодным. Руки замёрзли. Митенки согревали ладонь, но абсолютно не защищали от холода пальцы.

— Не особо, — проворчал Ланс, продолжая стоять на пути и загораживая собой дверной проём.

Натан вскинул бровь. Ланс оставался невозмутимым и неподвижным. Сложил руки на груди, постукивал пальцами по плечу.

— Позволишь зайти? Или так и будешь держать меня на пороге?  
— Ланс, кто там? — раздался голос Вильгельма, спускавшегося по лестнице.

Продолжая хранить царственное молчание, Ланс отступил на несколько шагов назад и позволил Натану пройти в холл. Однако делать вид, что бесконечно рад этому визиту, не пытался.

— У Агнес сегодня выходной, — произнёс Вильгельм, — потому придётся справляться своими силами. Золотко, если не затруднит, сделай одолжение. Приготовь нам кофе.  
— Кофе? — эхом повторило постепенно сатанеющее золотко.

— Да.  
— Кофе, значит? А хер ему не пососать в рамках демонстрации нашего гостеприимства? — огрызнулся Ланс.

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — вмешался Натан, отмечая, что лестное предложение звучит, скорее угрожающе, а не наталкивает на мысли об удовольствии.  
— Да никто, блин, и не собирался.  
— Ты не с той ноги поднялся?

Ланс фыркнул презрительно и, резко развернувшись, направился к лестнице. Подошвы его ботинок выбивали размеренную дробь. Шёл, как маршировал.

— Это нормально? — поинтересовался Натан, проводив Ланса взглядом. — Не хочешь с ним поговорить? Обсудить сомнительное начало дня? Заверить в чём-нибудь?  
— У нас будет ещё море возможностей.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но, думаю, при таком раскладе следовало выбрать для встречи нейтральную территорию. Не хотелось бы становиться яблоком раздора.  
— Ты им не станешь. Это стандартная ситуация. Ничего нового.

— Совместная вылазка в клуб. Нежелание отвечать на звонки до самого утра. А потом ещё и приглашение домой. Будь я с кем-то в серьёзных отношениях, я бы не одобрил подобное.  
— Он, как видишь, тоже, — усмехнулся Вильгельм. — Так, собственно, о чём я? Ах, да. Кофе.

— Не стоит.  
— Уверен? Мне кажется, ты спишь на ходу.

— Тебе не кажется. У меня была бессонная ночь. Полчаса в метро и десять минут сна в автобусе не считаются. Но кофе, действительно, будет лишним. Есть подозрение, что он уже течёт по моим венам вместо крови.  
— Что-то серьёзное? — насторожился Вильгельм.

— Сам как думаешь?  
— Думаю, — хмыкнул Вильгельм, пытаясь хотя бы немного разрядить обстановку и перевести всё в шутку.  
— В противном случае, меня бы здесь не было. Или я не стал бы вламываться к вам на рассвете, а немного подождал для приличия.

Вильгельм застегнул липучки на кроссовках, вытащил волосы из-под воротника и выскользнул за дверь. Пытался совместить приятное с полезным. Обсудить важные дела и устроить утреннюю пробежку. Или прогулку, если дорожки промокли. Хотя... В данном случае, выражение смотрелось не слишком уместно. Приятного в перспективе было мало. Полезное худо-бедно находилось.

— Так что же ты хотел обсудить? — спросил Вильгельм, не откладывая в долгий ящик и сразу переходя к делу.  
— Нашу поездку в бойцовский клуб, — признался Натан, не став увиливать и придумывать нелепые отговорки. — Есть подозрение... Вообще-то нет, это не подозрение. Я точно знаю, кто стоит за этими боями. И я знаю, кому можно подпалить хвост, вытащив на всеобщее обозрение кое-какую информацию. Ты говорил, что рассматриваешь этот вариант, как один из методов повышения своего рейтинга. Я могу помочь, если ты, в свою очередь, поможешь мне.

— Ты умеешь интриговать.  
— Чудесно. Особенно, если учесть, что я не пытался.

— И? Кто он? Она? Они?  
— Они.

Вильгельм притормозил, заметив, что Натан тянется к рюкзаку и что-то оттуда извлекает. Что-то оказалось распечаткой фотографии. Той самой. Старый город. Солнечный летний день. Близнецы. Беззаботные, счастливые, удивительные в своей привлекательности... монстры.

Эффект разорвавшейся бомбы снимок не произвёл, но и равнодушным Вильгельма не оставил. Натан понимал — почему, но всё равно на что-то надеялся.

— Знаешь их? — спросил с показным равнодушием.  
— Кто не знает?

— А тогда говорил, что впервые видишь.  
— Не узнал. Они неплохо замаскировались.

— Я вообще до недавнего времени жил в счастливом неведении. Кто они?  
— У тебя весь интернет в распоряжении. Ты любую информацию из-под земли достать способен. Не поверю, что в этот раз система дала сбой.

— Не дала.  
— Тогда?..  
— Хочу из первых уст всё услышать, — признался Натан, щёлкнув зажигалкой и прикуривая. — Поделишься знаниями?

Вильгельм тяжело вздохнул. Запустил ладонь в волосы, растрепав их.

Сомневался. Искал аргументы, призванные остановить. Или заранее готовился к поражению в споре, понимая, что переубедить не сумеет. Он знал Натана достаточное время для того, чтобы более или менее изучить его характер. И предполагать, догадываться, знать наверняка, как тот поступит в той или иной ситуации.

Натан выдохнул струю густого дыма.

— Вилл, — поторопил, пощёлкав пальцами перед лицом вампира.

Они могли стоять тут в ожидании до полуночи, конечно. Но это было крайне нежелательно.

— Семья Шульц, — произнёс Вильгельм. — Клан. Один из девяти самых могущественных кланов в нашей стране. Эти двое... Сыновья нынешнего главы клана. Ненаследные принцы, если можно так выразиться. У них есть старшая сестра...  
— Аэва. Да. Я знаю. Уже наслышан. И начитан.

— Вероятнее всего, власть в дальнейшем перейдёт к ней.  
— Но? Судя по тому, как старательно ты подбираешь слова, запинаешься и медлишь, есть какое-то подводное течение. Возможно, не одно.  
— Кто бы ни стоял во главе клана, если ты бросаешь вызов кому-то одному, ты автоматически бросаешь вызов всем. А бороться с ними — это всё равно, что сражаться с ветряными мельницами. Или добровольно запрыгнуть в огромную мясорубку. Или...

— Хватит, — сказал Натан, выставив вперёд ладонь. — Я понял. Того, что услышал, достаточно. Ты не готов рисковать.  
— Это не тот случай, когда можно выйти победителем из патовой ситуации, — неохотно признался Вильгельм, складывая распечатку вдвое и возвращая её Натану; под подошвами кед и кроссовок хрустели сухие ветки; со стороны, при наличии богатого воображения, можно было представить, что так ломаются и хрустят мечты о мести. — К тому же, ты сам сказал, что знаешь о них всё. Если это так, то ты не мог не заметить одну важную статью их расходов...

— Штефан Шульц, — произнёс Натан, перекатывая это имя на языке, словно конфетку, и забивая приторное послевкусие горьким дымом. — Один из главных спонсоров твоей политической кампании. Инвестировал в разработку предвыборной программы немалое количество средств. Есть надежда, что в следующий раз, когда и если ты снова выдвинешь свою кандидатуру, он по старой памяти и дружбе вложится в пиар и активное продвижение. Терять столь щедрого инвестора — глупость несусветная. Я правильно понимаю?  
— Дело не только в этом. Хотя это — очень важно.

— В чём ещё?  
— Я уже сказал. У них слишком много влияния, возможностей, связей, средств. Появится желание стереть кого-то с лица земли? Они это сделают. Достаточно щёлкнуть пальцами, и от нас мокрого места не останется.

— Я заметил. Пример Густава был отличной иллюстрацией.  
— Вот именно.

— И тебе вовсе не кажется подозрительным тот факт, что один из представителей клана, вместо того, чтобы принимать участие в предвыборной кампании отца, активно финансировал его конкурента? Или, на твой взгляд, это основное доказательство взаимопонимания в их семье?  
— У членов одной семьи могут быть разные политические взгляды. Почему нет?

— Политические разногласия — мощная штука, приводящая в особо запущенных случаях к глобальным катастрофам. Странно, что об этом говорю я, а не тот, кто постоянно варится в этом котле.  
— Послушай...

— Зачем? Я и так знаю, что ты скажешь. Ты выбираешь нейтралитет. Того же хочешь от меня. Предлагаешь забыть о том вечере и оставить всё, как есть? Какие-то мрази схватят первого попавшегося человека, оборотня, вампира — да не важно кого! Суть не в этом. Они просто его схватят и прирежут ради ободрения толпы? Ты допускаешь подобное, при этом считаешь себя политиком, борющимся за улучшение качества жизни? За безопасность? За процветание? Процветание чего интересно? Подобного дерьма?  
— Натан!

— Что?  
— Одно их слово, и все газеты, рискнувшие напечатать что-то против, через минуту после поступления тиража в продажу, закроются. Информаторы, инсайдеры, журналисты, приложившие руку к созданию материала... Для них эта выходка бесследно тоже не пройдёт. Никто не рискнёт. Я не могу поставить на карту всё. И они тоже этого не сделают.

— Почему?  
— Я хорошо к тебе отношусь. Нет, правда, хорошо. Отлично даже. Но есть вещи, в которые лучше не лезть. Этот случай как раз из таких. Нат, я на твоей стороне, но я не самоубийца, — произнёс Вильгельм,

Натан затушил сигарету о кору дерева и швырнул окурок прямо на землю. Криво усмехнулся.

— Значит, самоубийца я.

*

Лабораторный экспонат, откликавшийся на кодовое имя XJ-7, являла собой пример того, во что может превратиться человек, испытывающий тягу к получению знаний и талантов, для него не предназначенных. А потому, с большей долей вероятности, приносящий себя в жертву ещё на стадии начала эксперимента.

Химера XJ-7 была некогда самой обычной человеческой девушкой. Глядя на неё теперь, поверить в это было довольно сложно. Многократное введение крови магических существ сделало из неё монстра. Надеявшаяся на безболезненное, быстрое превращение она фатально ошиблась и сейчас расплачивалась за собственную глупость. Возможно, именно тот факт, что всё пошло не по плану, а цель не оправдала средства, порождали в этом хрупком, но гибком и очень ловком теле такую ярость, позавидовать которой могли многие. Сходу даже нужного сравнения не находилось. Матиас не припоминал ни одного магического существа, способного крушить стены с таким восторгом.

XJ-7 порхала под зачарованным куполом, то и дело швыряя своего противника о стены и вытирая им полы. Тонкие, прозрачные крылья, выдающие в одном из доноров носителя гена фей, трепетали и наталкивали на мысли о трогательном, нежном создании. До тех пор, пока она не оборачивалась и находилась к зрителям спиной, создавалось обманчивое впечатление. Стоило XJ-7 повернуться к наблюдателю лицом, весь флёр романтичности улетучивался в неизвестном направлении. Девчонка была жестокой и ужасно кровожадной. Полосовала своих жертв железными когтями, рвала им глотки острыми вампирскими клыками. Пожирала сердца, вырванные из грудных клеток, мурча, словно кошка, от удовольствия. Облизывалась и улыбалась, демонстрируя окровавленный оскал.

Выпускать девчонку за пределы купола было опасно. Даже в такие моменты Матиас не оставлял её без наблюдения. Мало ли что эта чертовка выкинет?

Матиас стоял, облокотившись на балконное ограждение и прикидывая, стоит ли принимать поступившее предложение. Говоря откровенно, его сотрудничество с Петером было долгим, приятным и плодотворным. Совместными усилиями они провели не меньше трёх десятков боёв, каждый из которых был запоминающимся, насыщенным и эмоциональным. Часть из них в среде любителей подобных шоу считались эталонными и едва ли не культовыми, а это дорогого стоило.

На этот раз Петер настаивал на проведении заведомо неравного боя. Он выставляет своего бойца, в анамнезе которого нет ни одного поражения, и хочет видеть его противником ни кого-нибудь равного, а XJ-7.

Обычно Матиас не сомневался, моментально откликался на предложение, и они ударяли по рукам. Но в этот раз его терзали сомнения. Он помнил свой шок, когда впервые увидел гомункула, заявленного на этот бой. Чудовище Петера — официально NM-10, в простонародье Нахтмар — было раза в три выше XJ-7, настолько же шире, и раз в десять сильнее. Он мог уничтожить девчонку на счёт «один», оторвав ей крылья, а затем раздавив между пальцами. Матиас практически наяву слышал, как хрустят её кости, а потом она падает на пол октагона. Остекленевшие глаза. Привычный кровавый оскал. Но — одна немаловажная деталь. На губах не чужая кровь, а её собственная. Это избиение младенца наверняка привело бы многих зрителей в восторг, однако...

Всё упиралось в самого Матиаса.

XJ-7 была первой химерой, попавшей к нему в руки, а потому — по-особенному дорогой. Он привязывался ко всем своим монстрам, но к ней привязался сильнее всего. Подписав договор, он фактически обрекал её на мгновенную смерть, и осознание этого портило ему настроение. Ему следовало принять решение. Самостоятельно.

Штефан в дела клуба практически не совался, предпочитая держаться на расстоянии и сосредоточившись на своих заботах.

Матиас покосился в его сторону и поджал губы.

Штефан сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, устроив подбородок на раскрытой ладони, и наблюдал за грациозными движениями XJ-7. Понять, о чём он думает, было невозможно. То ли тоже прикидывал шансы девчонки на победу и заранее скорбел о её безвременной кончине, то ли размышлял о чём-то своём, но не торопился откровенничать и делиться соображениями.

В последнее время он вообще довольно часто выглядел максимально сосредоточенным и задумчивым. Как будто подсознательно ожидал какого-то удара. Или же снова взращивал в себе комплекс вины за случившееся в стенах бойцовского клуба пару недель назад. Продолжал мусолить теорию, выдвинутую на рассмотрение Аэвой. Не верил, что мальчишка-оборотень может быть причастным к убийствам, прокатившимся по Мюнхену и накрывших его кровавой волной.

— Нахтмар вырвет ей позвоночник одним движением, — произнёс Штефан, нарушая молчание.

Видимо, всё-таки находился с близнецом на одной волне. Беспокоился за жизнь мелкой химеры.

— Последний час это — единственное, о чём я думаю, — признался Матиас, опустив голову и соединив ладони в замок.  
— Признай, братишка, ты облажался.

— В чём и когда?  
— Во всём, — невозмутимо отозвался Штефан, откидываясь на спинку дивана и потянувшись к своему ноутбуку. — Не стоило подмахивать договор, не глядя. Особенно, если твоим деловым партнёром становится кто-то вроде Петера. Он с огромным удовольствием пустит тебе пыль в глаза, а потом, когда ты расслабишься, обязательно воспользуется преимуществом и заставит плясать под свою дудку. Что он, собственно, и сделал.

— Спасибо за понимание и сочувствие.  
— Матс.

— Что? — огрызнулся тот.  
— Кажется, я тебя об этом предупреждал, потому не строй из себя жертву. Со мной этот номер не прокатит.

— И за своевременный совет — тоже огромная благодарность.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — произнёс Штефан. — Зибен отличный боец и, в целом, приятная особа, но с Нахтмаром ей не справиться. Он уничтожит её одной левой. Петер это понимает, потому и выдвигает подобные условия. Хочет что-то не менее рейтинговое и привлекающее внимание, чем смерть того оборотня. Думаю, с этой точки зрения, он на правильном пути и близок к победе.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Матиас, покидая наблюдательный пост и устраиваясь рядом с братом.  
— Принимать окончательное решение. Либо ты даёшь добро на смерть своей любимицы, либо отказываешься от проведения боя и попадаешь на деньги. Несколько миллионов неустойки, конечно, не критично. Мы не обеднеем, если их выплатим, но Зибен того не стоит. На ту же сумму можно купить несколько новых экземпляров и натаскать их, превратив в совершенное оружие. Это выгоднее, чем каждый раз вытаскивать химеру из-под огня.

— Она дорога мне, как память.  
— Ты стал сентиментальным? С каких пор? — поинтересовался Штефан.

Матиас посмотрел на него с неодобрением. В ответ получил сдержанную полуулыбку.

Штефан не пытался уколоть больнее. Напротив, стремился хотя бы немного разрядить обстановку. Не получилось. Но юмор, в принципе, никогда не был его сильной стороной.

На самом деле, он прекрасно знал, что Матс склонен в некоторых ситуациях к сентиментальности. В отдельных случаях она льётся через край. Правда, явление это крайне редкое, потому становиться его свидетелем доводилось далеко не каждому.

— В моём представлении, она неотделима от этого места, — признался Матиас, запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок. — Она его незаменимый маскот и главный талисман. Не было бы её, не было бы и этого клуба. Потому я... Я просто не могу. И всё тут. Можешь считать меня идиотом. Уже считаешь?  
— Нет, — коротко отозвался Штефан.

Он собирался продолжить, но вместо этого замолчал и с удивлением посмотрел на экран ноутбука. Все заготовленные слова пропали разом. Дар речи, впрочем, тоже.

Штефан нахмурился и кликнул по новому письму. В графе отправитель значилось название одного из благотворительных фондов. В теме стояла благодарность, а не предложение поддержать очередной проект. В самом письме — несколько стандартных строк и не менее стандартная открытка с цветным отпечатком детской ладошки.

— Это, блядь, что ещё за шутки? — произнёс, неотрывно глядя на экран и гипнотизируя строчку с суммой внесённого пожертвования.

Не то чтобы Штефан был ярым противником благотворительности, за всю жизнь не отсыпавшим многочисленным фондам ни евроцента. На самом деле, он отсыпал время от времени. И отсыпал явно больше того самого евроцента.

Активнее всех из их семьи старалась Аэва. Она, в представлении многих, была чуть ли не светлым ангелом, заботящемся о больных детях.

Просто Штефан всегда считал, что пожертвования должны быть добровольными — сегодняшнее таковым не выглядело и не являлось.

— Какие-то проблемы? — насторожился Матиас.  
— Кажется, кое-кто прочитал твои мысли и решил уже сегодня содрать неустойку за несостоявшийся бой. Правда, провернул всё это довольно интересным способом. И мне не терпится услышать комментарии по этому поводу.

— Что ты несёшь?  
— Сам смотри, — бросил Штефан, передавая ноутбук близнецу и дожидаясь реакции на увиденное.

Ошибки быть не могло. Сумма, отданная на благотворительность, целиком и полностью совпадала с той, что была прописана в договоре. Вплоть до сотых евроцента. О существовании этого контракта знали немногие, а потому и круг подозреваемых был необычно узок. Тем не менее, легче от осознания этого не становилось. Стройной теории, объясняющей неприятный инцидент, не существовало. Все они рассыпались в пыль. И не только не давали ответы на вопросы, а увеличивали количество последних в геометрической прогрессии.

— Что за дерьмо? — спросил Матиас.  
— Меня спрашиваешь? Ты об этом лучше у своего делового партнёра поинтересуйся. Как. Когда. Почему. И какого, собственно, хрена? Надеюсь, у Петера найдётся достойное объяснение. В противном случае, я не стану возражать и обеими руками проголосую «за», если Зибен решит сожрать его сердце. Больше того, я сам ей его сервирую и подам на фамильном фарфоре. Девчонка будет рада. Я — ещё сильнее.


	7. Chapter 7

Штефан открыл кран и подставил ладонь под воду, смывая кровь с разбитых костяшек. По венам всё ещё разгуливала ударная порция адреналина, на виске чуть заметно билась жилка, зубы были плотно сжаты. В воздухе веяло концентрированным напряжением, осязаемым настолько, что моментами это пугало.

— Ха, и после всего этого ты что-то говоришь о моей кровожадности, — хмыкнул Матиас, материализовавшийся за спиной. — Мои бедные монстрики не ожидали такой прыти и такого напора. Думаю, они не были готовы. Да и я вместе с ними. Иногда ты всё ещё умудряешься меня удивлять.  
— И разочаровывать? — предположил Штефан, прикладывая к пострадавшей ладони полотенце.

— Влюблять в себя сильнее прежнего, — с показной мечтательностью признался Матс и засмеялся. — Но, правда, что на тебя нашло? В самом начале я волновался за тебя. Потом только и надеялся, что ты не зайдёшь слишком далеко и не превратишь моих зверушек в фарш. Может, стоит задуматься о бое, в котором против Нахтмара выступишь ты?  
— Величайшая сила на земле, — многозначительно произнёс Штефан, убирая волосы назад и поворачиваясь лицом к брату.

— А?  
— Злость. Когда она просыпается, всё остальное перед ней бессильно. Ещё парочка подобных сюрпризов, и я разнесу не только твоих монстров, но и весь этот грёбаный город.

Он замолчал. Лицо расчертила кривая ухмылка.

Матиас понимающе кивнул.

Штефан снова отвернулся к зеркалу, достал аптечку и выплеснул на пострадавшую руку антисептический раствор.

— Что там с твоими монстрами? — спросил.  
— Что с ними сделается? Живы. Относительно здоровы. Пара дней в капсулах, без лишних стрессов, и будут как новенькие.

— Вот и славно. Нашёл источник проблем?  
— Пока нет.  
— А это хуже, — заметил холодно.

Матиас швырнул пиджак в корзину для грязного белья. Потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке, принимаясь нарочито медленно расстёгивать их. При иных обстоятельствах эти демонстративные жесты можно было бы посчитать случайностью, но не в данном случае. Матиас прекрасно знал, что, как и когда нужно сделать, чтобы переключить внимание близнеца на себя и заставить на время забыть обо всём остальном. О разгорающихся скандалах, о потерянных средствах, о журналистах, внезапно осмелевших и решивших, что сейчас отличный период для получения пары-тройки комментариев. Позволить отвлечься от спонтанно проявившихся, но никак не желавших затухать неприятностей.

То, как он двигался, как говорил, как смотрел и улыбался, не могло не привлекать к себе внимание. В любом проявлении — будь то жест, взгляд, слово — он был чертовски соблазнительным, невозможным. Нереальным, по определению, но вместе с тем — вполне осязаемым. Такое вот сочетание несочетаемого. Протяни руку и прикоснись, если не боишься обжечься ненароком.

Штефан не боялся, но прикасаться не спешил. Пока.

— Знаю.  
— И?

— Знаю, — повторил Матс. — И то, что это хуже. И то, что ты недоволен отсутствием результатов. Но я тебе обещаю, что очень скоро найду его, её, их... Кто бы они не были, они будут стоять перед тобой на коленях и вымаливать прощение.  
— Если успеют это сделать.

— Собираешься уничтожить виновных без суда и следствия?  
— По настроению. Есть несколько вариантов.

— Самый оптимальный?  
— Оторвать виновнику торжества руки. Или голову.

— Или и то, и другое?  
— Отличная идея, — оценил Штефан, проследив в зеркале траекторию полёта рубашки. — Что собираешься делать?

— В ближайшее время? Или в необозримом будущем?  
— И так, и так.

— В перспективе — искать шутника. Прямо сейчас — принять душ. Хочешь присоединиться? — поинтересовался Матиас, расстегнув ремень и пуговицу и потянув молнию на джинсах.  
— Глупый вопрос.

*

Матс не был суеверным. К многочисленным приметам, о которых доводилось слышать, и с которыми приходилось сталкиваться, он всегда относился одинаково, с долей здорового цинизма. Не впадал в ступор от вида чёрных кошек, не боялся разбитых зеркал и раскрытых в помещении зонтиков. Магия всегда шла рука об руку с их родом, была для каждого из них явлением вполне естественным, а потому страха и трепета не вселяла.

Понятие «чёрная полоса» до недавнего времени обходило их с братом стороной. Сейчас же многое изменилось. Настолько, что моментами он готов был пересмотреть собственные принципы, поверить в существование проклятий и в то, что всего самого недоброго пожелал им убитый волк. Так или иначе, но размеренная жизнь превратилась в суматошную гонку и постоянные поиски источника неприятностей — аккурат — после показательной казни. Уничтожив волка, Матиас как будто одним неосторожным движением сорвал печать с портала тьмы, и все неприятности, копившиеся внутри него годами, посыпались, словно из рога изобилия.

Потеря определённой суммы денег была началом. Маленькой, ничего не значащей каплей в огромном море, чьи воды совершенно не радовали глаз насыщенным чернильным оттенком. Кто-то старательно вытаскивал все их тайны, начиная от самых мелких и незначительных, заканчивая теми, о которых хотелось забыть навсегда, на свободу. А затем — представлял широкой публике. Она была безумно благодарна за эти подачки и на каждую новую порцию бросалась, как голодная собака на сахарную кость. Цеплялась, обгладывала, хрустела с восторгом, но не насыщалась и не утихала. Преданно смотрела в глаза и умоляла о добавке. Что примечательно, почти сразу же её и получала.

Матиас ненавидел всех сплетников, чьё внимание теперь было направлено в их сторону. Но куда сильнее ненавидел тех, кто стоял за разоблачением и не спешил выходить из тени. Понятно, что делали это не в последнюю очередь из соображений безопасности. Окажись любители срывать покровы рядом с Матиасом, они бы друг другу совершенно точно не понравились, а их взаимодействие совсем не походило бы на ламповое чаепитие и разговор по душам. Скорее всего, оно вылилось бы в очередной раунд кровавых игр. Чем дальше, тем сильнее Матс убеждался в своей правоте.

У них со Штефаном были тёмные страницы в биографиях. Это все понимали. Невозможно построить бизнес подобного плана исключительно честными методами. До недавнего времени всё удавалось скрывать, а теперь секреты просочилось наружу. Началось с потери крупной денежной суммы. Продолжилось напоминаниями об относительно недавних промахах. Печальная история любви, закончившаяся смертью девушки.

Вообще-то называть это историей любви было опрометчиво. Просто однажды девушка имела неосторожность — влюбиться в Штефана, получила отказ и пошла на радикальные меры. Семья погибшей во всём обвинила Штефана, основательно истрепав ему нервы, обвинив в домогательствах, изнасиловании и стремлении подсадить девушку на препараты, запрещённые законом. К родителям, жаждавшим справедливости и отмщения, присоединились несколько девушек, утверждавших, будто и их пытались сбить с истинного пути. Победа в той судебной тяжбе осталась за Штефаном, и Матиас прекрасно знал, что брат ни разу не солгал. Ни на суде, ни во время допросов. Его пытались слить общими усилиями, но поломали зубы, не сумев найти точку уязвимости. Сейчас же многочисленные представители СМИ снова самозабвенно смаковали тот случай, публично высказывая сомнения в адекватности решения судей. Были факты подтасованы, а свидетели куплены или всё-таки не были?

Между делом в занимавшийся всё ярче костёр подбрасывались — пока — безобидные заметки об аферах, проворачиваемых Герхардом. Отец хранил огромное количество секретов. Он мог стать идеальной жертвой, отголоски разоблачения которой не стихли бы ни через год, ни через два. Однако с ним лишь заигрывали, всерьёз не трогали и не сливали информацию о его многочисленных, подчас крайне омерзительных «подвигах». Основной удар должен был прийтись на представителей младшего поколения.

Всё самое интересное было оставлено на десерт и завершилось... Нетрудно догадаться, чем именно. Неправда ли? Это был сокрушительный удар, выверенный, продуманный, точный, сбивающий с ног за считанные секунды.

На некоторые сообщения Матиас смотрел сквозь пальцы. Какая разница, что стало с влюблённой старлеткой, не сумевшей совладать со своими амбициями? Кого волнуют скандалы не первой свежести, давно потерявшие актуальность и получившие статус новостей с запахом затхлости? Кого можно уничтожить сообщением о пожертвованиях? Тут и дураку понятно, что такой пиар будет способствовать увеличению популярности, а не снижению. Хотя, последнее, конечно, было их собственной заслугой. У них увели деньги, тем самым щёлкнув по носу, они сыграли на этом, устроив себе маленькую рекламную акцию. Едва ли их противник стал бы добровольно информировать всех о благотворительной деятельности членов семьи Шульц. Он бы скорее написал, что таким образом они пытаются отмыть деньги и на их действия стоит обратить внимание чуть большее, чем обычно.

Но вот клуб...

Клуб был точкой уязвимости. Для него.

Для того, кто публиковал секреты в сети, — вишенкой на торте, сервированной со вкусом и поданной с помпой.

Шалость удалась, новость по-настоящему выстрелила.

Чем больше Матиас думал об этом, тем сильнее разгоралась его ненависть. Чаша его терпения была переполнена, внутри него плескалась не то что злость — чистая, концентрированная ярость, а желание убивать медленно и со вкусом, нарастало с каждым новым мгновением. Так же, как неизвестные убивали дело его жизни, на создание, раскрутку и поддержание которого на уровне было положено огромное количество сил и средств. Сейчас всё это находилось на краю пропасти. Не потому, что журналисты взялись активно копать под него, а сотрудники полиции, на радость всем зевакам, провели его по улицам Мюнхена, закованным в наручники. У Герхарда Шульца было достаточно денег и влияния, чтобы заткнуть жадные журналистские рты и остановить ход дела до того, как кто-то взялся за расследование. Но вместе с тем у Герхарда было желание проучить неразумное дитя, и он знал на какие точки нужно надавить, чтобы превратить жизнь одного из сыновей в ад локального масштаба.

То, что всё катится в пропасть, Матиас понял с самого раннего утра, когда получил голосовое сообщение от помощницы отца. Фрау Леннарт заявила, что герр Шульц настаивает на встрече и не потерпит отказов.

В большинстве случаев, Герхард предпочитал проводить переговоры со старшим сыном. Младшего, несмотря на многочисленные достижения, продолжал считать довольно посредственным своим творением. Старшего вообще-то тоже. Но кредит доверия ему выдали чуть больший. Герхард не был согласен с утверждением об обманчивой внешности и искренне верил, что у Матиаса, спустя годы, в голове гуляет ветер. Притом активно и с размахом. Что в восемнадцать, когда были разбитые машины, волосы всех цветов радуги и множество сомнительных интрижек, что в тридцать семь, когда незначительных интрижек практически не осталось, эксперименты с внешностью закончились, машины холили и лелеяли, а не превращали в груду покорёженного металла.

Ладно, для эльфов этот возраст был песчинкой в море — самый расцвет юности. Но по человеческим-то меркам, совсем немало.

Предчувствие оказалось верным. Герхард абсолютно точно Матиаса хвалить и поощрять не собирался. А вот отчитывать, словно маленького ребёнка — сколько угодно.

— Говорил об этом сотни раз и готов повторить столько же. Можете сходить с ума и играть в свои игрушки хоть до посинения. Только при этом должны выполнять всего одно условие. Ваши дела не отражаются на моей репутации и не создают мне проблем. Это так сложно понять?

В голосе отца без труда прочитывалась угроза.

Находясь рядом с ним, Матс действительно почувствовал себя маленьким и максимально беззащитным. Как будто отмотал время назад и снова стоял здесь, растирая слёзы и сопли по щекам. Но вместо того, чтобы получить одобрение, отхватывал пощёчину и бесконечный поток критики.

Сейчас отец руки не распускал, его кулак соприкоснулся с деревянной столешницей, но Матиас практически ощутил этот удар на себе. И мысленно поразился, как так вышло, что челюсть не захрустела жалобно. Могла ведь вполне.

— Это легко понять, — ответил, с силой сдавливая в ладони бокал, к содержимому которого не прикоснулся, и равнодушно наблюдая, как тонкое стекло покрывается трещинами. — Но это не моя вина.  
— А чья?

— Я пытаюсь выяснить.  
— Только пытаешься? Может, хватит пытаться, а стоит собраться и сделать? Матиас, твою мать...  
— Мать не трогай, сука, — огрызнулся Матс, всегда остро реагировавший на это слово. — Никогда её не трогай. Вообще о ней не вспоминай.

Он взрывался и когда Герхард действительно заговаривал об Оделии, и когда просто использовал в своей речи устойчивый оборот.

Оделия погибла трагически. Её машину обстреляли. По ошибке. Вообще-то в том автомобиле должен был ехать Герхард. Он знал, что готовится нападение. Знал, и всё равно позволил жене уехать. Убеждал, что нет никакой опасности, и ситуация полностью находится под контролем. Матиас помнил, как Герхард поцеловал Оделию в лоб накануне и потрепал её по волосам. Неизвестно, что он ей наговорил, но она сдержанно улыбалась и выглядела почти счастливой. Матс наблюдал за родителями, стоя у окон детской, видел всё, от первого до последнего момента, и неоднократно мысленно возвращался в тот злополучный день.

Ему часто снилось, как он бежит, пытаясь догнать маму, падает, поднимается, снова бежит, но всё равно не успевает. Ворота закрываются у него перед носом, он врезается в ограждение, кричит и... просыпается.

Постель толком остыть не успела, а Герхард уже притащил какую-то шлюху на замену Оделии. Показательно заботливую и бесконечно любопытную. Совавшую нос туда, куда не следовало и куда не просили. Именно она посчитала, что Матиас и Штефан слишком много времени проводят вместе. Именно она настояла на их разделении, а потом долго и старательно обрабатывала Штефана на тему того, как должно, а как лучше не надо. Именно она чуть не разделила их окончательно. Именно она потом, спустя несколько лет, с завидным энтузиазмом натягивалась на член одного, при этом отсасывая другому.

Благородная сучка. Лучше не придумаешь. Активно порицающая твинцест, но при этом оказавшаяся совсем не против проснуться в одной постели с обоими близнецами. И не по очереди, а одновременно.

Видео с её участием Матиас хранил в своей коллекции, хотя, по-хорошему, сейчас его следовало бы уничтожить, чтобы не подводить себя под очередной удар. Они сняли этот любительский порнофильм много лет назад, чтобы при случае ударить Брианну её же оружием.

Тогда, ещё не окончательно вошедшая в семью, не принятая и не признанная всеми, она, как огня, боялась щекотливых ситуаций, в ходе которых Герхард мог узнать о её систематических похождениях на сторону. Потому после появления компромата оставила близнецов в покое, присмирела, перестала навязывать своё мнение. Больше того, всеми правдами и неправдами старалась избегать Матиаса. А если вдруг приходилось сталкиваться с ним лицом к лицу, улыбалась натянуто, до боли в скулах. Но лишний раз рта не открывала.

Как отец мог променять Оделию на это, Матиас не знал. И, честно говоря, знать не хотел.

— Никто её и не трогает, кроме тебя. Это ты постоянно пинаешь труп Оделии...

Договорить отец не успел. Покрытый мелкими трещинами бокал полетел на пол. Матиас рванулся вперёд. Ухватил Герхарда за воротник рубашки, едва не протащив лицом по столешнице.

— Ещё одно слово о ней, и я за себя не отвечаю, — прорычал.

Верхняя губа дёрнулась, обнажив клыки. 

Герхард засмеялся.

— Хоть наизнанку вывернись, а изменить что-то не в твоих силах. Она мертва. Ты жив. И твоя задница сейчас в огне. Я могу тебя спасти. А могу утопить окончательно. Отнять деньги. Приказать умертвить всех твоих монстров. Разрушить клуб до основания. Это всё ты, конечно, переживёшь. И, может быть, однажды рискнёшь начать всё сначала. Но у меня есть в рукаве один козырь, и я не побоюсь разыграть партию.  
— Мы уже не дети. Ты не сможешь на нас повлиять, как в детстве. Нет, — отстранённо произнёс Матиас, словно отказывался верить словам отца.

— Думаешь?  
— Ты не посмеешь.  
— Считаешь себя и своего братца ценными кадрами? Заблуждаешься. У меня есть Аэва. А ещё у меня есть Брианна, которая может родить с десяток, подобных вам. Понимаешь?

Матс продолжал сжимать ткань в кулаке.

Чёртова зависимость.

Они давно вырвались из семейного гнезда. Смогли построить всё с нуля. Смогли подняться без помощи как будто бы любящего папочки. И едва не остались на руинах. Из-за его, Матиаса, импульсивного поступка. Признавать это было омерзительно, но Аэва в своих предположениях находилась ближе всех к истине, когда говорила, что демонстративная казнь принесёт одни неприятности. На второй чаше весов находилось моральное удовлетворение, но какой же малой ценностью оно теперь обладало.

Если жизнь была карточной игрой, то стоило признать: эту партию они со Штефаном бесславно продули.

— Понимаешь, — резюмировал Герхард. — А раз ты такой понятливый, слушай меня. И делай всё, как я скажу. С клубом покончено. Не навсегда. На время. И это не прихоть, не желание побольнее тебя ударить. Это, дорогой мой, вынужденная мера.

*

Не потеряй актуальности давняя традиция — убивать гонцов, приносивших дурные вести, Штефан мог бы без колебаний и зазрения совести взять пистолет и выпустить в него всю обойму. Новости были омерзительными, без малейшего проблеска надежды. Пара фраз, и его отшвырнуло почти на двадцать пять лет назад. В те самые, запредельно мрачные дни, когда он просыпался от дикого вопля, а потом пытался спастись от кошмаров в объятиях брата. Тогда это действительно были всего лишь объятия, без какого-либо подтекста. Стремление ухватиться за единственного родного и близкого, не помешанного на своих проблемах, не пускающего слюни в глубокое декольте новой музе, не сосредоточенного на делах, потому не скользившего равнодушным взглядом и отворачивающегося. Без комментариев. В оглушающей тишине.

Матиас притормозил ненадолго у стеклянных дверей, отделявших гостиную от бассейна, расположенного под открытым небом. Потянулся к шее, подцепил чокер, слегка его оттягивая и сразу же отпуская. С трудом сглотнул, проталкивая в горло все невысказанные слова, потерявшие актуальность, и шагнул вперёд.

Плеск воды не успокаивал. Каждый посторонний шум воспринимался слишком остро, словно заточенным лезвием по коже. Практически градом, без перерывов.

А ещё в саду горел свет, и это тоже раздражало.

Матиасу хотелось оказаться в кромешной темноте. Чтобы его никто не видел и не слышал. Чтобы он никого не слышал и не видел. Но Штефан наверняка начал бы задавать ему вопросы, а лгать близнецу Матиас не умел. И не хотел учиться.

Брат был единственным, степень доверия к кому была сопоставима по глубине с Марианской впадиной. Было бы глупо забрасывать её мусором и разрушать то немногое ценное, что у него оставалось.

К моменту, когда Матиас добрался до бассейна, Штефан выбрался из воды, обернул одно полотенце вокруг бёдер, а вторым промакивал волосы. Невольно залюбовавшись братом, Матс ненадолго отвлёкся от своих мрачных мыслей и слегка вдавил ногти в кожу. Лунный свет разливался по коже, лаская её. Матиасу тоже хотелось прикоснуться, прижаться, как можно сильнее, поцеловать в шею, запустить пальцы в волосы, играя с ними, или сжать сильно, оттягивая назад... Но вместо этого приходилось мучительно подбирать слова, прикидывая, как сообщить скверные новости и не чувствовать себя ничтожеством от осознания собственной беспомощности перед обстоятельствами. В большей степени, перед отцом, который снова, после стольких лет независимости, правил балом в их жизнях.

Штефан бросил влажное полотенце в шезлонг, прихватил со столика стакан с джин-тоником и сделал несколько небольших глотков. Обернулся, услышав шаги, выжидательно посмотрел на Матиаса, походившего в этот миг на побитую собаку, наказанную хозяином по всей строгости.

— Как настроение? — спросил, начиная разговор.

Когда Матс находился в подобном состоянии, инициировать общение для него было всё равно, что совершить подвиг.

— Хочу облить тебя шампанским и облизать с ног до головы, — хмыкнул Матиас.  
— То есть, банально напиться и потрахаться? — предположил Штефан, передавая напиток брату, моментально опустошившему стакан.

— Именно.  
— А если серьёзно?

— Наш отец форменный мудак, но ты и сам это отлично знаешь.  
— Снова размахивал перед тобой списком собственных достижений и перспективами мрачного будущего?

— В точку.  
— Ещё и крайне предсказуемый мудак, — резюмировал Штефан, подвигая второй стакан, повторно разливая джин и щедро разбавляя его тоником.

— В какой-то мере, он прав, — цокнул языком Матиас. — Я жёстко проебался. Из-за меня проебался и ты. Аэва — умница-дочь и единственный свет в окне, но, если что, Брианна подсуетится и подарит новых наследников. Те, что есть сейчас — неудачные экземпляры, которые, при случае, можно пустить в расход.  
— Не обращай внимания. Просто сегодня дерьмовый день.

— У меня?  
— У нас обоих.

Матиас замер, не донеся стакан до рта. Штефан, ничего толком не поясняя, направился к дому. Жестом предложил следовать за ним. Это интриговало и настораживало одновременно. Мыслей в голове было много. Ни одной позитивной. Сплошная темнота. Заявление о дерьмовом дне тому способствовало. Ничего хорошего Матс уже не ждал, зато мучительно вспоминал, где и когда успел наследить. Что могло вернуться бумерангом и проломить ему башку. Да так, что уже ничто не поможет. Кто-нибудь сольёт в сеть горячую новость об их с близнецом своеобразных отношениях? Может быть, раскидает по всем порталам горячее видео, снятое скрытой камерой? Или Брианна вдруг решит перейти в наступление и обвинит обоих в изнасиловании?

Штефан привёл его в гостиную и остановился напротив стола.

— Что это? Пицца? — удивился Матиас, внимательно разглядывая квадратную коробку с характерным изображением на крышке. — Она отравлена или?.. Прости, у меня фантазия не работает.  
— Подарок от тайного воздыхателя, — сообщил Штефан, резко откидывая крышку. — Очередной.

Только что выпитое стремительно запросилось назад. Матиас прижал ладонь ко рту и заставил себя сглотнуть через силу.

Разумеется, никакой пиццы в коробке не было. Вместо неё на картоне лежал кусок татуированной кожи со слегка запекшейся по краям кровью. Небольшое изображение. Яркая птичка с длинным изогнутым клювом — колибри, кажется, — сидевшая на экзотическом цветке. Судя по всему, убийца разжился этим рисунком не далее, как несколько часов назад. Содрал и тут же решился поделиться с теми, кого считал своими вдохновителями, кому посвящал свои преступления. Однажды это могло сойти за случайность, повторная акция наталкивала на мысли о закономерности.

— Он снова напомнил о себе, — произнёс Штефан. — А это значит одно из двух. Либо мы грохнули не того, либо он никогда не работал в одиночку. У него был подельник. И, кажется, у меня есть на примете отличная кандидатура.  
— Кто? — глухо спросил Матиас, вновь залпом опустошая стакан и прикрывая глаза.

Старательно осуществлял первую часть плана. Ту, которая напиться.

— Парень с разноцветными глазами. Можно сказать, тоже наш общий знакомый.  
— Я не знаю никаких парней с разноцветными глазами, а гетерохромия — не настолько распространённое явление, чтобы...

— Тот самый, которому ты оказывал сомнительные знаки внимания. Тот, что утащил с собой голову волка.  
— Но?.. 

— Пока ты играл роль послушного сына, я сделал то, что должен был провернуть уже давно, но почему-то откладывал. Потратил несколько часов на изучение базы постоянных посетителей клуба. Все анкеты, до единой. И, знаешь, получил любопытный результат. Он не является членом клуба, у него нет карты постоянного клиента. Он тот, кого принято именовать незваным гостем и шавкой с улицы, прибившейся к благородной стае.  
— Не по воздуху же он туда попал? — усмехнулся Матиас.

В последнее время он уже ничему не удивлялся. Всё самое худшее, что могло случиться, случалось и больше не казалось невозможным. Матс не стал бы впадать в прострацию и теперь, скажи близнец, что всё-таки да, именно по воздуху. Никак иначе.

Разрозненные кусочки отказывались складываться в общее изображение. Шестерёнки как будто проржавели и двигались с трудом.

— Нет, конечно. Камеры наблюдения отлично зафиксировали, как он смог попасть внутрь. Возможно, результат тебя удивит. Он появился в компании того, кто всегда казался мне надёжным партнёром и довольно неплохим созданием. Знаешь, кто привёл этого парня в клуб?  
— Кто? — эхом повторил Матс, замирая и на мгновение забывая, как дышать.  
— Наш давний знакомый. Вильгельм Лосс. У него вообще много занятных приятелей, — протянул Штефан, сделал паузу и добавил с торжеством в голосе: — Вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное.


	8. Chapter 8

— Не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что и за этими кошмарными преступлениями тоже стояли те двое.  
— Эльфийские близнецы?

— Почему нет?  
— Остроухие всегда казались мне довольно миролюбивыми созданиями. От них чего-то подобного не ожидаешь. Напротив, как-то странно...

— Да перестань, Лотта. В каком году ты живёшь? Времена, когда детишки природы боялись собственной тени и сотню раз думали, прежде чем что-то сделать, давно прошли. Ты будто из каменного века вылезла, честное слово.  
— Не будь столь категорична.

— Личные симпатии? — усмехнулась девушка, выразительно посмотрев на собеседницу.  
— Может, и они. Посмотри, — Лотта провела пальцами по экрану, увеличивая изображение. — Они ничего такие. Сексуальные. Если скажешь, что тебе они не нравятся, не поверю.

— Не нравятся. Не хочу представлять, как с меня сдирают кожу. Ничего сексуального в этом нет.  
— Ты просто зануда, Нинетт, — хмыкнула Лотта. — То, что они могут быть причастны к убийствам — не более чем твои догадки. Пока это не доказано и не подтверждено официально, верить в твои бредни я буду.

— Личные симпатии, — уже не спросила, а резюмировала Нинетт, поправляя старомодные очки.  
— Я бы не отказалась с ними познакомиться. С одним, с другим... Или с обоими.

Две феи, бродившие по магазину и подолгу зависавшие у каждой витрины, активно обсуждали последние новости. Причём мало заботились о других покупателях, разговаривали слишком громко. Так, что услышать их рассуждения о кровожадной эльфийской сути, прикрывающейся мнимой благодетелью, мог даже глухой. Что уж говорить о тех, у кого со слухом всё было в порядке?

Молчаливые посетители бросали в их стороны косые взгляды, но девчонки этого, кажется, не замечали вовсе или делали вид. Натан с задумчивым видом бросил мимолётный взгляд на экран смартфона и тяжело вздохнул. Пустая болтовня юных сплетниц утомляла. И, как показывала практика, не его одного.

Госпожа Фань рассыпала специи по пакетикам, отмеряя и тщательно взвешивая каждый. Движения её были неторопливыми, размеренными, но на удивление не раздражающими, а умиротворяющими. Она не уставала повторять, что излишняя спешка безжалостно убивает гармонию, потому в своём магазине диктовала свои условия и следовала установленным правилам.

Сложив все покупки в фирменный бумажный пакет, подвинула его к противоположному краю прилавка.

— Пятнадцать евро, — произнесла, улыбнувшись. — Но тебе, как постоянному клиенту, скидка. Потому десять.  
— Спасибо, госпожа Фань, — ответил Натан, протягивая ей деньги.  
— Наслаждайся, — пожелала она. — И заходи ещё.

Натан кивнул и, прихватив пакет, направился к выходу из лавки пряностей. Лотта и её спутница продолжали активно размышлять о возможной или невозможной причастности близнецов к серийным преступлениям, получившим продолжение.

Некто вписал в имеющийся список жертв ещё одно имя, и на этот раз не ограничился одним рисунком, забрал на память целых три трофея. Колибри, наколотую на груди. Цветы, что прежде украшали правое бедро жертвы. И какой-то замысловатый узор, расположенный на плече.

Пряча покупки в рюкзак, Натан неосознанно зацепился взглядом за татуировку на запястье. Вспомнил о той, что была на шее. О той, что на спине. Поёжился. На мгновение холодный поток пробрал до самых костей.

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Натан повернулся.

Темнокожий мужчина с белоснежными волосами и в ярко-красной рубашке приветственно махнул рукой, в которой мелькнула зажжённая сигарета. Волосы мужчины тоже были перехвачены широкой красной лентой, притягивавшей внимание. Как и рубашка. Как и уши с острыми кончиками. Ещё один представитель эльфийской породы. В последнее время в жизни Натана их стало слишком много.

— Зайдёшь на огонёк? — спросил дроу без каких-либо предисловий.  
— Есть смысл?

— Смысл есть всегда и во всём, — многозначительно заметил тот, затягиваясь и выдыхая сладковатый дым; всё-таки в руках у него была не сигарета. — Может, у тебя накопилось много вопросов, и ты жаждешь получить на них ответы. Может, оказался в неразрешимой ситуации, и тебе срочно требуется совет извне. Мои карты, кости и подручные духи никогда не лгут. А те, кто ко мне постоянно заглядывает, знают, что старина Джо — лучший в своём деле. Хочешь знать правду о будущем? Спроси у старого Джо.  
— Спасибо за предложение, но, нет. Пожалуй, будущее знать я не хочу.

Джо пожал плечами.

— Как пожелаешь, — произнёс равнодушно, затянулся вновь и, не дождавшись ответа, добавил: — У тебя руки в крови. Ты не убивал никого, но твои руки окрашены алым. Ты втянулся в это дело, и уже не выпутаешься, с каждым днём только сильнее увязать будешь. Не верь тому, кто придёт к тебе однажды. Не верь никому...  
— Я же сказал: не надо никаких предсказаний!  
— А это и не оно, — засмеялся Джо; смех его был каркающим, местами — лающим. — Это дружеское предупреждение. Сосед соседу. Внимательно смотри по сторонам, мальчик. И беги. Беги так быстро, как только можешь. Тебе этот навык очень скоро пригодится. Скоро эти улицы омоет эльфийская кровь. Кто не спрятался, тот пожалеет. Попомни моё слово.

Произнеся это, владелец гадательного салона сделал последнюю затяжку, отряхнул руки и скрылся в помещении.

Качнулись тёмные занавески, закрывавшие вход.

— Сумасшедший, — выдохнул Натан и, перебросив рюкзак через плечо, поспешил покинуть это место.

*

Это могло быть банальным совпадением. Всего-навсего стечением обстоятельств. Но, видимо, духи действительно были благосклонны к старому Джо, а потому подкидывали ему исключительно проверенную информацию. Совет, предлагавший бежать как можно быстрее, этим вечером оказался весьма актуален. Гораздо актуальнее, чем что-либо иное. Кроме того, были некие детали, не позволявшие запросто отмахнуться от слов дроу. Частично копировавшие предсказание из видения, обещавшего кровь, в которой утонет город, они цепляли, словно острые крюки с наживкой. Натан чувствовал себя глупой рыбкой, примерно представлявшей, что его ждёт, но продолжавшей настойчиво двигаться вперёд.

И без того бесконечно мелькавший в сознании, совет снова прозвучал в ушах, стоило заметить в свете фонарей незнакомый автомобиль и его крайне колоритного владельца. Под два метра ростом, лысый и с длинным шрамом, пересекающим правую щёку, он производил неизгладимое впечатление на каждого встречного. Правый же глаз скрывала повязка.

Увидев мужчину, Натан притормозил, а затем сделал шаг назад.

Где-то он с этим мужчиной сталкивался. Не зря же тот показался смутно знакомым, верно?

Память услужливо подкинула россыпь отдельных картинок калейдоскопом. И, правда, знакомый. Встреча, обещавшая крупные неприятности, при полном отсутствии каких-либо плюсов. Натан видел его, стоящим в дверях «Battle Beast», а затем — на страницах досье, собранного на близнецов и их близкое окружение.

В числе доверенных лиц близнецов Зайберт проходил едва ли не под первым номером. Окружающие знали его преимущественно под именем «Циклоп», ставшим вечным напоминанием о потере глаза во время проведения важной военной операции. Точнее, во время пыток, которым Зайберт подвергался в плену. Вторым его именем считалось не менее впечатляющее — Костолом. Вряд ли те, кто решил дать Зайберту это прозвище, приукрашивали действительность и просто нагоняли страха. Представить, как он крошит чужие кости, было проще простого. Гораздо сложнее давались наблюдателям картины деревенской пасторали с участием двухметрового монстра.

— Эй, ты, — произнёс он, отлипая от автомобиля и стремительно сокращая расстояние. — Да-да, именно ты. Иди сюда. Разговор есть.  
— Долгий? — поинтересовался Натан, стараясь сохранить остатки самообладания, и не выдать зашкаливающую нервозность.

— Что ты. Нет, конечно. Буквально на пару секунд.  
— Может, в другой раз? — предложил Натан.  
— Ты доживи до другого раза, — усмехнулся Зайберт.

О честной борьбе он имел довольно скудные представления. Вероятно, не получил от непосредственного начальства указаний о доставке в целости и сохранности. Им подошёл бы любой вариант, так что можно было не церемониться.

Зайберт напал без предупреждения. Натан едва успел увернуться от зачарованного магического ошейника.

Знакомая штучка. Слишком знакомая, чтобы позволить нацепить её на себя. Точь-в-точь, как та, что была на шее Густава, когда тот сидел в клетке, в плену у эльфов. Лёгкое свечение, притягивающее внимание, и сумасшедшая боль, делающая каждый миг, проведённый в ошейнике, поистине невыносимым.

Линия, сотканная из света, лизнула асфальт в миллиметре он носков его кед. На некогда гладкой и ровной поверхности моментально появилась длинная и тонкая выбоина, а камешки полетели в разные стороны.

Зайберт хмыкнул. Улыбка сползла с его лица, уступая место злости.

Игры и шутки закончились.

Он повторил манёвр.

Натан вновь отшатнулся, уклоняясь от плети, что должна была обвиться вокруг него, способствуя появлению нежеланной связи. Не удержав равновесие, плюхнулся прямо на асфальт. Рюкзак отлетел на приличное расстояние. Сразу, при всём желании, не дотянуться.

— Чёрт, — процедил сквозь зубы Натан, с ужасом наблюдая за чужими действиями.

Зайберт начертил на ладони какой-то знак и прижал её к асфальту, превращая цельное полотно в рытвины. Догадаться о направлении его мыслей и намерениях было совсем несложно. Он собирался открыть портал, окружив пятачок земли, на котором они находились, невидимыми стенами. Это было опасно. Для Натана. Допусти он подобное, позволь Зайберту создать портал, отделяющий их от остальных, все пути к спасению будут отрезаны, а ошейник рано или поздно защёлкнется на шее.

Беги, напомнил себе. Так быстро, как только можешь.

Натан знал правила игры. Не показывать свою истинную сущность без особой на то необходимости. Он всегда следовал этим правилам. Старался, во всяком случае, и в людных местах появлялся исключительно в человеческой форме, чтобы не шокировать сторонних наблюдателей наличием хвоста и волчьих ушей. Хоть и говорили, что за долгое время тесного сосуществования на одной территории люди привыкли ко всему, он предпочитал лишний раз перестраховаться и не привлекать внимание. Сегодня ему просто не оставили выбора. Хотел он этого или нет, но ему нужно было обратиться. Сделать это из полуформы было куда проще, но полуформа в рамках прогулок по городу — это же непозволительная роскошь. Пришлось пойти на риск, использовав катализатор.

Клыки вонзились в предплечье, пробивая кожу. Натан ощутил на языке солоноватый привкус, облизнулся.

Последний раз он обращался в волка чуть больше года назад. И делал это не в одиночестве, а с Густавом. Они тогда синхронно решили выбраться в родные места, вот и вспоминали детство-юность, разгуливая по лесу в форме волков. Густав ловил зайцев и жевал их с аппетитом, не тратя время на термическую обработку. В нём животное начало проявлялось достаточно ярко. Он был куда больше волком, чем человеком. У Натана эти два начала проявлялись в обратном порядке. Больше человеческого, чем волчьего.

Зайберт, не ожидавший, что обращение пройдёт так быстро, растерялся. Тем самым дал Натану фору. Силовое поле, создающее барьер, немного ослабело.

Одним прыжком преодолев расстояние, Натан схватил рюкзак в зубы. Сбил Зайберта с ног и бросился бежать.

Он много раз думал о том, что игры с законом ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Что его любовь к хакерству может однажды подарить не только приятное пополнение счёта, но и реальные неприятности. Однако всё складывалось удачно, и он продолжал танцевать на обрыве. Сегодняшний день наглядно демонстрировал, что иногда везение всё-таки заканчивается, удача отворачивается, на мокрых камнях можно поскользнуться и полететь в пропасть.

Он бежал, но понимал, что в покое его не оставят.

И Зайберт так просто не отступится.

Волчье чутьё не подводило. Оно говорило, кричало, вопило об опасности.

Расстояние между Натаном и Зайбертом стремительно сокращалось. И, кажется, теперь приближённый эльфов был не один. К нему подтягивались другие сотрудники службы безопасности, получившие приказ: живым или мёртвым.

Натан ловил отголоски их мыслей в воздухе. К перехвату они подготовились основательно. Подозревали, что он может оказать сопротивление, а не сдаться добровольно. В арсенале у них были не только магические ошейники, но и оружие. Метательные ножи всё с тем же сплавом, оставляющим ожоги и ослабляющим на счёт раз-два. Такие же пули. Кажется, они собирались стрелять на поражение. Как и ожидалось, слова о разговоре на пару секунд были ложью и попыткой запудрить мозги.

Первый выстрел был ожидаемым.

Но звук, с которым пуля чиркнула по крылу машины, рядом с которой находился Натан, всё равно произвёл впечатление.

Беги, повторил Натан, сильнее стискивая зубы на лямке рюкзака.

И он бежал. По асфальту. По мусорным бакам, перелетая через ограждения и с ужасом понимая, что убегая от одних, он тут же попадает в лапы к другим. Они подстерегали со всех сторон, окружали кольцом, старательно загоняли в ловушку. Он прыгал, приземлялся, а по ту сторону высоких стен его уже ждали другие охотники, мечтавшие заполучить в коллекцию чёрную волчью шкуру, изрешеченную пулями. По крышам автомобилей, оставляя на них следы когтей. По крышам частных домов, перелетая с одной на другую и надеясь, что в этот миг полёта его не успеют нашпиговать свинцом и медью под завязку. Предпосылки к тому были. Пули летели в его сторону с завидной частотой.

Бежать. Бежать. Бежать.

Не останавливаться.

Стены дома не спасут от преследования. Эльфы наверняка попытаются ударить противника его же оружием, а перед каждым из них лежит подробное досье, в котором собрана вся необходимая информация. Они знают имя, адрес, место работы. Биографию в мельчайших деталях. Ни близнецы, ни их помощники не остановятся ни перед чем. Глупо рассчитывать на что-то после того, как видел их в действии.

Две пули разом. Одна пролетела мимо. Вторая всё же прошлась по боку, выжигая огненную полосу на боку. Уничтожив шерсть и сняв тонкую ленту кожи. Натан чувствовал, как намокает рана, а за ним тянется кровавый след.

Сил почти не осталось, но он всё равно не сдавался.

Очередная крыша оказалась слишком скользкой. Бродить по ней всё равно, что по минному полю. Одно неосторожное движение, падение, и — пиши пропало. Костей не сосчитаешь.

Натан замер. Прислушался. Мысленно себя поздравил. Оторвался. С трудом, но оторвался.

После грохота и гула вокруг вновь воцарилась блаженная тишина.

Отложив рюкзак в сторону, принялся с осторожностью обрабатывать рану. Кожа пылала. Яд растекался по венам. Натан слизывал и сплёвывал отравленную кровь. Даже на вкус она была непривычной — горчила. Удивительно, что при таком количестве затраченных попыток — всего одно ранение. Да и то... Перекинется в любимую полуформу, сожрёт пару таблеток, и регенерирует, как миленький. Шрам, правда, останется. Яд своё дело сделал, и от него никуда не деться.

Решив, что надолго задерживаться здесь опасно, Натан спрыгнул с крыши, перекидываясь в полёте. Спускался волком — приземлившись, снова стал человеком.

Оценил масштабы катастрофы в этом виде. Покачал головой. Не лучший исход. Впрочем, могло быть хуже. Гораздо.

Последний рывок. Пара улиц, и он дома.

Документы, карты, вещи... Что там ещё пригодится? Собрать всё самое необходимое и попробовать поискать убежище у знакомых. До тех пор, пока страсти не улягутся.

— То есть никогда, — произнёс насмешливо, обхватив губами фильтр и щёлкнув зажигалкой.

Волчок. Облезлый бочок.

Знать о возможных последствиях и перейти дорогу кому-то из представителей столь влиятельного клана — талант. Сомнительный, конечно. Всё равно, что добровольно подписать себе смертный приговор. Нельзя сказать, что он не знал. Знал, естественно. Получал советы со стороны — забыть, вычеркнуть из памяти, не вмешиваться. Кому, как не Вильгельму было знать всю эту кухню изнутри? Он не преувеличивал масштабы возможной катастрофы. Наоборот, старался лишний раз не кошмарить и не пугать понапрасну. Но он точно знал, что с представителями этой семьи лучше не связываться. Натан не послушал. Жажда мести и торжества справедливости занимали его куда сильнее доводов здравого смысла.

На первых порах везло.

А теперь всё покатилось под откос.

*

В квартиру он ввалился глубоко за полночь, зажимая рану ладонью и надеясь, что никто из соседей по пути не встретится.

Объяснять им, что случилось, как это всё произошло, и почему он идёт домой, а не в госпиталь, было выше его сил. Нормального пояснения фантазия, несмотря на неоднократные попытки, так и не сгенерировала, зато стабильно подкидывала всякую ерунду. Натан не собирался обращаться ни в больницу, ни в полицию. Объясняться с ними хотелось ещё меньше, чем с любопытными соседями. А вопросов у них, несомненно, появилось бы в разы больше, чем у случайных свидетелей кровавого дефиле.

Сволочная рана затягиваться никак не желала, а кровоточила стабильно.

Натан прижал ладонь сильнее прежнего и зажмурился на миг. Пальцы, только-только успевшие подсохнуть, вновь стали влажными и до противности липкими. Щёлкнув выключателем, на котором остались разводы, Натан задрал футболку и прикусил губу. Кожа покраснела и воспалилась. Ощущение, будто по ней гуляет огонь, никуда не делось. Больше того — нарастало, делая боль невыносимой.

Швырнув рюкзак на пол, Натан направился в ванную. Достал аптечку, выдавил на ладонь несколько таблеток и разом закинул их в рот. Обезболивающее, обеззараживающее... Полный набор.

Все они были горькими и омерзительными на вкус, но сейчас эта горечь воспринималась, как благо и символ скорого избавления от мучений.

Покончив с лечением, Натан стянул с себя одежду и встал под душ.

Боль отступала. Края раны затягивались. Дыхание выравнивалось. Больше не было сбитым и лихорадочным.

Переодевшись в предусмотрительно оставленную здесь чистую одежду, Натан набросил полотенце на голову. Собирался сварить кофе, использовав зёрна и новый набор специй, но так и не добрался до кухни.

Замер на месте, прислушиваясь. В квартире царила тишина, но почему-то это совсем не успокаивало. Накручивало нервы сильнее, чем оглушительный грохот. Густав, будучи маленьким, говорил, что в тишине и темноте живут страхи, поэтому он ненавидит и то, и другое. Этот вечер служил отличной иллюстрацией чужим убеждениям. Страхи затаились и ждали. Страхи получили своё.

Яркий свет залил гостиную, и Натан бесшумно, но с трудом сглотнул.

В кресле с комфортом расположился тот, кого здесь, по определению, не должно было быть. Устроил руки на подлокотниках и внимательно наблюдал за Натаном, не переставая иронично улыбаться. Выглядел, как на снимке, а то и лучше в разы. Ожившая картинка. Одно плохо: руки её по локоть в крови.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — произнёс один из близнецов. — Похоже, у кого-то весьма насыщенная жизнь, а потому о ранних возвращениях речи не идёт. Но не кажется ли тебе, что заставлять гостей ждать — крайне невежливо? Законы гостеприимства, и всё такое...  
— Я вас в свой дом не приглашал, — ответил Натан. — Претензии отклоняются.  
— В таком случае, сделаю первый ход и на собственном примере покажу, как нужно принимать гостей, — сообщил эльф, щёлкнув пальцами.

Краем глаза Натан отметил движение тени, на деле, оказавшейся совсем не тенью, а — весьма предсказуемо и ожидаемо! — вторым близнецом.

Сильная рука перехватила его за пояс, не позволяя вырваться. Вторая ладонь плотно прижала тряпку к лицу, закрывая нижнюю его часть.

— Сладких снов, волчонок, — нежно произнёс обладатель низкого, потрясающе красивого голоса.

Реальность превратилась в хоровод разноцветных пятен, поплыла, подобно кругам на воде, и окончательно растворилась.


	9. Chapter 9

Их разделяло стекло. Все, кто находился по эту сторону, могли свободно наблюдать за тем, что происходит в смежной комнате. Те, кто находился там, видели исключительно собственное отражение.

Матиас стоял напротив зеркала, сложив руки на груди. Время от времени посматривал на часы и снова возвращался к созерцанию. Помня об ошибках, неслабо отравивших его, — до недавнего времени, — прекрасную жизнь, никуда не торопился. Ждал вердикта. Сгоряча не рубил и смертных приговоров не выносил. Одного хватило за глаза. Последствия приходилось разгребать в режиме нон-стоп, а у отца, проявлявшего завидное стремление перемножить близнецов на ноль, появился весомый повод для злорадства.

— Давай уже, — бросил Матиас раздражённо, оторвавшись от наблюдения.

Ничего нового и хоть сколько-нибудь интересного там не происходило.

Пленник всё ещё пребывал в нирване. Связанный по рукам и ногам, он сидел, запрокинув голову. Ни разу не пошевелился. Ни разу не попытался позвать кого-нибудь.

Кажется, Матиас в очередной раз просчитался. На этот раз с дозировкой снотворного. Впрочем, на фоне прошлого промаха этот был сущей мелочью, песчинкой в пустыне.

Словно по заказу, дверь открылась. Зайберт кивнул, приветствуя Матса, и протянул ему тонкую папку.

— Всё, как ты просил.  
— Весьма признателен, — произнёс Матиас, покидая наблюдательный пост, бросая открытую папку на стол и опираясь на него обеими руками.

Результаты из лаборатории пришли быстро. Плата за скорость — двойной тариф — сделала своё дело. Ждать Матиаса не заставили.

— Всё ещё без сознания? — поинтересовался Зайберт, занимая наблюдательный пост и осторожно проводя ладонью по стеклу.  
— Как видишь. Похоже, я не рассчитал норму лекарственных препаратов.

— Думаю, дело не в этом.  
— А в чём?

— Побочный эффект отравления медным сплавом, — со знанием дела заметил Зайберт. — Одна пуля его всё-таки зацепила. Сам понимаешь, бесследно такие вещи не проходят.  
— Да? — Матиас оторвался от чтения и с недоверием посмотрел на Зайберта.

— Да.  
— Надо же.

— Не веришь?  
— С чего ты взял?

— Интуиция, наверное. Мне казалось: ещё немного, и ты проедешься по профессиональным качествам. Моим и моих парней.  
— Например?

— Как вариант, скажешь, что никогда не встречал столько косоруких стрелков разом. Извели огромное количество патронов и даже не оцарапали... Сомнения вполне оправданы.  
— Нет, почему. Я верю и в тебе не сомневаюсь. Просто вспоминаю кое-какие детали и начинаю понимать, откуда в прихожей взялись те пятна на паркете. Теперь всё ясно. Обезболивающее, таблетки для регенерации, снотворное. Вместо крови — сплошной химический коктейль. В любом случае, это не смертельно. Когда-нибудь он всё-таки очнётся, не будет же Белоснежка спать целую вечность. А если и будет... У меня достаточно времени, и я умею ждать, — сказал Матиас, возвращаясь к чтению отчёта.

Судя по всему, в этот раз у него не было причин для поиска новых методов ведения допросов. Не псионик. Уже хорошо. Штефан был прав. Если связь между двумя волками и возникла, то явно по инициативе их ныне погибшего соперника. Он сумел пробиться в чужое сознание, установил связь и черпал силы из своего сородича. А этот парень... С ним гораздо проще. Щиты не выставит, информацию не заблокирует, обмануть не сможет. Достаточно одной дозы амитала, чтобы всё рассказал и показал, как миленький. Конечно, если ему есть, что рассказывать.

Если этот выбор не был ошибочным.

Если в руках у них оказался настоящий убийца, а не очередной пятый лебедь, танцующий у седьмого пруда и намеренно отвлекающий внимание от истинного злого гения.

Матиас прикрыл глаза и потёр переносицу.

Убийство Марты Хаггенс в очередной раз создало ажиотаж в средствах массовой информации, дав им со Штефаном передышку и позволив немного отдохнуть от пристального, навязчивого, в чём-то вязкого внимания.

Полиция, схватив не того, в который раз расписалась в собственном бессилии. А те, на кого власти прежде вешали ярлыки вселенского зла, моментально превратились в невинных жертв, подвергавшихся произволу.

Мюнхен, встревоженный новостью о продолжении серии кровавых и необычайно жестоких преступлений, снова превратился в гудящий улей, напичканный озлобленными осами, готовыми жалить каждого несогласного до смерти. За спорами, криками и страхами стремление копаться в чужой жизни поутихло. Всех занимала история Марты и то, чем завершится очередной раунд борьбы между полицией и герром Коллекционером.

Полчаса наблюдения, проведённых в одиночестве и тишине, дилемму не решили. Матиас, глядя на пойманного волка, так и не определился со своим отношением к происходящему. Не сумел найти ответ на самый актуальный вопрос. Убийца перед ним или нет?

То, что сетевые скандалы — дело ловких рук этого оборотня, было очевидно и дополнительных доказательств не требовало.

С остальным... Увы.

Лёгкий стук двери о косяк заставил Матиаса встрепенуться и ненадолго отвлечься от бесконечных размышлений.

— Как он? Есть какие-нибудь новости, или за время моего отсутствия не было никаких перемен? — поинтересовался Штефан, прикладываясь к бутылке с водой.

Он не уточнял, о ком речь, но все присутствующие в комнате без лишних слов прекрасно понимали, чьей судьбой Штефан интересуется.

— Всё ещё в отключке, — бросил Матиас.  
— До сих пор? Это вообще нормально? По моим расчетам...

— Побочный эффект отравления, — заученно выдал Зайберт.  
— Мы благополучно упустили из вида тот факт, что его подопечные ранили волчонка, — хмыкнул Матиас, устроив на столе кейс и набирая код. — А волчонок, в свою очередь, закинулся лекарствами под завязку. Приём некоторых препаратов идёт рука об руку с сонливостью. Вероятно, у него как раз один из таких.

— Но?.. — начал Штефан.  
— Это безопасно, — тут же поспешил успокоить его Зайберт. — Просто слегка затянувшаяся фаза глубокого сна. Угрозы жизни нет.  
— Хорошо, — протянул Штефан, внимательно наблюдая за действиями близнеца.

Тот отточенным жестом бил ногтями по стеклу ампул, не менее привычными жестами распаковывал шприцы и набирал в них сыворотку. Готовился задавать интересующие вопросы и не собирался отступаться, не докопавшись до правды. Его решимость чувствовалась в каждом жесте. Она восхищала и... соблазняла, заставляя думать совсем не о том, о чём следовало бы размышлять здесь и сейчас.

Штефан, пытаясь отвлечься и вернуть мысли в нужное русло, не стал оригинальничать. Тоже подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на пленника.

— У меня была пара дел. Не то чтобы очень важных, но лучше с ними разделаться поскорее. Потому придётся вас покинуть, — сообщил Зайберт. — Если понадоблюсь...  
— Мы знаем, где и как тебя найти, — продолжил за него фразу Матиас, собирая опустевшие ампулы и сметая их в специальный контейнер для утилизации.

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал Штефан.  
— Или доброго утра, — хмыкнул Матиас, убирая кейс и оставляя на столе лишь приготовленные шприцы.  
— Доброго... чего-нибудь, — отозвался Зайберт и, перебросив пиджак через плечо, покинул комнату.

Близнецы остались наедине. Штефан исподтишка наблюдал за действиями брата. Тот делал вид, что абсолютно спокоен. По большей части, ему удавалось, но иногда нервозность всё-таки прорывалась на свободу. Подрагивающие пальцы, прикушенная губа, прикосновение к чокеру. Недавние сосредоточенность, невозмутимость и неуязвимость таяли стремительно. Быть может, были всего лишь прикрытием, искусной игрой для немногочисленной публики. Когда зритель ушёл, спектакль резко прекратился.

— А сегодня сомневаешься ты, — заметил Штефан.  
— Есть повод. У меня нет желания повторно опозориться и стать посмешищем в глазах папочки, — сообщил Матс, прихватывая воду со стола.

Пить не собирался. Вместо этого откручивал пробку и снова закрывал бутылку.

Остановившись напротив зеркала, всё-таки сделал глоток.

— Жалко, что вода. Я бы предпочёл что-нибудь покрепче.  
— А он ничего, — задумчиво протянул Штефан. — Или ты со мной не согласен?

Вода пошла не в то горло. Матс от неожиданности подавился и закашлялся. Чего-чего, а подобного пассажа от брата он никак не ожидал. Штефан вообще редко выдавал нечто подобное. Да какое там редко... Практически никогда. Большая часть его интересов носила исключительно деловой характер, всё остальное не имело значения и не представляло ценности.

Это ему, Матиасу, было свойственно влюбляться в каждого встречного за пять секунд. За десять успевать решить — нужен ему трах с этим существом, как вариант, человеком, или он свободно проживёт без нового имени в списке любовно-сексуальных побед. За двадцать — окончательно потерять интерес и утвердиться во мнении, что брат — единственное существо на земле, любовь к которому вечна, непоколебима и безгранична. Увлекающаяся натура, лёгкое отношение к жизни и к сексу. Тяга к тактильным контактам. К новым впечатлениям. К экспериментам. К слову, не всегда удачным.

Штефана заводил интеллект. Чтобы зацепить его, нужно было из кожи вон вылезти. Пытались многие, а получалось у единиц.

Ну, или украсть у него несколько миллионов, а потом неустанно макать в грязь, устроив масштабную кампанию по уничтожению репутации, построенную исключительно на чёрном пиаре.

Первая беспрецедентная акция. Первый случай в их истории.

— Только не говори, что тебя поразила в самое сердце его попытка огрызнуться за время вашего непродолжительного общения.  
— Нет, не она.

— Тогда что?  
— Мозги? — задался вопросом Штефан и тут же сам себе ответил: — Да. Пожалуй. Мне импонируют создания, которые могут распоряжаться этим ценным ресурсом. Идея с информационной волной была не слишком продуманной, но вполне успешной. Это... занимательно. И это интригует.

— По-ня-я-ятно, — выдал Матс. — Что-то новое и удивительное. День только начался, но, чувствую, он будет полон сюрпризов. Он уже ими полон.  
— Ты не ответил, — напомнил Штефан.

— Что конкретно интересует?  
— Ты не согласен с моим мнением? Или разделяешь интерес?

— Сложно сказать. Не знаю. Как-то не задумывался и не оценивал.  
— И всё-таки?

— На первый взгляд... Да, ничего такой. Симпатичный. Ладно, красивый. Но если он причастен к убийствам, красота его не спасёт, и шкуру я сдеру уже с него, — произнёс Матиас. — К чему этот разговор?  
— Забочусь о любимом брате. Ищу способ помочь тебе.

— У меня идея. Как насчёт того, чтобы заковать его в кандалы, повесить под потолком и устроить сеанс эротического наказания? — усмехнулся Матс. — Честный ответ — один удар. Ложь — три удара?  
— Интересный ход мыслей, но я не это имел в виду.

— А что?  
— Избавься от напряжения. Не воспринимай всё со звериной серьёзностью. Поиграй с ним, если хочешь. Я не стану возражать, — сообщил Штефан, неотрывно глядя в зачарованное зеркало. — О, смотри, спящий красавец приходит в себя. Самое время встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и поговорить по душам. Ты идёшь? Или остаёшься здесь?  
— Иду, — отозвался Матиас, отбрасывая последние сомнения и принимая окончательное решение.

Можно было попробовать. Рискнуть. Совместить приятное с полезным, чтобы отвлечься в процессе. В конце концов, он ничего не терял.

*

Что происходит, и где он находится, Натан понял не сразу. Внимание настойчиво перетягивали на себя раздражающая сухость во рту, тяжесть в голове и затекшие от постоянного нахождения в неудобной позе, руки и ноги. Запястья практически занемели, а ещё почему-то находились за спиной. Шея затекла тоже. Натан попытался сменить положение, но потерпел фиаско. Верёвки врезались сильнее, причиняя лёгкую боль. Туман, затянувший мозги плотной пеленой, постепенно начал рассеиваться, один за другим подбрасывая напоминания о паршивом вечере и столь же паршивой ночи. Погоня, ошейник, медные пули, оставившие шрам на боку. Под конец — главный номер великолепного шоу. Появление на арене обоих эльфов. На этот раз без масок и без ножей, но от того не менее опасных.

Принятые лекарства сделали своё дело. Рана затянулась и больше не кровила, но продолжала напоминать о себе фантомной болью.

Натан распахнул глаза, полагая, что сейчас по ним ударит яркий свет, и придётся зажмуриться. Ошибся. В комнате царил приятный полумрак. Вдоль стен расположились светильники, верхний свет не горел. Этого освещения вполне хватало для того, чтобы рассмотреть помещение, в котором он оказался. По сути, рассматривать там было нечего. Примечательного — ноль. Подобие комнаты для допросов. Длинный узкий стол, стул, к которому близнецы привязали своего пленника, ещё пара стульев, стоявших вдоль стены. Разница лишь в том, что мебель не привинчена к полу. Но дёргаться бессмысленно. Выбраться из пут нереально, а оказаться лежащим у чужих ног — то ещё удовольствие.

Стоило вспомнить об остроухих, и они не заставили себя ждать. Дверь отворилась, пропуская обоих внутрь. Один так и остался стоять у стены. Второй подошёл к столу, поставил начатую бутылку с минеральной водой, оперся обеими ладонями на гладкую поверхность, улыбнулся располагающе, как будто соблазнительно. Обман зрения или?..

Или, правда, находил это уместным?

Интересный подход к жизни. Забавное представление об общении с пленниками.

— Поговорим? — предложил вполне дружелюбно, как будто не перед заложником кривлялся, а сервировал стол к праздничному ужину с дорогим другом.  
— О чём? — хрипло отозвался Натан.

Прокашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного першения в горле.

— О многом, — сообщили ему, продолжая улыбаться с восторгом ребёнка, попавшего в страну сладостей. — Можно о том, почему ты находишься здесь, но, думаю, это тебе и так отлично известно. Можно о происшествии в клубе и твоём дружке. Можно о серийном маньяке, что почти год с первых полос всех газет не сходит. Выбирай, что больше нравится. Что выберешь, то и обсудим.  
— Полагаю, это и есть ваше хвалёное гостеприимство? — предположил Натан, проигнорировав чужие слова и пристально глядя на близнеца, застывшего у стены. — Если это действительно оно, то урок я усвоил. Решите заглянуть ко мне домой ещё раз — предупреждайте заранее. Разживусь парой десятков медвежьих капканов на этот случай и расставлю их по всей квартире. Поиграем в «Поймай меня, если сможешь».

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — поинтересовался тот, что стоял у стола.  
— М... Дайте-ка подумать. Всё? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Натан. — Может, хотя бы представитесь? Хотелось бы понять, кто есть кто.

— Матиас. Можно просто Матс.  
— Штефан.

— Или наоборот, — хмыкнул Матиас, находя игру забавной. — Мы могли обмануть. Ты всё равно не узнаешь правды.  
— А смысл?

— Его не обязательно искать во всём, — заметил Штефан, продолжая стоять в тени. — Ещё пожелания, просьбы? Может, требования?  
— Воды? — неуверенно выдал Натан.

Получилось ни первое, ни второе. Уж точно — не третье. Какая-то жалкая и неуверенная попытка получить желаемое. Как будто он опасался просить о том, в чём сейчас по-настоящему нуждался. Ловил себя на мысли, что именно желаемого из чужих рук не получит.

В итоге, оказался не так далёк от истины.

Матиас — если они действительно назвались своими именами, а не обманули — прихватил бутылку и направился к Натану, по пути откручивая пробку. Вместо того чтобы поднести горлышко ко рту Натана, сделал глоток сам, облизал повлажневшие губы.

Он улыбался практически нон-стопом. То ли пьяный, то ли обдолбанный в хламину, то ли просто идиот. То ли — самый странный и казавшийся наименее возможным вариант, — потому что нервничал, и за этими ужимками пытался спрятать собственные переживания.

Размышления о природе жестов прервались стремительно, вместе с потоком воды, полившейся сверху. Тара опустела быстро и отправилась прямиком в корзину, предназначенную для пластиковых отходов. Матиас прислонился к краю стола, сложил руки на груди. Натан помотал головой. Брызги полетели в разные стороны. Несколько капель воды всё-таки осталось на губах, и он слизал её.

Стало легче, но явно не намного.

— Гениально, — произнёс, чувствуя, как вода забирается под ворот поло и сбегает вдоль позвоночника. — Примерно так же я буду отвечать на все вопросы. Скажу пару слов и тотчас же заткнусь. Что было дальше — догадайтесь сами.  
— Да я и спрашивать ни о чём не буду, — заверил Матиас, запустив ладонь под полу пиджака и жестом фокусника извлекая из потайного кармана одноразовый шприц.

Сняв колпачок, с показной медлительностью отложил его в сторону. Даже при тусклом освещении кончик иглы был хорошо различимым, маняще поблёскивал и притягивал внимание. Сделай Матиас всё быстро, Натан и испугаться бы толком не успел, но чем больше перед ним разыгрывали представление, тем тревожнее становилось. Он чувствовал себя героем нелепой постановки, в которой принимал участие по прихоти посторонних созданий, а потому не мог не нервничать.

— Что?.. — начал он, вновь облизав пересохшие губы.  
— Амитал натрия, — невозмутимо пояснил Штефан. — Он же сыворотка правды. Не бойся, волчонок. Больно не будет. Наверное.

Натан неосознанно дёрнулся в попытке податься назад, но лишь сильнее вжался в спинку стула, отчего почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Услышал тихий, удовлетворённый смешок. Штефан наслаждался тем, что видел. Удивительно, что ладони в предвкушении не потирал.

Движения Матиаса были молниеносными. Укол в шею — мимолётным, почти безболезненным. Словно насекомое ужалило и тут же исчезло.

Натан зарычал, но изменить что-то было не в его силах. Амитал растекался по венам, как будто выжигая их изнутри, вымывая способность к сопротивлению, раздвигая невидимые границы, расширяя сознание против воли. Прежнее состояние уже не казалось ему странным. В сравнении с нынешними ощущениями то были земля и небо.

Голова повторно закружилась, стала тяжёлой, мимолётное просветление стало данью прошлому. Вязкий туман поймал в свои сети, окутал тонкими нитями, впился в кожу и потянул за собой, пресекая сопротивление на начальной стадии. Течение времени изменилось, замедлилось и тоже стало смазанным. Всё, что творилось вокруг, он наблюдал сразу в нескольких измерениях. Свет то казался безумно ярким, раздражающим и почти ослепляющим, то мерк и заставлял погружаться в темноту. Перед глазами мелькали десятки и сотни разноцветных осколков и обрывков воспоминаний, а где-то далеко-далеко звучали холодные, отчуждённые, но при этом иррационально будоражащие воображение голоса, принадлежавшие близнецам.

Натан не до конца понимал, что они обсуждают, мозг наотрез отказывался обрабатывать информацию целиком, воспринимал её отдельными фрагментами. Что-то об убийствах, татуировках, жертвах и возможных союзниках.

Форменный бред.

Или нет?

Прикосновение прохладных пальцев ненадолго выдернуло его из вязкого тумана, заставив вернуться обратно, в небольшую, скудно обставленную комнату. Встретиться взглядом с внимательными, изучающими его серыми глазами. Близость Матиаса не вызывала тошноты, да и отвращения, как такового, не провоцировала. Это было самое отвратительное открытие, вместе с тем — вполне предсказуемое.

Не будь эти двое ублюдками с большой буквы, Натан с лёгкостью записал бы обоих в разряд своей эротической мечты. По сути, он и так записал, но с поправкой на некие обстоятельства. Просто сейчас, после порции той дряни, что они ему вкололи, всё это ощущалось в разы острее и вырывалось на первый план. Вряд ли, используя сыворотку правды, они рассчитывали на такие откровения, но больше рассказать было нечего. С ними связано лишь две эмоции. Жажда мести и возбуждение. Термоядерная смесь. Минимум совместимости, словно два полюса.

— О, — многозначительно выдал Матиас, продолжавший удерживать Натана за подбородок. — Как неожиданно...  
— Что там? — заинтересовался его брат.  
— Да так... Просто. Похоже, клиент готов.

_Кто не спрятался, тот пожалеет._

Слова старого Джо вспыхнули в памяти, пронеслись перед глазами бегущей строкой, а потом потерялись в горячем водовороте, засасывающем неожиданно, но уверенно. Сразу после того, как пальцы, стискивавшие подбородок, разжались, но не исчезли окончательно. Вместо этого ладонь прошлась по щеке, погладила, прикасаясь в совсем не невинном, зато многообещающем жесте.

Серые глаза, чертовски красивые, обрамлённые длинными ресницами, приковали внимание намертво, на узких губах появилась очередная улыбка. Кажется, вовсе не проявление стандартной вежливости, а персональный знак внимания, адресованный именно ему. Одобрение.

— Вот так, — прошептал Матиас, потрепав одно из волчьих ушей. — Хороший волчонок.  
— Не смей, — выдохнул Натан.

Он чувствовал, как защита ломается и рушится, превращаясь в руины. Расходится, подобно бумаге, попавшей под лезвие ножниц. Лёгкая боль от ментального вторжения заставила зашипеть, но вытолкнуть незваного гостя из сознания не получилось. Матиас точно знал, чего хочет, и не собирался уходить, не получив ответы на интересующие его вопросы.

— Ненавижу тратить время впустую, — сообщил Матс. — А это простейший способ его сэкономить. Плюс стопроцентная гарантия, что ты не лжёшь. Извини. Таковы правила игры, и тебе придётся их принять.

Присутствие наблюдателя в помещении его не смущало. А, может, что-то подобное для них было нормой. Ни сформулировать, ни задать вопрос Натан не успел. После небольшой передышки его накрывало второй волной, и она — совершенно точно — была в разы сильнее. Разрушительнее. Если после первой удавалось хотя бы частично удержаться, то здесь не осталось ни единого шанса на спасение. Только безоговорочная капитуляция и признание противника победителем.

Снова на него налетел чёртов туман, снова одолела невозможность сосредоточиться.

Верёвки впились в запястья, причиняя боль. Тонкие губы, привычно ухмыляющиеся, оказались на его губах, прижимаясь сильно-сильно, требовательно, с вполне искренним желанием, а не жертвенностью, проявленной ради высоких целей. Ладонь заскользила по шее, по плечу, по торсу. Пальцы стиснули между ног, умело, сильно и уверенно, прямо через жёсткую ткань. Не сдавили в попытке причинить боль, подарили грубую, но всё-таки ласку, от которой становилось не по себе. Вместе с тем казалось, что если всё закончится прямо сейчас, станет в разы хуже, и ничего не останется, кроме ощущения тотальной пустоты. Матиас останавливаться не собирался. Его ногти поддразнивающее прошлись по натянувшейся ширинке, вторая ладонь вплелась в волосы, сжала, потянула назад.

Натан задрожал, с губ сорвался стон, утонувший в поцелуе. Матиас не отстранился, не разорвал поцелуй, напротив, удвоил усилия. Натан запрокинул голову, толкнувшись бёдрами в ласкающую ладонь и чувствуя, как повлажнели собственные запястья. Блядские верёвки всё-таки содрали ему кожу и заставили снова истекать кровью. Гамма эмоций, иногда дополняющих, а иногда противоречащих друг другу. Раздражение, злость, ненависть и острое — слишком острое — возбуждение. Самый сумасшедший коктейль из всех, что ему доводилось пробовать, и которым его старательно поили сейчас.

Матиас, оторвавшись ненадолго от его губ, сорвал с себя пиджак. Швырнул его на пол и снова прильнул к Натану, оседлал его бёдра, притираясь. Сильно, до синяков сжал пальцы на плече. Он был высоким, дюйма на три выше Натана. Сильным. А ещё гибким и грациозным. Словно текучая ртуть, что медленно расползается по коже, постепенно, но неумолимо отравляя собой. Кажется, ему этот своеобразный допрос нравился чуть более чем полностью. Не будь принадлежность Матиаса к эльфийскому роду настолько очевидной, Натан бы заподозрил Оделию в связи с инкубом, передавшим часть генов и сыну.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Матиас, и кончик влажного языка прошёлся по углу губ, оставляя на коже горящий след.

Натан великолепно помнил момент, когда его настигла пуля Зайберта. Обжигало точь-в-точь, как это прикосновение. А, может, пули в действии были слабее, чем одна отдельно взятая эльфийская особь.

Не дождавшись слов, Матиас сам считал ответ.

— Хорошо, — протянул удовлетворённо, погладил по щеке, вновь присосался к губам, на этот раз не ограничиваясь лишь соприкосновением, а проталкивая язык Натану в рот.

Потёрся промежностью о напряжённый член, заставляя кровь по венам бежать быстрее, а сердце частить в сумасшедшем режиме. Без сомнений и без стеснения. Действительно наслаждаясь, но при этом ни на мгновение не забывая, зачем и для чего он это делает. Не поддаваясь эмоциям, а получая необходимую информацию.

У него в голове всё было разложено по полочкам, упорядоченно и выверено. Все вопросы по порядку, и каждый из них вспыхивал в сознании Натана, словно яркий огонь, рассеивающий ненадолго туман. Десятки вопросов о преступлениях, о планировании их, об осуществлении планов, о координировании проекта, о связи с Густавом.

Матиас будто вырывал из его сознания и подсознания все ответы. Большинство их было явно не тем, чего ожидал Матиас. Вместо развёрнутых систем и подробных планов жалкое признание о неосведомлённости.

Натану не хотелось думать ни о чём. Ни о любителях коллекционировать татуировки, ни о том, чем они руководствовались в своих поступках, ни о том, кто поливает улицы Мюнхена кровью.

Его ломало от ментального вторжения, он с трудом понимал, где его собственные мысли, где чужие. Он был больше сосредоточен на ощущениях, нежели на чём-то ином. В ушах, словно ветер, шумела кровь, перед глазами, несмотря на то, что он крепко зажмурился, стояла всё та же серая, затягивающая глубина, на языке ощущался чужой вкус, сладкий и бесконечно притягательный. Матиас ассоциировался у него со льдом, отчего-то присыпанным сахаром, что тает во рту, а послевкусие остаётся надолго. И в самом конце становится понятно, что, помимо прочего, не обошлось без алкогольной нотки. Слабой, но всё-таки ощутимой и одурманивающей.

Казалось, если он пробудет рядом с Матиасом ещё немного, сгорит в адском пламени и превратится в пепел. Если вырвется и останется в одиночестве — рухнет на дно пропасти и разобьётся, потому что сейчас забрался слишком высоко. И он не знал, какая из перспектив его пугала больше.

Верёвки вновь и вновь впивались в истерзанные запястья. Стали не просто влажными — по-настоящему скользкими от крови.

Матиас настойчиво копался в его мозгах, трахал языком рот, а в качестве бонуса подбрасывал разнообразные идеи о том, что было бы, окажись они оба без одежды. По сути, всего лишь раскручивал и дополнял деталями фантазии, что Натана уже посещали. Превращал их из мимолётных в основательные. Подтягивал к самому краю и, несомненно, находился на пути к успеху.

С губ Натана сорвался громкий стон, вслед за ним — ругательство.

Палец Матиаса коснулся губ, предлагая замолчать.

Натан сглотнул, с трудом проталкивая в глотку загустевшую слюну. Недавние мысли об адском пламени были не такими уж нелепыми. Оргазм будто выжег его изнутри, не оставив ничего, кроме оболочки, оторванной от реальности, не до конца осознающей, что произошло. Натан чувствовал себя опустошённым, старался не думать о влажном пятне, расползающемся на джинсовой ткани, о том, что его только что поимели и эмоционально, и морально, и физически. О том, что ему это понравилось. Тем более — о том, что припухшие, повлажневшие алые губы, лёгкий румянец на щеках и мимолётная растерянность во взгляде одного из близнецов — это самое порочное из всего, что когда-либо приходилось видеть. Самое будоражащее и самое завораживающее.

Переход получился слишком резким.

Матиас резво соскочил с коленей Натана, пригладил воротничок рубашки. Отточенным жестом поправил волосы. Подхватил пиджак с пола, отряхнул его, набросил на плечи и, не говоря ни слова, направился к выходу.

Лишь, взявшись за ручку, притормозил ненадолго и бросил максимально сдержанно, обращаясь к брату:

— Нет. Это не он.

Штефан отлип от стены и направился за ним. Дверь хлопнула, закрывшись.

Натан остался в одиночестве.

— Эй, гостеприимные, развязать меня не хотите?! — крикнул вдогонку близнецам, но ответом стала тишина.

*

— Это не он, — повторил Матиас, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Он понятия не имеет о грязных делишках своего приятеля. Думает, мы грохнули того без причины. Просто потому, что нам захотелось.  
— Ты объяснил, что к чему? — усмехнулся Штефан.

— Пытался. Не знаю, получилось ли.  
— У тебя было занятие поважнее.

— Ты... — начал Матиас и осёкся, заметив пристальный, изучающий взгляд, пробирающий до костей; ухмыльнулся довольно. — Ревнуешь?  
— Пытаюсь понять кое-что.

— Относительно?  
— Что это было, Матс? Когда я предлагал тебе поиграть, я действительно думал, что ты просто поиграешь, а не начнёшь трахать его прямо там. Не думал, что ты зайдёшь так далеко.

Матиас вытащил из кармана начатую пачку сигарет. Курил он редко, но, что называется, метко. Сегодня был как раз один из таких случаев, когда без сигареты не обойтись. Затянувшись, поднёс сигарету к губам Штефана. Тот не стал отказываться от предложения.

— Да так, — протянул Матиас, стряхивая пепел, скользя ногтями по ширинке, с неудовольствием отмечая, что самому кончить так и не удалось. — Не устоял перед соблазном. Он тебя хочет. Знаешь?  
— Меня? — недоверчиво переспросил Штефан.

— Меня. Тебя. Нас обоих. Странно, да? Обычно попадались те, кто хотел кого-то одного, а второго списывал со счетов.  
— Интересно.

— Очень, — хмыкнул Матиас, позволяя близнецу затянуться повторно и раздавливая окурок в пепельнице. — Правда, посворачивать нам шеи он тоже хочет. И я не скажу сходу, какое из желаний сильнее. По-хорошему, следовало бы отправить его домой прямо сейчас и забыть о сегодняшнем вечере. Мы узнали то, что хотели, он понял, что дружок его был не таким уж светлым созданием. Не факт, что поверил, но хотя бы услышал о наших мотивах. Каждый получил то, что хотел. Настало время прощаться.  
— Подожди.

— Кого мне ждать?  
— Не торопи события. У меня есть планы на этого парня. Предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться.

— Трахнуться втроём? — иронично предположил Матиас.  
— В том числе, если он не станет возражать. Но главное не это.

— А что?  
— Говорил уже, что меня, в первую очередь, привлекают мозги, и от своих слов я не отказываюсь, — задумчиво протянул Штефан. — Мне кажется, с его помощью мы сможем выйти на преступника. И я собираюсь проверить эту теорию.

_ **Конец первой части** _


	10. Часть II. Скованные одной цепью

_"Ведь это нормально - бояться чего-то неизвестного._   
_ А кто не боится - склеивает ласты раньше, чем положено" (с)._

_Ю Несбё "Снеговик"._

**1**

— Ты знаешь ровно столько, сколько тебе позволяют знать. Ни больше и ни меньше. Можешь сколько угодно отмахиваться от моих слов, не верить, считать, будто я пытаюсь тебя обмануть. Факт останется фактом. Всё это время ты находился по ту сторону правды, а твой приятель охотился под покровом ночи. Хочешь или нет, но это было. Это есть. Это никуда не исчезнет. Он — убийца.  
— Не верю. Нет. Не может быть. Кто угодно, но только не Густав. Никто из тех, кто знал его лично, не поверит. Нет, нет, нет...

— Он прикончил Киру Нацуки и собирался убить Матиаса. Тебе нужны доказательства? Легко. Видео с камер слежения подойдёт?  
— А что, если это монтаж?

— А что, если ты солгал, и, на самом деле, прекрасно осведомлён о тёмных делишках своего приятеля?  
— Того, что вы основательно покопались в моей голове, уже недостаточно? Что-то мне подсказывает, что за время взаимодействия твой братец успел узнать всё. И даже больше того, что ему требовалось считать.

— Нет.  
— Тогда... — Натан посмотрел на Штефана снизу вверх; повреждённые запястья ныли, и он растирал их осторожными движениями. — Чего вы хотите?

— Содействия в одном деликатном деле.  
— Каком?

— Ты должен помочь нам отыскать настоящего убийцу. Или убийц.  
— А если я откажусь?

— Не откажешься.  
— С чего ты взял?

— Не откажешься, — уверенно повторил Штефан, подливая в стакан воды и позволяя Натану вдоволь напиться. — Потому что в противном случае, ты отсюда не выйдешь. Поводок, ошейник, клетка. До тех пор, пока полиция не найдёт истинного виновника, а ты не будешь оправдан. Или ты с нами, или — против нас. Третьего не дано. Твой выбор?

Пауза неприлично затянулась. Натан думал о нарисованных перспективах.

Где-то на задворках сознания всё ещё мелькали отдельные пункты плана «Б». Того самого, предлагавшего бежать из города, как можно скорее. Залечь на дно, использовать фальшивые документы, разжиться кредитками на чужое имя. В идеале — нагреть эльфов ещё на пару миллионов, переведя их на свой счёт. Правда, последствия этого поступка представлялись Натану не слишком радостными. Если сейчас близнецы были настроены не очень-то дружелюбно и в качестве одного из вариантов предлагали заточение в клетке, что будет, когда он снова запустит руку в их кошелёк? Захотят ли они повторить то, что уже сделали с Густавом? Или найдут более изящный способ для мести?

В отличие от них, способных перешерстить все его мысли, он находился в несчастливом неведении. Оставалось лишь догадываться, что творится в голове каждого из них. О чём они думают в данный конкретный момент. Какие выводы делают. Какие планы строят на будущее.

Штефан нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столешнице, давая понять, что пауза из допустимой правилами этикета превратилась в по-настоящему неприличную.

Матиас держался особняком. В разговор не вмешивался, выступал в качестве молчаливого наблюдателя. Внимательно разглядывал что-то в телефоне, закрыв уши наушниками. Выглядел сосредоточенным и серьёзным. Ни капли смущения, никаких изучающих взглядов исподтишка. Полное равнодушие.

Теперь, когда они находились рядом, и Натан мог разглядеть обоих, взгляд невольно цеплялся за некоторые детали и подмечал кое-какие различия во внешности близнецов. Одинаковые лица, одинаковые укладки, схожие жесты. Тем не менее...

У них была небольшая, но всё-таки заметная разница в росте. В пользу младшего.

Он же предпочитал более неформальный стиль в одежде и не отказывал себе в удовольствии — нацепить украшения, несколько выбивавшиеся за рамки строгого дресс-кода. Сильнее всего бросалась в глаза тонкая чёрная лента чокера, перехватывавшего шею.

Совершенно не к месту закралась в голову мысль о том, как Штефан, сверливший его взглядом, отвлечётся ненадолго. Обратит внимание на близнеца. Проведёт кончиком языка по верхнему краю украшения, заставляя Матиаса запрокинуть голову. Прихватит кожу зубами. Вытащит заправленную рубашку из брюк, запустит под неё ладони...

_Он обязательно это сделает, когда ты отправишься домой._

Матиас ненадолго оторвался от созерцания экрана. Усмехнулся, приподняв угол губ, и подмигнул, как старому приятелю, от которого нет никаких секретов.

_Сделает, сделает. Не сомневайся, волчонок. Извини, что поддерживаю этот противоестественный молчаливый диалог, но ты слишком громко думаешь. Даже музыка не в состоянии тебя заглушить. Это остаточная реакция. Буквально через полчаса действие сыворотки закончится, и я перестану тебя читать._

Натану не первый раз за вечер захотелось громко и основательно выматериться.

— Ну же, — поторопил Штефан, которого молчание безумно раздражало. — Свобода или клетка? С нами или против нас?  
— С вами, — выдохнул Натан. — Надеюсь, в дальнейшем не пожалею о своём решении.

— Время покажет, — философски заметил Матиас, вынимая наушники из ушей.  
— Да. Время покажет, — эхом повторил Натан, стараясь не думать о том, насколько ему не нравится эта затея.

*

Мыслями он вновь и вновь возвращался к словам о жизни, как выразился Штефан, по ту сторону правды.

Чем больше думал, тем актуальнее становилась фраза, а осознание случившегося раз за разом оставляло неприятный осадок. Они с Густавом были знакомы столько лет. Считались закадычными друзьями, у которых нет никаких секретов. Поддерживали друг друга в большинстве случаев. Потом случился вынужденный перерыв в общении, оба замотались, потерялись и встретились вновь при обстоятельствах, не располагающих к долгим, откровенным разговорам. В ситуации, когда дорога была каждая секунда, а небольшое промедление могло стоить жизни. В итоге, ею всё и закончилось.

Натан открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, на котором в темноте танцевали мрачные тени.

После длительного сидения за компьютером под веки будто песка насыпали. Зеркало безжалостно продемонстрировало истинное положение вещей, не став приукрашивать ситуацию. Покрасневшие глаза наталкивали на мысли о близком родстве с вампирами. Натан усмехнулся невесело и потянулся к глазным каплям. Они, конечно, не гарантировали стопроцентного результата, но хотя бы немного улучшить ситуацию должны были. Поставив упаковку обратно на столик, отправился в кровать и честно попытался уснуть. Получилось. Правда, ненадолго. Прошёл всего час, а сна, как ни бывало. В голове было множество мыслей. О Густаве. О преступлениях и маньяке, державшем в страхе весь город. О причинах, заставивших близнецов влезть в это дело по самые уши. О предсказании старины Джо, обещавшего жестокие расправы, массовые кровопролития и многочисленные попытки обмана, которых следовало избегать, как огня, и несколько раз думать, прежде чем протягивать кому-то руку, называя его своим союзником.

Относились эти слова к эльфам с их вполне достоверной, на первый взгляд, легендой? Или же касались кого-то другого?

Натан не знал.

Но очень хотел заполнить тёмные пятна, увидев картину целиком.

Поняв, что сон окончательно свалил в дальние дали, Натан решительно отбросил одеяло. Приняв душ и сварив кофе, устроился в компьютерном кресле. Внимательно изучал информацию, которую ему довелось получить в своё распоряжение за полторы недели, прошедшие после знаменательной встречи с близнецами. За это время они ни разу не напомнили о своём существовании, не звонили, не писали, не заглядывали в гости. Но их присутствие где-то рядом ощущалось явственно.

Всё чаще Натан приходил к заключению, что отделаться от них будет непросто.

Если вообще получится...

Понадобится — они его из-под земли достанут, а пока просто ставят над ним эксперимент. Ждут. То ли реальной помощи. То ли сумасбродного поступка, подтверждающего подозрения. Той самой осечки, после которой можно будет сделать определённые выводы и без сомнений применить магический ошейник. Как вариант, признания, что он и Коллекционер — одно лицо.

Последнее предположение, впрочем, было верхом нелепости и с реальностью не имело ничего общего.

До недавнего времени Натан знал о Коллекционере лишь то, что тот не является плодом воображения, а реально существует. Ещё, что он сам является потенциальной жертвой. Иных причин для убийства, кроме погони за татуировками, полиция так и не обнаружила. Под удар попадало фактически любое существо, — людей среди жертв не было ни разу, — решившее однажды набить рисунок на своей коже.

Внимательное изучение статей, заполонивших однажды печатные издания, и до сих пор занимавших место на первых полосах, особо ничего не меняло. Натан всё равно воспринимал эти новости со стороны, намеренно отгораживался от них, стараясь не принимать близко к сердцу. С тех пор, как близнецы вломились в его жизнь, поставив перед выбором, не оставляло ощущение, что вместе с ними в неё ворвался и Коллекционер. Отмахнуться от него теперь стало не то что непросто — нереально. Чёртов призрак с руками, заляпанными кровью.

Десять дней многое изменили до неузнаваемости.

Кажется, за этот довольно непродолжительный период Натан узнал всё о татуировках, их разновидностях, о мастерах, красках и значениях тех или иных рисунков. А ещё о том, что Коллекционер не одинок в своей страсти. Кто-то считал татуировки способом отличиться и проявить свою индивидуальность, кто-то — развлечением, кто-то — философией, а кто-то — искусством. И хорошо, если эти почитатели просто восхищались, глядя со стороны. Многие из них хотели обладать желанным экспонатом и готовы были ради удовлетворения своих прихотей отваливать любые деньги. Это действительно пугало.

Для того чтобы выйти на любителей татуировок, срезанных с чужих тел, Натану потребовалось больше недели.

Но, кажется, оно того стоило.

Эльфы, наверняка, были бы довольны.

Спрос был огромен, в сравнении с ним количество предложений было мизерным, а предлагаемые суммы исчислялись десятками тысяч евро за самую маленькую картинку.

Натан просматривал предложенные лоты, давя тошноту.

Быть может, кто-то действительно находил это чрезвычайно эстетичным, но только не он. Кровь, кровь, кровь, и снова она же. Везде. Подсыхающая или уже высохшая, запекшаяся на неровных краях своеобразных полотен.

Он листал каталог, пытаясь отыскать там хотя бы одну зацепку, и длительное ожидание было вознаграждено. Он промотал страницу вниз, и взгляд тут же зацепился за знакомый рисунок. Он мелькал перед глазами несколько недель назад, облетев интернет-издания. Чернильные цветы, ещё недавно украшавшие бедро Марты Хаггенс, теперь были выставлены на аукцион. Желающих приобрести лот было не меньше десятка, сумма дошла до трёхсот тысяч. До завершения торгов оставалось три дня, передача товара в руки победителя аукциона должна была состояться в Берлине. Количество продаж на этой странице было мизерным, тем не менее, продавец умудрился получить золотой статус, как один из самых уважаемых и надёжных партнёров, предлагающих действительно эксклюзивные, штучные лоты, а не унылую штамповку. Посмотреть, что это за товары, теперь не представлялось возможным, но догадаться было нетрудно.

Натан зачарованно смотрел на изображение, ни секунды не сомневаясь: это именно то, что им нужно.

Продавец — тот, кого ищут близнецы и мюнхенская полиция. Тот, за чью голову объявили награду представители нескольких кланов. Тот, кому каждый раз удаётся одурачить всех и выйти сухим из воды.

Но, возможно, именно сегодня ему не повезёт.

Кликнув на лот, Натан откинулся на спинку компьютерного кресла и набрал номер, отпечатанный на визитке. На часы не смотрел. Этой новости близнецы обрадовались бы в любое время дня и ночи.

*

Как и ожидалось, эльфы вцепились в сообщение о поисках, увенчавшихся успехом, как завсегдатаи ада в свеженькую грешную душу.

Они собирались выкупить лот и встретиться с продавцом лицом к лицу. Сайт гарантировал анонимность своим пользователям, раскрывать паспортные данные не требовалось. Место встречи оговаривалось заранее, ещё до старта аукциона. Детали уточнялись и корректировались в процессе. Одежда покупателя, детали внешности, приметы, по которым его можно узнать.

— Ты поедешь с нами, — безапелляционно заявил Штефан.

Они расположились на веранде одного из летних кафе. Было немноголюдно, тихо и солнечно. Прекрасный расклад, омрачаемый всего одним, но очень неприятным контраргументом. Темой разговора.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Натан. — Мне казалось, что свою часть договора я выполнил. Вы хотели выйти на убийцу, вы на него вышли. Мне пора умывать руки.  
— Не разочаровывай меня, волчонок.

— В смысле?  
— Не заставляй сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях. Это же элементарно, — пояснил Штефан, наклоняя опустевшую кофейную чашку то в одну, то в другую сторону. — Будешь исполнять роль покупателя. Нас он знает в лицо, а потому аннулирует сделку сразу же после того, как получит описание. Или сбежит непосредственно из клуба. Нужно подставное лицо, ты им и станешь.

— У меня могут быть свои дела. Это тебе в голову не приходило?  
— Я тебя умоляю. Какие дела? Ты появляешься в офисе своей компании раз в месяц, если не реже, так что твоё отсутствие они переживут и в этот раз.

— Предусмотрительно, — хмыкнул Натан.  
— Мы не могли не.

— Мы? Твой братец — тоже.  
— Разумеется. Он разделяет большинство моих начинаний.  
— Я так и понял.

Чашка всё-таки не устояла, опрокинулась на блюдце, запачкав белоснежный фарфор гущей.

Находиться тет-а-тет с одним близнецом, не наблюдая поблизости второго, было непривычно. Всё равно, что пытаться прочитать книгу, в которой половина страницы оторвана. Эти двое практически не воспринимались по отдельности. Они были единым целым. И, кажется, так думал не только Натан, но и они сами.

— Не забудь. Суббота. Утро, — произнёс Штефан. — Мы за тобой заедем.

Подозвав официантку, он расплатился за обоих, и покинул кафе.

Встречные предложения рассматривать отказывался. В принципе, не допускал, что они могут существовать.

Вечером в пятницу на телефон пришло напоминание. Субботним утром у подъезда действительно остановился знакомый «Мерседес», а на телефон снова прилетело сообщение. На этот раз — всего пара слов. Спускайся. И неизменное, в чём-то раздражающее, волчонок. Натану, не так давно отметившему тридцатиоднолетие, это прозвище виделось слегка оскорбительным. Он вышел из возраста, когда его называли волчонком. Эльфам было абсолютно наплевать, они продолжали делать то, что считали нужным.

Спустившись, Натан столкнулся с обоими близнецами. Похоже, тот случай в кафе действительно был чем-то из ряда вон. Как и презентация Аэвы, во время которой он увидел Матиаса.

Штефан стоял рядом с машиной, глядя наверх. Вид у него был такой, как будто он подсознательно ждал, что Натан перекинется в звероформу и спланирует с балкона прямиком на крышу их автомобиля.

Матиас сидел на капоте. Да, их с братом действительно вполне можно было различить по одежде, там, где у одного — тотальная классика, у другого море браслетов на руках, фирменный чокер и то ли футболка, то ли майка с десятками булавок, скрепляющих разрезы. Рукава — или отсутствие оных — были скрыты под пиджаком, потому определить с точностью, не удалось.

Натан вспомнил о том, что Матиас, согласно некоторым данным, занимался обеспечением безопасности брата, и усмехнулся. Как-то не складывалось воедино. Противоречило. И всё же... было правдой.

Младший из близнецов приветственно махнул рукой.

— Значит, это не отдельные случаи, а целая сеть? — спросил, обращаясь к Натану, когда машина выехала со стоянки.  
— Штефан не рассказывал? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Натан, стянув капюшон.  
— Рассказывал. Но мне интересно услышать рассказ непосредственно от информатора, а не от посредника, — пояснил Матиас, при этом открывая журнал и уделяя ему куда больше внимания.

Краем глаза Натан успел отметить, что журнал не какой-нибудь, а эротический. Что ни снимок, то грудастая эльфийка в провокационной позе и минимуме одежды. Джейсон, наверняка, оценил бы и восхитился.

— Какой вообще в этом смысл? — задумчиво протянул Матиас.  
— Понятия не имею, — признался Натан. — Судя по всему, они действительно считают татуировки самым ценным искусством нового времени. Не важно, что и как нанесено на тело. Главное, что в роли холста выступает кожа волшебных существ. Это даёт дополнительную ценность. Вешают на стены вместо картин, любуются...  
— Или самозабвенно дрочат на каждый забитый краской кусок.

Натан вскинул бровь.

— Извращенцев в мире больше, чем нам кажется, так что это не попытка пошутить, а вполне жизнеспособное предположение, — заверил Матс, перелистывая очередную страницу.

Жест получился излишне резким, браслеты синхронно тонко-тонко зазвенели. Звук вышел весьма мелодичным и завораживающим.

— Готов встретиться с одним из таких долбоёбов? — нарушил наступившее молчание Матиас.  
— У меня есть выбор?

— Нет, — моментально отреагировал Штефан, сосредоточенно наблюдавший за дорогой и — привычно — не показывающий никаких эмоций. — Именно поэтому тебе не помешало бы настроиться на встречу с этим ублюдком. На тебе лежит большая ответственность, у тебя в руках — больше полумиллиона евро. Сделка не должна сорваться, иначе...  
— Да-да, по моей вине вы уже потеряли несколько, — протянул Натан. — И отдавать их мне нечем, а, значит, я должен отработать.

— Можешь попросить у своего приятеля Лосса. Может, он согласится выступить в роли кредитора. Выдаст заём без процентов. И потерпит с выплатой до лучших времён. Насколько я знаю, он хорошо к тебе относится. Вспомнит прошлое и поддержит в трудной ситуации.  
— Надо же! Это вам тоже известно. Основательно покопались в моей биографии...

— Не сомневайся.  
— Штефан, такими разговорами невозможно расслабить, — снисходительно произнёс Матс. — У него, наверное, и так адреналин зашкаливает, а ты нагнетаешь обстановку. Лучше предложи волчонку подумать о чём-нибудь приятном. Как насчёт развратных цыпочек из «Playboy»? Здесь есть пара свежих, незамыленных лиц.

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — натянуто улыбнулся Натан.  
— Зря. Фотографии ничего так, хоть и однообразные, — бросил Матиас, закрывая журнал и небрежно им обмахиваясь.

Натан воздел глаза к небу. И, заткнув уши наушниками, включил музыку на всю мощность.

Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось общество, в котором он находился. Скорее, совсем не импонировало отношение этого самого общества к нему. Близнецы смотрели на него, как на временную игрушку, которой можно задавать глупые вопросы и давать не менее нелепые советы. Может, им это и казалось забавным. Ему — нет.

*

Ночной клуб «Арлекин» претендовал на звание элитного развлекательного заведения, но на деле был неоправданно дорогим и чрезвычайно пафосным местом, куда представители высшего света приходили исключительно ради того, чтобы покрасоваться друг перед другом. Здесь выражение «швырять деньги на ветер» приобретало особый смысл. Цены были заоблачными. Разве что за воздух платить не приходилось.

Переступив порог клуба, Натан моментально почувствовал раздражающую неуверенность в своих силах. Попытался убедить себя, что дальше будет проще, но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, с каждым новым мгновением, проведённым в этих стенах, нервничал всё сильнее. Напряжение нарастало, а перспектива встречи лицом к лицу с мюнхенским Коллекционером пугала. Натан не хотел выступать в качестве приманки, но выбора не было. Пришлось.

Времени на подготовку ему не дали. Забросили с корабля на бал, выдав краткие инструкции.

Его напрягало всё, начиная от контингента, заполонившего клуб, заканчивая внушительной суммой денег, лежавшей в рюкзаке. Беспечный жест, вместе с тем — способ не привлекать к своей персоне лишнее внимание.

Немного понаблюдав за своими спутниками, Натан отметил, что Матиас отлично влился в атмосферу «Арлекина». Нашёл себе компанию в лице симпатичной вампирши с тёмной густой чёлкой и немалым количеством татуировок, густо украшавших и её руки, и область декольте. Девушка сидела у барной стойки и потягивала какое-то разноцветное пойло, изредка стреляя глазками по сторонам и пытаясь отыскать среди посетителей достойную компанию. Матиас опустился на соседний барный стул, щёлкнул зажигалкой, помогая вампирше прикурить, и завёл необременительную беседу.

Штефана, судя по всему, флирт и новые знакомства не интересовали совершенно. Он внимательно оглядывал толпу и хмурился, изредка прикладываясь к трубочке.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил, обратившись к Натану.  
— Колу? — не слишком твердо отозвался тот.

— Отличный выбор, — похвалил Штефан.  
— Правда?

— Её, при всём желании, невозможно испортить. Кола, как кола. Лучше бы и себе её взял.  
— Не впечатлило? — поинтересовался Натан, выразительно посмотрев на высокий бокал, наполненный бледно-голубой жидкостью.

— Впервые пробую помои стоимостью в сотню евро, — признался Штефан. — Впечатления двоякие. Может, стоило воздержаться от покупки. Может, надо было озаботиться выпивкой заранее и прихватить что-нибудь с собой.  
— Сотня? Серьёзно? В том же «Солар» ценник редко выходит за двадцатку.

— Не самое удачное сравнение.  
— Почему?

— Ну, это же «Арлекин». Пафос и пыль в глаза, а на деле — пустота. Для некоторых — шанс подыскать себе богатого папика, а потом жить припеваючи. Сюда ходят не ради напитков, музыки и весёлого времяпровождения.  
— Значит, вы здесь уже бывали?

— Нет.  
— А откуда познания?

— Именно здесь отец подцепил свою ш... — начал Штефан, но осёкся и резко замолчал. — Забудь. К делу это не относится.  
— Понятно, — выдохнул Натан, принимая из рук собеседника свою колу. — Спасибо за угощение.

К делу слова Штефана действительно не относились. Зато напрямую были связаны с семейными тайнами и, вероятно, проблемами.

Вильгельм говорил, что все в этом клане души друг в друге не чают, и готовы за каждого члена своей семьи биться до последней капли крови. Внешне всё именно так и выглядело, но стоило копнуть чуть глубже, и образ идеальной семьи начинал разрушаться. Слова Штефана служили тому отличным подтверждением. Мачеху он, мягко говоря, недолюбливал. А раз у них с Матиасом большая часть взглядов на разные вещи была практически идентичной, вывод напрашивался сам собой. У Брианны в семье сразу несколько врагов.

О причинах вражды Натан не знал, но догадывался.

Близнецам было по двенадцать лет, когда не стало Оделии. С момента её смерти прошло не больше месяца, а Герхард уже объявил помолвку со своей новой избранницей. Скоропалительная женитьба, в своё время, наделала много шума. А многочисленные свидетели и по сей день нет-нет, да вспоминали. Прикидывали, что лежало в основе брака. Голый расчёт или настоящие чувства? Пытались понять: случайность сгубила Оделию, или же всё было подстроено заранее.

— Пятьдесят евро в счёт общего долга.  
— Мудак.  
— Благодарю за комплимент, — хмыкнул Штефан, коротко улыбнувшись и тут же посерьёзнев. — И расслабься. Насчёт увеличения долга я пошутил.

В тот непродолжительный миг, когда старший близнец не изображал ледяное изваяние, он преобразился.

Его улыбка располагала и была по-настоящему очаровательна. Ничуть не хуже, чем у Матиаса.

Натан приложился к трубочке, потягивая предложенный напиток.

— Твой визави должен появиться с минуты на минуту, — произнёс Штефан, посмотрев на часы. — Сейчас нам лучше разделиться. Если он увидит нас вместе, с большей долей вероятности слиняет в неизвестном направлении.  
— Но?

— Но знай, что мы всегда рядом. Ты это хотел услышать?  
— Возможно. На самом деле, не отказался бы получить гарантию, что всё под контролем, и я смогу пережить сегодняшний вечер, — фыркнул Натан, поставив опустевший стакан на стойку.  
— Ты сможешь. А мы действительно рядом, — усмехнулся Штефан, ненадолго притянув Натана к себе, запечатлев на его волосах невесомый поцелуй и снова отстранившись. — Занимай место за столиком. Зря мы его бронировали, что ли?

Натан посмотрел на него с подозрением, но развернутых комментариев относительно мимолётных нежностей не дождался.

Штефан не собирался ничего пояснять. Делал под влиянием момента, значения этим действиям, естественно, не придавал. Может, таким образом пытался уколоть близнеца, уделявшего повышенное внимание кровожадной брюнетке с ярко накрашенными губами, а обо всём остальном мире и задаче, ради которой они здесь отирались, кажется, напрочь позабывшем.

Натану доводилось слышать, что отношения между близнецами бывают разными, начиная от безумной любви, заканчивая лютой ненавистью, но до недавнего времени всё это было для него не более чем занимательной теорией. Теперь же он всерьёз озадачился вопросом о природе отношений между близнецами не какими-то гипотетическими, а вполне определёнными. Эти двое, несомненно, были близки, но степень близости оставалась загадкой. Они вели дела вместе, дрались вместе, многие решения принимали вместе. Спали вместе. Ему казалось, что они неотделимы друг от друга, но...

Был ли он прав?

Или всё-таки ошибался?

Стоило остаться в одиночестве, и Натан вновь почувствовал себя максимально уязвимым. Сидя за столиком, он то и дело смотрел по сторонам, надеясь выхватить из толпы того, кто подошёл бы под описание, полученное в электронном послании. Его визави был высоким человеком — или существом — с тёмно-русыми волосами. Бордовая рубашка. Чёрный кардиган с капюшоном, рваные джинсы. Он обещал, что в руках будет держать розу, потому узнать его будет проще простого. Пока никого, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на нарисованный в сообщении портрет, в поле зрения не появлялось.

Натан приказывал себе избавиться от некстати подвалившей паники, сосредоточиться и продолжать ждать, несмотря ни на что.

Время, нарушая традиции, связанные с ожиданием, не тянулось, а неумолимо бежало вперёд.

Встреча должна была состояться ещё полчаса назад, но таинственный незнакомец так и не появился. Может, Штефан был не так далёк от истины? Может, продавец эксклюзивного товара появился в зале раньше оговоренного времени, увидел их вместе и решил не рисковать?

Сорок минут.

Пятьдесят.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Натан.

Всё произошло за считанные секунды. Кто-то из посетителей толкнул официанта, несшего поднос, уставленный бокалами, и алкогольно-стеклянный водопад обрушился прямо на Натана. Бокалы падали, разбиваясь об пол и о край столика. Остро-пахнущий коктейль выплеснулся прямиком на Натана, и по бежевой ткани начало расползаться пятно ядовито-зелёного оттенка.

— Твою мать! — повторил Натан куда экспрессивнее, чем в первый раз, вскакивая с места и пытаясь отряхнуться.  
— Прошу прощения. Это случайность, я... — принялся оправдываться официант, но Натан, не дослушав его, сорвался с места, предусмотрительно прихватив с собой рюкзак, набитый деньгами.

Срочно требовалось застирать пятно, чтобы оно не въелось намертво.

Продираясь через танцующую толпу, Натан почувствовал, как кто-то схватил и придержал его за локоть. Резко обернувшись, столкнулся лицом к лицу с Матиасом. Тот выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, продолжая удерживать Натана на месте.  
— Ничего криминального. Меня просто облили. Хочу замыть пятно.

— Кажется, у нас был уговор.  
— Относительно?

— Ты сидишь на месте и ждёшь продавца. А до тех пор...  
— Если он действительно готов со мной встретиться, он придёт и останется рядом со столиком до тех пор, пока я не вернусь. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что он раскусил ваш план. Обмен не состоится.

Получилось резко. Слишком. Натан вырвался из захвата, но ненадолго. Пальцы вновь сжались. Гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. До синяков.

— А нет ли твоей вины в том, что он не появился? — зло процедил Матиас. — Куда ты, на самом деле, направляешься, волчонок?  
— Разве не очевидно? Внезапно, но в сортир. Химчисток поблизости вроде нет.

— Я пойду с тобой.  
— Поможешь застирать футболку? Или подержишь мой член, пока я буду отливать?

— Подъёб засчитан. Попытка отвязаться от сопровождения, нагрубив, была неплоха, но, увы, — хмыкнул Матс. — Я всё равно пойду с тобой.  
— Да пожалуйста.

Матиас ничего не сказал в ответ. Он вырвался вперёд и теперь тащил Натана за собой, будто на верёвочке. Очередное проявление тотального контроля, возникшего на фоне подозрений. Не поверил, хотя прекрасно видел скрины переписок, предоставленные Натаном. Продолжал искать подвох и старался перестраховаться.

Отдраенная до блеска туалетная комната практически пустовала. Там не было никого, кроме юного эльфийского создания — лет девятнадцать, не больше, — в обтягивающих кожаных штанишках. Он, кажется, постиг своеобразный дзен. На появление посторонних внимания не обратил. Но зато с наслаждением втянул белоснежную пыль, насыпанную на край раковины и, выпрямившись в полный рост, облизал губы.

— Уёбок, — презрительно прошипел Матс.

Натан пустил воду и принялся замывать пятно, усугубляя ситуацию. Оно не исчезало — расползалось сильнее.

— Видишь? Паранойя была напрасной. У меня ни с кем не назначена встреча, — произнёс, закрывая кран и стряхивая воду с рук.  
— Вижу, — коротко отозвался Матиас.  
— Красавчик, не хочешь составить компанию? — развязно засмеявшись, спросил незнакомый эльф.

Протянул Матиасу свернутую розовую купюру, вновь облизнулся. Куда развратнее и подначивающе, нежели прежде.

Удивительно, что ограничился этими жестами, а не толкнулся языком в щёку и не опустился тут же на колени, желая получить дополнительные баллы.

— Пыльца фей? — спросил Натан, выразительно посмотрев на остатки белого порошка, рассыпанного по раковине.  
— Первоклассная, — подтвердил парень и, тут же потеряв интерес к Натану, снова впился взглядом в Матса. — Так, что, красавчик? Как насчёт пары минут на небесах?

— С тобой?  
— А есть варианты?

— Извини, на обдолбанных и неоднократно поюзанных малолеток у меня не стоит, — ядовито отозвался Матиас и, заметив, что Натан покончил с водными процедурами, потащил его к выходу.  
— Эй, это похоже на оскорбление!  
— Это оно и было, — произнёс Матиас, выскользнув в коридор и резко захлопнув дверь.

В коридоре — в противовес раскалённому жару зала — было прохладно. Мокрая ткань неприятно прилипала к телу. Натан поёжился.

— Похоже, мы просчитались, — резюмировал Матс.  
— Похоже, — согласился Натан, с самого начала находивший затею не слишком жизнеспособной.

— Если так, то ловить здесь нечего. Пойдём. Нужно отыскать Штефана и поедем домой.  
— Стоило ради этого провального плана тратить восемь часов на дорогу?  
— Мы должны были попытаться, — дёрнув плечом, ответил Матиас.

Усталость навалилась неожиданно. Как будто весь запас сил иссяк разом, и лампочки перегорели. Натан не ответил. Ограничился кивком. Всё-таки вырвался из захвата, набросил капюшон на голову, спрятал руки в карманы и покорно зашагал рядом.

В самом конце он слегка отстал от Матиаса. Ненамного, буквально на пару шагов. Когда тот уже выскользнул в зал, Натан всё ещё находился в узком коридоре, залитом холодным, голубоватым светом.

Он сам не понял, зачем и почему обернулся, но увиденное повергло его в шок. В противоположном конце коридора стоял Густав. Живой и здоровый. В том самом наряде, что был в деталях расписан в послании. С красной розой в руках.

Его имя застыло на губах. Обожгло на выдохе, так и оставшись непроизнесённым.

Густав приложил палец к губам, призывая хранить молчание, бросил розу на пол и... растворился в воздухе.


	11. Chapter 11

«Домой», анонсированное Матиасом, в определённой степени отличалось от того, что вкладывал в это понятие Натан. Мысленно он приготовился к очередному марш-броску и дорожному путешествию. К тому, что сейчас они потащатся обратно через половину страны и проведут ещё восемь часов в дороге, не успев отдохнуть ни физически, ни эмоционально. Кроме того, подозревал, что обязанности водителя лягут на его плечи. Близнецы не то чтобы нахлестались коктейлей до состояния, после которого не то что машину вести — стоять проблематично, но какую-то дозу алкоголя получили, а потому садиться за руль не собирались. Точнее, Матиас себя почти не ограничивал, Штефан более или менее дозировано цедил виски. Натан — по традиции — пил колу.

На выходе из клуба Штефан бросил ему ключи, и на немой вопрос, застывший на лице ответил:

— Да-да, ты всё правильно понял.  
— Прелестно, — резюмировал Натан. — Может, нам стоит дождаться утра, а на ночь остановиться в каком-нибудь отеле?  
— Никаких отелей, — отмёл этот вариант Матиас, перебрасывая пиджак через плечо.

Под пиджаком всё-таки была майка, а не футболка.

— Если я усну за рулём, и мы во что-нибудь врежемся...  
— Не успеешь. Здесь недалеко.

— То есть? — уточнил Натан.  
— Домой — это не в Мюнхен. Домой — это в нашу берлинскую квартиру, — пояснил Штефан, увернувшись от пошлого мокрого поцелуя и толкая брата вперёд.

Матиас засмеялся и не слишком твёрдой, но всё ещё показательно-модельной походкой зашагал к машине.

После сорвавшейся операции он перестал сдерживаться и опрокинул в себя сразу несколько коктейлей. Отполировал всё водкой. Выбрался на танцпол, моментально привлекая к себе внимание почти всех, кто присутствовал в зале. Музыку он чувствовал фантастически. Смотреть на него можно было бесконечно. Восхищаться и — желательно — не забывать сглатывать, чтобы слюна на пол капать не начала.

— Ревнуешь его? — поинтересовался Натан, обратившись к Штефану.  
— К кому?

— Да хотя бы к той вампирше, с которой он провёл начало вечера. Или ко всем, кто сейчас на него пялится. Мало ли вариантов?  
— К этим однодневкам? — усмехнулся Штефан. — Нет. Не ревную. И не собираюсь.

— Почему?  
— Потому что. Пусть развлекается. А они пусть завидуют.

— Тебе?  
— Мне, — подтвердил Штефан, допивая виски и расстёгивая пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке.

Натан собирался заметить, что со стороны их с братом отношения кажутся довольно странными, и дело вовсе не в самом факте твинцеста, но вовремя прикусил язык и не стал делиться соображениями. Скорее всего, Штефан не проникся бы и не начал откровенничать, посвящая в тонкости семейных уз, а заметил, что это не его дело, потому не стоит совать туда нос. И вообще лучше заниматься своими делами, а не следить за окружающими. Думать, как вернуть долг, не грабя банк и не продаваясь в рабство, решать реально существующие проблемы.

Штефан не был похож на любителя откровенных признаний и разговоров по душам. Особенно тех, что по пьяной лавочке. Себе на уме. Вечная холодность, способная заморозить костры ада и уничтожить на корню любое любопытство. Впрочем, Натан его не осуждал и не находил это странным. Он сам всегда относил себя к категории «интровертов», тщательно выбирающих себе друзей, а не развешивающих подобные ярлыки на каждого встречного.

Одно было понятно ясно и очень чётко. Штефан не сомневался, что близнец обязательно вернётся к нему. Сколько бы посторонних не мельтешило рядом, они не смогут разбить этот тандем. Матс позволит себе немного развлечься, а потом придёт обратно.

Традиция. Нерушимое правило их жизни.

Очередное подтверждение не заставило себя ждать. Матиас, продравшись сквозь толпу, оказался рядом с ними. Забрал из рук близнеца стакан, опустил с лёгким стуком на барную стойку.

— Тебе весело? — поинтересовался Штефан.  
— Скука смертная, — признался Матиас. — Но это легко исправить.

Представление об исправлениях у него было своеобразное. Пара секунд, и руки обвили шею Штефана, а губы прильнули к его губам. Ожидаемо. Вполне. Более чем. После того, как Матс подтвердил его догадки, Натан бы ничему не удивился. Тем не менее, всё равно чуть не подавился колой.

В мыслях всё выглядело иначе, совсем не так, как в реальности. И больше походило на заблюренную версию, из которой вырезали всё самое интересное. Когда эти двое сосались прямо у него на глазах, ни на кого не оглядываясь, не придавая значения существованию посторонних...

Они только целовались, а выглядело это не менее возбуждающе, чем крутое порно, снятое по персональному заказу и старательно проезжающееся по всем имеющимся кинкам.

Если бы сейчас Штефан не оттолкнул брата, а снова позволил ему проявить инициативу...

Проще говоря, пресечь его начинание было весьма предусмотрительно.

И милосердно по отношению к наблюдателю, неизменно чувствовавшему себя лишним на празднике жизни.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Спасибо, что сказали об этом сейчас, а не на выезде из города, — произнёс Натан, занимая водительское сидение и мысленно похвалив себя за предусмотрительность.

Водительские права, лежавшие в кармане рюкзака, пришлись как нельзя кстати.

Машина выехала со стоянки.

В зеркале заднего вида Натан заметил близнецов. Они не начинали очередной виток эротического шоу, не пытались высосать друг у друга душу, не торопились избавляться от одежды. Ничего провокационного. Просто сидели рядом и держались за руки, переплетя пальцы. Матиас устроил голову на плече брата и прикрыл глаза. Только теперь его усталость по-настоящему бросилась в глаза. До того главенствовало ошибочное убеждение, что он, словно новенькая батарейка. Готов к свершениям в режиме двадцать четыре на семь.

Вслед за осознанием пришла навязчивая мысль о едином целом. О двух половинах, что существовать по отдельности не могут, да и не хотят. Всё, что нужно для счастья, у них уже есть, и это они сами. Все остальные, как верно заметил Штефан, однодневки — идут мимо.

Теория о том, что третьи стороны всегда оказываются лишними, сейчас представлялась Натану, как никогда, актуальной и, что немаловажно, бесконечно правдивой.

*

Берлинская квартира близнецов оказалась большой, просторной, светлой и, что удивительно, достаточно уютной. Соседей не было. Весь этаж принадлежал близнецам. В своё время они выкупили три квартиры, основательно потратились, добившись разрешения на перепланировку, и, в конце концов, создали жильё мечты, в котором останавливались каждый раз, когда по тем или иным причинам приходилось наведываться в столицу.

Натан, полагавший, что будет чувствовать себя здесь не гостем, а посетителем выставки, разгуливающим по музейным залам, в которых дышать боязно, вынужденно признал, что ошибся. Это сложно было назвать состоянием, близким к понятию «как дома», но и бедным родственником, получившим место из милости, он себя не чувствовал.

— Гостевая спальня, рядом — ванная, — произнёс Матиас, открывая дверь и включая свет. — Располагайся. Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится.  
— Я тоже надеюсь. Спасибо, — отозвался Натан, бросая рюкзак прямо на пол и с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам.

В оформлении всей квартиры прослеживалось влияние стиля хайтек. Металл, стекло, монохромная гамма. Тем не менее, помещение не казалось отталкивающим. Смотрелось стильно, впечатление оставляло приятное.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Матиас не спешил уходить. Продолжал стоять в дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая за Натаном.

— Что-то ещё? — не выдержав, спросил тот.

Матиас улыбнулся.

— Хочешь есть? — ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
— В это время ни одна служба доставки не работает. Хотя, о чём я... В выходные вообще почти никто не работает. Даже «Маки».

— Службы доставки нам и не понадобятся, — заметил Матс. — Когда я вызвался проводить тебя, устроив мини-экскурсию по квартире, Штефан собирался что-то готовить. Кажется, крылышки в кисло-сладком соусе. Не уверен, что он приготовит именно их, но пока меню выглядит примерно так.  
— Звучит аппетитно.

— Выглядит и пахнет — тоже.  
— Он часто стоит у плиты? — спросил Натан.

— Под настроение, но получается у него великолепно.  
— Это значит, что его стряпнёй пока никто не отравился?

— Нет, — засмеялся Матс. — Это означает именно то, что я сказал.  
— Не брат, а золото, — иронично заметил Натан.

— Точно. А ещё он ненавидит, когда кто-то крутится у него под ногами в момент приготовления еды и отвлекает от процесса, потому если хотел отправить меня к нему, то номер дохлый, ничего не получится.  
— Чёрт! Я как раз собирался.

— Могу в качестве развлечения предложить свою компанию и приставку. Ты, кажется, играешь во что-то?  
— Если только в онлайн-игры.

— При этом ещё и занимаешься их разработкой? Не надоедает однообразие? Или ты искал работу по принципу «мечтаю монетизировать любимое хобби»?  
— Обычно это разные игры, — пояснил Натан. — Потому, нет. Мне нравится. Если интерес угасает, я просто перестаю играть.

— Поддерживаешь проекты конкурентов? Какая прелесть!  
— Обычно они ещё и в разных жанрах, потому прямой конкуренцией это назвать сложно.

— Так что насчёт приставки? — напомнил Матиас. — Составишь компанию? Или мне придётся терзать её в одиночестве? Братишка меня бросил, ты старательно уходишь от ответа. Перспектива вырисовывается весьма удручающая.  
— Я не увиливаю и не отказываюсь. Просто пытаюсь понять кое-что.

— И что же?  
— К чему это стремление поиграть в закадычных друзей? Если не ошибаюсь, то наши отношения исключительно деловые и сближения не подразумевают.

— Сложно сказать, надолго ли это затянется, — хмыкнул Матс. — Пока мы, образно говоря, скованы одной цепью и вынуждены работать в команде. Так что, думаю, будет не лишним узнать друг о друге чуть больше.  
— Досье недостаточно?

— А тебе? Много ты оттуда узнал о нас, как о личностях, а не как о бизнесменах и общественных деятелях?  
— Немного.

— Вот. Значит, я прав.  
— Возможно, — протянул Натан, останавливаясь напротив и отмечая торжествующую улыбку на лице.

— Приставка? — в третий раз предложил Матиас, предвкушая лёгкую победу в навязанном сражении.  
— Ладно. Будь по-твоему. Приставка, так приставка.

— Отлично! — с воодушевлением произнёс Матс. — Разбирайся со своими делами и приходи. Буду ждать в гостиной. Игру, так и быть, выберешь сам.  
— Аттракцион неслыханной щедрости прямо, — фыркнул Натан, но его замечание повисло в воздухе, оставшись без ответа.

Матиас то ли не услышал, то ли намеренно проигнорировал, посчитав споры и препирательства, возникающие на пустом месте, напрасной тратой времени.

Выбор игр, несмотря на многообразие представленных названий, был небольшим. Это звучало, как минимум, странно, тем не менее, особого разброса в плане сюжетного наполнения не наблюдалось. Близнецы предпочитали военные стратегии и стрелялки криминальной направленности, где кровь лилась в промышленном масштабе, а уровень жестокости зашкаливал. В качестве альтернативы выступали разве что симуляторы гонок. В конце концов, именно на них Натан и остановил выбор. Перехватил в полёте визоры, предложенные Матиасом. Устроился поудобнее, набросив на влажные волосы полотенце. Приготовился к сражению.

Мыслей было много. Самых разных. И все они находились на приличном расстоянии от того, чем он занимался прямо сейчас. Видел перед собой не трассу, а клубный коридор, в конце которого стоял Густав, держа розу на длинном стебле. Роза падала, бесшумно соприкасалась с гладкой поверхностью, лепестки её рассыпались по полу, постепенно превращаясь в маленькие кровавые лужицы. Они не высыхали, не смывались. Увеличивались в размерах, растекались не только по полу, забираясь под плинтуса, но и по мокрому асфальту. Затекали в щели между камнями мостовых. Эльфийская кровь омывала улицы Мюнхена, прямо как в предсказании старины Джо. В отдалении звучал смех, становившийся всё громче. Зловещий, пробирающий до костей, он стихал только после того, как кровавые реки, схлынув, оставляли за собой смерть и разрушение.

Натан моргнул. Раз. Другой. Третий.

— Эй, не отвлекайся, — усмехнулся Матс, швырнув в Натана диванной подушкой.  
— Я... нет. Всё нормально. Я готов.

Солгал, конечно. Никакой готовности и в помине не было. А вот тревога появилась. Она не оставляла Натана с тех пор, как он увидел Густава в клубе. С тех пор, как эта чёртова роза осталась лежать на полу, а друг детства растворился и исчез, будто призрак.

Натан не сомневался, что Густав мёртв. Иначе быть не могло. Он чувствовал. Он знал. Он слышал просьбу о помощи и отдавал собственную энергию, когда они находились в стенах клуба. Он — это не могло быть ошибкой! — видел своими глазами. И то, как Густав сражался с близнецами в октагоне, и то, как когти рвали плоть, и то, как лезвие безжалостно отсекало голову волка от туловища. Да что там видел... Он сам похоронил Густава, вспоминая обряды оборотней и стараясь, по мере возможностей, им следовать. В с лёгкостью оживающих мертвецов Натан не верил. А они вдруг взялись из ниоткуда и решили доказать, что всё это время его суждения были ошибочными.

Неудивительно, что с таким настроем он проиграл три столкновения из трёх. Он оказался бы в числе проигравших и при условии, что выкладывался бы по полной. Просто потому, что в игре, в отличие от реальной жизни, Матиас на дороге вёл себя абсолютно несдержанно, нарушал все существующие правила и трижды без сожаления отправил противника прямиком на небеса, превращая его машину в груду искорёженного металла и битого стекла, занимавшуюся ярким пламенем.

Сняв визоры, Матиас откинулся на диванную спинку и запрокинул голову, наблюдая за братом.

— Штефан, тебе помочь? — предложил.  
— Не стоит, — отозвался тот. — Я уже со всем разобрался.

— И всё-таки кисло-сладкий соус?  
— Нет. Небольшая промашка. Соуса, как выяснилось, у нас нет, поэтому просто запечённые крылья.

— Будешь? — спросил Матиас, повернувшись ненадолго в сторону Натана.  
— Да.

Натан собирался предложить свою помощь в сервировке, но тоже опоздал. Пока они тратили время на виртуальные гонки, Штефан действительно всё сделал сам. И приготовил, и сервировал не хуже, чем в ресторане.

— На десерт могу предложить черничный пирог, — произнёс, когда они устроились за столом. — Правда, я его не готовил, за вкус поручиться не могу.  
— Это так мило с твоей стороны, — заметил Матс, прикладываясь к бокалу с холодным белым вином.

— Что-то не так? — насторожился Натан.  
— Позаботиться не только об основном блюде, но и о десерте, — выдал развёрнутую версию своего высказывания Матиас.

— В детстве он был готов продать за этот пирог душу, — невозмутимо произнёс Штефан.  
— Я и сейчас готов. Временами, — засмеялся Матиас. — Так что это была не ирония или сарказм. Я действительно считаю это милым. И вино тоже прекрасно. На фоне стрёмных коктейлей, разливаемых в «Арлекине», и вовсе — амброзия. Волчонок, ты, кстати, ничего не имеешь против черники?

— Нет, совсем нет. А вот прозвище...  
— Тогда приятного всем аппетита, — с улыбкой сказал Матиас и потянулся к столовым приборам.

Натан тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, стоило попытаться убедить собеседников в том, что называть его волчонком не стоит. Он это сделал. К нему не прислушались, но обвинить себя в бездействии теперь не получится.

Их слишком припозднившийся ужин или слишком ранний завтрак проходил в молчании, нарушаемом разве что стуком столовых приборов и редким звоном бокалов. Натана снова одолевали мрачные мысли, он жевал размеренно, задумчиво и, кажется, выглядел слишком отстранённым, потому что, когда выпал из этого состояния, с удивлением понял, что на него в упор уставились две пары заинтересованных глаз.

Он провёл по лицу ладонью, не совсем понимая, что послужило причиной повышенного внимания. Впрочем, долго терзаться сомнениями не пришлось.

— Мне казалось, у тебя гетерохромия, — произнёс Штефан. — Сейчас глаза одинаковые. Они действительно способны менять цвет или это линзы?  
— Какая наблюдательность.

— Да или нет?  
— Это от формы зависит, — пояснил Натан, откладывая салфетку и отодвигая тарелку. — В человеческой — оба зелёные, в зверо и полуформе — разные.

— И какая из них тебе больше нравится?  
— Какая разница?

— В личных целях интересуюсь, — признался Штефан, тоже отодвинув тарелку, но доливая себе вина; у остальных бокалы и без того были полными.  
— Например?

— Не то чтобы мне часто доводилось вести дела с оборотнями. Хочу понять, с кем приходится сотрудничать.  
— И как с этим связан цвет моих глаз?

— Кажется, вы друг друга недопоняли. Выступлю в роли переводчика, — вмешался Матиас. — Есть мнение, что большинству оборотней непрерывное пребывание в человеческой форме доставляет определённый дискомфорт. То есть, конечно, они могут долго находиться и в таком облике, но... Кому-то больше нравится быть зверем, кому-то полуформа. Человеческий облик — необходимость, а не постоянная потребность.  
— Иными словами?..

— Тебе неуютно в нашем обществе? — спросил Штефан, не тратя время на поиск обтекаемых, нейтральных формулировок.  
— Не то чтобы совсем.

— Наполовину?  
— Я не стесняюсь находиться в полуформе, когда рядом близкие. И, да, слухи не лгут. В ней действительно комфортнее всего. Но в людных местах я появляюсь исключительно в человеческом облике.

— И?  
— Вас я к числу своих близких не отношу.

— То есть, тебе неуютно, — констатировал факт Штефан.  
— То есть, это нормально и закономерно. Мы знакомы всего несколько недель. Обстоятельства, при которых знакомство состоялось, к закадычной дружбе не располагают. Вы не доверяете мне, я не доверяю вам. Идиллия. Или вы считаете иначе?

— Она.  
— Раз мы всё выяснили, думаю, нет смысла продолжать разговор. Спасибо за еду, было вкусно. А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы отдохнуть. Ещё раз благодарю и спокойной ночи.  
— Приятных снов, — пожелал Штефан, но в голосе его прослеживалось нечто иное.

Непонятное, противоречивое и, пожалуй, пугающее.

Если, находясь рядом с Матиасом, Натан время от времени забывался и не ощущал давящей угрозы, то со старшим близнецом дела обстояли печальнее и не в пример сложнее. К Штефану с завидным постоянством приклеивалась характеристика холодного, как лёд, создания, понять которое, не сплясав вокруг пару хитровыебанных ритуальных танцев, нереально. Он был тем, кто пойдёт на любые жертвы ради сохранения того, что ему принадлежит по праву. Притом, не обязательно жертвовать будет собой. В расход он может пустить и других.

Матиас вполне подходил под определение «того, что принадлежит». И его повышенное внимание к Натану Штефана раздражало.

Что бы он там не говорил.

*

Когда Натан открыл глаза, на часах было около полудня. Не то чтобы он выспался. Отрубиться на несколько часов кряду не получилось. Сон вышел обрывочным. Пробуждение, несколько крайне «плодотворно» потраченных минут, проведённых за игрой в гляделки с потолком, очередная попытка уснуть. И так, несколько раз, словно бег по замкнутому кругу.

Он некоторое время лежал, практически не двигаясь, и смотрел в окно. Небо над Берлином было ясным. Никаких дождей, никаких штормовых предупреждений и прочей погодной дряни, в последнее время зачастившей в Мюнхен и основательно портившей впечатление о летних днях. Только солнце, приятное тепло и чистая, насыщенная синева.

Натан слышал, как в комнате, расположенной по соседству, раздался стук двери. Близнецы тоже проснулись, но будить его и поторапливать, напоминая, что было бы неплохо вернуться к понедельнику, — а потому хватит прохлаждаться, собирайся, — не стали. Хотя, накануне обсуждали что-то такое. Кажется, у Штефана намечалась важная встреча в начале рабочей недели, и перенести её, по ряду причин, не представлялось возможным.

Прежде чем появиться в гостиной, Натан решил выкурить сигарету и вышел на балкон. Долго наслаждаться одиночеством ему не позволили. Стоило сделать буквально пару затяжек, как соседняя дверь отворилась с тихим щелчком, и на балконе появился сладко потягивающийся Матиас. Весьма расслабленный и довольный жизнью. Вчерашняя неудача, похоже, совершенно не омрачала его настроение. А ещё, судя по всему, он никуда не спешил, потому как по балкону дефилировал не в костюме, а в длинном чёрном шёлковом халате.

— Доброе утро, герр «С хвостом и ушками меня видят только близкие», — произнёс насмешливо.  
— Чёрт, — процедил Натан, понимая, что в этот раз облажался и не успел перекинуться в человеческую форму.

С другой стороны, он не думал, что его застанут здесь и начнут активно втягивать в диалог. В гостиной он появился бы уже человеком.

— Хорошо спалось на новом месте? — поинтересовался Матиас, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы и чуть склоняя голову.  
— Отлично, — солгал Натан, надеясь, что в лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, и истинное положение вещей не прочитывается по его взгляду.

К самой спальне и спальному месту претензий у него не было. Устраиваясь здесь на ночлег, он чувствовал себя так, словно поселился в роскошной гостинице — пять звёзд, не меньше. Впечатление о спонтанном отдыхе, правда, порядочно смазали соседи, оказавшиеся то ли не в меру активными, то ли не в меру шумными, то ли и первое, и второе разом. Игнорируя факт присутствия поблизости постороннего, они самозабвенно протрахались всё утро, и Натану казалось, что эти голоса, эти стоны и грёбаный стук спинки кровати, долбящей об стену с завидной интенсивностью, будут отныне преследовать его по пятам. Наяву и во сне. В систематически одолевающих эротических кошмарах.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Когда он попытался уснуть в предпоследний раз, близнецы, сами того не подозревая, умудрились пробраться в его сон. И даже вечно хмурая рожа Штефана, задающего вопросы в обычной жизни в той же тональности, что и на допросе, общей картины не испортила. К тому же, во сне он был вовсе не таким хмурым и не столь враждебно настроенным. Закончилось всё ожидаемо и предсказуемо — походом в душ и самозабвенной дрочкой.

Теперь же Матиас стоял напротив и внимательно его разглядывал, нисколько не стесняясь демонстрировать тёмные пятна на горле.

— Угостишь сигаретой? — спросил Матиас.  
— Ты куришь?

— Это настолько редкая привычка, что вызывает удивление?  
— За весь вчерашний день ни разу не видел тебя с сигаретой.

— Накатывает временами. Раз в месяц. Иногда — чуть реже.  
— И хватает выдержки, чтобы не прикасаться к ним чаще?  
— Как видишь.

Натан молча протянул ему пачку.

Матс благодарно улыбнулся, но вместо того, чтобы вытащить сигарету, перехватил пачку и разжал руку, позволив упаковке спланировать вниз. Учитывая, что расстояние между балконами было минимальным, выглядело это всё крайне подозрительно.

— Извини, я такой неловкий, — без особого сожаления произнёс Матиас.  
— Послушай, это же совсем не... — начал Натан, собираясь заметить, что Матс выбросил пачку намеренно, но вместо этого оборвал себя на середине заготовленной фразы.

Его визави не придумал ничего лучше, чем забраться на ограждение и перешагнуть с одного балкона на другой за считанные доли секунды. Тем самым заставив наблюдателя потерять дар речи.

— Не хочу, чтобы ещё и она полетела вниз, — невозмутимо пояснил Матиас, забирая сигарету из пальцев Натана и затягиваясь. — Вот теперь утро стало по-настоящему прекрасным. Именно этого мне и не хватало для полного счастья.  
— Моей слюны? — с усмешкой спросил Натан.

— Волчонок.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Не провоцируй, — предостерегающе произнёс Матиас, по традиции проигнорировав замечание.

Возможно, стоило прислушаться, заткнуться, затянуться и сделать вид, будто ничего не было. А если и было, то всё в порядке вещей. Ничего удивительного, никаких подтекстов. Было видно, что Матиас использует банальные методы манипуляции. Не сказать, что изящные, а потому практически незаметные. Скорее, они были грубоватыми, запросто бросались в глаза и распознавались без труда. В мыслях пронеслось несколько вариантов ответа на сомнительную угрозу. Тот, что прозвучал в итоге, был банальнее всех. Очевиднее. Вместе с тем, он же являлся и наиболее ожидаемым.

— А то что? — выдохнул Натан.

Он почти на все сто процентов был уверен, что Матиас не станет отвечать. И тот оправдал ожидания в полной мере.

Раздавил окурок в пепельнице, подтащил Натана ближе, ухватив за футболку. Накрыл его рот своим, решительно раздвигая губы языком, проводя его кончиком по нёбу. Недавняя ирония относительно слюны моментально потеряла актуальность и на роль шпильки больше не тянула.

Буквально несколько часов — а то и дней — назад Натану удавалось убедить себя в том, что вся эта канитель с братьями — не более чем временное помешательство. Достаточно будет пары недель молчания после официального прекращения сотрудничества, чтобы он выбросил их из головы, позабыл окончательно об их существовании или же посчитал воспоминанием примерно того же толка, что и отношения с Вильгельмом. Что-то такое, что приносит мимолётное удовольствие, а потом остаётся приятной частью прошлого, о которой думаешь с улыбкой, но возвращать не хочешь.

Вообще-то ставить их на одну ступень было опрометчиво и не особо дальновидно, хотя бы потому, что с герром Лоссом всё было просто и понятно, прямо, как рельс, а здесь мигом находились десятки отягчающих обстоятельств, превращавших всю ситуацию в сумасшедший лабиринт. Но...

Но о том, что отреагирует столь остро на поцелуй, Натан не думал, потому сейчас и находился в прострации. Было удивительно осознавать, что он... Пожалуй, он скучал по этим уверенным движениям, по этому вкусу, остающемуся на губах и на языке, по прикосновениям.

Знакомые ассоциации. Затягивающий омут глаз. Вязкая, но не приторная сладость. Лёд с сахаром, в то время как в реальности — горечь сигаретного дыма.

Матиас с лёгкостью оттеснил его к двери, вжимая в гладкую, прохладную вертикальную поверхность. Удостоверившись, что вырываться Натан не станет, разжал пальцы, разгладил мятую ткань. Запустил обе ладони под футболку, медленно её задирая и поглаживая разгорячённую кожу. Не встретив сопротивления, потянул ткань вверх, окончательно снимая и бросая на пол. Прихватив Натана за волосы, заставил запрокинуть голову, прижался губами к подбородку, лизнул, прикусил, скользнул ниже, прихватывая зубами кожу на шее.

— Что будет, если твой брат... застанет нас... вместе? — спросил Натан, делая паузы между словами.

Ногти с резким звуком проскользнули по стеклу, царапая.

— Проверь и узнаешь, — предложил Матиас.  
— Или стоит спросить, как скоро после этого он меня прикончит?  
— Волчонок боится? — иронично произнёс Матс. — Оттолкнёшь меня, превратишься и убежишь в лес, надеясь скрыться от чужого гнева?

Натан положил ладонь ему на шею, притягивая к себе. Мстительно сжал зубы на губе.

Матиас тихо усмехнулся, облизывая прикушенное место и вновь нападая с поцелуями. Удивительно, как под его напором не треснуло и не осыпалось звонким водопадом стекло, превратившееся в мелкое крошево.

— Или проигнорируем условности и продолжим? Я за второй вариант. Ты... вкусно целуешься.

Ладонь соскользнула ниже, прошлась по краю халата, добираясь до пояса. Натан резко дёрнул за завязки. Шёлковая лента спланировала вниз, легла прямо посредине, разделяя их с Матиасом, оставляя по разные стороны. Тот ухмыльнулся, переступая через неё. Тёмная ткань сползла с одного плеча...

Открыв дверь, Матс втолкнул Натана обратно в спальню, ухватился за край занавески, потянув её и закрывая обзор. В комнате снова воцарился полумрак. Натан отступил на несколько шагов назад, запнулся о кровать и вскоре приземлился прямиком в разворошённые простыни. Прикусил нижнюю губу, заворожено наблюдая за тем, как Матиас окончательно избавляется от одежды, и его халат остаётся на паркете чернильной лужей. Это звучало банально, но было чистой правдой. Младший из близнецов был красив в одежде, без неё он выглядел ничуть не хуже, зато с лёгкостью мог претендовать на звание живого воплощения порока. Он выглядел хищником, желавшим загнать жертву в угол. И, несомненно, добился бы успеха. Если бы ему действительно пришлось открывать сезон охоты. Пока в этом не было необходимости. Жертва шла к нему сама, добровольно. Словно глупый кролик, попавший под гипнотический взгляд удава.

— И всё-таки твой брат... — предпринял очередную попытку Натан, но его заставили замолчать, приложив палец к губам в знакомом жесте, а второй рукой цепляя резинку пижамных штанов и потянув их вниз.  
— Мой брат — это мой брат, а ты — это ты, — выдохнул Матиас, прижимаясь губами к открытому, беззащитному горлу. — Это разное.

Ладонь уверенным жестом прошлась по члену, растирая выступившую смазку, обхватывая и надрачивая в выверенном ритме. Огладила большим пальцем чувствительную головку, повторяя движение раз за разом, вырывая из горла стоны один за другим.

— Разное, — согласился Натан.  
— Вот и не забивай себе голову сравнениями, — посоветовал Матс. — В прошлый раз мы не закончили, а я не люблю бросать столь важные дела на середине пути.

Прихватив зубами край блестящего квадратика, разорвал упаковку уверенным жестом. Раскатал резинку по члену Натана и опустился сверху, прикрывая глаза. Выглядел при этом бесконечно довольным. Что-что, а угрызения совести его совершенно не терзали. Ни намёка на них не прослеживалось.

Ему не нужна была подготовка и смазка. Он и без того был мокрым и растянутым. Судя по всему, именно его этим утром Штефан и втрахивал старательно в кровать. Вот только их секс не предусматривал использование презервативов. Думать об этом было одновременно странно и возбуждающе. Как будто Штефан действительно присутствовал здесь и принимал участие, а не затерялся где-то на периферии. Просто на время отошёл в сторону и занял позицию наблюдателя.

Когда Матиас только вытащил из кармана презерватив, Натан был уверен, что трахать будут именно его. Реальный расклад удивил, но от этого был не менее приятным. К тому же, Матс был прав. В прошлый раз они действительно не закончили, и впечатления вышли смазанными, не последнюю роль в этом сыграла и сыворотка правды, мутившая сознание. Сегодня её не было. Сегодня всё воспринималось чётко, ярко, полно. А ещё между ними больше не было одежды.

Натан не только представлял — знал наверняка, какова эта кожа на ощупь и на вкус, какой у неё запах. Он знал, как реагирует это тело на его прикосновения. Что будет, если прижаться губами к шее, чуть выше тонкой чёрной линии, обозначить её край кончиком языка, перестав предаваться мечтам и наслаждаться реальностью. Слышал, как Матиас изредка тихо сглатывает, как шумно и часто дышит. Видел, как платиновые прядки прилипают ко лбу, а неимоверно сексуальный рот растягивается в довольной — он бы сказал, удовлетворённой — ухмылке.

Мысль о Штефане, находившемся поблизости, щекотала нервы. Натан опасался, что их застанут вдвоём. Вместе с тем — отчаянно жаждал, чтобы это произошло. Потому что... По сути, он хотел их обоих, а не кого-то одного.

И хотя с Матиасом ему было хорошо — слишком, безумно, невыносимо хорошо, — всё равно чего-то не хватало.

У этой безбашенной, слегка — а, может, сильно — озабоченной сволочи, определённо, не обошлось без инкубов в родословной. Перепрыгнув из постели близнеца в постель их общего гостя, а затем, выбравшись и из неё, он по-прежнему был свеж, бодр и полон сил. Словно это не он, а кто-то другой ебался направо и налево всё утро напролёт.

— Спасибо, волчонок, — произнёс Матиас, прикусывая кожу на плече, а затем запечатлевая на шее Натана долгий, влажный поцелуй. — Похоже, я в тебе не ошибся. Ты сказочный.

_«А ты — сказочная блядь»._

Это определение крутилось на языке, но Натан промолчал.

Он не собирался становиться инициатором мозговыносящего разговора. Молча наблюдал за тем, как не совсем утренний гость грациозно соскальзывает с постели, приглаживает волосы, подхватывает с пола халат и, перебросив его через плечо, направляется не к балкону, а к двери. Матиас не одевался, не собирался прятаться и прятать следы своего преступления. Он выставлял сомнительные подвиги напоказ. Гордился собой.

Хотя, он при всём желании не смог бы изобразить невинность. Кому-кому, а ему это амплуа было противопоказано. Томная поволока в глазах, неестественно яркие губы, следы от пальцев на бёдрах... Штефан наверняка помнил каждую отметину, которую оставил на теле близнеца. И знал, как тот выглядит сразу после того, как выбирается из чужой постели.

— Выезжаем через час, — оповестил Матс. — Так что не теряй время.

Дверь захлопнулась. Натан остался в одиночестве.


	12. Chapter 12

Последним, что он видел, покидая берлинскую квартиру, были целующиеся близнецы. Отметил про себя, что у них, оказывается, парные халаты. Правда, разноцветные. У младшего — чёрный, у старшего — белый. Заметив обоих, словно налетел на невидимую прочную стену, притормозил и тут же подался назад, скрываясь в нише.

Увидел, как Штефан проводит пальцем по припухшим губам брата и удовлетворённо улыбается. Видимо, лелеял знание о том, что своими прикосновениями как будто бы смыл, выжег, уничтожил чужие.

Им обоим, похоже, ничуть не жала мысль о том, что один только что выпрыгнул из кровати едва знакомого существа. Видимо, оба считали этот эпизод чем-то несерьёзным. Что-то типа развлечения, закрытия обязательного гештальта и возвращения на исходную позицию. Туда, где посторонних нет. И никогда не будет. Туда, где мир обоих будет сосредоточен исключительно друг на друге, а все остальные будут использоваться для удовлетворения определённых потребностей, а затем — без сожалений вышвыриваться за дверь, потому что на них давным-давно наклеили ярлычок однодневок.

С чего он вообще взял, что хоть как-то выделяется на общем фоне?

Видимо, кто-то от рождения был наделён невероятным актёрским талантом, а с годами не только не утратил это качество, но и прокачал его до невиданных высот. Кто-то остроухий и сероглазый. Кто-то, очень неплохо отыгрывающий роль существа, неспособного устоять перед соблазном, а на деле — просто пополняющим список очередным именем.

Натан оттолкнулся от стены. Выразительно кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

Близнецы повернулись к нему синхронно. Ни удивлёнными, ни смущёнными не выглядели. Хотя...

На фоне их поцелуя в «Арлекине» сегодняшний выглядел куда более сдержанным, размеренным и нежным. Проявление любви, а не спонтанно нахлынувшей страсти.

— Я подожду вас внизу, — произнёс Натан, перебрасывая рюкзак через плечо.  
— Завтракать не будешь? — поинтересовался Матиас.

— Нет. Спасибо. Аппетит куда-то пропал. Ладно. Пойду, пожалуй.  
— Доброе утро, — с некоторым опозданием выдал Штефан, прихватывая с каминной полки стакан с апельсиновым соком.  
— Доброе, — эхом отозвался Натан и всё-таки выскользнул за дверь, оставляя близнецов наедине.

Несмотря на громкие заявления, ушёл он не сразу. Простоял несколько минут в тишине, на пустой лестничной клетке. Несильно приложился затылком о дверь, напоминая себе, что грузиться при таком раскладе — последнее дело. Если близнецам ничего не мешает, то ему тем более не должно. У них изначально намечались исключительно деловые отношения. То, что к ним добавился определённый бонус, — не закономерность, а случайность. Может, она больше и не повторится никогда. Может, уже завтра маньяк раскается, решит, что должен понести заслуженное наказание, и добровольно сдастся в руки полиции. Тогда близнецам никого не придётся искать, необходимость в общении с ним отпадёт. И... Собственно, и всё. Больше головной боли и ненужных размышлений, чем реальных дел.

Долго ждать близнецы себя не заставили. Они о чём-то переговаривались, при этом лица их были довольно мрачными. От недавней беззаботности не осталось и следа. Причина озадаченности обоих выяснилась быстро.

— У нас была отличная возможность схватить ублюдка, — произнёс Штефан, вновь взяв на себя обязанности водителя. — Но этот шанс мы упустили. Если он не дурак, а он — точно не, теперь поймать его будет в разы сложнее.  
— С большей долей вероятности, он заляжет на дно. Может, ненадолго, и это был бы оптимальный вариант. А, может, совсем уйдёт с радаров, и это будет отвратительный расклад, — добавил Матиас, выразительно посмотрев на Натана.

— И что я должен сделать? Клятвенно пообещать, что вычислю его по IP, а затем сдам тёпленьким прямиком вам в руки? — хмыкнул Натан.  
— Этот метод устарел, — криво усмехнулся Штефан. — Сейчас любой ребёнок знает, как менять IP. А вот вторая часть предложения мне понравилась. Такой презент был бы весьма кстати и стал истинным украшением семейного торжества.

— Клясться не буду.  
— А обещать?

— Можно я просто скажу, что постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах? Получится или нет — это уже совсем другой вопрос и другая история.  
— Можно, — разрешил Штефан.

Тон его снова стал достаточно прохладным и отстранённым, без минимального намёка на симпатию. Словно он уже сейчас готовился к провалу Натана и собирался отчитывать его не за одну, а за сотни сорвавшихся попыток.

Штефан следил за ним, ловя отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Не просто наблюдал, а смотрел с подозрением. Как будто что-то знал. Или догадывался о том, что Натан не до конца честен с ними обоими. Ни на секунду не поверил и подсознательно ожидал удара в спину.

*

Отправляясь в Берлин, Натан предвкушал близкий финал сомнительной авантюры и скорый возврат к привычной жизни. После того, как сделка сорвалась, появилось далеко не смутное предчувствие о том, что вляпался он основательно, надолго и по самую макушку.

На фоне этого осознания слова об эльфийской крови, что потечёт по улицам и зальёт их, уже не казались ему напрасным сотрясанием воздуха. Зато отлично вписывались в категорию пророчеств, вероятность исполнения которых более чем высока.

Выходя из магазина госпожи Фань, Натан неожиданно для себя засмотрелся на призывно распахнутые двери гадательного салона. Дверной проём, в котором покачивались тёмные занавески, густой, насыщенный запах благовоний и тусклый свет, мерцавший в отдалении.

Сколько Натан себя помнил, столько в нём жило убеждение, что все экстрасенсы, гадалки и прорицатели, активно кричащие на каждом углу о своих сверхъестественных способностях — обычные шарлатаны, умеющие разве что в психологию и отлично считывающие по лицам посетителей причины беспокойств. В конце концов, перечень проблем был у всех примерно схожим. Наличие магии в крови не делало существ иными. Проще говоря, ничто человеческое не было им чуждо. А, значит, и понять, кто жаждет разбогатеть, кто — прославиться, а кто — отыскать любовь, было не так уж сложно.

Натан не искал признания в широких массах, не лелеял мечты о получении наследства от пятиюродного дядюшки, внезапно решившего озолотить дальнего родственника, не нуждался в советах о личной жизни. Но ему не помешала бы некая упорядоченность во всех делах, связанных с неожиданным появлением на пути того, кто считался мёртвым.

Чего-чего, а подобного поворота событий он никак не ожидал.

Вернувшись в Мюнхен, Натан попытался связаться с приятелем. Чувствовал себя при этом форменным кретином, но не мог усидеть на месте. Разумеется, все его попытки оказались неэффективными. Телефон молчал, лишь предлагая оставить сообщение на случай, если абонент внезапно решит однажды вернуться в сеть. Страницы в социальных сетях не обновлялись уже несколько недель, а время последних визитов совпадало с датой, которую упоминал Матиас, говоря о поимке и заточении волка.

Густав в последний раз светился на «Фейсбуке» и «Твиттере» незадолго до неудачного нападения.

Последние его записи были малосодержательны и нейтральны с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, но тому, кто находился в курсе событий, несомненно, говорили о многом. Один и тот же пост был продублирован в обеих социальных сетях и состоял из одного предложения. Зато какого! «Сегодня начнётся Дикая охота». Два последних слова были отмечены хэштегом. К посту прилагалась картинка с рыболовной сетью и каплями крови, усеявшими песок.

Таких хэштегов в сети было немало, но они не имели никакого отношения к развлечениям Густава. Его даже собственные друзья и подписчики не очень понимали, потому что расспрашивали о каком-то сериале с одноимённым названием.

Любитель дикой охоты на эльфов оказался настолько самоуверен, что пошёл с голыми руками на представителей одного из самых могущественных кланов Баварии.

— Кретин, — резюмировал Натан.

Какого хрена Густаву понадобилось убивать близнецов, он не знал. Ни единого предположения не сгенерировал, несмотря на то, что пытался провернуть это неоднократно.

Внутренний голос настойчиво шепнул, что старина Джо, общающийся с духами, может знать ответ на этот вопрос. Невидимая рука подтолкнула Натана в спину, предлагая определиться и либо заглянуть в гадательный салон, либо продолжать метаться в тёмной комнате, то и дело натыкаясь то на мебель, но на стены, но не видя выхода из сложившейся ситуации.

Натан едва не упал, лишь чудом удержавшись на ногах.

Занавески всё ещё трепетали. Свет мерцал. Аромат благовоний и эфирных масел щекотал ноздри.

Пока Натан колебался, а чаша весов склонялась то в одну, то в другую сторону, хозяин гадательного салона сам вышел навстречу нерешительному посетителю и протянул руку, приглашая пройти внутрь помещения.

Натан мотнул головой. Старина Джо улыбнулся.

— Теперь тебя точно что-то гложет, — произнёс, поправляя воротник яркой — на сей раз не красной, а насыщенно фиолетовой — рубашки. — Похоже, моё прошлое предсказание сбылось?  
— Местами, — отозвался Натан, принимая решение и делая шаг навстречу. — У меня есть пара вопросов. И я хотел бы получить на них ответы.

— Логично, — произнёс старик, доставая из нагрудного кармана колоду почти выцветших карт. — Если духи захотят с тобой общаться, я передам тебе их ответы. Но если они откажутся, не обессудь. Всему своё время. Будущее открыто не всегда. Может, это и к лучшему.  
— Звучит не слишком обнадёживающе, — заметил Натан.

— Зато честно. Не люблю давать ложные надежды.  
— И сколько стоят ваши услуги?

— Зависит от результата.  
— То есть?  
— Если они промолчат, я не возьму денег, — пояснил старина Джо. — Проходи. Не стесняйся. И не сомневайся в том, что делаешь.

Они соседствовали несколько лет, но непосредственно в гадательном салоне Натан оказался впервые. Внутренняя обстановка помещения соответствовала ожиданиям. Искусственно созданная темнота, всюду свечи и благовония. Карты, хрустальный шар и прочая ерунда, один вид которой вызывает всплеск здорового скептицизма у одних и трепета у других. Мешочек с рунами, рассыпавшимися в живописном порядке на тёмной скатерти.

Натан едва заметно усмехнулся, но это не осталось незамеченным для его визави.

— Многим нужен антураж, — произнёс старина Джо. — Без этой мишуры они не поверят. Приходится соответствовать ожиданиям большинства.  
— Играете на чувствах доверчивых существ?  
— Только, если они сами позволяют это делать, — пожал плечами Джо.

Махнул рукой в сторону одного из стульев, предлагая располагаться. Натан чувствовал лёгкий озноб — холодок вдоль позвоночника. Тревога подняла голову, стирая в пыль все доводы в пользу того, что ничего страшного не происходит. И не произойдёт в дальнейшем.

Пальцы с силой сжались на сидении.

Хозяин гадательного салона никуда не торопился. Его движения были медлительными, выверенными, завораживающими. То, как он по одной зажигал свечи, как подбрасывал в чашу смесь сухих трав с острым запахом, как неторопливо перетасовывал карты. Это походило на спектакль, поставленный однажды, снискавший успех у публики, а потому продолжавшийся много лет кряду, но вместе с тем было что-то такое, что заставляло сидеть на месте, ожидая предсказания.

Старина Джо протянул колоду Натану, предлагая выбрать несколько карт. Всё это в бесконечном — давящем — молчании.

Взгляд зацепился за почерневшие, сухие розы, стоявшие в углу. Поразительно, но они не осыпались — продолжали хранить форму, словно только вчера стояли в витрине цветочного магазина, предлагая купить их, а сегодня очутились здесь. Не потеряли ни единого лепестка. Разве что цвет сменили.

Внезапный порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в комнату, вмиг затушил все свечи. Помещение погрузилось в кромешную темноту.

— Живые и мёртвые, — невозмутимо прозвучало в темноте. — Призраки. Множество их. Они где-то рядом. Один из них уже показался, а скоро их станет в разы больше. Но суть их едина.

Натан сжал ладонь на колене. Ногти царапнули через плотную ткань.

Слова тёмного эльфа снова били на поражение.

Правда, было бы преувеличением сказать, что они проясняют ситуацию, позволяя разобраться во всём и расчистить себе дорогу. Вопросов они порождали больше, чем давали ответов. Призраки. Огромное количество их. Разных. При этом все они едины.

Первым делом напрашивался вариант с некромантией и магами, её практикующими. Однако он тут же разбивался о знание, что некроманты, как таковые, могли вызывать призраков к себе, управлять ими, поднимать... Но не отправлять на встречи с другими людьми и созданиями. Призраки не назначали свидания в пафосных ночных клубах и не торговали татуированной кожей, запрашивая за неё внушительные суммы. И, конечно, никого не убивали. Здесь при всём желании отрицать факт преступлений не получалось. Они были. Они есть. Они будут продолжаться, если не остановить преступника в ближайшее время.

Старина Джо продолжал говорить, судя по шороху переворачивая карты одну за другой.

— Тьма, — тихо произнёс Джо. — Она рядом. Она наступает. И кровь... Первая кровь. Совсем немного. Потом будет больше. Гораздо больше. Она будет литься до тех пор, пока не затопит улицы Мюнхена. Пока ею не захлебнутся все, кто...

Мир закружился. Границы между прошлым и настоящим стирались, словно тонкие карандашные линии под напором ластика. Ладонь, некогда порезанную острым краем, обожгло фантомной болью. Как и там, в лифте, сейчас Натан готов был сорваться с места, схватить визави за ворот рубашки, встряхнуть и прошипеть:

— Кто? Кто же?!

Напряжение зашкаливало. Вибрировало в воздухе. Било по натянутым нервам.

— Будущее туманно, — сказал Джо, нарушив затянувшуюся паузу. — Закрыто тёмной пеленой. Так бывает в особых случаях. Когда оно не определено или...  
— Или? — поторопил Натан.

Но старина Джо хранил молчание, и все имеющиеся сомнения улетучивались окончательно, разрушая надежды.

Будущее не определено.

Или таит в себе такие события, о которых лучше не думать. Тайны, о которых лучше не знать.

*

Гросс — по своей любимой привычке — вытрахал ему мозги фантастическими в своей нелепости бизнес-планами. Моментами, глядя на этот цирк, Штефан подозревал, что среди родственников этого человека затесалась пара-тройка троллей. И это родство отчаянно лезет изо всех щелей, не поддаваясь маскировке. Это многое бы объяснило и послужило отличным доказательством утверждению о том, что герр Гросс над ним попросту издевается. Однако многие факторы указывали на отсутствие подобного родства, и по всему выходило, что свои сумасшедшие идеи Дитер генерирует не ради того, чтобы поиздеваться над окружающими. Он делает всё со звериной серьёзностью и, вероятно, продолжит делать в дальнейшем, если не разочаруется в своём деле окончательно и не оставит сегмент развлекательных программ.

Не имевший родства с троллями Гросс был живым воплощением вампира. Энергетического. Неудивительно, что после общения с ним хотелось провалиться в сон и провести в таком состоянии не меньше пары дней, а то и недель.

Самое омерзительное заключалось в том, что сегодня этой встречи не должно было быть. Они пересеклись совершенно случайно. Так вышло, что в зале им достались места по соседству.

Возможно, это не было случайностью.

Штефан не удивился бы, узнав, что Дитер дотошно вызнавал у знающих людей, где именно они будут сидеть во время конференции, а потом ползал животом по грязи, пытаясь обменять имеющийся у него на руках билет. Что угодно, лишь бы получить ещё один шанс. Цель средства не оправдала, успеха достичь не удалось. Они не сошлись во мнениях.

— Ты сейчас домой? — спросил Матиас, допивая свою минералку.  
— А ты?

— Хочу повидаться со своими детками. Думаю, они соскучились по папочке не меньше, чем он по ним.  
— Разве Герхард не запретил тебе приближаться к клубу?  
— Он не узнает, — уверенно произнёс Матс.

Слегка прикусил губу, отчего лицо приобрело хитрое выражение. Показная невинность, а в глазах — азарт. Тот случай, когда замышляет только шалость, но обернуться она может чем угодно. Хорошо, если не приведёт к катастрофе. Штефан надеялся, что всё обойдётся.

— И я тебя не сдам.  
— Я знаю, Штеффи, и бесконечно признателен за это, — выдохнул Матиас, выбрасывая опустевшую бутылку в контейнер для пластикового мусора и ненадолго прижимаясь губами к шее близнеца, чуть повыше воротника рубашки.

— Об осторожности не забывай. Договорились?  
— Я Зайберта с собой прихвачу и ещё пару ребят.

У Штефана планов на вечер, кроме участия в конференции, не обнаружилось. К монстрам он был равнодушен чуть более чем полностью, на тренировки требовалось настраиваться. Весь — и без того ограниченный — запас человеколюбия сожрал своим бессмысленным трёпом герр Гросс.

Штефан собирался вернуться домой, принять душ и провалиться в сон.

Он приехал. Принял. Но не уснул. Вместо этого решил наведаться в гости. Что, собственно, и сделал.

Он стоял на ступеньках дата-центра несколько минут. Стоял и смотрел, наблюдая за силуэтом в темноте. Таращиться прямо перед собой ещё дольше было бессмысленно, и он постучал, не слишком понимая, зачем это делает. Ещё меньше понимая, почему приехал сюда в одиночестве, а не в сопровождении персонального переводчика, способного хотя бы немного сглаживать острые углы и гасить конфликты в зародыше.

— Какими судьбами? — поинтересовался Натан, появившись в дверях и окидывая взглядом с ног до головы.  
— Решил поинтересоваться, как у тебя дела, — невозмутимо отозвался Штефан.

— И проконтролировать процесс?  
— Кто знает?

Он усмехнулся. Натан улыбнулся в ответ и отошёл в сторону, уступая дорогу.

— Снова в одиночестве? — спросил, наливая кофе в чашку и опуская её на столик перед Штефаном.  
— Снова.

— Почему? И где потерял братишку?  
— Матс встречается со своими любимыми монстрами.

— Это в прямом или в переносном значении? — уточнил Натан, нахмурившись слегка.  
— Монстры — это монстры. Клубные. Он питает к ним нежную привязанность. Или хочешь сказать, что в досье этого не было?

— Что-то такое мелькало, — признался Натан. — А ты? Без охраны, без близнеца... Твоей машины я тоже поблизости не видел.  
— Я здесь инкогнито.

— И не боишься?  
— Тебя?  
— Может быть, — хмыкнул Натан. — Мои мысли ты не читаешь. О чём я думаю, не подозреваешь...

Пока он изображал гостеприимного хозяина, чрезмерно воодушевлённого появлением незваного гостя, Штефан успел ознакомиться со всеми открытыми вкладками. Одна из страниц была ему знакома. Он уже видел распечатки скринов с идентичным дизайном. Тот самый сайт, где до недавнего времени обитал убийца, торговал своими трофеями, назначал встречи, надеясь, что удача от него не отвернётся.

— Как успехи?  
— Грустно это признавать, но пока одни сплошные неудачи. Профиль деактивирован, все аукционы, что велись посредством аккаунта, закрыты. Я пытался получить доступ к его перепискам, но там всё чисто. Неизвестно, кто был его покупателем. Неизвестно, где они живут, и в каких городах проходил обмен. Неизвестно, какие татуировки он продавал.

— Ни единой зацепки?  
— Данные хранятся всего два дня, а на третий система их удаляет безвозвратно. Восстановлению они не подлежат, — произнёс Натан, разводя руками. — Увы. Мы, конечно, можем заделаться городскими сумасшедшими и лезть в личные сообщения ко всем продавцам, в надежде, что они поддерживали с ним связь. Но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. А покупатели анонимны. Они поднимут шум, если вдруг их данные выплывут наружу. Много шума.

— Это плохо? — спросил Штефан. — Дело рано или поздно всё равно придадут огласке. И тогда полетит множество голов. Во всех смыслах.  
— Пока — да, плохо. Это приведёт к тому, что они все залягут на дно, и тогда мы вообще... Никого. Никогда. Не. Найдём.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы их, в принципе, не найдём.  
— Откуда такой пессимистичный настрой?

— Интуиция, — бросил Штефан, отпивая немного из чашки и наслаждаясь крепким, насыщенным вкусом.  
— И всё же?

— Ты знаешь, почему мы объявили охоту на любителя татуировок?  
— Смутно припоминаю, — отозвался Натан. — Мне пытались объяснить, но я был под действием сыворотки и едва ли понимал многое. Потому не откажусь послушать развёрнутую версию, со всеми подробностями.  
— Улоф Диггер. Муж Аэвы. Его убили незадолго до Рождества. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты новость о трупе мужчины, найденном в мусорном баке, и положившим начало серии жертв, но это был наш родственник…

Натан помнил. Не то чтобы он внимательно изучал криминальную хронику, с жадностью смакуя подробности каждого преступления, случившего на улицах Мюнхена. Скорее, большую часть времени, без интереса пролистывал эти страницы в газетах. Но с любителем татуировок невозможно было не озадачиться и не полюбопытствовать.

Когда город начало лихорадить и трясти после третьего преступления в цепочке, Натан заинтересовался изучением и дел-предшественников. Он неоднократно видел имя первой жертвы, но не придавал этому значения. Благополучно упустил из вида факт родства между Диггером и Шульцами. Позднее, конечно, проверил слова Матиаса. И на сегодняшний день успел мысленно отстроить историю с убийством от начала до конца. Но прочитать и услышать из уст непосредственного участника — величины несопоставимые. Второй расклад был куда примечательнее, кроме того, в ходе откровений могли обнаружиться подробности, прежде ускользнувшие из поля зрения, а ныне выходящие на первый план.

Штефан был отличным рассказчиком, подавал информацию так, что хочешь — не хочешь, а заслушаешься.

— Что общего у этих жертв? Кроме татуировок? — спросил Натан.

Штефан покачал головой и развёл руками.

— Ума не приложу. Что-то общее встречается, конечно, но не у всех. Нас с Кирой объединяет происхождение. Она тоже из влиятельного клана. Остальные... Кто-то выше, кто-то ниже. Разные увлечения, разные цели в жизни. Никакой систематизации. Я бы подумал, что выбор жертвы случаен, но каждое преступление слишком хорошо обставлено, чтобы поверить в стечение обстоятельств и обвинить во всём луну, оказавшуюся не в том знаке зодиака.  
— Есть одна идея, но я не знаю, насколько удачной она тебе покажется.

— Безумная?  
— Не мне решать.

— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Было бы неплохо поговорить со всеми, кому были предъявлены обвинения. Возможно, они догадываются, кто мог их подставить? Наверняка у вашей семьи в подчинении целый штат адвокатов, способных добиться разрешения на встречу с каждым подозреваемым. Не сказать, что я рассчитываю на многое, но всегда есть шанс, что помощь придёт, откуда не ждёшь. А те, кого списываешь со счетов раньше времени, приносят пользу. Время придётся тратить при любом раскладе, но так ты точно не обвинишь себя в бездействии.

— Неплохо, — оценил Штефан, признавая разумность довода.  
— Ну вот, — улыбнулся Натан.

— Правда, на успех я не рассчитываю.  
— Почему?

— Не верю, что обычный человек может с лёгкостью справиться с носителями магии в крови. Чтобы провернуть это, он должен обладать особым талантом. А они... Ни один из них не тянет.  
— Я тоже не верю, — заметил Натан. — Опять же, на первый взгляд между ними нет ничего общего. Ничего, что могло бы связать их между собой. Их страницы в социальных сетях — максимально отличны друг от друга. Но как-то же попали они в число подозреваемых. Значит, было что-то, чего не найти в их переписках, репостах и блоговых записях. Значит?..

— Стоит попробовать отыскать это общее во время откровенных бесед с глазу на глаз, — закончил мысль Штефан.  
— Точно.

— Ошеломляюще.  
— Что именно?

— Когда речь заходит о преступлениях, а не о чём-то другом, мы неплохо общаемся без переводчика.  
— Похоже на то. И, знаешь...

— Да?  
— Нужно практиковать это чаще.

*

Поразительный расклад. Во всех отношениях. Натан, не переставая, думал об этом.

Необычно и непривычно было видеть Штефана, идущего рядом, а не сидящего за рулём дорогого автомобиля, и одетого не в свой вечный, как будто намертво к нему приклеенный строгий костюм, а во что-то более неформальное. Если бы журналисты увидели его здесь и сейчас, наверняка не поверили бы и посчитали, что обознались. Не он и не его брат-близнец, а кто-то очень на них похожий.

Штефан признался, что сюда приехал на такси. И это более-менее вписывалось в привычную картину мира. А вот следующий его шаг её основательно рушил. Штефана всерьёз тянуло на экстрим. Он собирался прокатиться на метро. Но перед этим вызвался проводить Натана до дома.

— Ты засветил свою мордашку рядом с нами. Рискну предположить, что теперь ты тоже под прицелом, — пояснил своё решение.  
— У меня не мордашка, а лицо.

— Это принципиально?  
— Вроде того.  
— Буду знать, — пообещал Штефан, но в глазах были смешинки.

Чёрта с два он запомнил, принял к сведению и отказался от возможности подёргать за нервы.

Натан предполагал, что и «мордашка», и «волчонок», применительно к нему прозвучат неоднократно. Пока он не взорвётся.

Лёгкость, наблюдавшаяся во время обсуждения стратегии на ближайшие несколько дней, вновь улетела в неизвестном направлении, стоило закрыть дверь и оказаться на улице. Не последнюю роль в этом играли сомнения, одолевавшие Натана. Он прикидывал, насколько опрометчиво будет — сообщить Штефану о встрече в клубе с погибшим приятелем. И о предсказании. Сомнительном, скомканном, расплывчатом, но прозвучавшем дважды. В видениях и наяву. Стоит ли говорить о предостережении тёмного эльфа? О реках крови, обещанных им?

Прислушивался к шагам, звучавшим совсем рядом. Вспоминал не слишком приятную встречу с Зайбертом, то, как крошился асфальт, а ошейник едва не сдавил горло. От этих воспоминаний становилось муторно, и он от них отмахивался.

— Тебе не кажется, что это опасно? — спросил Штефан.  
— О чём ты?

— О прогулках по ночному городу. К тому же, в одиночестве.  
— Ещё один любитель читать нотации, — закатил глаза Натан.

— Были другие соискатели на эту роль?  
— Ваш протеже, Вильгельм Лосс. Или хочешь сказать, что в досье этого не было? — вернул недавнюю шпильку.  
— Что-то такое мелькало, — передразнил его Штефан.

Натан прищурился, посмотрел с подозрением, но ничего не сказал. Принялся обшаривать карманы, разыскивая проездной. Они спустились в метро, поражавшее в это время суток тишиной и пустотой. Утром здесь было не протолкнуться, а уже к полуночи всё пустело, и редкие пассажиры, составлявшие компанию в поездке, были, скорее, исключением из правил. Иногда Натан ехал в совсем пустых вагонах. Иногда прогуливался пешком, если погода была хорошей, а настроение — подходящим.

— Пустынные станции — отличное место для преступников, — произнёс Штефан.  
— Откуда такие глубокие познания в вопросе?  
— Секрет. А если серьёзно, то ты и сам должен понимать, что нападение в таких условиях, в большинстве случаев, заканчивается успехом. Помощи прийти неоткуда.

Вагон действительно пустовал. Они были единственными пассажирами, севшими на этой станции. Устраивайся — где хочешь. И места занимай, какие душе угодно. Достав из кармана салфетку, Штефан предусмотрительно протёр сидения и поручни.

Натан протянул ему один из наушников.

— Надеюсь, ты не ярый поклонник Намики или кого-то из той же серии? — спросил Штефан, перехватывая наушник.  
— А, что? — развеселился Натан. — Личные ассоциации? Не повезло с отношениями во Франции? Или что-то другое? «Я совсем несложная, просто ты меня не понимаешь...»

— Хватит уже.  
— Расслабься. Не поклонник. Рок, альтернатива, металл. Как на них смотришь?

— Положительно.  
— Тогда сработаемся.

Две станции они проехали в молчании, сосредоточившись на музыкальной составляющей короткого путешествия. На третьей их тандем разбавило присутствие третьего существа. Сходу определить, кто составил им компанию, не получалось. Ясно было лишь, что новый сосед по вагону не из числа людей. В его венах текла магия. Правда, ощущалась она слабо и была порядком испорчена наличием синтетики в крови. Большого количества. Существо не просто баловалось время от времени лёгкими наркотиками. Оно сидело на них давно и прочно.

Он сидел в противоположном конце вагона, но и на расстоянии его болезненный вид бросался в глаза. Натан прикусил щёку. Штефан напрягся. Вначале Натан принял эту настороженность за опасения, но чем дольше анализировал увиденное, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что первое впечатление было ошибочным. Штефан не боялся, его не передёргивало от отвращения, как того же Матиаса в туалете ночного клуба. Он просто внимательно и очень-очень сосредоточенно наблюдал за действиями внезапно появившегося существа. Натан последовал его примеру, присмотрелся и вначале не поверил своим глазам.

Руки существа были в крови. Парень тяжело дышал. Кажется, сдавленно, бесшумно матерился. С трудом сглатывал. На виске выступило несколько капель пота. Но главное, конечно, было не это. Главным была свежая рана на его боку. Кровь просочилась сквозь марлевую повязку и успела испачкать рубашку. Когда парень задрал футболку и чуть сдвинул повязку, Натан отчётливо увидел краску на коже. Ещё недавно на месте раны была татуировка.

Натан и Штефан переглянулись.

— Думаешь о том же, о чём и я?  
— Похоже на то, — отозвался Натан, выключив плеер и спрятав его в рюкзак.  
— Эй, с вами всё в порядке? Может, вам нужна помощь?

Штефан поднялся со своего места и направился в противоположный конец вагона. Парень отреагировал на это сразу. Желания вести беседы со случайными попутчиками у него не было. Поезд остановился, двери открылись. Незнакомец, проявляя невиданную прыть для того, кто минутой раньше чуть ли не умирал, выскочил из вагона. Штефан рванул за ним. Натан последовал примеру спутника и тоже выпрыгнул из вагона. Очень вовремя, потому что поезд снова тронулся с места.

Незнакомец поражал своей способностью мобилизоваться в критической обстановке, направив все силы на выживание. Он летел вперёд с такой скоростью, словно принимал участие в марафоне и всерьёз претендовал в этом забеге на победу. Штефан старался по возможности не отставать, но всё равно потерял парня из виду.

— Ч-чёрт! — прорычал, едва удержавшись, чтобы не пнуть мусорную корзину.  
— Вот он, — крикнул Натан, заметив неоново-зелёную толстовку впереди, когда парень перемахнул через ограждение.

Надеть такую вещь и мечтать остаться незаметным, было глупо.

Но что он там понимал, находясь под вечным кайфом?

Гонка пошла на второй виток. Натан знал эти станции, как свои пять пальцев, не боялся затеряться, отлично ориентировался в пространстве. Проанализировав шансы незнакомца на побег, пришёл к выводу, что дальше сигать резвым зайцем у того не получится. Значит, он попытается укрыться где-нибудь, переждать, пересидеть. Туалетные кабинки были, конечно, не идеальным местом для игры в прятки, но в данном случае — самым подходящим. Туда Натан и рванул, окрикнув Штефана.

В туалетную комнату они влетели почти одновременно с далёкими от конспирации шумом и грохотом. Кто-то — уверенно. Кто-то с размаху и на пол, оступившись и споткнувшись о свой развязавшийся шнурок. Ладони, затянутые в перчатки, проехались по полу. Чистому, но всё равно хранящему характерные запахи. Не только хлорки, но и мочи.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Натан, оценивая неудачное приземление так, как оно того заслуживало.

Штефан обернулся к нему и собирался задать вопрос о самочувствии, но Натан жестом приказал ему молчать, а затем указал на кабинку, в которой находился их новый знакомый. Кеды у парня тоже были приметными. Натан узнал их моментально.

В наступившей тишине чужое дыхание было слишком громким и лихорадочным.

Штефан подошёл ближе, размахнулся и со всей силы врезал кулаком по двери, со второй попытки ломая хлипкую перегородку. Точнее, вынося к такой-то матери щеколду, державшуюся буквально на честном слове. Дверь распахнулась настежь. Штефан шагнул внутрь.

— Привет, — произнёс преувеличенно радостно. — Куда же ты так спешил, а? Обоссался от страха, хотел застирать штанишки?

Звук удара — громкой пощёчины — не остался незамеченным.

Натан зажмурился на мгновение.

Голос у парня был тонкий, визгливый, противный. На фоне ужаса, спровоцированного нежеланной встречей, вообще перешёл в режим ультразвука. Хотелось заткнуть уши и поскорее удалиться отсюда.

Собравшись с силами, Натан поднялся на ноги и едва не застонал от боли, прошившей колено. На светлой джинсе проступало тёмное пятно. Грёбаная игра в догонялки закончилась для него достаточно плачевно.

Вместо того чтобы пойти на выход, Натан, стянув перчатки и спрятав их в карман, направился к кабинке. Юный, но довольно потрёпанный фейри, успел уделать кровью не только свои шмотки, но и сантехнику. Ватно-марлевая повязка, пропитанная красным, валялась на полу.

Штефан держал парня за спутанные грязно-русые волосы. Судя по кровавым разводам не только на унитазе и полу, но ещё и на стене, успел приложить его головой о кафель, не особо церемонясь.

Парень был напуган. Настолько, что новость о том, что он действительно обмочился, не удивила бы нисколько. А ещё его жестоко ломало.

— Дай, дай, отдай, — повторял он, словно заведённый, протягивая тонкие руки, больше похожие на веточки, к Штефану.

Тот растянул тонкие губы в ухмылке и помахал в воздухе прозрачным пакетиком, наполненным искрящейся пылью.

— Э, нет. Так не пойдёт, детка. Получишь свою конфетку только после того, как расскажешь, кому и когда продал свою кожу. Не помню, чтобы подобная торговля была разрешена на законодательном уровне. Так что если не хочешь в гости к быкам, поговори с добрым дядей.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — одержимо затряс головой фейри.

Так интенсивно, что удивительно — как она не отвалилась.

— Нет, в смысле — разговора со мной? Или встречи с быками?  
— Второе.

— Блядь, да говори ты уже, — прошипел Штефан, с размаха наступив на ногу оппоненту, а потом сильно дёрнув за волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Кому продал кожу?  
— Эйс, — тихо выдохнул парень. — Его зовут Эйс. У меня есть его визитка. С-с-сейчас.

Трясущимися руками он полез в карман замаранной толстовки, доставая оттуда несколько картонных и пластиковых прямоугольников и протягивая один из них своему мучителю.

Штефан резко вырвал визитку из подрагивающих пальцев и брезгливо отшвырнул парня от себя. Тот соскользнул прямо на пол, прижался виском к холодному фаянсу. Прикрыл глаза.

— Я же сказал, то, что ты хотел. Дай, — проныл ослабевшим, как будто бы обречённым голосом.  
— Вот так бы сразу, — хмыкнул Штефан, швыряя на пол прозрачный пакетик, с которого предварительно стёр отпечатки. — Держи, заслужил.

Натан с жалостью посмотрел на парня, разодравшего полиэтилен цепкими пальцами и жадно втянувшего носом белоснежную пыльцу фей.

— Не жалей тех, кто выбирает такой путь. Они того не заслужили, — холодно заметил Штефан. — Это не несчастные жертвы. Их никто не заставлял. Его так точно.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— У парня искусственно расширенное сознание. Кое-что считывается. Он выбирает пыльцу фей вместо регенерирующих лекарств, поскольку одно с другим несовместимо. И делает это не в первый раз. По собственному желанию. У него всё тело в шрамах. Раньше вместо них были татуировки. Много татуировок. Он их продал, продаёт или собирается продать в будущем. Ну, насколько его хватит, конечно. Не думаю, что с такими привычками он протянет долго.

В этом вопросе Натан был с ним солидарен. Глядя на то, что парня от запрещённой синтетики размазывает по стене, а тот блаженно улыбается, теряя способность реально воспринимать окружающий мир, поверить в долгую и счастливую для него было сложно.

Дверь кабинки захлопнулась, отрезая наблюдателей от шоу уродства и пороков.

— Идём отсюда, — произнёс Штефан, положив ладонь на плечо Натану и несильно сжав. — Здесь ловить больше нечего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namika - немецкая рэп и хип-хоп исполнительница.


	13. Chapter 13

К острой боли в разбитом колене добавилась ещё и тянущая. В щиколотке. Натан попытался наступить на ногу сильнее обычного и зашипел. Травма оказалась серьёзнее, чем представлялась в первый момент. Возможно, он просто не придал ей значения, находясь под властью эмоций, а теперь, когда погоня и разговор с обдолбанным существом остались в прошлом, все посторонние впечатления схлынули. Осталось самое важное, связанное напрямую исключительно с ним.

Штефан, сидевший рядом, услышал шипение и повернулся к Натану.

— Что с ногой? — спросил озадаченно.  
— Чёрт знает, — отозвался Натан. — Сначала я думал, что отделался лёгким испугом. Теперь подозреваю, что подвернул её при падении.

Когда он приземлялся, что-то подозрительно хрустнуло. Теперь этот эпизод восстановился в памяти полностью и не особо радовал.

— Может, поедем в больницу? — предложил Штефан.  
— Завтра, то есть, уже сегодня, но днём, — произнёс Натан. — Сейчас я приеду домой, закинусь обезболивающим, а утром вызову такси и отправлюсь к врачу. Если в этом возникнет потребность, а если нет, то так будет даже лучше.

— У меня есть на примете отличный специалист, который, при необходимости, примет тебя без очереди. Не придётся ждать у моря погоды.  
— Интересно, сколько стоят его услуги?

— В пределах разумного.  
— Разумное, по-твоему, это сколько? А то на мне висит долг в несколько миллионов, и я прикидываю, как долго придётся впахивать без выходных и праздников, чтобы отдать эту сумму.

— Не прибедняйся, — усмехнулся Штефан. — Несколько заказов от постоянных клиентов, и ты выходишь в плюс. Если бы ты работал исключительно в компании по разработке видеоигр, я бы поверил метаниям страдающей души, а так, извини. Вынужден усомниться в твоей искренности.  
— Вынужден? Звучит так, словно ты этого не хочешь.

— А ты считаешь иначе?  
— Мне казалось, я никогда не покидал число подозреваемых. Или скажешь, что это паранойя, и, на самом деле, ты отлично ко мне относишься?

— Лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — уверенно произнёс Штефан. — Не хочешь к доктору, давай попробуем по-другому.  
— Это как? — уточнил Натан.

— Закрой глаза.  
— Это подозрительно, — ответил сам себе, но, поколебавшись несколько секунд, всё-таки зажмурился.

— И расслабься, волчонок. Я не собираюсь использовать на тебе инновационные методы, не подтверждённые клиническими испытаниями.  
— Например, какие?

— На электрический стул точно не усажу.  
— Обнадёживает, — пробормотал Натан.

Расслабиться по совету было сложнее всего. Не потому, что он отчаянно боялся чего-то или ждал подвоха со стороны Штефана. Скорее, играла свою роль неизвестность, раскрывающая объятия и приглашавшая присоединиться к ней. Натан даже слабо не представлял, чем ему поможет поездка в метро с закрытыми глазами. И зачем это вообще Штефану. Что он собирается делать? Предложит отдаться во власть воображения и представить, будто не было никакого падения, а боль — не более чем заблуждение? Или скажет, что нужно отвлечься и думать о чём-нибудь приятном?

И первая, и вторая идея казались нелепыми, плюс ко всему, с образом Штефана не вязались совершенно. Кто-кто, а он явно принадлежал к числу тех, кто твёрдо стоит на ногах и предпочитает грёзам реальные поступки. Он не стал бы напирать на силу воображения, самопрограммирование и теорию позитивного мышления.

Ничего не происходило. Дальнейших инструкций не поступало. Натан собирался открыть глаза, повернуться к спутнику и сообщить доверительно, что это всё было довольно нелепо. Если шутка, то неудачная. Однако с гневной отповедью пришлось повременить. Штефан положил свою ладонь поверх его руки и крепко сжал. Соприкосновение порождало странные ощущения. В самом начале Натан ощутил некий дискомфорт, напоминавший слабый-преслабый, но, тем не менее, вполне ощутимый электрический разряд. Первым порывом было — разорвать контакт, но чем дольше он длился, тем меньше было неприятных ощущений. По коже разливалось приятное тепло, а в мыслях — умиротворение.

Рана на колене не затягивалась в мгновение ока, но саднила меньше, чем прежде. Да и щиколотка не напоминала о себе тянущей болью. Натан повторил недавние действия, проверяя состояние пострадавшей ноги, и едва различимо хмыкнул. Ему и, правда, стало гораздо легче. Боль ещё была, но не разгорающаяся — напротив, постепенно угасающая.

— Скрытые таланты? — спросил он, наблюдая за действиями Штефана из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
— Вполне явные, — отозвался тот.

— Я о них не слышал.  
— Ты о них не спрашивал. А в открытых источниках об этом не прочитаешь. Как и о том, что Матиас способен проникать в мысли определённых существ, считывая их. Эти особенности — не то, чем хочется светить перед посторонними.

— И давно ты это практикуешь?  
— Достаточно, — сдержанно отозвался Штефан. — Правда, я не был на сто процентов уверен, что на тебе сработает. Потому не стал сразу раскрывать карты. Но к тому, что метод подействует, были предпосылки.

— Это какие?  
— Матиас сказал, что во время боя ты был, своего рода, батарейкой для приятеля. Он черпал дополнительные силы из связи с тобой. Это правда?

— Да.  
— Логично было предположить, что в обратную сторону ситуация тоже работает, и ты умеешь не только отдавать, но и принимать энергию. Ничего удивительного. Это достаточно распространённое явление. Оно встречается чаще, чем можно подумать, — произнёс Штефан, медленно убирая ладонь и позволяя тонкой связи, образовавшейся между ними, безболезненно разорваться.

Приятное тепло исчезло слишком быстро. Сразу стало как-то неуютно. Натан вздохнул. Он не отказался бы снова ощутить прикосновение чужой ладони, но Штефан уже сложил руки на груди и смотрел не на него, а в противоположный конец вагона. Теперь пустовавший, а потому не представлявший интереса. Однако почему-то вызывавший повышенное внимание.

В отличие от Матиаса, с лёгкостью идущего на контакт, Штефан был неприступной крепостью. Из тех, что окружены огромной стеной, на которой толпится вооружённое до зубов войско, готовое пойти в атаку сразу, как только появится подозрение, что кто-то покушается на их свободу и независимость. Кроме того, вокруг крепости вырыт глубокий ров, заполненный крокодилами. Одно неосторожное движение, и они уже плывут к тебе, щёлкая челюстями и надеясь отхватить кусок покрупнее и посочнее.

Постичь логику Штефана сходу не представлялось возможным. Он был максимально закрытым и, кажется, подпускал к себе новых знакомых раз в десятилетие, в то время как его младший брат коллекционировал их, собирая по сотне в день.

У Штефана запищал телефон. Несколько новых сообщений. Он отвлёкся на переписку.

Натан окончательно отошёл на второй план.

*

Расстояние от станции метро до нужного дома можно было преодолеть буквально за десять минут.

С одной стороны, это считалось несомненным плюсом. С другой, конкретно сегодня, казалось минусом.

Они снова шли в молчании, слушая шум шагов, а не друг друга, и это... угнетало. Вернулось знакомое до оскомины ощущение и подозрение, что Штефана вынужденная совместная прогулка порядком напрягает. Как и общество, в котором приходится тратить время. При этом он старается отыгрывать выбранную роль благородного рыцаря до последнего, потому провожает до самого дома, а не бросает на середине дороги.

Возможно, все его мысли заняты размышлениями о неком Эйсе, приобретающем татуированную кожу, и на этом фоне всё остальное теряется. Возможно, Эйс и его покупки вообще не при чём, и молчание спровоцировано иными причинами.

Пока они шли по улице, молчание не давило так сильно. Теперь, когда остановились у двери нужной квартиры, вмиг стало неловким и тяжёлым.

— Зайдёшь? — предложил Натан, не очень-то рассчитывая на положительный ответ.

Скорее, делая ставку на то, что его оставят в одиночестве и свалят в дальние дали. Удивляясь самому себе и задаваясь актуальным вопросом: зачем вообще завёл речь о возможном визите.

Штефан не походил на любителя ламповых посиделок за чашкой кофе, а текущее состояние дел они уже успели обсудить. И — при неожиданных обстоятельствах — продвинуться в расследовании вперёд, обнаружив одного из коллекционеров не где-то, на просторах сети, а совсем рядом, непосредственно в родном городе.

Карта, которую предстояло вытянуть, добившись разговора с этим собирателем, могла оказаться, как проигрышной, так и козырной. Знать наверняка, чем то общение обернётся, никто из них не мог, но возлагал большие надежды.

— Это не опасно? — задал встречный вопрос Штефан.  
— В смысле?

— Помнится, в прошлый раз ты обещал, что запасёшься медвежьими капканами на случай будущих визитов и расставишь по всей квартире. Если за закрытыми дверями меня ожидает подобный сюрприз, то, пожалуй, воздержусь от визита. Если капканов нет, то... почему бы не заскочить в гости?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Натан. — Никаких капканов. Странно, что ты помнишь это обещание.

— Ничего странного. Это была прямая угроза моей безопасности, — заметил Штефан, выразительно вскинув бровь. — Я не мог пропустить её мимо ушей.  
— Никаких капканов, — с уверенностью повторил Натан, поворачивая ключ и толкая дверь.

Уходящий день с лёгкостью мог претендовать на звание если не самого удивительного, то точно — одного из их числа. В список поразительных событий попала и неожиданная встреча с торговцем татуированной кожей — масштабом меньше, чем умелец из сети, но от того не менее важным, — и визит Штефана в дата-центр, и его скрытые лекарские способности, уничтожившие боль в пострадавшей ноге, и его же неожиданное согласие заглянуть на огонёк.

Натан предполагал, что ему ответят отказом, быстро попрощаются и поспешат удалиться восвояси, но Штефан продолжал стоять на месте, никуда не уходя, не исчезая, не растворяясь. Он не был галлюцинацией и плодом разыгравшегося в полную силу воображения. Он был реален от и до. Смотрел пристально, заинтересованно, словно что-то старательно анализировал, пытался отыскать ответы, но постоянно заходил в тупик. Натану отчаянно хотелось узнать, о чём он думает, но он не рисковал спрашивать о чём-либо, чтобы не разрушить момент и хрупкую идиллию. Видимость её.

Поражали не только чужие поступки. Собственные действия тоже вызывали немало вопросов и казались довольно рискованными. Особенно на фоне недавних мыслей о том, что Штефан воспринимает его исключительно как потенциальную угрозу стабильным отношениям, инструмент для поиска необходимой информации и — дополнительно, неприятным бонусом — в качестве возможного предателя, желающего втереться в доверие и разрушить всё изнутри.

Приглашая Штефана, он успел перебрать в уме множество вариантов того, как поступит, если тот согласится. А в итоге выбрал совсем другой, отличный от всего задуманного.

Действовал, словно под гипнозом или во сне, практически не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает. Рискуя, но не отступая.

Кончики пальцев прошлись по коже, поглаживая мягко и сдержанно, обрисовывая контуры и черты. Тактильная память. Ладонь прижалась к щеке и замерла на месте.

Натан внимательно смотрел на Штефана, ожидая его реакции. Вновь заранее прикинул, чем способно обернуться подобное своеволие. Штефан крайне бережно охранял своё личное пространство и прикасаться к себе не разрешал. По идее, ему следовало разозлиться, убрать резким движением ладонь от своего лица и сообщить, что подобные фокусы лучше не откалывать — чревато последствиями. Он, однако, не приходил в ярость. Его эмоции вообще не читались толком. Он был и оставался загадкой, способной сохранить невозмутимость в любой ситуации.

— Волчонок... — произнёс он, и вдоль позвоночника пробежала стайка мурашек.  
— Не провоцировать тебя? — спросил Натан, вспоминая слова Матиаса.

Руку, несмотря на возникшие опасения, так и не убрал. Она продолжала покоиться на щеке Штефана.

— А что будет, если я всё-таки рискну? — уточнил, не дождавшись ответа. — Ледяной король меня заморозит и превратит в безмолвную статую?

Штефан усмехнулся.

— Ледяной король? — переспросил. — Надо же, какое интересное представление обо мне.  
— Я ошибаюсь?  
— Фатально, — ответил Штефан, наконец отстраняя ладонь от лица.

Но только для того, чтобы закинуть руку себе на плечо. Он не давал времени на раздумья и нападал без предупреждения. Но делал это так, что проиграть было приятно и совсем не страшно. Пусть и удивительно в самом начале, когда он только подался вперёд, прижимаясь губами к приоткрытому рту.

Натан втянул Штефана в квартиру и резко захлопнул дверь, отгораживаясь от любопытных соседей. Разжал ладонь, позволяя рюкзаку приземлиться на пол с глухим стуком. Обнял Штефана обеими руками, соединяя их, скрещивая в запястьях и с готовностью откликаясь на поцелуй, оказавшийся совсем не таким, каким представлялся в фантазиях, оторванных от реальности.

Близнецы целовались по-разному, это стало очевидно с первых секунд. Вместо пожирающей страсти, способной выжечь до основания, уничтожив за считанные секунды, в поцелуе Штефана была нежность. Страсть была, но не опаляющая и сумасшедшая, а тихо тлеющая, разгорающаяся постепенно, но от того не менее заманчиво. Он не был порывистым и несдержанным, его трудно было представить на месте Матиаса, с лёгкостью перескакивающего с одного балкона на другой, прижимающего к стенке и не оставлявшего выбора. В случае с Матиасом не было никакой альтернативы. Да или да. Штефан как будто давал Натану путь к отступлению, позволял окончательно определиться с желаниями и принять решение. По сути, время на размышления Натану не требовались. Он давным-давно со всем определился.

Наступив на задники, избавился по очереди от обоих кроссовок, вцепился в ворот толстовки Штефана и потянул его за собой. Сжал ткань основательно, словно опасался, что пройдёт пара жалких минут, и Штефан передумает, откажется от недавних поступков, отмахнётся, назовёт их временным помешательством и поспешит удалиться, пожелав скорейшего выздоровления. Он не должен был этого допустить. Не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Но, кажется, опасался напрасно. Штефан никуда не собирался уходить. Разорвав один поцелуй, он отстранился ненадолго и снова потянулся к Натану, обхватывая его ладонью за шею, притягивая ближе. Вторая рука скользнула под одежду, ногти слегка царапнули по животу. Оторвавшись от поцелуя, впился губами и вцепился зубами в подставленную, выгнутую шею, слегка её покусывая и тут же зализывая нежную кожу.

Натан потянул молнию на кофте, расстёгивая. Подцепил края толстовки Штефана, снимая. Отшвырнул её, провёл ладонями по плечам. Они были жёсткими и напряжёнными.

Штефан посмотрел на него пристально. Взгляды пересеклись. Он, кажется, всё ещё сомневался, что Натан позволит ему, что поддержит это начинание, а не попытается оборвать всё, как можно раньше. Кажется, он продолжал сомневаться и теперь, когда всё было более чем очевидно. Получи он возможность попасть в мысли Натана, он точно знал бы, что их сейчас совсем немного. Если быть точным, то всего одна, но весьма и весьма настойчивая. Навязчивая. С каждым новым мгновением не угасавшая — усиливавшаяся. От шёпота к крику. «Трахни меня».

Руки скользнули ниже, прошлись вдоль кромки джинсов, одна переместилась на застёжку. Щёлкнула ремнём, потянулась к заклёпкам.

— Натан? — позвал Штефан, оставляя последнее слово за ним, позволяя ему принять решение.

Голос его был низким и хриплым.

От этого голоса становилось не по себе. Основательно пробирало. Основательно же вело. Возбуждение было отчаянным, болезненным, резким, как удар, выбивающий землю из-под ног. Удар, отправляющий в полёт, что длится отчего-то дольше положенного, а все попытки ухватиться за воздух оканчиваются закономерным провалом. И воздуха не хватает, и слова кажутся чужеродными, лишними, способными испортить всё и вся.

— Натан, — повторно позвал Штефан. — Волчонок, скажи...  
— Что тебе сказать?  
— Чего ты хочешь? — выдохнул ему на ухо Штефан.

Натан облизал пересохшие губы. Положив свою ладонь поверх ладони Штефана, расстегнул джинсы, потянул вниз молнию.

— Трахни меня, — произнёс вслух, выпутываясь из вмиг ставших тесными брюк и повернувшись к Штефану спиной.

Непроизвольно вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение. Штефан провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника, поглаживая кожу кончиками пальцев. Вверх, вниз и снова вверх. Ладонь замерла между лопаток, надавливая сильнее прежнего, заставляя слегка прогнуться в спине. Натан прикрыл глаза. Тихо выдохнул, услышав звук расстёгивающейся молнии. Так близко, так оглушительно громко. Натягивая нервы до предела, играя на них.

Ладонь повторила уже знакомый путь. Привычная траектория. Знакомые ощущения от прикосновения. Секундная заминка и шелест разрываемой фольги.

Пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, разминая края заднего прохода. Проталкиваясь с осторожностью.

Натан всё-таки прикусил губу и склонил голову, прижимая ладони к гладкой и прохладной поверхности стены. Всхлипнул едва различимо, когда пальцы сменились членом. Пока ещё не было боли, балом правили исключительно ощущения и огромное — зашкаливающее практически — количество эмоций, обрушившихся на него разом, подобно водопаду. Так же громко, как в водопаде шумела вода, сейчас шумела кровь у него в ушах, и только ладонь, продолжавшая удерживать, не позволяла окончательно потерять связь с реальностью.

Он не пытался сравнивать Штефана с другими любовниками, побывавшими в его постели. Даже с Матиасом теперь уже не пытался. И без того было понятно, что они разные, соответственно, и ведут себя по-разному. Но при этом отлично друг друга дополняют. Во всяком случае, не получив опровержения, придерживался данной точки зрения. В этот момент Натан тратил время в тщетных попытках — ухватиться за растворяющиеся мысли, способные сложиться в определённую картину, ставшую, если не откровением, поражающим до глубины души, то, как минимум, интересным открытием.

Прежде он не испытывал чего-то хотя бы отдалённо похожего.

Он не спутал бы это ни с возбуждением, ни с желанием поскорее дойти до финала и от этого самого возбуждения поскорее избавиться, чтобы не туманило мозги, чтобы не заслоняло собой всё остальное. Это было желание оказаться именно в этих руках. В этих объятиях. Эти поцелуи чувствовать на загривке, этот голос слышать, и наслаждаться каждым мгновением исполнившейся мечты.

Медлительность и осторожность, которую к нему проявляли, почти убивала.

Он до отчаяния хотел, чтобы Штефан взял его прямо здесь, сейчас, без промедления. Можно даже не церемониться особо, с толикой грубости. Глубоко, резко, жёстко. Быть может, больно. Он бы не отказался, не стал бы противиться и протестовать. Он бы подчинился беспрекословно и насладился всем, от начала и до конца.

Штефан, определённо, не читал его мысли, потому не мог знать наверняка, что Натану необходимо. Тем удивительнее было осознавать, что он знал. На уровне интуиции чувствовал. И делал.

Отказавшись от осторожности, он кардинально сменил тактику. Протолкнувшись полностью, замер ненадолго, а затем начал двигаться. Размашисто и жёстко, заставив Натана взвыть, но отнюдь не от боли.

Если бы его попросили охарактеризовать собственное состояние несколькими словами, он не придумал бы ничего лучше, чем «горячечный бред», с той разницей, что жар этот был безумно приятным, и избавляться от него не хотелось. Напротив, хотелось продлить обжигающе-безумное состояние надолго. Его вело, жёстко и основательно притом. Штефан натягивал его на себя, член распирал изнутри, и всё, на что Натана сейчас хватало — это стоны, на грани. За гранью откровенности, за которые могло бы быть стыдно, если бы он вообще вспомнил о существовании соседей, и о стенах, которые повышенным уровнем звукоизоляции не отличались.

Штефан запустил пальцы ему в волосы, заставил запрокинуть голову и перестать гипнотизировать взглядом пол.

Прижавшись к губам Штефана, Натан потянулся к своему члену, обхватывая его и чувствуя, как ладонь становится мокрой, как будто он уже обкончался, хотя, на самом деле, это ещё не случилось.

Если вначале Штефан сдерживался и максимально контролировал каждое действие, смакуя и наслаждаясь, то теперь от этой сдержанности не осталось ни следа. Он балансировал на самом краю. Вбивался в Натана с отчаянием, натягивая на себя, заставляя уже не стонать, а практически кричать. Кончая, вновь впился поцелуем ему в губы. Натан резко провёл ладонью по члену, пальцы моментально стали влажными от спермы.

Голова закружилась. Мир, в очередной раз, закачался. Будто они сейчас находились на корабле и умудрились угодить в самое сердце урагана, от которого невозможно спастись и хоть как-нибудь отгородиться. Кажется, если бы Штефан не удерживал Натана в руках, ему действительно не удалось бы устоять на ногах, а пол начал бы приближаться к нему с фантастической скоростью. Штефан провёл языком по губам Натана, выходя из него, отстраняясь, но, не разжимая объятий и продолжая заботливо поддерживать.

Оргазм был ярким, продолжительным и почти ощутимо-сладким. Натан сильнее прижал ладонь к стене, но её прохлада нисколько не отрезвляла. Он не падал стремительно с седьмого неба, не разбивался на осколки. Медленно приходил в себя, осознавая, что произошло. Как и почему.

Штефан прижался губами к его плечу. Мимолётно, но кончики клыков ощутимо царапнули кожу.

— Только не говори, что жалеешь, волчонок, — произнёс. — Иначе моя самооценка будет убита к чёртовой матери и рухнет в пропасть.  
— Не скажу, — пообещал Натан.

— Значит, не жалеешь?  
— Ни секунды.

*

Тёмно-серая «Ревентон» дождалась своего часа и удостоилась чести — покинуть гараж, в котором порядком застоялась.

Натана с близнецами не было, вопрос, как разместиться втроём в машине, рассчитанной на двоих, на повестке дня не стоял — можно было выгулять одну из своих красоток.

Этим вечером близнецы собирались нанести деловой визит Эйсу Деккеру. Не сказать, что он отчаянно обрадовался открывшимся перспективам, но отказываться от встречи не стал и в ходе непродолжительного разговора пригласил обоих на ужин. После чего пообещал выступить в качестве эксперта и познакомить со своими сокровищами.

Не особо работая над созданием легенды, Матиас сказал собеседнику первое, что на ум пришло. Сообщил, что они с братом подумывают о создании собственной коллекции, но не знают, с чего начать. А потому хотели бы поболтать со знающим человеком. Задать несколько вопросов, получить совет о том, с чего начать.

Лесть сделала своё дело. Имя, названное в ходе разговора, дополнило впечатление. Герр Деккер рассудил, что существа, подобные Шульцам и имеющие определённые проблемы с законом, едва ли станут сотрудничать с полицией, подрабатывая там агентами на полставки. Терять Матиасу, по сути, было нечего. В конце концов, у него и без того репутация оказалась порядком подмочена. Теперь весь Мюнхен — и Деккер, разумеется, тоже — знал, кому принадлежит «Battle Beast», и кто с завидным постоянством кладёт большой и толстый на законодательство. Матс коллекционировал лабораторных монстров, а не татуировки, срезанные с трупов. Неизвестно, что, по мнению представителей закона, считалось более тяжким преступлением.

Притормозив на перекрёстке, Матиас покрутил в пальцах визитку, полученную братом из рук спонтанно появившегося информатора. Улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Похоже, кое-кто начал приносить нам удачу, — произнёс, привлекая внимание Штефана.

Тот оторвался от созерцания экрана смартфона и с недоумением посмотрел на брата. Матс усмехнулся.

— Волчонок, — пояснил, не дождавшись ответной реплики.  
— Может быть, — чуть отстранённо отозвался Штефан.

В отличие от брата, видевшего исключительно благие знамения и подарки судьбы в этом спонтанном знакомстве, он всё ещё относился к Натану настороженно и с подозрением. Не сказать, что ждал моментального удара в спину, но и растекаться в лужицу не спешил. С его стороны столь быстрая смена приоритетов была немыслима и недопустима. Он предпочитал отмерять не то что семь, а все семьдесят семь раз, прежде чем хотя бы однажды щёлкнет ножницами.

Матиасу хватило одного сеанса копания в чужих мыслях, чтобы начать пересматривать отношение к новому знакомому. Штефану требовалось время. Много времени. Очень много. И поступки, способные переубедить его. Он не доверял словам. И считанным мыслям тоже не доверял, поскольку прекрасно знал о существовании специально натасканных существ, способных выставлять щиты особого порядка. Позволять считывать то, что считали нужным они, а не потенциальные чтецы.

— Сомневаешься?  
— Банальное совпадение, а не рука судьбы, — заметил Штефан, просмотрев все письма и пряча телефон в карман. — Стечение обстоятельств. Только и всего.

— Да-да.  
— Думай, что хочешь.

— Ты можешь не согласиться с тем, что он приносит нам удачу.  
— Что я и делаю, собственно.

— Но с тем, что ты ему нравишься не меньше, чем я, согласиться обязан.  
— С какой радости?

— Перестань, — произнёс Матиас; он бросил визитку, вместо этого подцепил и по привычке потянул краешек чокера. — Ты провожаешь его домой, получив на руки данные важного свидетеля. Остаёшься в квартире до утра... Думаешь, я поверю, что вы просто пили чай и продумывали план дальнейших действий?  
— Конечно, не поверишь, — усмехнулся Штефан. — К тому же, я не собирался тебя разубеждать, а ещё тогда подтвердил подозрения.

— Подробностей так и не будет? — притворно вздохнул Матиас, поняв, что очередной его заход в попытке узнать чуть больше того, что уже было известно, провалился с треском.  
— Нет.

— Это нечестно. С родным братом мог бы и поделиться. Когда с ним был я, ты не просто довольствовался короткими отговорками. Ты своими глазами всё видел.  
— В тот раз, когда сам предложил тебе поиграть — да. Когда ты устраивал представление с балконами, я не видел ничего. Вообще.

— Мог бы, но решил остаться в стороне.  
— Не хотелось смущать волчонка.

— Он не стал бы возражать.  
— Я в этом не уверен.

Матиас фыркнул, вложив в этот возмущённый поступок все свои эмоции.

— По-моему, в Берлине он искренне верил, что мысленно я его расчленил с особой жестокостью и скормил бродячим псам, — заметил Штефан. — Потому я решил, что сторонние наблюдатели вам не нужны. Ты и сам отлично со всем справился.  
— Я от тебя ничего не скрываю.

— А я придержу язык за зубами. Если хочешь подробностей, сам у него спроси. Вдруг он захочет пооткровенничать?  
— Фу таким быть, — подвёл итог Матиас, окончательно смирившись с мыслью, что близнец не будет радовать его интимными подробностями; так и сохранит всё в тайне.

То ли из вредности, то ли из принципа.

— Я же не спрашиваю, как прошла твоя встреча с любимыми монстрами.  
— А зря. Я бы мог многое рассказать.  
— Надеюсь, обошлось без форс-мажоров?

Матиас приложил ладонь к груди.

— Торжественно обещаю говорить правду и только правду, ничего кроме правды. Если ты видишь меня прямо сейчас, а отец до сих пор не вздёрнул меня на ближайшей перекладине, то можешь быть уверен, что всё прошло чисто. Никаких проблем и технических накладок. Я насладился общением со своими детками, они отчаянно радовались встрече с папочкой. Не потеряй они способность плакать, несомненно, облились бы слезами от избытка чувств.  
— Придурок, — хмыкнул Штефан.  
— Не будь таким занудой.

Штефан воздел глаза к небу, но комментировать выпад не стал. Он себя занудой не считал. Скорее, придерживался мнения о том, что одного легкомысленного создания в их тандеме хватает с лихвой. Кто-то должен быть серьёзным и собранным. И кто таковым будет, если не он? Ответ более чем очевиден.

Он раскрыл папку, всё это время лежавшую на коленях. Информация, подготовленная Матсом и его подчинёнными. Досье на герра Деккера.

Фамилия этого человека была на слуху. Штефан поймал себя на мысли о том, что паспортные данные любителя татуировок кажутся ему смутно знакомыми, сразу после того, как получил на руки визитную карточку. Чуть позже усомнился в своих подозрениях. Перебрал в памяти всех, с кем доводилось сталкиваться лично за последние несколько месяцев. Никого хотя бы отдалённо похожего не вспомнил. Ассоциативный ряд зашёл в тупик. Ответ пришёл из интернета. Герр Деккер был известным пластическим хирургом. Его благосостояние активно росло за счёт стремления людей и существ к улучшению внешних данных. По всей стране действовала сеть клиник. Тысячи положительных, восторженных отзывов, лучшие специалисты, забота о клиентах и сервис по высшему разряду.

Изучив краткую биографическую справку, имевшуюся в сети, Штефан понял, когда и при каких обстоятельствах слышал это имя. Они с Эйсом действительно никогда не пересекались в реальной жизни, но были знакомы заочно. О чудесном докторе с теплотой отзывалась мачеха, перекроившая в его клинике нос. Он лично проводил операцию, и Брианна осталась довольна результатом на все сто процентов.

Зная характер и особенности поведения Бри, Штефан не удивился бы, узнав, что довольна она осталась не только качеством обслуживания, но и дополнительными услугами, не отмеченными в прайс-листе клиники. Потащить доктора в койку, едва отойдя от наркоза, было вполне в её характере. Учитывая, что внешне она была очень даже ничего, герр Деккер мог и поддаться соблазну.

— О чём ты думаешь с таким сосредоточенным лицом? — поинтересовался Матиас.  
— О том, могла ли наша мачеха соблазнить Деккера, — честно признался Штефан.

Матиас колебался недолго. Подумал буквально пару секунд, потом кивнул и произнёс:

— Вполне.

Они, в очередной раз, сошлись во мнении.

— И к какому заключению пришёл? Это хорошо или плохо?  
— Пока не знаю. Но, надеюсь, он будет в отличном настроении и не укажет нам на дверь в ближайшее время.

Учредитель сети клиник своего благосостояния не стеснялся и не скрывал. Об этом открытым текстом говорил дом, у ворот которого Матиас припарковал машину. Покинув салон, он замер на месте, не удержался и присвистнул. Перед ними раскинулся замок в миниатюре. Мраморные статуи во дворе, фонтан, расположенный прямо перед домом. Внутри помещение наверняка было таким же вычурным и максимально гротескным, демонстрирующим всем и каждому наличие у владельца внушительного счёта в банке.

— Интересно, сколько комнат здесь отведено под хранение экспонатов? — задался вопросом Штефан. — Судя по тому, как активно он скупает всякий ширпотреб, ими весь дом должен быть забит.  
— Не факт, что он их не перепродаёт в дальнейшем, — резонно заметил Матиас.

Прислуга в доме Деккера была тихой, практически незаметной, вышколенной и готовой прийти на помощь в любой момент, если это понадобится. Отказавшись от кофе, близнецы расположились в гостиной. Экономка, затянутая в строгое чёрное платье, длиной ниже колена, сообщила, что хозяин скоро появится.

Матиас устроился на диване, разглядывая комнату с интересом, но ни к чему не прикасаясь. Штефан прогуливался вдоль стеллажей, заставленных всякой ерундой, вроде старинных подсвечников и статуэток древних богинь. Останавливался напротив репродукций, висевших на стенах, внимательно их рассматривал. Если в клиниках герра Деккера по правилам царила стерильная чистота, то дом его был набит хламом до отказа. Гостиная напоминала то ли барахолку, то ли магазинчик винтажных вещиц, за возможность прикоснуться к которым некоторые сумасшедшие коллекционеры готовы отдать баснословные деньги. Герр Деккер как раз был одним из них. Профессиональный коллекционер, которому, по большей части, наплевать, что именно собирать. То ли статуэтки, то ли подсвечники, то ли пособия по медицине, изданные в начале прошлого века, то ли татуированную кожу. Важно, чтобы это было в количестве.

— Здесь довольно...  
— Неуютно?

— Своеобразно, — отозвался Штефан, потянувшись и сдув пылинки с одной из статуэток. — Я бы в таком доме жить не смог.  
— Просто у нас другие вкусы, — хмыкнул Матиас.

В отдалении послышались шаги. Хозяин дома действительно не заставил гостей ждать и поспешил явиться к ним, как можно скорее. Глядя на окружающую обстановку несложно было представить герра Деккера в растянутой футболке и рваных джинсах, ставших таковыми от длительной носки. Однако эти ожидания не оправдались. Эйс выглядел великолепно. Словно живая реклама одной из своих клиник. Ослепительная улыбка, правильные черты лица, дорогая укладка и не менее дорогой костюм.

— Господа, рад приветствовать, — произнёс куда более радушно, чем во время общения по телефону. — Признаюсь, ваш звонок стал для меня неожиданностью, но...  
— Надеюсь, приятной? — уточнил Матиас.  
— О, разумеется! Я наслышан о вас обоих.

«Неудивительно», — подумал Штефан, в очередной раз стискивая зубы, чтобы не зарычать ненароком. Любое напоминание о скандале, спровоцированном публикацией определённых фактов, моментально портило ему настроение.

— Брианна? — предположил Матс.  
— Да, — подтвердил его подозрения Эйс. — Мы с фрау Шульц находимся в дружеских отношениях, потому неудивительно, что время от времени она рассказывает о своей семье.

Матиасу понадобилось всё самообладание, чтобы не закатить глаза и не засмеяться. Он примерно представлял, что могла наговорить о них дорогая мачеха. Если это и был пиар, то исключительно чёрный.

Напряжение, возникшее некогда между ними, со временем никуда не исчезло. Малышка Бри всё так же жаждала сунуть нос в их дела и злилась, когда стратегии оказывались провальными.

— Уникальная женщина, — продолжал Эйс, не замечая реакции окружающих на его откровения. — Исключительная.  
— О вас она тоже откликается с теплотой, — прервал монолог Штефан, мысленно поставив галочку напротив своей догадки.

Уникальная и исключительная либо уже успела побывать в кровати этого человека, либо метила туда в самое ближайшее время. В её голове отчего-то жил и процветал стереотип о том, что постельные отношения являются синонимом власти. Стоит переспать с кем-то, и любовник тут же начнёт прыгать на задних лапках, исполняя любую прихоть своей госпожи. Возможно, вдохновилась примером Герхарда, который действительно готов был есть с её рук. С поправкой на то, что считал себя единственным, неповторимым и бесконечно желанным, а о существовании других любовников не догадывался.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, — произнёс Эйс, по очереди пожимая ладони каждого из близнецов. — По телефону мы договорились об ужине. Если вы не возражаете, давайте перейдём в столовую и продолжим общение там.  
— Надеюсь, в столовой будет чище, чем здесь, — шёпотом произнёс Матиас, обращаясь к брату.

Эйс, идущий впереди, кажется, ничего не услышал. Или не подал вида.

Надежды оправдались. Столовая оказалась светлой, просторной и обезличенной. Не дом, а сплошная эклектика. Где-то музейный зал, забитый сомнительными экспонатами, где-то помещение, в котором можно без колебаний проводить экстренную операцию. Ничем не хуже клиники. Та же стерильность и пустота.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что тема, поднятая в нашем разговоре, была достаточно... деликатной, — начал Эйс.

Отправив слуг восвояси, он взял на себя роль официанта и теперь самостоятельно разливал вино по бокалам.

— Мне не нужно. Я за рулём, — произнёс Штефан, отказываясь от предложенного напитка.  
— Иными словами, это был не телефонный разговор, — подхватил начинание собеседника Матиас. — Да, конечно, понимаю.

Он благодарно улыбнулся, взяв в руки полный бокал.

— Я не хочу навлекать на себя неприятности, — сообщил Эйс. — Предпочитаю перестраховаться лишний раз.  
— Разумно.  
— Гарантировать вам безопасность и подписать договор о неразглашении? — предположил Штефан.

Прозвучало грубо. Он и сам это понял. Утвердился во мнении, что перегнул палку, почувствовав, как Матиас наступил ему на ногу. Несильно, но ощутимо, словно намекая, что лучше пока не вмешиваться. Предоставить возможность вести переговоры ему. Тем более что, согласно спонтанно родившейся легенде, именно он питал слабость к подобным вещам и был едва ли не родственной душой Эйса. Тот же дух безудержного коллекционирования. Один в один.

— Не стоит, — продолжал источать доброжелательность Эйс. — Будет достаточно вашего честного слова.  
— Считайте, что оно уже у вас, — сообщил Матиас, поднимая бокал и позволяя стеклянным поверхностям соприкоснуться. — Выпьем за наше плодотворное сотрудничество?

— С удовольствием.  
— Мне действительно интересен сам процесс, и я хотел бы погрузиться в изучение вопроса. Говоря, откровенно, сейчас я в некой растерянности. Абсолютно не представляю, с чего начать, к кому обращаться и где доставать необходимые мне вещи. Всё-таки татуировки в том виде, в каком они интересны мне, на дороге не валяются.

Эйс понимающе кивнул.

— Есть несколько способов получить эти сокровища в свои руки. От самых безобидных до тех, что внушают страх. Радикальные инк-хантеры предпочитают самостоятельно пополнять свои коллекции. Для них важны не столько сами татуировки, сколько процесс охоты за ними. С подобными коллекционерами цивилизованные люди и существа предпочитают не иметь общих дел, — произнёс.

Штефан сжал ладонь в кулак, вдавливая ногти в кожу.

Ему и Матиасу нужен был этот информатор и возить его лицом по столу прямо сейчас было... опрометчиво. Но руки так и чесались. Адепт двойных стандартов задвигал что-то о принципах, являясь на деле, самой настоящей беспринципной сволочью. Несколько дней назад он, собственной персоной, срезал кожу с угашенного мальчишки и расплачивался с ним пыльцой фей, а теперь вдруг принялся изображать живое воплощение добродетели и высокой морали. Понимал, чем может закончиться их встреча, но не настаивал на использовании обезбола, не вколол ему регенерирующий препарат. Получил на руки то, что хотел, а затем отправил мальчишку на все четыре стороны. Ему ли рассуждать о монстрах?

— Почему?  
— В большинстве случаев, они — неадекватны. Они не из тех, кто интересуется мнением своих потенциальных жертв.  
— А, что, бывает иначе? — поинтересовался Штефан.

Эйс посмотрел на него со снисхождением, словно на маленького, неразумного ребёнка, решившего блеснуть познаниями, но вместо этого споровшего феерическую чушь.

— Естественно. Правда, распространяется это правило исключительно на носителей магии. Медицина давно шагнула вперёд и открыла безграничные возможности. С тех пор, как было создано средство для регенерации, проводить подобные операции стало проще простого.  
— Неужели? — заинтересованно спросил Матиас.

На самом деле, они это прекрасно знали. Успели изучить принципы работы. Пришли к логичному умозаключению.

Обладая незаурядным умом, имея в подчинении штат первоклассных хирургов и обширную сеть клиентов, Эйс и сам мог быть не только покупателем, но и продавцом. Или посредником. Отыскать единомышленников, наладить сбыт, получать определённый процент от сделок. Стабильно поставлять на рынок товар, срезанный с таких вот идиотов, готовых не один кусок, а всю кожу с себя содрать в обмен на дозу или мизерное количество денег.

— Всё очень запутанно и очень просто одновременно, — произнёс Эйс, сверкая белозубой улыбкой.

От этой демонстрации доброжелательности у него уже скулы должны были заболеть, но он продолжал строить из себя душу компании, протягивающую руку помощи неофитам.

Всё действительно было запутанно.

Поддельные документы, махинации с лекарствами, договора о неразглашении с теми, кто добровольно готов расстаться со своими татуировками. В определённых случаях — сотрудничество с работниками моргов. О чём-то подобном Матиас тоже думал, но до последнего сомневался. Практика показала, что сомневался зря. Жажда наживы стояла превыше моральных и этических норм. С другой стороны... Инк-хантеры срезали кожу с живых людей и существ. Почему они должны были остановиться, увидев приглянувшийся им рисунок на мертвеце?

У Штефана не на шутку разыгралось воображение.

Эйс рассуждал об инк-хантерах с завидным спокойствием и невозмутимостью, а Штефану казалось, что прямо сейчас, в его тарелке лежит не курица, а одна из разделанных в стенах клиники жертв. Их с Матсом пытаются накормить мертвечиной, тем самым выписав пропуск в особый мир и признав единомышленниками. И в бокалах плещется не вино, а кровь. И дом этот стоит на костях, а потому по ночам здесь стаями роятся призраки.

Или...

Самый безумный из всех возможных вариантов. Эйс проявил благосклонность к ним не просто так. Они хотели использовать его в качестве информатора. Он собирается использовать их. В качестве материала для очередных экспонатов. Казнённый волк охотился за ними и намеревался разжиться их татуировками. Кто сказал, что они не были выставлены на аукцион заранее? Кто сказал, что на них не осуществлялся предзаказ?

Натан говорил, что данные о сделках сгорают через два дня, на третий. Быть может, сгорел и этот договор, но кто-то всё ещё надеялся получить заветный трофей.

В глазах потемнело, виски сдавило жёстким обручем.

— Наверняка у вас есть проверенные поставщики, способные удовлетворить любые запросы и предложить эксклюзив. Вы же понимаете, я не гонюсь за всем подряд. Мне нужен штучный товар. Не унылая штамповка, а нечто уникальное, — сказал Матиас, когда короткая, но познавательная лекция подошла к концу.

К горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Штеффи? — позвал Матиас, заметив перемены в настроении брата. — Всё нормально?  
— Мне нужно проветриться, — произнёс Штефан, резко отодвигая стул. — Прошу простить меня.

— Вы уверены, что... — начал Эйс.  
— Да. Ничего страшного. Просто надо пройтись, — снова излишне резко отозвался Штефан. — Ещё раз простите. Продолжайте. Не обращайте на меня внимания.

На свежем воздухе действительно стало лучше. Мрачные мысли практически отступили. Не сразу, постепенно, но начали растворяться. Настойчивый запах разложения, щекотавший ноздри во время пребывания в столовой, исчез. Штефан выбил сигарету из пачки и затянулся, смывая кислый привкус с языка горечью табачного дыма. Набрал сообщение брату.

«Будь осторожнее с этим ублюдком. Он сам радикальный инк-хантер, хоть и не спешит признаваться в этом».

Ответ пришёл моментально.

«Я знаю, Штеффи. Не волнуйся. Я сама осторожность».

*

— Разумеется, нельзя взять первый попавшийся кусок кожи, положить его в тёмное место и думать, что с экспонатом ничего не случится. Прежде чем попасть к покупателю, каждый из них проходит специальную обработку. Это очень сложный и трудоёмкий процесс. Важно не упустить момент. Действовать нужно очень быстро. Дезинфекция, чтобы не началось поражение тканей, чтобы они не начали разлагаться. Из-за неосторожного обращения с материалом погибло немало отличных образцов. Многие начинающие коллекционеры ошибочно думают, что первичной обработки достаточно. Результат, как вы понимаете, достаточно плачевен.

После ужина они переместились на третий этаж, полностью отведённый под хранение экспонатов. Вино в бокалах сменилось неразбавленным виски. Штефан продолжал прихлёбывать минералку и, глядя на куски кожи, похожей на тонкий пергамент, старался сдерживать рвотные позывы.

Экспонатов в коллекции у Эйса, как и ожидалось, нашлось немало. Маленькие, средние, большие. Миниатюры и завораживающие полотна. Яркие краски и сдержанная лаконичность чёрных чернил. На любой вкус и цвет.

Это смотрелось бы завораживающе, если бы Штефан не знал о происхождении выставочных образцов.

Для них не было предусмотрено рамок. Каждый экспонат удерживали нити и булавки, чьи острые кончики протыкали край кожи, не забитый чернилами.

В помещении поддерживался особый температурный режим, регулировалась влажность. Нельзя было допустить ни пересушивания, ни переохлаждения, ни повышения влажности.

— Каждая из картин обязательно доводится специалистами до определённого состояния. Пересушить её проще простого, потому дилетантам такую работу ни за что не доверят, — назидательно произнёс Эйс, прикладываясь к стакану и осторожно проводя кончиками пальцев по чуть шероховатой поверхности образца. — В противном случае, она просто напросто рассыплется. Это будет самая дорогая пыль, какую только можно придумать. Вот только сбыть её уже не получится.

Алкоголь благотворно действовал на хозяина дома. Сделал его более разговорчивым и беззаботным. Напряжение, читавшееся во взгляде и за натянутой улыбкой в самом начале вечера, отступило. Эйс расслабился, окончательно потерял бдительность и проникся лживыми рассказами о внезапно проснувшейся страсти.

Штефан подумал, что напрасно сомневался в навыках и умениях младшего брата. При необходимости, Матиас мог расположить к себе и разговорить не то что человека или существо, а даже дерево или камень. Сегодня его таланты пригодились, а алкоголь поспособствовал сближению.

— Как вам коллекция? — поинтересовался Эйс.  
— Впечатляет, — признался Штефан.

Его и, правда, впечатлило. Не в лучшем значении этого слова.

— Боюсь представить, сколько времени ушло на её создание, — произнёс Матиас, вливая в себя виски.

Теперь, когда отпустило Штефана, проняло его. Вспомнилась не к месту сказка о Синем Бороде, в замке которого годами хранились трупы женщин. Здесь трупы были самые разные. Женщины и мужчины. Взрослые, пожилые и совсем юные. Правда, хранились фрагментами. Кровь с кожи была тщательно смыта. Образцы тщательно обрабатывали перед тем, как вручить покупателям. Не могли не. Дорожили репутацией. Чёртовы эстеты. Херовы педанты.

— Совсем немного, — не без гордости сказал Эйс. — Каких-то три года, и в моём распоряжении одна из лучших коллекций в городе. А, может, и во всей стране.  
— Я заметил, что вы крайне увлекающаяся натура.

— Я бы сказал, азартная, — то ли дополнил, то ли поправил Эйс. — Мне нравится сам процесс охоты за тем или иным экспонатом. Поиски продавца, готового предложить достойный внимания материал, аукционы, жжение на кончиках пальцев, когда предлагаешь новую ставку, оставляя конкурентов позади. Желание вырвать победу из чужих рук. Это, знаете ли, бодрит и держит в тонусе.  
— Ещё бы, — пробормотал Матиас. — Кстати говоря...

— Ах, да. Я обещал поделиться контактами проверенных людей, — вспомнил Эйс.  
— Было бы очень мило с вашей стороны.

«Ещё раскланиваться друг перед другом начните», — мрачно подумал Штефан, меж тем, признавая, что без подобных заискиваний обойтись сложно. Практически невозможно, если они хотят добиться успеха и перевести сегодняшний вечер из статуса прогулки по тонкому льду в статус выигрышного билета. Будь на месте Эйса какой-нибудь герр Гросс, его бы давно послали к такой-то матери, но в разговорах с этим человеком приходилось улыбаться и восхищаться. Почти заискивать. Унижение ради благого дела.

Экскурсия, судя по всему, подходила к логическому завершению. Оставалось лишь получить визитки или адреса электронной почты тех самых, проверенных специалистов. И надеяться, что круг поисков не замкнётся. Не приведёт на тот сайт, который они изучили вдоль и поперёк.

— Послушайте, Эйс, — внезапно выдал Штефан, решив разыграть последнюю из имеющихся карт.  
— Да?  
— Вы говорите, что покупали эксклюзивные вещицы. Но здесь я таковых не наблюдаю. В этом доме есть ещё какое-то хранилище? Или я ошибаюсь?

Уголки рта подозрительно опустились. Но Эйс буквально заставил себя улыбнуться повторно.

— Вас невозможно провести.  
— А вы пытались? — усмехнулся Штефан.  
— Нет. Конечно, нет. Просто ждал удобного момента, чтобы...

«Пожать нам руки на прощание, выдворить на улицу и мысленно послать нахуй, раз уж, глядя в глаза, этого сделать нельзя», — дополнил Штефан про себя.

— Покажете? — произнёс вслух.  
— Разумеется.

Матиас вскинул бровь, без слов интересуясь, когда брат успел набраться знаний и научился на глаз определять истинную стоимость образцов. Штефан дёрнул плечом. На самом деле, его замечание о ценности экспонатов было чистой воды импровизацией. Он мог зарекомендовать себя знатоком, а мог стать в глазах наблюдателя полным профаном, тыкающим пальцами в небо. Сам удивился, поняв, что вытащил козырную карту.

В размерах второй зал значительно уступал первому. И экспонатов здесь было в разы меньше, потому один из них моментально бросился в глаза. На мгновение Штефану показалось, что кто-то одним движением выбил из его лёгких весь кислород, а остальные органы превратил в кашу. Ему было больно дышать и трудно двигаться. Как будто его только что схватили, подняли высоко-высоко, а затем швырнули на землю.

— Матс, — выдохнул он одними губами.

Брат проследил направление его взгляда и бесшумно сглотнул. Не было никаких сомнений. Тоже узнал.

— Твою мать, — в тон ему отозвался Матиас, залпом допивая виски и сожалея о том, что у него в распоряжении всего один стакан, а не целая бутылка.

Хотя, при таком раскладе, ему и бутылки бы не хватило.

Совладав с эмоциями, Штефан прошёл вглубь зала и едва заметно кивнул Матиасу. Тот понял его намерения и замер у двери. Незаметно вытащил ключ, оставшийся в замке, притворил дверь и закрыл её изнутри. Теперь они были заперты в этом помещении. Теперь им никто не помешал бы. Бежать Эйсу было некуда. Окон нет, единственная дверь заперта. А рядом те, кто жаждет получить ответы на все вопросы. Просто так они отсюда не уйдут.

— Позвольте задать вам один вопрос, герр Деккер, — вмиг растеряв показную доброжелательность, произнёс Штефан. — Как к вам в руки попал этот образец?

Геометрические узоры, выполненные в чёрном — с вкраплениями красного — цвете, гипнотизировали и завораживали. Штефан видел этот рисунок десятки, сотни, тысячи раз. Он узнал бы его при любом раскладе. И сейчас, когда кожа Улофа, найти которую не удавалось месяцами, маячила впереди, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, каждое слово давалось с трудом. Желание претворить в жизнь недавнюю задумку и пересчитать хозяином дома все углы, росло и крепло.

Эйс всё понял сразу же, без дополнительных пояснений. И, кажется, сразу же протрезвел. Улыбка окончательно сползла с его лица. Вместе с ней исчезли и все краски. Эйс стал белым, словно полотно. В глазах промелькнул ужас. Видимо, он до последнего надеялся, что близнецы ничего не заметят.

Как глупо и недальновидно с его стороны.

— Я... — начал он, но запнулся, не зная, что ответить.  
— Вы, — подхватил Матиас, повертев в руках ключ и прикусывая его кончик. — Ну же, герр Деккер. Вы с таким воодушевлением рассказывали о своём милом хобби. Что же случилось теперь, что вы не находите подходящих слов?  
— Я... н-не п-помню, — заикаясь, отозвался Эйс.

Взгляд Матиаса потяжелел и помрачнел. Глаза потемнели, напоминая свинцовые тучи. В них прочитывалась буря и обещание грозы. Штефан прекрасно знал этот взгляд. Когда они боролись за лидерство, когда почти ненавидели друг друга после вмешательства Брианны, когда готовы были глотки перегрызать друг другу, смотрели так же. Матс говорил потом, что у них ярость одинаково проявляется. На губах — обворожительная улыбка, а в глазах... Словами не передать. Лучше однажды увидеть. Точнее, наоборот, лучше никогда не сталкиваться с этим явлением. Только знать, что оно существует, но на собственной шкуре не чувствовать.

— Не помните, да? — хмыкнул Штефан. — Что ж, у меня есть отличное средство для пробуждения воспоминаний. Как вы там говорили? Если пересушить кожу, она превратится в пыль?  
— Я позову охрану, — пообещал Эйс, догадавшись о направлении чужих мыслей.

— Давай. А я вызову полицию, — усмехнулся Матиас. — Пока твои охранники будут выламывать дверь, рядом с домом появятся сотрудники полиции. Может, нас пару раз приложат рожами об пол, но в результате победа и выигрыш останется за нами. Поэтому готов пожертвовать своим лицом. Думаю, быков коллекция впечатлит не меньше, чем нас. А вопросов будет ещё больше. Два таких разных варианта и, полагаю, выбор очевиден. Потому повторю вопрос, заданный Штефаном. Как к тебе в руки попал этот образец?

Герр Деккер мог стать отличной иллюстрацией того, как выглядит отчаяние. Он переводил взгляд с одного близнеца на другого. Оценивал свои шансы на победу и понимал, что его угрозы ничего не стоят. Полиция действительно оценит.

Его жизнь рушилась, а земля уходила из-под ног.

— Я не... — вновь начал он.

Матиас потянул ленточку чокера, на которой покачивался полумесяц, и произнёс уверенно:

— Штеффи, давай.

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Чиркнула зажигалка. Пламя вспыхнуло, облизывая краешек одного экспоната и тут же занимаясь в полную силу.

Самая дорогая на свете пыль. Самый дорогой на свете пепел.

Штефан высек пламя дважды, трижды... Он собирался сжечь всё, что находилось в этой комнате.

Эйс рванул к нему, намереваясь выбить зажигалку из рук или потушить столь ценные для него экспонаты, но Матиас оказался проворнее. Свалив Деккера с ног, заломил руки, прижал его голову к холодному полу. Эйс шумно дышал, отчаянно хватал ртом воздух и выл, буквально обливаясь слезами. Как будто Штефан сжигал не чью-то татуированную кожу, а самого Деккера. Эйс, словно заведённый, повторял всего одно слово, и это слово было «нет».

В воздухе тянуло гарью и сладковатым тленом. Сгорали миллионы евро, обращаясь в горстки чёрной пыли на стеклянных подиумах. О деньгах, правда, Матиас думал в последнюю очередь. Гораздо чаще его посещали мысли о сгоревших по вине чокнутых инк-хантеров жизнях.

Последним образцом, погибшим в пламени, стала кожа Улофа.

Штефан смотрел на неё и жалел, что сам не в состоянии — содрать кожу ни с коллекционера, ни с его поставщиков. Они все заслужили это. Все, до единого.

— Герр Деккер, последний шанс, — произнёс максимально отстранённым, звенящим, как будто стеклянным голосом.

Пересёк комнату, присел на корточки, поднося горящую зажигалку к лицу Эйса. Матиас резко потянул того за волосы. Пламя мазнуло по ресницам, оплавляя их. Чуть ближе, и обожгло бы сетчатку. Удержаться от максимально варварского жеста удалось лишь немалым усилием воли.

Штефан сдержался. Лишь припугнул. Металл нагревался, пальцы неприятно жгло, но он этого почти не замечал.

— Откуда у тебя этот образец? — спросил, припаливая волосы Эйса и водя зажигалкой рядом с его скулой. — Проще сказать, чем терпеть, правда?  
— Как восхитительно пахнет палёным поросёнком, — с показным воодушевлением заметил Матиас. — Почему бы нам не устроить свинке основательную прожарку, а?

Рука Штефана дёрнулась. Матиас понял, что это намеренно. Очередная попытка устрашения. Удачная попытка, стоит отметить. Эйс заорал, будто резанный, хотя пламя так его и не коснулось.

— Это всё Бри! Это она! Она!!!  
— О, даже так? Не фрау Шульц? Просто Бри? Неужели мы были правы, и ты спишь с нашей мачехой? Может, в таком случае, нам стоит называть тебя папочкой номер два?

— Это она, — визгливо произнёс Эйс. — Я не знаю, откуда она взяла этот образец. Просто однажды привезла. Сказала, что знает о моей коллекции и хочет сделать подарок. Это всё, что мне известно. Только это. Больше ничего. Ничего. Ничего!

Пламя погасло. В воздухе всё ещё тянуло гарью, к которой примешался резкий запах мочи. Матиас сильнее сжал в ладони ключ и выпрямился в полный рост. Штефан последовал его примеру. Эйс продолжал лежать на полу. Ощупывал лицо руками, словно не верил, что отделался лёгким испугом. Под ним растекалась желтоватая лужа. Герр доктор всё-таки обмочился от страха. Плечи его тряслись, он рыдал так, словно разом потерял всё самое дорогое, что у него было. Он не замечал ничего вокруг. На коленях дополз до первого подиума, коснулся пепла, сжимая его в ладонях, пропуская сквозь пальцы, размазывая по рукам. Завыл в отчаянии.

— Жалкое зрелище, — резюмировал Матиас, поворачивая ключ в замке.  
— Спасибо за сотрудничество, герр Деккер, — произнёс Штефан. — Работать с вами — одно удовольствие.

Эйс его не услышал. Он продолжал обмазываться с ног до головы остывающим пеплом и рыдать. Близнецы вышли из комнаты, оставив Эйса в одиночестве, и плотно закрыли за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Германии полицейских называют быками (Bulle)


	14. Chapter 14

Близнецы были внезапны, как снег, выпадающий в середине лета. Они точно так же свалились Натану на голову, не посчитав нужным предупредить о своём визите. Без приглашения в квартиру, правда, не ломились. Ждали под дверью. Штефан, прислонившись спиной к стене и закинув руки за голову. Матиас, сидя прямо на коврике, лежащем перед дверью.

— Есть планы на следующую неделю? — спросил Штефан вместо приветствия.  
— Сложный вопрос. Надо подумать.

— На следующей неделе он совершенно свободен, — поспешил поделиться своим, особо ценным мнением Матиас.  
— Вообще-то... — начал Натан.  
— Абсолютно свободен, — увереннее прежнего повторил Матиас, подмигнув. — Ну же, волчонок. Соглашайся. Чего тебе стоит?

На мгновение захотелось огреть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове, чтобы не лез, куда не просят. Он, вероятно, прикинул, в каком направлении полетели чужие мысли, потому что моментально сделал щенячьи глаза. Недовольство никуда не делось, но на губах непроизвольно появилась улыбка. Натан покачал головой, засмеялся и, получив доступ к двери, распахнул её, приглашая гостей внутрь.

О своих планах на его личное время близнецы говорили расплывчато, без какой-либо конкретики. Все расспросы пресекали на корню, отделываясь словами о том, что это будет сюрприз.

— Приятный? Или по обстоятельствам? — полюбопытствовал Натан.  
— Нечто среднее, — признался Штефан.

— Хотя бы честно. Это как-то связано с делом?  
— Очень тесно. И с нашей семьёй, в частности.

— Улоф?  
— Да.

— Подробностей, конечно, не будет? — предположил Натан.  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Матиас, но тут же себя поправил. — Пока нет. В дальнейшем всё может быть.

О том, как прошла встреча с Деккером, Натану они не рассказывали. Но, судя по тому, что герр доктор заработал нервный срыв, общение прошло плодотворно. И надолго запомнилось обеим сторонам. Натан прикидывал, как далеко могли зайти близнецы в своём стремлении докопаться до правды, но чем больше размышлял об этом, тем сильнее сомневался, что действительно хочет быть посвящённым во все тайны, без исключения. Он уже видел однажды, как братья решали проблемы и разбирались с врагами, достойными, по их мнению, казни. Повторять этот печальный опыт не хотелось. В конце концов, мазохистского начала в себе Натан не наблюдал и развивать его искусственно не планировал.

Близнецы заехали за ним вечером в понедельник. О том, куда они направляются, так и не сказали. По пути трепались о чём угодно, но только не о цели предстоящей поездки и не о делах. Как будто собирались дружной компанией на отдых. Матиас с видом знатока рассуждал о новинках кинопроката, которые он посещал, собирался посетить или ещё до премьеры занёс в список того, что смотреть не станет даже под угрозой расстрела. Натан слушал его болтовню и попеременно ловил себя на двух мыслях. Первая гласила, что всё действительно прекрасно и безоблачно, потому можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Вторая, что ему таким способом пытаются запудрить мозги, и ничего хорошего впереди не ждёт. Вместо того, чтобы втягиваться в дискуссию, нужно держать ухо востро и готовиться к неприятностям. Мало ли, что там твинсам в голову стукнуло?

Секс не был синонимом к определению «гарантия безопасности». То, что он успел побывать в одной постели с обоими братьями, вовсе не означало, что они сменили гнев на милость, перестали подозревать его во всех смертных грехах и выписали индульгенцию. Это говорило лишь о том, что он нравился внешне им, они нравились ему. Только и всего. Ничего кроме. Пока. Или, в принципе.

Дорога заняла совсем немного времени. Полтора часа, и они были на месте.

— Ну, что? — спросил Матиас. — Готов сдавать экзамен на знание нашей семьи?  
— Боюсь, провалю это испытание ещё до старта.

— Я не был бы столь категоричен в суждениях. Неужели совсем никаких догадок? Например, где мы сейчас находимся?  
— Родовое поместье, — протянул Натан. — Это мне известно. Но, сказать по правде, куда сильнее меня занимал вопрос: зачем мы здесь? Или предпочитаете до последнего держать меня в счастливом неведении?

— Всё просто, — хмыкнул Штефан. — И, должен предупредить заранее, немного тоскливо. Ежегодная традиция. Обязательное сборище для членов нашей семьи. Сначала отец копается в бумагах, подводит итоги, затем созывает всех присутствующих в главный зал. И тут два варианта.  
— Либо он поливает помоями и бьёт провинившихся по жопе, либо гладит по голове и поёт дифирамбы, — подхватил Матиас, накручивая на палец прядь платиновых волос. — После того, как итоги подведены, картофельные медальки и подзатыльники розданы, бабуля объявляет начало праздника. И заканчивается неделя балом. Пережиток прошлого, конечно, но пока папочка стоит во главе клана, приходится считаться с его мнением и принимать участие в этой сомнительной постановке.

— Так... — протянул Натан. — С этим более или менее разобрались. Но теперь сам собой напрашивается другой вопрос.  
— Какой?

— На каких основаниях здесь нахожусь я?  
— Нашего гостя, — ответил Штефан.

— На семейном, если я правильно понял, торжестве?  
— Ну, да, — вновь вмешался Матиас. — Почему бы нет? Если не хочешь быть просто гостем, можешь придумать себе какую-нибудь легенду, а мы подыграем.

— Например?  
— Можешь назваться моим парнем, — невозмутимо произнёс Штефан, заставив Натана усомниться в реальности происходящего.

Слуховые галлюцинации? Или же реально высказанное предложение? Он мог ожидать чего-то подобного от Матиаса, но не от его старшего брата. Несмотря на то, что они провели вместе ночь... Ладно, не просто ночь, а безумную, невероятную, охренительную ночь, расстояние между ними оставалось таким же огромным, как и прежде. Натану казалось периодически, что Штефан переспал с ним из принципа. Не потому, что сам отчаянно этого хотел, а потому, что считал обязательным номером программы — сравнять счёт с Матсом. Раз тот не упустил возможности, он тоже это сделает.

— Эй, — недовольно произнёс Матиас и нахмурился.

Штефан внимательно посмотрел на него, ничего не сказав в ответ. Наблюдавший за ними не первый день, Натан точно знал, что слова им и не нужны были. Одного взгляда или жеста с лихвой хватало и переливалось за край.

Ладонь Матиаса легла на щёку Штефана. Соскользнула ниже, словно в режиме замедленной съёмки.

Самый выгодный ракурс, самые яркие кадры.

Матиас решительно потянул брата к себе, ухватив за воротник рубашки. Натану тоже слова не требовались. Он тоже всё прекрасно понимал. Осознавал в полной мере, в данный конкретный момент, что Матиас, на самом деле, ревнует брата к окружающим ничуть не меньше. А то и сильнее. Высказанное предложение его не покоробило, но зацепило, и он решил без промедления показать, кто, на самом деле, хозяин в доме. Кто парень Штефана по канону, и почему претендовать на это место бессмысленно.

В мыслях — можно, сколько угодно, но в реальности — без шансов.

Потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы остаться невозмутимым, не сдвинуться с места, не выпрыгнуть из машины, хлопая дверью, а досмотреть всё от первой до последней минуты.

Хотя...

Себе Натан с лёгкостью признавался: смотреть на вылизывающих друг другу глотки близнецов столь же приятно, как целоваться с каждым из них. Ничуть не хуже в плане ощущений. Лёд и пламя. Безудержная ярость и напористость одного, нежность и чуткость другого. Они были хороши поодиночке, а вместе — идеальны.

Матиас запрокинул голову и чувственно закусил нижнюю губу. Громко выдохнул, когда кончик языка скользнул вдоль тёмной линии — сегодня с подвеской в виде звёзды. Ухмыльнулся торжествующе и нарушил молчание, воцарившееся в салоне, спросив:

— Хочешь оказаться на моём месте?  
— А что, если я отвечу «да»? — не стал уповать на спасительное молчание Натан. — Разрешишь мне назваться парнем Штефана? Или посоветуешь держаться от него на расстоянии — в идеале, обходя за километр?

— Разрешу. Он ведь сам предложил, — хмыкнул Матиас. — Но только при одном условии.  
— Называться кем угодно, но на многое не рассчитывать?

— Именно.  
— Забыл добавить что-нибудь пафосное. Например... «Играй, но не заигрывайся, детка, потому что это моя территория», — не удержался от колкости Натан.  
— Признай, братишка, в этом раунде тебе не оставили шансов на победу, — засмеялся Штефан, прижавшись лбом к плечу Матса. — Счёт сравнялся. Один — один.

*

Штефан никогда не считал себя специалистом в области воспитания, тем не менее, нередко ловил себя на мысли о том, что отец многое делает неверно. Применительно к ним, он и вовсе выбрал в корне неправильный подход, в итоге спровоцировавший войну, пусть и не кровопролитную, но от холодной удовольствия тоже было немного. Наверное, всё могло сложиться иначе. Наверное, они даже могли бы стать друзьями. Если бы Герхард уделял детям чуть больше внимания в раннем детстве, если бы не применял к ним тоталитарный подход, желая на корню задавить самостоятельность. Если бы не вкладывал в их головы определённые убеждения, заверяя, будто они — единственные верные, если бы не проезжался с завидным постоянством по воспоминаниям, связанным с матерью. При желании, этих «если бы» набиралось огромное количество. Правда, работать над ними и исправлять ошибки прошлого Герхард не торопился, перекладывая ответственность за неудачи в общении с детьми на плечи последних. Неудивительно, что в итоге о поддержке и любви в отношениях с родителем не шло и речи.

Сколько Штефан себя помнил, Герхард всегда настаивал на том, что каждый в жизни играет исключительно сам за себя. Он не признавал работы в команде, а потому старательно стравливал детей между собой, с наслаждением глядя, как они ведутся на малейшие провокации, поддаются примитивной дрессировке. Подобно своре одичавших собак, готовы в любой момент сорваться с места и броситься в атаку. Не просто потрепать друг друга и разойтись восвояси. Они собираются биться насмерть, перегрызать глотки тем, кто, по идее, должен быть им самыми дорогими и близкими существами на свете.

Вечное деление на хороших и плохих, на лучших и худших. На тех, кто достоин похвалы, и тех, кто заслуживает исключительно порицания. Ярчайший пример токсичной атмосферы в семье. Герхард искренне верил, что его методы работают и дают отличные результаты, потому с каждым годом прикладывал всё больше усилий, вбивая отравленные клинья между своими детьми. Сначала между близнецами и Аэвой. Потом, когда они стали старше, начал повторять заученный трюк, пытаясь разделить их. Учёба Матиаса в Британии, постоянные напоминания о том, что наследником может стать только один, самый достойный кандидат. О том, что любые эмоциональные привязанности вредят и мешают достижению целей. О том, что если кто-то исчезает из твоей жизни, лучше его забыть и двигаться дальше.

Спустя годы, Штефан узнал, что бумажные письма, которые близнец ему отправлял, превращались в пепел, не попадая в руки адресата, а любая попытка связаться с ним пресекалась на корню. Герхард хотел, чтобы братья прониклись ненавистью и, столкнувшись лицом к лицу после разлуки, начали пожирать друг друга, словно пауки, оказавшиеся в одной банке. Работали не сообща, а по принципу «каждый за себя».

Штефан годами пытался понять, чем руководствовался в своих поступках отец, но так и не сумел проникнуться его логикой.

Герхард добился совсем не того, за что боролся. Те самые отравленные клинья действительно сыграли свою роль. Просто разделили они не близнецов, а близнецов и их отца, сделав заклятыми врагами.

Так же, как и Матиас, Штефан не мог простить отцу смерть Оделии, с натяжкой подходившую под определение случайности. Он тоже не стеснялся говорить об этом открыто, демонстрируя пренебрежение к мачехе и проезжаясь по ценностям Герхарда. Но почему-то до сих пор не попал в опалу и умудрился каким-то чудом не подорвать доверие окончательно. Герхард готовил на смену себе старшую дочь, но считал Штефана перспективным игроком делового рынка, в то время как Матиаса давно списал со счетов и признал бракованным образцом.

Приезжать на это ежегодное собрание Штефан не хотел по ряду причин. Эта считалась одной из главных.

— Забей, — советовал Матиас, прижимаясь к нему сзади. — Я пропущу все его слова мимо ушей. Я так тысячу раз делал и вряд ли стану менять тактику.

Штефан улыбался, ерошил ему волосы и с содроганием вспоминал период, когда отец действительно оказался близок к цели, едва не превратив их обоих в своих безмозглых марионеток.

Однако от мысли, что однажды им удалось вырваться из-под контроля, легче не становилось.

Несмотря на бесконечные сражения за независимость и многочисленные победы на этом поприще, Штефан неоднократно ловил себя на мысли, что отец по-прежнему не утратил влияния. Он может в любой момент вмешаться в их жизнь и начать диктовать выгодные ему условия. Особенно остро он ощутил это после крайне неприятного инцидента с бойцовским клубом.

А потому от важного разговора, на который его пригласил Герхард, ничего хорошего не ожидал. Подозревал, о чём пойдёт речь и готовился к худшему.

В родовом поместье, раскинувшемся в пригороде Мюнхена, пока собралось не так много гостей. Они приехали в числе первых. Тишина коридоров раздражала и била по нервам. Штефан предпочёл бы давящей тишине шум толпы. А так в голове непроизвольно возникали ненавистные ассоциации.

Он вспоминал о том, как их дом после гибели Оделии погрузился на несколько дней в тишину. О том, как о них, в отсутствие матери, все позабыли, и они безвылазно сидели в комнате, крепко сцепив руки, переплетя до боли пальцы. Матиас прижимался головой к его плечу и плакал, повторяя:

— Хотя бы ты меня не оставляй. Никогда не отпускай мою руку.

Тогда они были уверены, что если их разделят, то рано или поздно от одного обязательно избавятся. В принципе, это и произошло, спустя время. Методы устранения препятствий были, к счастью, не столь радикальными, как они себе представили, проникшись новостями о смерти Оделии.

Стенам душного кабинета Герхард предпочёл прогулку по цветущему саду. Штефан неотрывно следовал за отцом по пятам, но благостное настроение родителя не разделял. Пока тот улыбался, восхищался талантом садовника и отменным вкусом Брианны, подыскавшей идеальные розы для сада, Штефан хмурился. Едва ли отец действительно собирался обсуждать с ним растения.

Да и восторги Герхарда Штефан не разделял. Ненависти к розам не питал. Как и большинство других цветов, они были ему глубоко безразличны. В целом. Но эти, идеальные, вызывали глухое раздражение. Они заняли место любимых Оделией гортензий. Мама высаживала их самостоятельно. Долгое время они служили дополнительным напоминанием о ней. А теперь ничего не осталось.

— Странно видеть это место таким пустым, — произнёс, прерывая поток восторгов.  
— Гости начнут собираться позже, — ответил Герхард. — Я специально попросил тебя приехать пораньше.

— Зачем? Не говори, что это всё исключительно ради того, чтобы показать мне сад. Не поверю.  
— Я хотел поговорить о твоём брате, — сообщил Герхард. — Точнее, о его поведении.

— Что не так с его поведением? — уточнил Штефан, пряча руки в карманы.  
— Пока ничего. Конечно, если не считать за промах эту несносную выходку.

— Ты о?.. — начал Штефан, но его перебили.  
— О парне, которого он с собой притащил. На семейное, заметь, торжество. Немыслимо! Неслыханная наглость! Я, конечно, не укажу ему на дверь, потому что с моей стороны это будет невежливо. Но если он не идиот, то должен понять, что ему здесь совсем не рады. Не могу с точностью определить, к какой расе он принадлежит, но то, что в его крови течёт магия, слегка обнадёживает. Притащив на наш праздник человека, Матиас рухнул бы ниже плинтуса. Хотя, стоит признать, я бы не удивился такому повороту. С него станется — спутаться с человеком.

— Это была моя инициатива.  
— Что? — осёкся Герхард.

— Это инициатива целиком и полностью принадлежала мне, — усмехнулся Штефан. — Я решил пригласить Натана. И ты ошибаешься. У него есть все основания для пребывания в этом доме.  
— Например?  
— Мы встречаемся.

Произнеся это, Штефан вновь оказался в зоне тишины. Отец не торопился выливать на него помои, рассказывая о прогрессирующем семимильными шагами разочаровании. Вместо этого прищурился, внимательно глядя на старшего сына. Как будто надеялся обрести способности к телепатии и основательно покопаться у него в голове.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Штефан.  
— Что ж, — протянул Герхард. — Не скажу, что было ожидаемо, но новость, в целом, неплохая. Всё лучше, чем позорить род сомнительными связями.

Будь на месте Штефана Матиас, он не удержался бы от ехидной ухмылки и поправки «мы оба с ним встречаемся», превращающей неплохую новость в очередной повод для презрения и недовольства. Но Штефан не собирался ничего объяснять. Достаточно было того, что родственники знали об их с Матиасом отношениях, выходящих за рамки общепринятых.

— Брианна на вечере появится? — поинтересовался Штефан.

Вообще-то он рассчитывал пересечься с ней в ближайшее время, но пока на территории особняка не было ни намёка на присутствие мачехи.

— Не сомневайся. Она не может не появиться. В конце концов, именно она станет самой яркой звездой и королевой праздничного вечера.  
— То есть?

— Всё просто, — охотно пояснил Герхард. — В этом году наконец-то случилось то, о чём я мечтал много лет подряд.  
— То есть? — эхом повторил Штефан, смутно догадываясь, какая новость способна заставить отца сиять от счастья.  
— Мы скоро станем родителями. Брианна беременна.

«От кого?» — едва не спросил Штефан.

Но вовремя прикусил язык. И снова подумал, что, окажись на его месте Матс, этот вопрос обязательно бы прозвучал, приводя отца в ярость и пробуждая в нём желание свернуть собеседнику шею. Вопрос был, несомненно, актуальным. Им наверняка каждый второй задавался. Но только не Герхард. Брианна так виртуозно водила супруга за нос, что он, скорее обвинил бы в клевете всех и каждого, кто усомнился в честности и непорочности его жены.

— Поздравляю.  
— Спасибо. Собственно, ради этого я и позвал тебя сюда.

— Хотел, чтобы я узнал новость одним из первых?  
— Нет, собирался попросить об одолжении. Приструни своего брата. Не секрет, что он ненавидит Брианну, потому новость его наверняка взбесит. Не позволяй ему делать глупости. Он и так достаточно их совершил. Мне не хотелось бы принимать меры.

Не изучи Штефан отца, как свои пять пальцев, он мог бы ошибочно принять сказанное за проявление заботы. Но он знал Герхарда, как облупленного. Потому ни секунды не сомневался: заботой здесь и не пахнет. Угрозой — сколько угодно.

*

Источники, утверждавшие о многочисленности эльфийского клана, нисколько не преувеличивали. Родственников у близнецов обнаружилось предостаточно. Так много, что запоминать их было делом неблагодарным, всё равно он сбился бы уже на втором десятке.

Некоторые были вполне доброжелательны, часть их демонстрировала намеренную отчуждённость и не горела желанием сводить новые знакомства. С отдельными личностями, напротив, не горел желанием общаться Натан. В последнюю категорию моментально попал Герхард, державшийся особняком, одаривший незваного гостя тяжёлым взглядом и процедивший формальное приветствие сквозь зубы.

Легенда о родственниках, готовых стоять друг за друга горой, подверглась сомнениям, превратилась в пыль и осыпалась на землю.

Напрямую задавать вопросы Натан не спешил. К тому же возможности остаться наедине с близнецами, пока не подвернулось, а демонстрировать любопытство в присутствии посторонних было не слишком тактично.

Последними в этот день приехали Аэва с дочерью. Мачеха, с которой сильнее всего жаждали повидаться близнецы, так и не появились.

— Насколько мне известно, она уже две недели отдыхает в Швейцарии, — произнесла Бернарда. — И, как по мне, пусть отдыхает дальше. Встречаться с ней — выше моих сил.  
— Две недели?! — удивился Матиас. — Как же так?

— Сразу видно, что дома ты появляешься нечасто, — засмеялась Бернарда, потрепав внука по щеке.  
— Осуждаешь?  
— Ни разу. Больше того, я понимаю, почему вы не торопитесь заглядывать в гости.

Извинившись, она оставила их и направилась к Аэве и Тилли, чтобы поприветствовать.

— Пожалуй, бабушка — единственная после Штефана, с кем я способен поладить, — доверительно сообщил Матиас, когда они с Натаном поднимались по лестнице. — Она не читает мне нотаций, не пытается перекроить на свой лад и никогда не осуждает. Зато готова дать совет, если понадобится. Даже удивительно осознавать, что она мать Герхарда. Они слишком разные. Как небо и земля.  
— Я заметил, — признался Натан.

— Хочешь, удивлю сильнее прежнего?  
— Попробуй.

— Лет в семнадцать у меня были красные волосы.  
— И? Что в этом криминального?

— Как думаешь, кто помогал мне их красить?  
— Бернарда? — с долей сомнений предположил Натан.  
— Она самая. Затолкала меня в ванную комнату, приготовила смесь для окрашивания, наносила краску и рассказывала, как ухаживать за волосами. Это было бесценно. Одно из самых ярких воспоминаний.

— И твой отец не возражал?  
— Шутишь? Он орал так, что стёкла вылетали к чёртовой матери, но только, когда мы находились один на один. Стоило бабушке выступить со своей речью в защиту любимого внука, как он тут же засунул язык в задницу. Ему пришлось смириться.

— Герхард боится своей матери?  
— Нет, не боится. Но, определённо, уважает.

— Подожди.  
— Что такое? — удивился Матиас, притормаживая и оборачиваясь.

— Если Бернарда на вашей стороне и всегда готова поддержать, почему вы боитесь отца?  
— Боимся? — хмыкнул Матиас. — Нет, мы не боимся. И даже не опасаемся. Просто мы знаем, на что он способен. Видели на примере Оделии. И не хотим доводить ситуацию до повторения.

— А вы? Разве не способны? Рассказывать о том, что мухи не обидишь, не стоит. Я уже сейчас настроен скептически.  
— Любую болезнь проще предотвратить, чем лечить. А плохие отношения лучше не обострять и не переводить в категорию омерзительных. Мы способны. Мы готовы дать ему отпор, если понадобится. Но, понимаешь, есть такие вещи...  
— Понимаю, — выдохнул Натан, намекая, что мучительно подыскивать слова не обязательно.

Матиас может продолжить откровенничать с ним, когда настанет подходящее время. Или вообще больше никогда не поднимать эту тему в разговоре. Как посчитает нужным, так пусть и делает. Сейчас общую мысль он уловил. Этого было достаточно. Выворачивать чужую душу наизнанку Натан не планировал.

Матс, кажется, понял, о чём он думает, потому что улыбнулся благодарно и, оставив Натана в одиночестве, пошёл к своей спальне, расположенной дальше по коридору. Когда они только-только приехали, Матиас предлагал заглядывать к нему в гости, если станет скучно.

Стоя под струями душа, Натан никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о недавнем разговоре. Предсказание старого Джо настойчиво лезло в голову и не спешило уходить.

_Эльфийская кровь, что затопит улицы Мюнхена._

Могли ли эти слова относиться не к Коллекционеру, а к недовольству членов одного клана друг другом? Разумеется, могли.

Теперь это было очевиднее, чем когда-либо.

*

Натану не спалось. Бесцельно проворочавшись несколько часов, он окончательно пришёл к выводу, что не уснёт, и решил прогуляться. Надел толстовку, висевшую на спинке стула, и вышел из комнаты.

В доме царила тишина, ориентироваться в пространстве помогали светильники, висевшие вдоль стен и рассеивавшие темноту тусклым светом. Натан сбежал по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь лишний раз, и выскользнул на улицу, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

Прохладный ночной ветер дохнул в лицо. Натан набросил капюшон и в задумчивости покусал нижнюю губу. Он не знал, куда можно податься в такое время. С трудом ориентировался на территории поместья, а потому периодически допускал мысль, что заблудиться здесь, прогуливаясь без проводника, проще простого.

В саду горели фонари. Натан засунул руки в карманы, в последний раз огляделся по сторонам и направился к лестнице, ведущей к бассейну. Вдоль одного борта выстроились в ряд несколько шезлонгов. В одном из них с комфортом расположился Матиас. Любовался ночным небом и неспешно потягивал коктейль. Услышав шаги, повернулся на звук и отсалютовал бокалом.

— Не спится? — задал вопрос, ответ на который был очевиден.  
— Как видишь. Я думал, что буду единственным полуночником.

— Ошибся, — ухмыльнулся Матиас, забрасывая в рот клубничину, отставляя опустевший бокал и натягивая перчатки для вождения. — В этом чёртовом доме у меня вечно проблемы со сном. Это гадкая и бесконечно раздражающая, но всё-таки традиция. Потому я стараюсь компенсировать негативные эмоции чем-нибудь приятным. Прямо сейчас планирую прокатиться с ветерком. Хочешь составить компанию?  
— Хочу, — без колебаний ответил Натан.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался. Знал, что ты не оставишь меня грустить в одиночестве. Пошли.

Он взял Натана за руку и потащил за собой. Схватил крепко, словно не желал отпускать. Или опасался, что тот может передумать и ковал железо, пока оно было горячим. Во второй руке сжимал фонарик, освещал дорогу обоим.

Ярко-красный «Авентадор», скучавший в гараже, приветливо мигнул фарами. Матс улыбнулся с теплотой и нежностью, словно увидел старого знакомого, по которому отчаянно скучал. Ласково провёл ладонью по капоту.

— Считай, что я сошёл с ума, детка, — произнёс задумчиво.  
— К кому из нас ты обращаешься?

— Сам как думаешь?  
— Делаю ставку на машину.

— И снова оказываешься прав.  
— В чём заключается сумасшествие? В том, что ты разговариваешь с машинами? Или есть другие причины?

— Ты только что стал свидетелем практически уникального явления. Это особый случай, достойный внимания. На самом деле, я редко предлагаю кому-то прокатиться на своих «Ламбо». А тебя вот приглашаю в святая святых. Эти машины... Как бы сказать. Для меня они символичны.  
— Тем, что в них всего два места? Для тебя и для твоего близнеца?

— На лету схватываешь, — похвалил Матс, потрепав Натана по волосам. — Именно так. Давай, волчонок. Запрыгивай.  
— Стой! — предупреждающе крикнул Натан. — Что это?

— Где?  
— Там, рядом с твоей машиной.  
— Ты...

Матиас не договорил, оборвав себя на полуслове и направляя фонарик туда, где Натан увидел нечто, по его мнению, подозрительное.

Тонкий луч света скользнул по полу, вдоль крыла «Авентадора». Дёрнулся, замер на месте, вернулся обратно. Никакой ошибки и напрасной паники, разводимой на пустом месте. Реальная причина для беспокойства.

На полу поблёскивала масляная лужица. Сомневаться в её происхождении не приходилось.

— Бляди, — процедил Матиас, присаживаясь на корточки и направляя свет фонарика на ту самую лужицу. — Интересно, кто додумался?  
— Есть идеи?

— Сколько угодно. Под подозрением все, кроме тебя, Штефана и Бернарды. Хотя, чёрт возьми, план был хорош. Я почти готов поаплодировать тому, кто это придумал. Обычно я ничего не проверяю. Просто ныряю в салон и несусь, куда глаза глядят. В этот раз меня вполне могло внести в ближайший столб или в некстати появившийся из-за угла грузовик. Что ж, утром я всё ещё буду жив. Какая жалость для того, кто это организовал, — произнёс Матс, прислоняясь к капоту и щёлкая выключателем фонарика.  
— А свет? Ты ведь мог включить его и всё увидеть. Разве нет?

— Здесь не первый месяц проблемы с проводкой, но дорогой папочка не спешит её чинить. Считает, я перебьюсь тем, что есть.  
— Высокие отношения.

— Выше, чем седьмое небо, — хмыкнул Матиас. — Печально это признавать, однако прогулка откладывается до лучших времён. Когда-нибудь я обязательно прокачу тебя в одной из своих красоток. Но сегодня это, увы, небезопасно. Мой прекрасный план с треском провалился.  
— План? Твой? Это который?

— Романтическая поездка по ночному пригороду. Ветер, скорость, свобода, и только мы вдвоём.  
— Ты не мог знать, что я спущусь к бассейну.

— Я и не утверждаю, что спланировал всё заранее. Этой идее от силы десять минут, но я успел проникнуться, продумать всё в деталях и разочароваться, когда задумка сорвалась, — беззаботно произнёс Матиас. — Хотя... Нет. Пока не всё потеряно. Знаешь, ты бы шикарно смотрелся на капоте моей красотки.  
— Ты серьёзно? — усмехнулся Натан. — Пару минут назад ты понял, что кто-то готовил на тебя покушение, а теперь думаешь о том, как разложить меня на этой машине? Нет, правда?

— Вполне. Должна же быть от неё какая-то польза, раз кататься на ней без риска для жизни нельзя.  
— Эй, я не студентка-первокурсница, готовая дать за поездку на элитном спорткаре.  
— Не она. Сам вижу, — согласился Матс. — Но всё же... Ты, правда, меня не хочешь? Совсем-совсем?

Очередной вопрос, не требовавший ответа, но позволяющий разобраться в самом себе, в переживаниях, ощущениях, эмоциях и чувствах.

В Берлине всё произошло не сказать, что спонтанно. Натан понимал, к чему дело идёт, но не остановился, сдавшись под натиском весьма инициативного любовника. Сейчас Матиас не предпринимал никаких действий. Стоял неподвижно, задавал вопросы, предлагая ответить и проявить честность в общении. Если не с ним, то хотя бы с самим собой.

Правда заключалась в том, что...

Да, Натан хотел.

Переход от рассуждений о готовившемся покушении действительно был слишком резким, перестроиться толком не удалось, но определённого факта это не отменяло.

Он хотел.

Прохладный ветер как будто перестал существовать. Или остался за гранью восприятия.

Стоило Матиасу протянуть руку, стоило прикоснуться, и Натана вмиг обдало жаром. Матс больше ничего не говорил. Стоял, прислонившись к капоту, играл с волосами Натана, накручивая их на палец, отпуская, повторяя сначала. Он не торопил, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа. И Натан чувствовал, что не будет никакого принуждения. Если он ответит «нет», его проводят до спальни, пожелают спокойной ночи, поцелуют целомудренно в лоб и оставят в одиночестве. Если он скажет «да», вполне возможно, его тоже проводят до спальни. Или всё-таки не проводят?

— Не хочешь? — шёпотом повторил Матиас, приближаясь к нему и выдыхая два коротких слова прямо в губы.

Кулон на его чокере мерно покачивался туда-сюда, словно маятник в руках гипнотизёра.

Капюшон соскользнул с головы, когда Натан всё-таки подался вперёд и прижался к губам Матса. Действие вместо ответа. Без лишних разговоров и напрасной траты времени.

Матиас как будто только того и ждал. И, кажется, не шутил насчёт капота, потому что довольно скоро и споро уложил Натана на него, запуская одну руку под толстовку, а второй цепляя резинку пижамных штанов и белья, скрытого под ними.

Для того чтобы возбуждение разлилось по крови и достигло запредельной концентрации, ничего особо и делать не пришлось. Это было как будто само собой разумеющееся явление. Условный рефлекс. Характерные ассоциации. Воспоминания.

Сегодня льда не было. Только сахар из безалкогольного коктейля. Сахар и лёгкое клубничное послевкусие. Требовательные поцелуи, горячий, настойчивый язык, жадные прикосновения ладоней.

— Превратись, — попросил Матс, прикусывая кожу на шее. — Пожалуйста, сделай это. Для меня.  
— Зачем?  
— У меня лютейший кинк на твои уши, — честно признался Матиас. — Меня с них безумно тащит, словно грёбаного наркомана.

— Реально?  
— Да.

Можно было препираться до последнего и сыпать встречными вопросами. Можно было ответить отказом, напомнив о том, что полуформа исключительно для близких и друзей, а не для каждого встречного. Но тут же возникало резонное замечание. Считать Матса совсем уж чужим было нелепо. Особенно после того, как они уже побывали в одной постели в таком виде.

Натан запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к твёрдой поверхности. Губы вновь прижались к горлу, оставили лёгкий, влажный след на нервно дёрнувшемся кадыке.

Маскировка, предназначенная для остальных, исчезла. Натан перебросился в полуформу.

Матиас задрал его толстовку, получая доступ к телу, провёл языком по твёрдым мышцам пресса. Потянул пижамные брюки вниз сильнее прежнего, сдёрнул их одним рывком, оставив болтаться на одной щиколотке. Обхватил ладонью возбуждённый член, лаская размеренно. Поддразнивая, растирая по коже обильно выступившую смазку.

Знакомое касание. Знакомое и желанное.

Натан сжал ладонь на плече Матиаса. Вдавил ногти в ткань его футболки. Видимо, перестарался. Не рассчитал силу.

— Волчонок выпускает коготки, — протянул Матиас, облизнувшись.

Уже в следующий миг насадился ртом на член. Взял глубоко. Умело. Уверенно.

До этой ночи Натан не знал, но догадывался, что минет в исполнении Матиаса должен быть фантастическим.

Не ошибся. Почти.

Отсасывал Матс определённо не хуже, чем в фантазии. Говоря откровенно, он делал это гораздо лучше. От его действий вело, тащило и мазало, как от самого сильного наркотика, а реальность рассыпалась на миллиарды разноцветных осколков.

Натан услышал щелчок ремня и звук расстёгивающейся молнии.

Он не стал бы противиться, если бы Матс развёл его бёдра сильнее прежнего, забросил ноги на плечи и трахнул прямо в этом гараже, на этом капоте.

Он продолжил бы фантазировать о возможных дальнейших действиях, но именно в этот момент его накрыло оргазмом. Сильным, ярким и, несомненно, запоминающимся, выжигающим остальные мысли. Натан крепко зажмурился. Мир закачался и стремительно пришёл в движение. Натана заштормило вместе с миром. Он вцепился Матиасу в волосы, крепко сжимая их на затылке, словно боялся упасть и ухватился за первое, что под руку попалось.

Матиас проглотил всё до капли. Облизнулся удовлетворённо.

Потянулся за поцелуем, делясь солоноватым привкусом, оставшимся на губах. Вытер испачканную ладонь о штанину. Отсасывая, умудрился отдрочить себе жёстко и быстро. Натан кончил ему в глотку, он — себе в кулак.

— Я был прав, — произнёс, не спеша застёгивая ширинку и демонстрируя полное отсутствие нижнего белья под джинсами. — С самого начала не сомневался. Теперь знаю наверняка.  
— Относительно чего?  
— Ты роскошно смотрелся на этой детке, — пояснил Матиас, вылизывая Натану шею и несильно прихватывая зубами кожу за ухом. — Нужно будет повторить. Обязательно.


	15. Chapter 15

— Хотел меня видеть? — поинтересовалась Брианна, проскальзывая в кабинет и плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
— Да. Проходи. Располагайся.

— Ты ещё быть как дома предложи.  
— Ты и так дома.

— О, неужели это свершилось, и ты, наконец, признал меня законной хозяйкой поместья, перестав тыкать в глаза своей мёртвой мамочкой?  
— Нет. И не собираюсь.

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим.  
— Если что-то подобное и случится, то только в следующей жизни.

— Я умею ждать, — заверила она.  
— Не сомневаюсь, Бри.

— И не такие ломаются. Нужно только выбрать подходящий метод воздействия.  
— Тебе ли не знать. Ты на этом собаку съела.  
— Так зачем ты меня позвал? Соскучился? — в её голосе появились игривые интонации, и Штефан в полной мере испытал чувство омерзения.

В своей жизни он совершил достаточно промахов и отрекаться от них, уверяя всех и каждого, будто является самым чистым, невинным и безгрешным созданием на земле, не собирался. Признавал и старался сделать так, чтобы в дальнейшем неприятные ситуации не повторялись. Он умел учиться на своих ошибках и извлекать из мерзких ситуаций определённый опыт.

Нимб и крылья, равно, как и белоснежные плащи, были ему не к лицу, а сам он не собирался втискиваться в рамки непривычного амплуа. Зато его собеседница, улыбавшаяся радушно, относилась как раз к таким любителям выдать себя не за тех, кем являешься на самом деле. Штефан не сомневался, что с огромным удовольствием она указала бы ему на дверь, приказав никогда больше не переступать порог семейного поместья, но пока держала себя в определённых рамках. Впрочем, длиться сеанс доброжелательности обещал недолго. У Брианны уже появился козырь, способный подтолкнуть Герхарда к решению — окончательно распрощаться с детьми от первого брака и вычеркнуть их из своей жизни. Похоронить заживо, сделав вид, будто их никогда не существовало, а брак с Оделией был страшным сном.

Герхард никогда особо не скрывал истинного отношения к первой супруге, не говорил, что этот союз заключён на небесах, а любовь их достойна войти в историю великих историй. Это был самый обыкновенный брак по расчёту, в котором каждая из сторон старалась отыскать выгоду и, стоит отметить, нашла её. Хуже стало после того, как эйфория от достижений схлынула, а необходимость обитать под одной крышей с ненавистной второй половиной осталась.

Неудивительно, что и детей, рождённых Оделией, Герхард считал ненужными. А перспективе появления наследника от любимой женщины радовался так, что становилось неловко и хотелось поскорее покинуть зал, в котором Герхард рассказывал всем собравшимся о плюсах отцовства.

Штефан думал, что при таком раскладе отец мог вообще не приглашать их на семейное торжество. Понимал ведь, что ни он, ни Матс сообщению не обрадуются. И всё равно не упустил случая поглумиться над ними, подчеркнув их ненужность. Помахать перед лицом тряпкой насыщенного красного цвета, а затем выдвинуть требование: никаких скандалов. Разрешается только одобрять и умиляться вместе с будущим папой.

— Этот ребёнок мне ничего не сделал, а я уже его ненавижу, — поделился с ним Матиас. — И здесь даже на родственных чувствах сыграть не получится, потому что я совсем не уверен, что у нас будет общая кровь.  
— Бернарда с утра сказала то же самое, — хмыкнул Штефан.  
— Бабуля — одна из немногих, кто раскусил нашу мачеху на самом раннем этапе. Жаль, что свои мозги в чужую голову не засунешь, и отец продолжит заблуждаться до последнего.

Бернарда и, правда, относилась к новой избраннице сына настороженно.

Её не смогли обмануть ни блестящие манеры, демонстрируемые в момент первого визита, ни потупленные в пол глаза, ни тихий голос, ни образ скромницы с тугой косой. Бернарда не кривилась во время семейного ужина, не задавала провокационных вопросов, способных породить в комнате гробовое молчание, не отпускала колких замечаний. Предпочла высказать своё мнение после того, как гостья удалилась. Смотрины закончились диким скандалом. Но Герхард всё-таки сумел отстоять собственное мнение и через несколько недель закатил роскошное торжество, после которого в особняк вошла не Брианна Зорген, а новая фрау Шульц.

Отца мало волновало мутное прошлое Брианны, в котором неоднократно встречалось слово «эскорт», а отдельной строкой проходило упоминание об оказании интимных услуг за дополнительную плату. Герхард искренне верил, что между ними не только вспыхнула страсть, но и зародилось огромное, светлое чувство, способное уничтожить всю грязь прошлого. За столько лет брака, глаза его так и не открылись. Он продолжал превозносить супругу, а она в своей любимой манере продолжала поливать его грязью за спиной и улыбаться, преданно заглядывая в рот.

Хитрая и изворотливая она любую ситуацию была способна вывернуть на пользу себе, оставив противников проигравшей стороной. А на скандалах умудрялась строить карьеру. Публикация интимных дневников, попавших в сеть стараниями кого-то из её прежних любовников, привела к тому, что Брианна внезапно решила заделаться писательницей и издала эротический роман, снискавший большую популярность. Те самые дневники она выдала за черновики своего сомнительного шедевра и посмеялась над мужчиной, решившим, будто всё написанное там правда.

Чем дольше Брианна отиралась рядом с отцом, чем сильнее пускала корни в их семью, тем активнее и ярче разгоралась ненависть Штефана. А от мысли о сексе с Брианной становилось не по себе. Если бы ему задали вопрос о самой большой ошибке, которую когда-либо доводилось совершать, он бы подумал именно о том эпизоде. А ещё о видео, которое они некогда собирались использовать в качестве оружия. Приготовили информационную бомбу на случай, если Брианна продолжит лезть в их жизни. Тогда план казался гениальным, сейчас пришло осознание, что отец вряд ли проникнется видеорядом. Если и обвинит кого-то, то точно не свою жену. Скорее, пожелает свернуть шеи и без того раздражающим сыновьям.

Брианна искренне верила в свою неотразимость, потому и сейчас готова была повиснуть на шее у Штефана. Беременность её пока была незаметной. Даже обтягивающие платья не пришлось менять на свободные туники.

Штефан поймал себя на том, что откровенно пялится на живот мачехи.

Но не с благоговением, как отец. А с навязчивой мыслью о солидарности с Матиасом, питающим к брату — брату ли? — только ненависть, при полном отсутствии любви.

«Соскучился» в исполнении Брианны встряхнуло его и покоробило.

— Нет.  
— Это было ожидаемо, — призналась она, опускаясь в кресло и потягивая морковный фрэш.

Вошла в режим глубоко беременной и муштровала прислугу, заставляя их выстилаться перед ней ковриками. Будь Штефан на месте горничной, не удержался бы и плюнул хозяйке в стакан.

— Тогда к чему такие вопросы?  
— Надеюсь, что однажды ваше отношение ко мне изменится. Но, кажется, проще тектонические плиты с места сдвинуть, чем добиться от вас признания, что я — полноправный член семьи, — хмыкнула Брианна.

— Как будто тебя это когда-то смущало.  
— Вовсе нет.

— А теперь и вовсе нет смысла оглядываться на наше мнение. Ты ведь нашла отличный, беспроигрышный вариант для укрепления своих позиций. Отец счастлив. И плевать, что остальные не очень.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Неужели?  
— Я всегда хотела стать матерью и родить от любимого мужчины. Моя мечта скоро исполнится. Не вижу ни одной причины для прерывания беременности. Я понимаю, почему тебя так взбесила эта новость, но ничего не могу поделать. И не собираюсь, — передразнила пасынка Брианна.

Он посмотрел на неё с долей снисхождения. Всегда хотела стать матерью? Действительно? Восхитительная ложь. Впрочем, как и всегда. Если бы действительно мечтала, не стала бы выскабливать из себя одного ребёнка за другим. В медицинской карте не было об этом ни одной пометки, но Штефан знал, что это правда, а не домыслы завистников. Источник, из которого удалось получить информацию, считался максимально надёжным.

До недавнего времени Брианна не собиралась никого вынашивать. Заразилась этой идеей после того, как близнецы знатно проебались и попали в переплёт, а Герхард поспешил сообщить, что всегда найдёт им замену. Либо сработается со старшей дочерью, либо воспитает новых наследников.

— Итак, дорогой мой _мальчик_, о чём ты хотел поговорить? — резко сменила тему Брианна.

Штефана, словно током дёрнуло.

Он ненавидел подобное обращение. Хотя бы потому, что мальчиком, именно так, чуть растягивая гласные, откровенно насмехаясь, его называла исключительно мачеха. Как будто намекала, что он, при всём желании, никогда не сможет одержать победу в столкновении с ней. Сил не хватит. Не потянет. Сломается. Оступится и рухнет вниз, в то время, как она останется стоять на вершине, предварительно оттоптав ему пальцы и заставив разжать их. Зубки не выросли, горло ей не перегрызть.

— О нашем общем приятеле.  
— О твоём младшем братишке, надо понимать?  
— Не угадала. Об Эйсе Деккере.

До этого дня Штефан был уверен, что Брианну ничем не пронять. Она сохранит невозмутимое выражение лица, даже если у неё за спиной грянет ядерный взрыв. Однако имя доктора не оставило Брианну равнодушной. Она подавилась соком и закашлялась. Помогать ей Штефан не спешил. Стоял и ждал, пока она самостоятельно прокашляется.

Мысль о том, что ребёнок, которого навесили на Герхарда, может быть результатом тесной дружбы между гениальным пластическим хирургом и исключительной женщиной, не казалась такой уж безумной. Тем более что типаж у Эйса был схожим. Волосы того же оттенка, такие же серые глаза. Не будь он человеком, вписался бы по внешности в семейку Шульц, как родной.

— Знакомое имя, правда? — улыбнулся Штефан, опираясь обеими руками на стол.

Брианна невольно отшатнулась, вжимаясь в спинку кресла.

— И что ты надеешься от меня услышать?  
— Сама как думаешь?

— Никаких идей.  
— Давай подкину парочку, — предложил Штефан, присаживаясь на край стола. — Судя по тому, как он о тебе отзывался, ваши отношения давно вышли за рамки исключительно деловых. Признайся, ты ведь не только внешность свою шлифуешь в его клиниках?

— Это обвинение?  
— Что ты! Как можно?!

— Если бы Герхард это услышал, он бы, несомненно, заставил тебя принести извинения, а затем — вымыть рот с мылом.  
— Разве я сказал что-то не то? Эйс считает тебя своим хорошим другом. Ты не согласна с этим утверждением?

Брианна сильнее сжала стакан в ладонях. Ещё немного, и во все стороны брызнули бы осколки вперемешку с яркими, оранжевыми каплями. Но пока Брианна держалась, пусть и создавалось впечатление, что сидит она не в уютном кресле, а на электрическом стуле. Слушает обвинения и подсознательно ждёт, что приговор вот-вот приведут в исполнение.

— Впрочем, ваши отношения — последнее, что меня интересует, — бросил Штефан, переходя сразу к делу. — Гораздо сильнее меня занимает хобби герра Деккера. Из числа тех, что нельзя назвать безобидными.  
— Не понимаю, о чём...

— Не ври, — холодно произнёс Штефан, обогнув стол и останавливаясь напротив мачехи. — Девочку-целочку перед Герхардом разыгрывать будешь, а мне твои спектакли нахер не нужны. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём речь. А ещё ты, несомненно, догадалась, почему меня могли заинтересовать увлечения твоего приятеля. Он не просто собирает татуированную кожу. Он срезает её с чужих тел. Иногда ему помогают пополнить коллекцию благодарные клиенты и клиентки. Ты, в том числе. Вопрос. Как к тебе попала кожа Улофа?  
— Она...

— Да?  
— Она...

— Ну же, Бри. Соберись с силами и поведай мне удивительную историю. Я от нетерпения сгораю, так желаю услышать подробности.  
— Я ничего не знаю, — ответила Брианна.

Оставалось лишь поразиться её самообладанию. Ещё недавно дрожавшая от страха, теперь она сама смотрела с вызовом. И Штефан не был уверен, что одержит победу в противостоянии.

— Совсем?  
— Помню только, что Аэва с дочерью гостили в нашем доме. Курьер доставил посылку. И я открыла её. Да, каюсь, любопытство сыграло со мной злую шутку. Я действительно вскрыла чужую посылку. И увидела там эту кожу. И...

— Не придумала ничего лучше, чем отдать её доктору?  
— Мне нужно было избавиться от неё! Конечно, я узнала её. Мне было страшно. Я позвонила тому, кто первым пришёл на ум. О его коллекции я первый раз слышу. Он обещал, что поможет. Я не знала... Я не думала, что...

— Почему ты позвонила именно ему? Почему не в полицию? Почему не показала этот презент отцу?  
— Сказала же, я испугалась! Страх редко соседствует с логикой.

— Эйс сказал, что ты подарила ему этот образец. Ни слова о страхах и твоих запредельных переживаниях. Кому верить?  
— Он лжёт! — воскликнула Брианна.

Штефан улыбнулся. Склонился к уху мачехи, с удовольствием отмечая, как участилось её дыхание. Брианна нервничала. Находилась на грани срыва. Чувствовала, как под ногами начинает разгораться пламя.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что всё было совсем не так, — произнёс Штефан, заботливо заправляя каштановую прядку за ухо. — Лжёшь здесь только ты.

Сказал, как отрезал.

Брианна побледнела сильнее прежнего, нижняя губа капризно изогнулась, верхняя задрожала. Насладиться моментом триумфа Штефан не успел. Приближающиеся шаги и голос отца послужили катализатором. Брианна оценила свои шансы и не стала терять времени даром.

Резко выплеснула остаток фрэша Штефану в лицо. А сама, как по заказу, залилась слезами. Оттолкнув пасынка от себя, вскочила с места и рванулась к двери. Попадая прямиком в объятия Герхарда, утыкаясь ему в плечо и переходя с тихого плача на истерические рыдания.

— Что здесь происходит? — мрачно спросил Герхард, сверля старшего сына взглядом.  
— Твоя жена... — начал Штефан, утираясь.

Брианна его опередила.

— Ничего нового, любимый. Твои дети в очередной раз сыплют оскорблениями и жаждут избавиться от меня, — ответила, не переставая плакать. — Я думала, что ребёнок примирит нас всех, но, кажется, ошиблась. Здесь ненавидят не только меня, но и его.  
— Сука, — одними губами выдохнул Штефан.

— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — произнёс Герхард; взгляд его потемнел, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. — Поверил в твоё благоразумие, попросил удержать Матиаса от опрометчивых поступков. Думал, хотя бы один из вас не такое ничтожество, каким кажется. Ошибся. Вы оба такие же бездарные и бесполезные, как ваша мать.  
— Ты ошибаешься каждый раз, когда веришь словам своей шлюхи, — огрызнулся Штефан.  
— Закрой рот, — процедил Герхард. — Иначе я сам тебе его закрою.

Отчеканив это, захлопнул дверь и ушёл восвояси.

— Сука, — повторил Штефан, сметая со стола всё, что там находилось, в попытке выместить на ни в чём неповинных вещах свою ярость.

Жуткий грохот, звон, треск. Легче не стало. Неудивительно. Жест был больше беспомощным, чем решительным. Само воплощение отчаяния.

Штефан мог разнести в щепки весь дом, превратить его в груду камней и пыли, подняться на руины, но так и не испытать облегчения.

Это случалось постоянно. Повторялось из года в год. Ничего не менялось.

*

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Натан стал свидетелем разговора, проходившего на повышенных тонах. Судя по всему, родственники снова что-то не поделили, не сошлись во мнениях и спорили до кровавой пены на губах. Атмосфера в доме была до омерзения токсичная. Подолгу находиться на его территории и не чувствовать себя так, словно тебя зажали в тиски, было попросту нереально. Зажали и по одному ломают пальцы, наслаждаясь громким хрустом.

Дом был огромным и фантастически красивым. Сад, к нему прилегающий, тоже заслуживал внимания и поражал воображение. Но вместо того, чтобы любоваться и наслаждаться, Натан то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что мечтает поскорее отсюда смыться.

Слишком часто создавалось впечатление, что его занесло попутным ветром не на семейное собрание, а в пустыню, где отовсюду выползают гремучие змеи. Сплетаются в плотный клубок и за неимением жертв со стороны активно жалят друг друга, соревнуясь, кто сделает это изящнее и больнее.

После нескольких дней пребывания здесь, Натан окончательно утвердился во мнении, что солидарен с Матиасом. Единственным существом, с которым можно было общаться, не беспокоясь о своей психике, являлась Бернарда. Ну, может, ещё Аэва и её дочь... Но Аэва выглядела нервной, издёрганной и чем-то капитально озадаченной. Интереса к новому лицу, разбавившему привычное окружение, не проявляла, ограничиваясь короткими приветствиями и дежурными вопросами о состоянии дел.

Близнецы, по большей части, болтались за пределами поместья. Сначала потащили Натана на пикник, потом в автомастерскую, потом — в кино. Сегодня они полдня зависали в букинистических магазинах. Матиас искал какое-то старинное издание, которое ему нужно было получить — кровь из носу — в самое ближайшее время. Вернулись вечером, пропустив ужин и, собственно, возвращение мачехи. Меры предосторожности их от скандала не спасли. Вернее сказать, не спасли они конкретно Штефана, планировавшего серьёзный разговор. Добившегося, но по итогу нарвавшегося на результат, далёкий от желаемого.

Натан услышал стук каблуков и звуки плача. Вместо того чтобы свернуть в нужный коридор, остановился, замер. Прижался щекой к прохладной стене, на время забывая, как дышать. Голос Герхарда, каждое слово, им сказанное, врезалось в сознание ржавым гвоздём. Замечание об Оделии задело даже его, несмотря на то, что он не имел к ней никакого отношения.

Зато сразу стало понятно, почему Матиаса так перекашивает каждый раз, когда он заводит разговор об отце. И сколько усилий приходится прилагать, чтобы не сорваться и не начать крушить всё вокруг.

Дверь захлопнулась. Раздались шаги, становившиеся всё громче. К счастью, Герхард не смотрел по сторонам, потому присутствие Натана, затаившегося в нише, не заметил. Принялся спускаться, напевая какую-то из мелодий Шопена.

В отдалении раздался грохот. Натан без труда догадался, что этот звук доносится из кабинета. Штефан крушил всё, что видел и, кажется, не собирался останавливаться.

Лезть под горячую руку было опрометчиво, но и оставлять всё, как есть, пройдя мимо, казалось неправильным. Натан пересёк коридор и постучал в дверь. По ту сторону что-то зазвенело, разбиваясь. То ли ответ, то ли предупреждение, что посторонним здесь не рады. Но Натан всё равно повернул ручку, приоткрывая дверь с осторожностью, а не распахивая её настежь.

Шума явно было больше, чем реальных последствий.

— Ещё не всё сказал, папочка? Решил дополнить список угроз? — огрызнулся Штефан, посмотрел в сторону двери и чуть расслабился. — А, это ты.  
— Можно?  
— Проходи. Правда, здесь не слишком уютно.

Штефан подхватил сломанные цветы, лежавшие на полу, распахнул настежь окно и вышвырнул их туда, прямиком в клумбу, усаженную «и-де-аль-ны-ми» розами.

Натан отметил россыпь ярко-оранжевых пятен на воротнике рубашки и протянул Штефану бутылку с водой, прихваченную по пути в спальню, но весьма пригодившуюся.

— Спасибо, — с чувством произнёс Штефан, отпивая немного, а затем выливая остаток на платок и протирая лицо.  
— Возможно, это не моё дело, но не могу не спросить. Что здесь произошло?

— А ты...  
— Прости, но кое-что, не предназначенное для моих ушей, я уже услышал, — признался Натан.

— Ничего нового, волчонок. Старая, как мир, программа. Ублюдки-пасынки, желающие сжить со свету неугодную им женщину. И наплевать, что эта женщина слова доброго не стоит. Пока есть идиоты, клюющие на призывно раскинутые ноги и готовые положить весь мир к этим самым ногам, ничего хорошего не будет. А взаимопонимание в этой семье не настанет. Впрочем, я с самого начала знал, на что шёл, и не рассчитывал на успех. Брианна не дура. Собственноручно топить себя, признавая вину, она не станет. Увы, я не тот, кому под силу расколоть её. Подозреваю, с этого дня мне запретят приближаться к ней, а то и дышать в её присутствии. О том, чтобы оставаться с ней наедине, не может быть и речи.  
— Она причастна к тем самым преступлениям? — нахмурился Натан.

Штефан кивнул.

— Да. Мы собирались тебе рассказать, но как-то не сложилось.  
— Расскажи сейчас, — предложил Натан, переступая через осколки, разбросанные в живописном порядке по полу.

Устроился на столешнице, рядом со Штефаном, ожесточённо стиравшим оранжевые потёки с кожи.

Любопытство снедало его прежде, а теперь и вовсе достигло апогея. Натан до последнего надеялся, что сможет выбраться к важному свидетелю вместе с близнецами, но руководство компании назначило планёрку, присутствовать на которой обязало всех. Пришлось пожертвовать поездкой и отправляться в центральный офис.

Штефан швырнул платок на столешницу. Вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на Натана.

— Уверен, что хочешь всё знать?  
— Более чем.  
— Мы разнесли дом Деккера, уничтожили самую ценную часть его коллекции, и едва не прикончили гостеприимного хозяина, — признался Штефан. — Всё потому, что среди образцов, которыми он владел, была кожа Улофа.

Натан приоткрыл рот от удивления. Он чего-то подобного совсем не ожидал, хотя и понимал: там, в доме герра доктора случилось что-то важное.

— Этот образец продала ему Брианна?  
— Продала? Если бы! Подарила. Сейчас всё отрицает и наотрез отказывается говорить, откуда у неё самой появился ценный экспонат. Говорит, что кто-то прислал посылку Аэве, но я не верю. Брианна что-то скрывает. Очень и очень многое...

Он замолчал и принялся постукивать пальцами по столешнице, к которой прислонялся бедром.

Натан закурил. С трудом задавил в себе порыв — провести ладонью по волосам Штефана, то ли пригладив, то ли, наоборот, взъерошив их. Время и место для спонтанных проявлений нежности было не самым подходящим. Но вместе с тем так и тянуло.

За несколько дней, здесь проведённых, Штефан успел вымотаться морально и эмоционально, потому выглядел не лучшим образом. Он был таким же привлекательным, как и всегда, — в этом плане ничего не изменилось. Но под глазами появились тёмные тени, а на лице без труда прочитывалась усталость.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Могу попросить об одолжении?

Они заговорили одновременно.

Штефан усмехнулся.

— Значит, могу, да?  
— Не думаю, что у тебя вдруг появились провалы в памяти, но на всякий случай напомню. Я всё ещё должен вам прорву бабла. Можешь эксплуатировать меня в любое время дня и ночи. Но лучше, конечно, дня, раз уж речь о работе.

— Вряд ли она хранит компромат в переписках, тем не менее, я не отказался бы на них взглянуть. Сможешь взломать её страницы в социальных сетях и личную почту?  
— Легко, — хмыкнул Натан.

— Тогда... заранее спасибо.  
— Обращайся.

Комната вновь погрузилась в молчание. Натан затянулся в последний раз и затушил сигарету о поднятую с пола, чудом уцелевшую пепельницу. Выдохнул дым, на мгновение создавший подобие пелены между ними.

Штефан улыбнулся.

— Возможно, кое в чём Матс всё-таки прав.  
— В чём это?

— Когда утверждает, что ты приносишь нам удачу.  
— Это ты называешь удачей? — иронично спросил Натан, вскинув бровь. — По-моему, мне впору носить с собой табличку с вашими именами и надписью «я — ваши неприятности».

— Я не о сегодняшнем происшествии. В целом.  
— Я вроде — тоже.

— Если бы Матиас оказался единственным полуночником, возможно, сейчас его уже не было бы в живых. Он привык к тому, что к его машинам никто не прикасается без разрешения. В этот раз тоже ничего не заметил бы, прыгнул за руль и... Ничем хорошим его поездка не закончилась бы. Когда он рассекает по ночному автобану — это что-то с чем-то. Он почти всегда разгоняется до максимальной скорости. В этот раз, скорее всего, не смог бы затормозить. Даже думать об этом не хочу.

Штефан помотал головой, словно пытался нехитрым способом избавиться от мрачных мыслей.

— Это случайность, не более того, — произнёс Натан. — Там могло не быть меня, но рядом обязательно оказался бы кто-то другой...  
— В знаки судьбы веришь? — спросил Штефан.

Услышать от него подобный вопрос было удивительно. Будучи носителем магии в крови и не понаслышке с ней знакомый, он, тем не менее, не походил на существо, проводящее каждое утро за чтением гороскопов и сверяющее свои планы с рекомендациями астрологов. Скорее, ассоциировался со скептиком, отпускающим едкие шуточки в сторону тех, кто подвержен суевериям.

— Моментами, — отозвался Натан, вспоминая визит в гадательный салон старины Джо.

Старый эльф не сказал ровным счётом ничего нового, но и того, что произнёс, за глаза хватило. В точности повторил те слова, что вселяли страх задолго до решения посетить салон и посоветоваться с всезнающими духами.

— Хм.  
— К чему такие странные вопросы?

— Вспомнилось кое-что из детства, — признался Штефан. — Давнего-давнего детства. Когда ещё была жива Оделия, и никого не парило, что мы с братом спим в одной кровати, потому что мы действительно просто спали. В то время у Матиаса была какая-то навязчивая идея. Он отчаянно хотел завести себе волка. Говорил, что тот приходит к нему во сне, и они играют ночь напролёт. Рассказывал о нём перед сном и сразу после пробуждения. Он этим волком мне все мозги проел, да и маме тоже. Умолял, чтобы она купила ему желанного питомца. Но, конечно, волков никто не продавал, да и Герхард бы скорее удавился, чем исполнил какое-нибудь из наших желаний. И Матс рыдал, считая, что его никто не любит. Потом Оделии не стало, нас разделили, да и волк исчез. Больше я о нём не слышал. А теперь вдруг подумал...  
— Я не ходящий по снам, — вздохнул Натан. — К сожалению.

— Но соулмейтом моего братишки вполне можешь быть.  
— Только его?

— Мне казалось, вы с ним неплохо ладите.  
— Да, но...

— Что? Я всё равно иду в комплекте с ним, потому будем соседствовать. Акция «Два по цене одного» актуальна, как никогда, — заметил с нарочитой иронией в голосе.  
— Ты терпишь моё присутствие поблизости только потому, что Матиас всегда мечтал о ручном волке, а его мечты должны исполняться? Так?

— Какая разница?  
— Скажи, Штеффи.

— Штеффи? — недоверчиво переспросил Штефан.  
— Извини, само как-то вырвалось.

— Ничего. Просто непривычно слышать подобное обращение от кого-то, кроме Матса.  
— От него я и нахватался.  
— Не сомневаюсь.

Докопаться до истины было чуть ли не делом принципа. Натан не совсем понимал, что на него нашло. Он ведь с самого начала подозревал, что старший из близнецов относится к нему с прохладцей. Терпит рядом потому, что Матиасу понравилась новая игрушка, а отнимать их — не по правилам. Штефан наблюдает, прикидывает, как долго продлится период увлечённости. Терпеливо ждёт, когда эффект новизны сотрётся, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

Этот рассказ о волке из сна усилил подозрения. Вместо трогательной истории, провоцирующей умиление, получилась та, что порождала двойственные чувства. Преимущественно, неприятные.

— Я тебе категорически не нравлюсь?  
— Глупый вопрос.

— Почему?  
— Если бы ты был мне категорически неприятен, я не стал бы с тобой спать. А я это сделал и не единожды.

— В Берлине у меня сложилось другое мнение.  
— О, значит, я не ошибся. Ты действительно думал, что в мыслях я натачиваю нож и собираюсь приготовить вместо запечённых крылышек фрикасе из волчатины? — поддел Штефан.

В ответе он не нуждался. Всё на лице было написано. Поразительно, как неоновой строкой по лбу не пробегало. Впервые за вечер Штефан не удержался и хохотнул. А потом и вовсе засмеялся, избавляясь от напряжения, сковавшего его в результате общения с отцом.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит строить меньше догадок и чаще общаться. Словами. Через рот, — подвёл итог, так и не дождавшись подтверждения.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Натан.

Перестал сдерживать порывы.

Протянул руку, прикасаясь к волосам. Обводя кончик заострённого уха, поглаживая шею Штефана. Наблюдая за близнецами, он заметил, что Матиас больше расположен к тактильным контактам. Ему нужны были объятия или хотя бы возможность подержаться с кем-то за руку. Штефан, напротив, не слишком любил прикосновения. Не кривился презрительно, когда приходилось пожимать руки неприятным личностям, но зато старательно изображал изваяние. Сейчас он тоже мог поморщиться и сказать всего одно слово. _Прекрати._ Натан не стал бы настаивать. Он бы прекратил.

Но Штефан не просил и не приказывал. Он перехватил ладонь Натана. Сжал её в своей. Погладил запястье, забираясь пальцами под край рукава.

Потянул Натана ближе к себе.

— И о чём же мы поговорим для начала? — спросил, меняя положение и оказываясь между разведённых ног.

Они оба были одеты, целомудренно застёгнуты на все пуговицы, но оттого поза не становилась менее провокационной.

— О том, что заблуждения — зло. Некоторые их разновидности, — отозвался Натан.

Потянул Штефана за воротник рубашки и поцеловал его, потому что больше не было сил терпеть. До смерти хотелось снова прикоснуться к его губам, вспомнить вкус его поцелуев, ощутить знакомое дыхание на шее, клыки — на ключице.

Штефан обхватил лицо Натана руками, целуя до умопомрачения требовательно и голодно, как будто сам отчаянно жаждал повторения, но не решался.

Вжался бёдрами, позволяя почувствовать, как стремительно накрывает его возбуждением.

Натан принялся порывисто расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Штефана, желая как можно скорее добраться до его обнажённой кожи. Пуговицы расстёгиваться не желали. И вырываться с мясом не желали тоже. Однако Натан не сдавался, и победа осталась за ним.

Они, казалось, совершенно позабыли о том, где находятся. О неприятных событиях, имевших место немногим ранее. О том, что дверь не заперта, а потому войти сюда может любой желающий в любой же момент. Всё это не имело значения. Звякали застёжки, вжикали молнии. Пальцы соединялись, сплетались языки, тишину нарушали не только звуки влажных поцелуев, но и тихие стоны. Пока ещё тихие, пока ещё поддающиеся контролю.

Но только пока.

*

_Если есть лестницы, ходи по ним. Они не для красоты тут сделаны, а с определённой целью._

Вечно недовольный голос отца звучал в ушах в тот момент, когда Матиас, игнорируя наличие лестницы, забрался на ограждение и спрыгнул на пол беседки. Приземлился вполне удачно, но не бесшумно. Экзамен в школе ниндзя он бы точно провалил. Впрочем, он туда никогда и не рвался, так что нисколько не печалился. Отряхнул ладони, слегка припорошённые пылью. Лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Придурок, ты меня напугал, — прошипела Аэва. — К чему вообще все эти фокусы? Что за тайны мадридского двора? Почему мы не могли поговорить в доме? Я, конечно, никому не сказала, что у моего братца развивается паранойя на пару с манией преследования, но взамен хочу получить развёрнутые объяснения, а не отговорки. Что на вас обоих нашло? О чём ты хочешь меня предупредить? Чего я должна опасаться?  
— Я бы с удовольствием удовлетворил твоё любопытство, малышка, если бы знал, что ответить. Но мне известно немногим больше, чем тебе. И все эти знания тебе не понравятся.  
— Какая я тебе малышка? — огрызнулась Аэва, безуспешно пытаясь высечь пламя из зажигалки. — Нашёл тоже малышку.

В конце концов, спрятала бесполезный аксессуар в карман и с ожесточением отшвырнула замусоленную сигарету.

— Тебя мои слова могут шокировать, но молчать я тоже не могу. Ты должна знать правду.  
— Давай уже, Матс, — поторопила Аэва. — Не тяни кота за яйца. Я ко всему готова. Не думаю, что ты меня чем-то сможешь поразить в самое сердце.

— А мне кажется, что удивлю.  
— Давай, — повторила она с нажимом.

— Это касается твоего мужа.  
— Улофа?

— Других не знаю. Его, разумеется. И нашей мачехи.  
— Что?

Ещё недавно готовая отпускать саркастичные замечания в режиме нон-стоп, сейчас Аэва выглядела так, словно врезалась с размаха в стену. Растерялась и действительно напоминала маленькую девочку, внезапно утратившую ориентиры, заплутавшую в трёх соснах и поддавшуюся панике.

— Что слышала. Брианна что-то знает о смерти Улофа, но тщательно скрывает. У неё была кожа, содранная с руки Диггера. Вопрос, как образец попал к Брианне, остаётся открытым. Давать признательные показания фрау не спешит, зато старательно отрицает свою вину.  
— Но... Как же?..

— Вот так.  
— И где он сейчас?

— Уничтожен в результате локального возгорания. Но у меня есть доказательство, — произнёс Матиас, достав смартфон и продемонстрировав сестре снимок, сделанный в доме герра доктора. — Это коллекция Эйса Деккера. Пластического хирурга, с которым у нашей мачехи нежная дружба. Деккер утверждает, что он получил данный образец в подарок от крошки Бри. У меня нет причин ему не доверять. Он находился не в той ситуации, когда можно безнаказанно солгать.  
— Матс...

Он приложил ладонь к губам Аэвы, и она послушно замолчала. Подумала, что так лучше. В голове была каша из разрозненных мыслей.

— Новость вторая. Горящая. Не менее дерьмовая. Кто-то испортил тормоза в моей машине.  
— Постой.

— Что такое?  
— Разве она не здесь стояла безвылазно?

— В том-то и дело, — зло усмехнулся Матиас. — Именно стояла. Именно безвылазно. Именно здесь. Значит, сделать это мог лишь кто-то из своих. Тот, кто знает о моей привычке — кататься по ночам. Тот, кто рассчитывал, что я, не глядя, прыгну за руль и в ту же ночь отправлюсь к праотцам. Я могу ошибаться, но почему-то уверен, что без Брианны и её ребёнка здесь не обошлось. Либо это происходит с её подачи, либо папочка решил избавиться от нас так, как когда-то избавился от мамы. Именно поэтому я очень тебя прошу, внимательно смотри по сторонам и береги себя, малышка. У меня плохое предчувствие. Прямо как в тот день...

Он запнулся и закусил губу.

Аэва молча кивнула, подошла и обняла, соединив руки у него за спиной.

Она никогда не выказывала отцу недовольств и не пыталась с ним спорить. Не вступала в открытый конфликт и старалась сделать всё, чтобы он считал её идеальной дочерью.

Правда заключалась в том, что при внешнем равнодушии, Аэва скрывала в себе ураган чувств, состоящий преимущественно из ненависти. К отцу и его новой супруге. А ещё — скорби по тем, кого любила в этой жизни сильнее всего, и кого потеряла.

Она всё поняла по обрывку фразы и самостоятельно довела мысль брата до логического конца.

_Прямо как в тот день, когда не стало Оделии._


	16. Chapter 16

Они были отражением друг друга с момента появления на свет и до настоящего времени. Одинаковые во всём — за исключением парочки мелких деталей внешности, которые замечали самые внимательные. Остальные путали близнецов, а потом смеялись над своими промахами, пытаясь перевести всё в шутку. Не было ни одного случая, чтобы смех этот звучал искренне. Он всегда звучал натянуто и неловко, отчего становилось только хуже.

Матиас, глядя на брата, неизменно приходил к выводу, что люди и существа, способные их спутать, либо слепые, либо тупые. Потому что одинаковыми они со Штефаном, на самом деле, никогда не были. И если бы восприятие не было поверхностным, если бы стереотипы, связанные с близнецами, не правили балом в чужом сознании, это стало бы очевидным не только для него. Однако стереотипы правили, а восприятие было таким, каким было. Теория получала многочисленные подтверждения, история повторялась из года в год.

Матиас всегда думал, что Штефан гораздо красивее его.

Возможно, играло свою роль утверждение о красоте в глазах смотрящего, способной превратить обыденное в прекрасное? Он не находил ответа на этот вопрос. Но точно знал, что дело не в нарциссизме и восторгах своими природными данными.

Он был влюблён не в тот образ, что видел каждый день в зеркале, не в отражение, не в копию себя прекрасного. А именно в эту личность и этот характер, в его решения, поступки, голос, улыбку. Он был влюблён абсолютно во всё, что так или иначе ассоциировалось у него со старшим близнецом. Правильнее сказать — любил.

Находясь под струями душа, он наблюдал исподтишка, из-под полуопущенных ресниц, за Штефаном, стоявшим перед ним на коленях. Прикасался к его лицу, к волосам, поглаживал по плечу, раздражаясь из-за того, что между его рукой и кожей, к которой хотелось прикоснуться, находился слой влажной ткани.

Штефан заглянул в ванную комнату, и Матиас поманил его к себе жестом.

— Иди, — попросил. — Иди же ко мне.

Дважды повторять не пришлось.

Штефан шагнул к нему, под воду, не раздеваясь. Позволил прижать себя к стене, моментально откликнулся на прикосновение.

Они целовались, как сумасшедшие, не боясь пораниться, не церемонясь, не сдерживаясь. Матиас лихорадочно покрывал поцелуями его лицо. Лоб, щёки, скулы, подбородок. Целовал подрагивающие ресницы, а затем снова прижимался к губам.

Именно сегодня, именно сейчас ему нужно было оказаться в этих объятиях и заключить Штефана в свои. Снова держать его ладонь в своей, стискивая, переплетая пальцы до боли. Но уже не просить о том, чтобы Штефан не отпускал его — самому не отпускать. Ни за что. Не при каких условиях.

Ярко, как никогда прежде, Матиас вспоминал сегодня ночь, когда они впервые переспали.

Что-то давлело над ним так же, как и тогда.

Что-то всё время держало за горло и мешало нормально дышать.

Он искал спасения в своём воздухе. В том, кто считал, что обещания не имеют срока давности, помнил о них и всегда закрывал его собой от опасностей.

*

Им было по восемнадцать. И они едва не погибли.

Ввалились в городскую квартиру под утро, перемазанные с ног до головы грязью и кровью. От волос пахло дымом. Перед глазами стояли картины взрыва, уничтожившего адский лабиринт, в котором оба едва не остались на веки вечные.

Их холодная война была в разгаре. Матиас не упускал возможности проехаться по всему, что так или иначе было связано с братом. По его характерной молчаливой сосредоточенности, по привычкам, стилю одежды, ценностям, увлечениям. Цеплялся буквально к каждому слову и поднимал на смех.

В момент, когда смерть дышала смрадом в лицо, когда модная футболка из белой стремительно превращалась в бордовую, а острые когти безжалостно раздирали внутренности, осознал нечто важное. Понял, что вся эта бравада и попытки сиять на фоне Штефана были чушью собачьей. И слова доброго не стоили.

Он чувствовал на языке привкус крови, концентрированный, насыщенный, откровенно-металлический. Она наполняла рот, вытекала из него, пачкала губы и подбородок.

Он не знал, откуда появился Штефан, почему он пришёл на помощь. Помнил лишь оглушительный звон, после которого провалился в беспамятство, почему-то окрашенное молочно-белым светом. В себя пришёл, услышав стук, с которым окровавленный нож упал на бетонный пол. И то, как Штефан вместо того, чтобы добить, согласно условиям, заранее оговоренным в контракте, заключил его, Матса, в объятия.

— Чёрта с два я позволю тебе сдохнуть, — прошипел ожесточённо.

Ладонь прижалась к ране. Пальцы скользнули по её краям.

Стало невыносимо больно, хоть криком кричи.

Затем — тепло.

А потом он отрубился, окончательно потеряв связь с реальностью. В себя пришёл уже рядом с домом. Буквально на пороге. Штефан как раз ключ поворачивал в замочной скважине. Придерживал свою нелёгкую ношу одной рукой. Совмещать два дела оказалось непросто. Матиас едва на ногах стоял, всё время намеревался завалиться на пол. Но до дивана в гостиной добрались. Смогли всё-таки.

Штефан бросил ключи на столешницу, а сам отправился за аптечкой. Брелок проехался от одного края до другого и рухнул на пол. Матс не стал их поднимать. Боль утихла, но не исчезла. Кровь остановилась, но прыгать резвым козликом не получалось. Лекарства при его ранении были жизненной необходимостью. Штефан, вернувшись, действовал уверенно, как профессионал, неоднократно практиковавший оказание первой помощи.

Бинты, таблетки, хрупкое и ломкое стекло ампул с сывороткой, ускоряющей процесс регенерации. Он не проронил ни слова, полностью сосредоточившись на лечении.

Матиасу было о чём подумать. Он перебирал в памяти слайды-воспоминания.

Шрамы, оставшиеся на память о сомнительной затее, в которую ввязался по глупости. Хмурое лицо брата, с которым они, к тому моменту, почти не разговаривали. Если только на повышенных тонах, с обвинениями и плохо скрытой ненавистью. И не пытались, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать.

Игла нырнула под кожу. Сыворотка попала в кровь, принося с собой мгновенное облегчение. Удостоверившись, что с братом всё в норме, Штефан ушёл на кухню. Долго чем-то гремел, потом вернулся с подносом.

Ради гостя Штефан заварил чай и распотрошил пакет с крекерами. К чаю никто из них не прикоснулся. Горсть крекеров Матиас сгрёб жадно и разом в рот закинул. Прожевал. Посмотрел на тёмно-бордовую кайму, оставшуюся под ногтями с облупившимся местами тёмным лаком.

Хотелось вымыться поскорее, окончательно избавившись от навязчивых запахов и липкой кровавой плёнки. Но он сидел на месте. Жрал солёное печенье, изображал равнодушие, звенел уцелевшими браслетами, оставшимися на запястье.

— Почему ты меня спас? — спросил, перекатывая по столешнице опустевшую ампулу.

Надавливал сильнее, чем нужно. Как будто жаждал раскрошить её и почувствовать, как мелкие осколки в кожу врезаются. Не раскрошил, но об отломанный край порезался, прижался губами к ране, но тут же палец отдёрнул. От привкуса крови — не в пример слабее, но всё равно ощутимого — замутило не на шутку.

— Сам как думаешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Штефан.

Он был хмурым и всё ещё злым. И руки толком не обработал. Они так и были в крови. И они, и манжеты рубашки, из-под вязаной безрукавки выглядывавшей.

— Да я вообще-то никак не думаю, — признался Матиас; с отвращением посмотрел на испорченные футболку и свитер, а затем стянул их разом и закутался в толстовку, предложенную на замену. — Потому и интересуюсь.  
— Лет несколько назад обещал младшему братишке, что никогда не отпущу его руку. Вроде как он на меня при любых обстоятельствах рассчитывать может, — хмыкнул Штефан, поднимаясь со своего места. — Ну и вот.

Смахнул со стола на поднос испорченные бинты, использованные шприцы и опустевшие ампулы. Оставил Матиаса в одиночестве, наедине с мыслями. Подумать было о чём. О многом вообще-то. Штефан не пытался использовать эмоциональный шантаж, не давил намеренно на болевые точки. Он говорил о том обещании не потому, что хотел подчеркнуть своё благородство. Для него действительно было делом принципа — протянуть брату руку помощи, когда тот в ней нуждался. А не смотреть на его страдания, наслаждаться, жевать попкорн и комментировать происходящее, отпуская неуместные остроты. С глаз как будто пелена упала. Или же выпали из обоих разом кусочки отравленного зеркала, мешавшего воспринимать реальность. Искажавшего её до неузнаваемости.

В гостиную Штефан не вернулся.

Матиас слышал, как хлопают двери. Сначала та, что ведёт в кухню. Штефан, наверное, сортировал мусор, раскладывая его по нескольким пакетам. Затем — входная.

Разговоры закончились, больше сказать было нечего.

Матиас просидел на месте полчаса. Цифры прямо перед ним горели неоном. Он смотрел на них почти неотрывно. Придя к выводу, что может ждать тут до посинения, но так и не дождаться, прихватил выданные шмотки, отправился в душ.

Возвращение Штефана домой благополучно пропустил. Понял, что не один, когда услышал очередной стук двери. И голос брата.

— Я тебе свежие полотенца принёс. Запасную щётку можешь поискать в ящике. Если решишь остаться, а то вдруг тебе никакие средства гигиены не понадобятся, и я зря распинаюсь.  
— Спасибо, — бросил Матиас отстранённо.

Штефан что-то невнятное в ответ проворчал. То ли угу, то ли ага. Педантично развесил полотенца на крючках, старые бросил в корзину для грязного белья.

Собирался уйти и ушёл бы. Но не успел. В голове что-то щёлкнуло, лязгнуло, клацнуло и, наконец, окончательно встало на место. Матс догнал его у самой двери, когда Штефан уже за ручку схватился и потянул. Не просто догнал, но обхватил, обнял со спины, сцепив руки на животе, уткнулся носом в место между плечом и шеей. Прошептал тихо-тихо, почти неразличимо, всего два слова, показавшиеся самыми важными и нужными. А потом громче повторил.

— Не уходи.

Штефан не ушёл. Повернулся к нему лицом. Усмехнулся.

— Что-то сказать хотел?  
— Да.  
— Тогда говори. Я весь внимание.

Матиас не сказал, но показал. Присосался к его губам. Вначале осторожно и неуверенно, затем всё активнее, сжимая напряжённые плечи, оставляя отпечатки влажных ладоней на ткани. Пытаясь вытащить её из брюк, запуская руки под рубашку. После возвращения из британской школы он демонстративно на расстоянии держался. Волосы красил, чтобы отличаться, одевался своеобразно, временами так, словно с панели сбежал, на каждое замечание колкости отпускал, да и вообще...

_Называй меня Мэтью. Меня теперь все так зовут._

— Матс, не смешно, — произнёс Штефан, нарочно проигнорировав давнюю просьбу и называя по привычке, а не так, как нужно.  
— Не смешно, — согласился Матиас, перехватывая его руки и устраивая их у себя на поясе. — Вообще ни разу не...

Они застыли, словно две статуи, внимательно глядя друг на друга.

Матиасу казалось: ещё немного, и сердце окончательно вырвется из груди. Оно и без того где-то в горле стучало, не позволяя произнести длинную, проникновенную речь. Штефан никак не реагировал. Его ладони так и оставались на месте. И взгляд был сосредоточенный, очень внимательный, способный видеть насквозь.

— Чёрт, — процедил он.

Улыбнулся растерянно как-то, словно не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Или понимая прекрасно, видя в этом неправильность, но признавая, что остановиться и отказаться не сможет.

И руки пришли в движение, спускаясь ниже, замирая ненадолго на обнажённых бёдрах, притягивая ближе, вжимая в себя. Вновь поднимаясь, медленно, каждый сантиметр кожи исследуя.

— Да, — попросил Матиас. — Пожалуйста, да.

Он помнил, как раньше они держались за руки. Как спали в обнимку. Как капризничали, когда их пытались расселить по разным спальням и всё равно после того, как свет гас, возвращались в одну кровать. Как от грозы прятались под одеялом. Как после смерти Оделии окончательно друг к другу прилипли, боясь расцепить ладони хотя бы на миг. Тогда казалось, что это просто типичная привязанность, характерная в отношениях близнецов.

А теперь он понял, что это изначально было нечто большее, чем проявление нежных родственных чувств. Признал, принял. Но не испугался. Напротив. Почувствовал удовлетворение. Облегчение. И радость.

Штефан не оставил его просьбу без внимания.

Поцеловал. Неосторожно. Порывисто. Расцарапав клыками, но тут же бережно слизав с пострадавшей губы кровь.

Матиас вспомнил то тепло, что погрузило его в сон после ранения. Оно снова было с ним, оно окутало его со всех сторон тонкими и лёгкими, как паутинка, серебристыми линиями. Подарило покой и умиротворение. Он чувствовал, что нужен брату. Чувствовал себя рядом с ним в безопасности. Чувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым.

Впервые за долгое время.

Он запрыгнул на Штефана, цепляясь одной рукой за воротник его рубашки, обхватывая ногами за пояс и продолжая целовать. Как будто именно в соприкосновении губ черпал жизненные силы, а без них — медленно, но верно погибал.

Полотенца, сорванные с крючков, полетели на пол.

Сомнительное место для первого секса, не менее сомнительная замена постельному белью. Но его не волновал антураж. Единственное, что было важным — присутствие поблизости Штефана. Его действия, его слова, его улыбки и восхищённые взгляды.

Сосал он паршивенько, конечно. Насколько Матс знал, до того вечера близнец с парнями не встречался, предпочитая коротенькие интрижки с девушками. Потому обычно сосали ему, а не он. Техника хромала на обе ноги, старания заслуживали искреннего восхищения. Зато лизал охренительно, заставив выть в голос, раз за разом вонзая ногти в затянутые тканью плечи. Крепко держал за бёдра, заставляя раскрываться сильнее, фиксировал, не позволяя дёргаться. Методично изводил умелыми движениями языка. Мокро и пошло, и горячо.

Как будто бы стыдно.

Даже не как будто бы. В первый момент — точно. Но хотелось ещё. И он просил об этом. Стонал, как в грёбаном порно. Глаза блестели, как у наркомана. Дышать через раз получалось.

Они трахались без презерватива. Забыли о нём сначала, а потом не захотели прерываться.

Штефан что-то об осторожности говорил, но Матс его не слушал. Сам на член его натягивался, насаживался до упора. Сам ритм навязывал. И снова стонал так громко, вызывающе, развратно.

— Кончи в меня, — прошептал Матиас, прихватывая зубами кончик алеющего острого уха. — Я хочу.

Это было странное для него желание. Он любил прикосновения. Он любил секс. Но представить, что будет с кем-то заниматься любовью без гондонов, не мог. А здесь, напротив, хотел, чтобы между ними не было преград из тонкого латекса. Хотел, чтобы Штефан оставил на его шее как можно больше меток, чтобы на бёдрах проступали едва заметные синяки, чтобы губы были припухшими и алыми от многочисленных поцелуев, и чтобы по внутренней стороне бедра медленно стекали белёсые капли.

Хотел принадлежать ему.

Отныне и навсегда.

Они перебрались в постель. Не сразу, но перебрались.

Штефан целовал свежий шрам, гладил так, словно надеялся своими прикосновениями следы, напоминающие о ранении, окончательно стереть.

Матс думал: это будет единственный шрам на его теле, отношение к которому не получится одним словом описать. Вспоминая об этом дне, о причине появления полос с рваными краями на теле, он одновременно будет испытывать и запредельную нежность, и лютую ненависть. Второе к той чокнутой, ныне мёртвой, твари, что едва его не прикончила, и к отцу, этой твари его подсунувшему. Первое к моменту, когда пришло понимание, что Штефан всегда — был и есть, и в дальнейшем останется — на его стороне.

Какой бы сволочью Матиас не был.

*

— Не здесь, не так, — Матиас с трудом вытолкал из глотки эти слова.

Потянул Штефана за волосы, заставляя отстраниться. Провёл большим пальцем по губам, погладил, улыбаясь.

Ладонь переместилась ниже, легла на первую пуговицу в ровном ряду их, вытаскивая из петли. Штефан расстегнул молнию на ставших тесными джинсах. Пусть и не с первого раза, но получилось.

Мокрые вещи остались лежать на полу душевой.

Не переставая целоваться, близнецы переместились в спальню, рухнули на прохладные простыни. Ткань моментально намокла, но их это не волновало.

Они вообще ничего и никого, кроме друг друга не замечали.

У них не было чёткого разделения в постели и нелепой борьбы за обязательное лидерство. В равной степени им нравилось и то, и другое.

Матиас обожал, когда Штефан брал его.

Нежно, ласково, максимально заботливо, подолгу лаская и заставляя раз за разом терять голову от эмоций, накрывающих будто мощным, не поддающимся контролю приливом.

А ещё — от зашкаливающих чувств, когда ему казалось, что любит он не только Штефана, но и весь мир. Потому что мир, в котором есть Штефан, прекрасен.

Штефан мог называть его шлюхой в рамках игры и хлестать плёткой, заставляя выгибаться в экстазе, а затем растирать запястья, освободив их от наручников, и целовать в висок, признаваясь в любви.

Матиас любил, когда его держали за волосы, тянули за них и трахали жёстко, грубо, с оттягом. Когда на заднице оставался красноватый след от ладони, а сладкий отголосок кратковременной боли становился финальным аккордом, превращающим возможный просто хороший оргазм в охренительный.

Брать Штефана было не менее приятно.

Видеть, как он стонет, как приоткрывается рот, как радужка темнеет, как по виску стекает капля пота, а прядки прилипают ко лбу. Как длинные пальцы — самое воплощение идеала, искусство в чистом виде, — стискивают простыни. Как ладонь сжимается в кулак. Целовать выступающие косточки на щиколотках и вылизывать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, прикасаясь к нежной, чувствительной коже.

Штефан мог быть каким угодно. Хоть сессии проводить, с невозмутимым лицом отдавая приказы и поощряя свою детку за хорошую работу, хоть самому метаться по постели, умоляя трахнуть его сильнее и выдыхая невозможно томным, но без капли наигранности голосом: «Матс, пожалуйста».

Неизменным оставалось лишь то, что он, независимо от выбранной тактики поведения, независимо от выбранной раскладки, всегда оставался безумно прекрасным. И бесконечно любимым.

Матс хорошо относился к Бернарде. Временами умудрялся находить общий язык с Аэвой. Баловал племянницу, к которой тоже относился с теплотой. Но никем из родственников не дорожил так сильно, как Штефаном. Если бы исчезли они, он бы горевал, но сумел со временем оправиться от потери.

Если бы что-то случилось с Штефаном...

Думать об этом он не хотел, отметая все мрачные мысли.

Как и много лет назад, сейчас Матиас искал утешения и умиротворения в этих руках. Прижимался столь же отчаянно. Так же отчаянно пытался рассказать о своих чувствах. Словами, жестами, взглядами.

— Люблю, люблю, люблю, — шептал Матс, покрывая спину и плечи Штефана лихорадочными, частыми поцелуями; поглаживая татуировку, идентичная которой была набита и на его спине. — Как же я тебя люблю, Штеффи.

До отчаяния, до хрипоты, до боли.

Этого он уже не говорил, но знал. Ощущал. Признавал неоднократно.

Знал это всё и Штефан. Потому что не только их лица были неотличимыми. Чувства тоже были одинаковыми.

*

Накануне бала шрам, оставленный ядовитой пулей, болел немилосердно.

Натан проснулся от резкой боли и не сразу понял, что происходит. Вдоль рёбер как будто стеклом провели. В ванной подошёл к зеркалу, задрал футболку, присматриваясь, но ничего не находя. Свежих, кровоточащих ран на месте затянувшихся не возникало, но жгло, будто калёным железом. Пришлось закидываться обезболивающим. Неприятные ощущения отступили, а озадаченность осталась. Неприятный инцидент не желал уходить из памяти, заставлял возвращаться к нему раз за разом. Однако от бесконечных размышлений ситуация нисколько не прояснялась. Вопросов было множество. Ответы отсутствовали, как класс.

День, отмеченный торжественным мероприятием, должен был стать последним днём пребывания в поместье Шульцев. Думая об этом, Натан вздыхал с облегчением. На территории поместья по-прежнему чувствовалось напряжение и раздражение. Открытых конфликтов, правда, больше не возникало. Близнецы делали вид, что отца и мачехи не существует. Второй стороне конфликта делать вид не приходилось. Насколько Натан понял, Герхард и так методично перемножал сыновей на ноль.

С самого раннего утра количество людей и существ в поместье значительно возросло. Подготовка шла полным ходом. Официанты, повара, флористы... В каждом уголке дома кипела работа. Остаться наедине с собой и своими мыслями в этом сумасшедшем муравейнике было почти нереально.

— Тебе нужен наряд, — со знанием дела заметил Матиас, неожиданно появляясь рядом.

Будто из-под земли вырос. Оперся ладонью на спинку скамейки, второй потянул провод свободно висевшего наушника. Решил приобщиться к музыкальным пристрастиям Натана.

— Ничего так песенка, — произнёс одобрительно.  
— Что за наряд? — спросил Натан, повернув голову в сторону собеседника.

— Для бала, само собой. Ты ведь не захватил с собой костюм?  
— Меня не предупреждали о том, что он понадобится.

— Ничего страшного. Мы найдём вариант в сотню раз лучше, — заверил Матиас. — Проведём время с пользой и удовольствием. Собирайся.  
— Если мы едем в город, то можно просто завернуть ко мне домой. Я возьму всё нужное.

— Протестую.  
— Почему?

— Потому что.  
— Гениально!

Матиас очаровательно улыбнулся.

Собственная идея виделась ему чудесной. Он не собирался отступать.

— Отказаться, естественно, нельзя? — усмехнулся Натан.  
— Нет.

Натан поставил трек на паузу, спрятал плеер в карман и направился к центральным воротам.

Беготня по торговым центрам сожрала силы, время и нервы. Идти за покупками вместе с близнецами было не самым разумным из его решений. И если Штефан большую часть времени не проявлял особого рвения к преобразованию чужой внешности, то Матиас фонтанировал идеями. Хватал каждый приглянувшийся ему костюм, бросал в руки Натану каждую рубашку, показавшуюся подходящей. В итоге набралось море вещей, которые предстояло перемерить и сделать окончательный выбор.

Отправив Натана переодеваться, сам Матиас принялся с энтузиазмом копаться в аксессуарах, подбирая себе новые солнцезащитные очки. Машины он любил от бренда «Ламборгини», а очки предпочитал те, что от «Феррари».

— Выбрал? — спросил Штефан, стоявший рядом с примерочной кабинкой и не принимавший участия в торговой вакханалии.  
— Есть несколько вариантов.

— И какие?  
— Серый, — произнёс Натан, отдёргивая шторку. — Синий. И чёрный.

Серый пиджак красовался непосредственно на нём. Вешалки с двумя другими он держал в руках. По очереди приложил к себе каждый.

— Тебе что больше нравится?  
— Не знаю. Все хороши. А тебе?

Сняв серый вариант, Натан повторно примерил чёрный. Затем настала очередь тёмно-синего, всего-то на пару тонов светлее чёрного.

— Вот этот, — определился Штефан.  
— Выбрал? — полностью скопировав брата, поинтересовался Матиас.

Он успел разжиться очками и выглядел довольным, как слон.

Натан вздохнул, понимая, что снова придётся перемерить все три варианта. Теперь ради оценки Матса. Впрочем, был уверен, что они, традиционно, сойдутся во мнении. Оба скажут, что лучше тёмно-синей расцветки нет ничего. Ошибся. Мнения разделились. Матиасу приглянулся серый пиджак. Штефан неожиданно включился в игру, решив отстаивать собственное мнение до конца. Удивительно, как они не погрызлись из-за такой чепухи, были к тому весьма и весьма близки.

— Какой возьмёшь? — спросил Штефан, устав от пререканий.  
— Спорим, серый?

— Думаю, тёмно-синий.  
— Чёрный, — пресёк их споры Натан.

— Но... — растерялся Матиас, собиравшийся до последнего отстаивать свой вариант.  
— Я сам за него плачу, я и решаю, что надевать, — подвёл итог Натан, доставая из кармана джинсов карточку.

К моменту принятия стратегического решения времени у них в запасе почти не осталось. Если они хотели успеть к началу, не получив в свой адрес сотню-другую косых взглядов, стоило поторопиться.

— Хотя, ничего примечательного там не будет, — заметил Матиас, сидя в машине. — Главную новость вечера нам сообщили задолго до наступления знаменательного дня, а остальное не стоит внимания. Скука смертная.  
— И зачем терпеть это из года в год? — спросил Натан. — Не понимаю. Правда.

— Есть клановые традиции, которые важнее личных симпатий и антипатий, — произнёс Штефан, прихлёбывая кофе. — Поэтому мы каждый год появляемся на этом сборище кислых рож и заносчивых характеров.  
— Иногда поджигаем задницы чопорных родственничков своими выходками. Пять лет назад, допустим...

— Допустим, — заинтересовался Натан. — Что тогда случилось?  
— Смотрел «Криминальное чтиво»?

— Давно. Но, в целом, помню. Неужели?..  
— Да, — кивнул Штефан, усмехаясь. — Бал всё-таки. Так что та самая сцена. Мия Уоллес.

— Винсент Вега, — подхватил Матиас.  
— Герхард сказал, что мы чёртовы клоуны, и нам место не на семейных торжествах, а в цирке. По мне так смотрелось эффектно, и танцевали мы неплохо.

— Отлично мы танцевали, — вмешался Матс. — Никто бы не отличил от оригинала. Нам бы ещё и «Оскар» дали за новую трактовку культовой сцены. Хотя, Штеффи на Уму совсем не похож.  
— Как и ты на Траволту.

— Что только в плюс идёт. Мы лучше их обоих. Давно стали бы звёздами, если бы захотели.  
— Тарантино на нас нет, а с другими режиссёрами работать я отказываюсь. Он мне по духу ближе всех. Ну, кроме разве что Ларса фон Триера, — засмеялся Штефан, передавая кофе брату.

Матиас, сделав глоток, протянул стаканчик Натану.

— Будешь?

Натан кивнул. Это было странно, но, кажется, его окончательно приняли в свои ряды и признали равным.

*

Костюм сидел прекрасно. Как влитой, специально под Натана сшитый. Рубашка — тоже.

Натан покрутился перед зеркалом, поправляя воротничок и приглаживая волосы. Он себе, определённо, нравился.

Вечер должен был начаться с минуты на минуту. Напрягало лишь то, что духа праздника — заявлено торжество было именно как семейный праздник, — не ощущалось. Когда Натан спустился вниз, там было не сказать, что столпотворение, но... Короче говоря, прибыл он явно не в числе первых. Как и в самом начале недели, оказываясь в окружении большого количества дядей, тётей, двоюродных, троюродных и прочей воды на киселе, он чувствовал себя неловко. Впору было доставать из кармана телефон и сбрасывать сообщение кому-нибудь из близнецов, попросив вывести из толпы. И посодействовать, напоминая, кто есть кто.

Набирать сообщения не потребовалось. Помощь пришла сама. Улыбнулась, протянула бокал с шампанским.

— Восхитительно выглядишь, — сообщила, облизав взглядом. — Ты не ошибся в выборе. Этот костюм действительно смотрится очень выигрышно и стильно.  
— Спасибо.

— Если бы Штеффи не придумал легенду о том, что вы встречаетесь, я бы ни на шаг от тебя не отходил. И при каждом удобном случае говорил всем, что мой парень в этот вечер самый красивый.  
— Ты без чокера, — произнёс Натан с удивлением.

— Сегодня он слишком не в тему. Вместо него — бабочка, — сказал Матиас, поднося свой бокал к бокалу Натана. — Но завтра я обязательно его надену, и всё снова станет, как прежде.  
— О, вот вы где, — раздался за спиной голос Штефана.

У них обоих были тёмно-синие костюмы, дополненные у одного — той самой бабочкой, у другого — чёрным шёлковым галстуком. Натану уже доводилось видеть обоих в костюмах, но именно сегодня эти наряды воспринимались по-особенному, превращая близнецов в по-настоящему элегантных мужчин. Наследники древней династии. Ни с кем ни за что не спутаешь.

Аристократия в хрен знает каком поколении.

— Здесь, — усмехнулся Матиас. — С замиранием сердца жду проникновенную речь Герхарда и готовлюсь смахивать скупые слёзы умиления. Попутно нарушаю все нормы морали и продумываю коварный план.  
— Какого типа?  
— Собираюсь украсть твоего парня, пригласив его на танец, если ты позволишь. Хотя, если не позволишь, я всё равно приглашу.

Матиас легко коснулся его руки своей и подмигнул по привычке. Штефан улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Пора занимать места. Скоро нам принесут благую весть, которую все и так уже знают, — произнёс.

Развивать тему украденных женихов не стал.

— Ты прекрасен, волчонок, — прошептал, мимолётно коснувшись губами кожи над воротником. — Само совершенство.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Натан, пробуя шампанское.

Свет в зале, где собрались гости, погас. Торжество напоминало театрализованную постановку. Правда, из-за предсказуемого сюжета интереса не вызывало. Натан к этому времени успел избавиться от опустевшего бокала и теперь стоял, сложив руки на груди. Близнецы стояли у него за спиной, по обе стороны.

В темноте то тут, то там разносились шепотки. Шум нарастал. Натан невольно провёл параллель между семейным торжеством и вечером в бойцовском клубе. Тогда всё было практически так же. Гаснущий свет и шёпот, переходящий в гул. А затем — кровь. В клубе, когда поднимались заграждения, отделявшие соперников друг от друга, по ушам била музыка. Здесь она была тихой, размеренной. По идее, умиротворяющей и возвышенной, но Натан находил её тревожной.

И шрам...

Шрам снова начал болеть нечеловечески.

В центре зала вспыхнул мягкий, золотистый свет. В центре круга, этим светом высвеченного, стояли хозяева поместья. Герхард и его супруга. Сама невинность. Белоснежное свободное платье в пол, ладони, прижатые к животу в защитном жесте.

В руках у Герхарда был бокал. Шульц старший собирался произнести тост.

— Дорогие друзья, — начал он. — Спасибо за то, что сегодня вы все собрались здесь, чтобы разделить с нами радость. В этот прекрасный день я хочу сообщить вам всем прекрасную ново...

Услышать заготовленную речь гостям было не суждено. Двери, ведущие в зал, распахнулись настежь. Свет прожекторов метнулся в сторону нарушительницы спокойствия, посмевшей прервать хозяина дома.

В нарушительнице Натан без труда узнал племянницу Матиаса и Штефана. Тильда, которую, впрочем, все, без исключения, называли Тилли, была растрёпанной и запыхавшейся. Её белое платье испачкалось. Как будто по дороге сюда она споткнулась и упала. Причёска напоминала воронье гнездо. Но девочка выглядела невероятно счастливой.

Сотни взглядов одновременно устремились в её сторону. Герхард стиснул зубы, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не заорать на внучку.

— Папочка вернулся! — воскликнула Тилли.  
— Что? Что ты сказала? — встревожено спросила Аэва.

— Папочка вернулся, — повторила Тилли. — Ты говорила, что он больше не придёт. А он вернулся. И скоро он будет здесь.  
— Что ты несёшь, идиотка?! — рявкнул Герхард. — Признайся, Тильда, это дядюшки подговорили тебя испортить мне праздник?

— Папа!  
— И ты, Эвэ, тоже заткнись. Я с самого начала знал, что не стоит давать ничтожествам второй шанс, но моя доброта...

Герхард снова замолчал. На этот раз, его никто не прерывал. Он заткнулся по собственной инициативе. С лица сошли все краски. Он выглядел так, словно увидел мертвеца. В данном случае, это даже не было иносказанием или преувеличением. Потому что мертвеца Герхард действительно видел. И не только он — все присутствующие в зале.

— Улоф, — выдохнула Аэва.  
— Улоф, — в унисон повторили близнецы.  
— Улоф, — имя эхом прокатилось по всему залу.

— Рад приветствовать вас, господа, — произнёс восставший из мёртвых Диггер. — Право, я ненадолго. Всего лишь сделаю вашу скучную вечеринку немного веселее и уйду.  
— Па... — звонкий голос Тильды разнёсся по залу одновременно со звуком выстрела.

Всё произошло так быстро, что никто не успел отреагировать.

От резкой боли Натан едва не согнулся пополам. На глазах выступили слёзы. Даже через пелену их Натан видел то, что в дальнейшем отчаянно хотел стереть из памяти. Но не мог. Оно въелось намертво, вцепилось в него завидной хваткой.

Улоф выхватил пистолет и несколько раз выстрелил.

Тилли швырнуло вперёд, фонтан кровавых брызг вырвался из полученных ран. На белоснежном платье расплывались огромные багряные пятна.

Вопли, визг, паника.

Несколько женщин, зажимающих уши ладонями. Потрясённые мужчины, впавшие в ступор и не понимающие, как реагировать на случившееся.

Аэва, стоящая на коленях рядом с телом дочери, сжимающая её руку и безуспешно зовущая по имени.

Близнецы, продирающиеся сквозь толпу. Штефан — к умирающей девочке, Матиас — к выходу, в надежде поймать Улофа.

Чужая боль. Боль своя. Тот же сплав, которым пытались подстрелить его. То же испепеляющее, разрушающее ощущение.

Голос старого Джо.

_Эльфийская кровь, что затопит весь город..._

Улоф никуда не убегал. Он продолжал стоять на месте, держа в руках пистолет, а затем швырнул его на пол. Его и красно-чёрную розу на длинном стебле. Как две капли воды похожую на цветок, оставленный в коридорах «Арлекина» Густавом.

Роза соприкоснулась с полом. Лепестки её осыпались.

А Улоф, улыбнувшись в последний раз, взял и растворился. Исчез, как будто его здесь и не было.

_ **Конец второй части** _


	17. Часть III. Восставшие из мертвых

_"Призраки существуют, только если ты_   
_ позволяешь им существовать" (с)._

_Ю Несбё "Призрак"._

**1**

Размышляя о случившемся, Матиас неизменно констатировал очевидное: предчувствия не обманули. Страшные события не обошли их семью стороной. Опасения не были напрасными. Смерть снова заглянула в их дом, и золотистый свет, заливавший праздничную залу во время бала, сменился траурной чернотой.

Всего за несколько дней Аэва превратилась в иссохшее и порядком надломленное комнатное растение. Она добровольно заперлась в своей квартире, отгородилась от окружающего мира и ни с кем не желала встречаться.

От общения с журналистами отказалась в первую очередь. Они же, напротив, горели желанием получать комментарии, а потому днями напролёт караулили под балконами, ослепляя вспышками фотокамер каждого, кто выходил из подъезда. Для них понятия личной жизни и трагедии как будто не существовало. Имели значения лишь потенциальные сенсации, и они гнались за ними, словно за птицей счастья.

Единственным, кого Аэва подпустила к себе после смерти дочери, был Штефан, он же находился рядом с сестрой в режиме двадцать четыре на семь, ограждая её от дальнейших потрясений и уверяя, что виновник обязательно будет наказан, сколько бы усилий не пришлось приложить для достижения цели.

На похоронах Аэва не появилась.

Накануне церемонии Штефан вколол сестре снотворное. Немного, для профилактики. Но измотанный организм воспринял этот жест, как манну небесную. Несколько бессонных ночей на пользу женщине не пошли, потому-то и пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам.

С одной стороны, это был омерзительный поступок, отнявший у Аэвы возможность попрощаться с дочерью. С другой — Матиас признавал, что, окажись он на месте брата, поступил бы в точности так. Церемония прощания могла доломать Аэву окончательно, она и без того ходила по самому краю. Они все прогуливались по крутым склонам, рискуя однажды сорваться и упасть, но сейчас Аэва находилась буквально в сантиметре от падения.

Матиас относился к детям довольно прохладно. У него не было ярко выраженного отцовского инстинкта. Он не представлял себя в роли родителя и сомневался, что однажды изменит мнение на противоположное. Но племянницу любил, и её смерть Матиаса по-настоящему потрясла. Не так, как трагическая гибель Оделии, оправиться от которой он не мог годами. Однако сказать, что отвернувшись от тела девочки, лежавшей в окружении белых лилий, он тут же позабыл о случившемся, мог только самый прожжённый циник.

Не было причин винить себя и считать источником всех проблем. Кто-кто, а он абсолютно точно не имел отношения к внезапно нагрянувшему сумасшествию Улофа. Не он испортил тормоза в своей машине. Не он, а кто-то отчаянно желавший избавиться от них со Штефаном. И от Аэвы с её дочерью, как показала практика.

Если бы организацией вечера занимался Матиас, он устроил бы всё так, что на каждом миллиметре поместья находились охранники. Они проверили бы каждого приглашённого. И плевать, что подобное отношение могло оскорбить некоторых из них. Зато Улофу не удалось бы пронести на вечер пистолет. Его тормознули бы гораздо раньше. Вариант, что он мог отказаться от досмотра и открыть огонь по сотрудникам службы безопасности, не отметался. Матиас думал, что именно этот сценарий и стал бы наиболее актуальным. Тоже ничего хорошего, но охрана — в своих подопечных Матс не сомневался — успела бы сработать чисто, в кратчайшие сроки устранив источник проблем, а не доводя дело до трагедии.

Сказать по правде, он предлагал отцу содействие. Тревога, появившаяся в самый первый день пребывания на территории поместья, не отпускала до последнего. Она, как верно заметила Аэва, граничила с паранойей. И не зря. Матиас подозревал: что-то должно случиться. Что-то не заставило себя ждать.

Герхард от сотрудничества — ожидаемо — отказался. Упёрся рогом в землю, посмеялся над предложением и ответил категоричное «нет». Для него принять помощь Матиаса было равнозначно ситуации, в которой он собственными руками закладывает бомбу под фундамент дома. Вот уж кто был в их семье истинным параноиком, взятым из палаты мер и весов. Герхард не верил, что ему предлагают помощь искренне и бескорыстно. Промытые Брианной мозги наверняка перевели безобидное предложение в теорию заговора, согласно которой Матс выставляет по всему периметру поместья отряды быстрого реагирования, состоящие из профессиональных снайперов. И отдаёт им приказ стрелять на поражение. Не в кого-нибудь, а в Брианну и в самого Герхарда. Начало торжественной речи тонет в звуках сотен выстрелов, законными наследниками становятся дети от первого брака. Стопроцентные, железные гарантии, стремление обезопасить себя и избавиться от нерождённого брата, способного отобрать у них всё.

Сразу видно почерк мастера. Папочка судил по себе. Будто несчастную сову на глобус, натягивал на всех свои принципы.

При всём отторжении к Брианне и неприятии её ребёнка, Матиас никогда бы не опустился до подобного.

От комплекса вины мучился не только Матс. Штефана это дерьмо тоже не обошло стороной. Если Матиас грузился вопросами хренового обеспечения безопасности, то Штефана одолевали головные боли на тему бесполезного дара, не способного остановить процесс. Когда он оказался рядом с телом Тилли, девочка была уже мертва. Медные пули, попавшие прямиком в сердце, не оставили ей ни единого шанса на спасение. Она была обречена с самого начала. Он понял без подсказок со стороны. Хватило одного взгляда. Медики, прибывшие с опозданием, сделали то же самое заключение. Концентрация меди в сплаве зашкаливала. Для существа, носителя древней магии в крови, смерть мгновенная.

Терзала себя и Аэва. Сильнее всего загонялась относительно того, что была плохой матерью. И, может быть, не любила дочь. Или любила недостаточно сильно, часто злилась. Тем самым притянула к дочери смерть. Когда она говорила это, глаза её фанатично блестели, и Матиасу становилось страшно.

Они все страдали и винили себя. Все, кроме Герхарда, переживавшего смерть внучки с таким же ледяным равнодушием, с каким пережил бы смерть дворовой собаки. Хотя, Матс не стал бы ручаться за достоверность и актуальность утверждения. К собаке Герхард явно сильнее привязался, чем к детям.

Сняв с шеи чёрное шёлковое кашне, Матиас смял его и с ожесточением швырнул на стол. Устроился в кресле и закурил, задумчиво глядя в потолок. В кабинете было темно, но он не торопился включать свет. В темноте — как будто бы — гораздо лучше думалось. Одно цеплялось за другое, выстраивались логические цепочки, становились заметными имеющиеся шероховатости.

Теперь, после триумфального возвращения Улофа, дело о его смерти потеряло актуальность. Вместо желания отомстить за Улофа появилось стремление уничтожить _самого Улофа_. Стереть его в порошок, заставив страдать так, что в сравнении с его смертью, те, которыми погибали жертвы Коллекционера, покажутся детским лепетом.

В голове Матиас мог выстроить какие угодно варианты событий будущего. В реальности пока всё было туманно и запутанно. Сложно.

На улице лил дождь. Пепел падал прямо на пол. Сигарета тлела в пальцах — тусклая оранжевая звёздочка, то вспыхивающая, то гаснущая.

Стук в дверь раздался неожиданно и заставил встрепенуться.

— Заходи! — крикнул Матиас, убрав ноги со стола и с силой раздавив окурок о пепельницу.

Зайберт не заставил себя ждать. Зашёл, отряхиваясь.

— Ну и ливень на улице. Меня можно смело выжимать и на верёвочке просушивать.  
— Да, погодка — дерьмо, — протянул Матс, поёжившись, словно находился не в тёплом, уютном кабинете, а стоял посреди улицы и мок под проливным дождём.  
— Надеюсь, не возражаешь? — спросил Зайберт, щёлкнув выключателем.

Яркий свет, разлившийся по помещению, заставил Матиаса ненадолго зажмуриться. Пока он пытался адаптироваться к новым условиям, на стол перед ним легла пухлая папка.

— Заключение экспертов. Всё, как ты просил, — произнёс Зайберт, наливая воды в стакан и залпом выпивая.  
— И что там?  
— Если коротко, тебя оно не порадует.

— А если подробно?  
— Отпечатки пальцев на пистолете идентичны имеющимся у полиции образцам. Это действительно был Улоф. И тут закономерный вопрос. Как ему удалось спастись? Мы видели его труп своими глазами. Не было ни единой причины усомниться в том, что Диггер мёртв.

Матиас понимающе покивал. Потёр переносицу, пытаясь упорядочить мысли, появившиеся после того, как личность убийцы получила официальное подтверждение. Он до последнего сомневался, что Улоф мог убить собственную дочь, сделав это с особым цинизмом и жестокостью на глазах у сотен свидетелей. Отчаянно цеплялся за версии, способные обелить Улофа, но теперь вынужденно признавал: Диггер и Шульц-старший — одного поля ягоды.

Неудивительно, что прежде они с лёгкостью находили общий язык, и Герхард считал зятя ценным кадром в своей команде. Они совместными усилиями работали над политической карьерой Герхарда, Штефан из принципа делал ставку на Вильгельма Лосса и спонсировал его — порой дельные, порой сумасшедшие — начинания. Не потому, что максимально проникся программой амбициозного вампира, а потому, что тот был противником Герхарда. Сам Штефан не пошёл бы в политику по ряду причин, но поддержать оппозиционную партию считал своим долгом.

Заключение специалистов, лежавшее перед Матиасом, притягивало к себе взгляд.

Нет, нет, нет. Они не могли ошибиться. Совершенно точно.

У Зайберта и парней, находившихся в его подчинении, везде были проверенные люди и существа. Можно было называть любую структуру и тут же ставить напротив галочку. Они не стали бы подтасовывать факты. Да и какой в этом смысл?

Однако было кое-что, заставляющее Матиаса усомниться. Он не видел причин для столь резких перемен в отношении к членам своей семьи. Искал, но не находил.

Сколько он помнил, в тандеме Аэвы и Улофа строгостью всегда отличалась Эвэ. Она выступала против большого количества игрушек, не уставала повторять о вреде сладостей, говорила, что к детям стоит относиться немного иначе. На самом деле, воспитывать их, а не забрасывать по первому требованию подарками.

Улоф придерживался иного мнения и делал всё с точностью до наоборот, считая, что у его ребёнка должно быть максимально счастливое детство. Как следствие, и отказа она ни в чём не будет знать. Он обожал дочь, выполнял все прихоти и был главной причиной её тотальной избалованности.

Иногда Аэву это раздражало, и тогда она выпускала колючки. Бросалась обвинениями и замечаниями о том, что некоторых печальные истории прошлого ничему не учат. Если Тилли однажды попросит голубой костюм для верховой езды и лошадь, Улоф без промедления отправится на поиски лучшего скакуна. А утром новый питомец встретит Тилли у входной двери.

— Но если тем же вечером она свернёт шею, пытаясь прыгнуть через барьер, вся вина и ответственность ляжет на твои плечи!  
— Дорогая, это всего лишь книга. А, значит, художественный вымысел, так что не преувеличивай и не драматизируй, — отмахивался от супруги Улоф.  
— Но папочка-идиот, дующий ребёнку в задницу и не представляющий масштаб катастрофы, как будто с тебя списан, — жёлчно добавляла Аэва и удалялась, хлопая дверью.

Улоф лишь разводил руками и смущённо улыбался, извиняясь перед всеми, кто становился свидетелем неприятной семейной сцены.

Как бы сомнительно и двусмысленно это не звучало, Штефан периодически думал, что Аэва смотрится рядом со своими дочерью и мужем лишней. Если бы она исчезла, они бы этого не заметили. Исчезни Тилли, Улоф закатил бы скандал и поставил на уши весь город. О том, как повела бы себя Тильда, было доподлинно известно. Она перестала звать папу — во сне и наяву — спустя полгода после его гибели. Спустя ещё несколько месяцев он откликнулся на зов обожаемой дочери, пришёл и забрал её к себе.

Мог ли Улоф притворяться, что нежно любит дочь, при этом ненавидя её до белых глаз и мечтая избавиться от обузы?

Мог ли он забрать её с собой, прикрываясь именно любовью?

Чушь собачья. Когда он вошёл в зал, никто не усомнился, что перед ними существо из плоти и крови. Никто не принял Улофа за призрака. Воздух в зале не становился ледяным, не гулял ветер по углам старинного поместья, не мигал свет. Не было ничего такого, что однозначно указало бы на присутствие кого-то потустороннего.

Матиас думал, что мачеха вполне может знать ответы на все вопросы. Расколоть её было бы шикарно, но невыполнимо. Она не стала бы с ним разговаривать. Снова выставила бы вселенским злом, как в случае со Штефаном. А то и вовсе рассказала супругу удивительную историю о том, как с неё сорвали платье, а затем бросились с ножом, целясь в живот.

При этом, изучив Брианну лучше, чем хотелось бы, Матиас признавал, что она способна сделать всё для того, чтобы её легенда выглядела достоверно. Малышка Бри и платье бы на себе собственноручно разорвала, и ножом бы себя пырнула, а потом рыдала, обвиняла и требовала тюремного заключения для опасного преступника.

Брианна.

Он несколько раз повторил про себя имя мачехи.

А потом в голове вспыхнул свет.

Брианна. Эйс. Улоф.

Три имени, намертво сцепленных между собой.

Герр Диггер, лежавший в мусорном баке, исколотый ножами и истекший кровью. Каким он был? Настоящим? Или мастерски сделанной копией? Для Эйса, имевшего обширную практику и заслуженно считавшегося гениальным пластическим хирургом, вылепить из подручного материала ещё одного Улофа было делом пары часов. И следующего за операцией месяца ожидания. Когда будут сняты бинты, когда сойдут отёки.

Время, в любом случае, не было проблемой.

Они могли спланировать это давно.

Брианна могла. Как в одиночестве, так и с Улофом. Набросать план, прописать действия, выждать, сколько понадобится. Может, пообещала, что однажды они избавятся от Герхарда, приберут к рукам его империю и будут править вместе? В сочинении соблазнительных речей новой фрау Шульц равных не было.

Что, если она уломала и Улофа?

— Диггер мог инсценировать свою смерть, — произнёс Матиас уверенно. — У него была возможность сделать это. Море их.  
— А причины? — спросил Зайберт, опуская жалюзи и отходя от окна.

— С этим сложнее. Но мы, надеюсь, не последний день на свете живём. Правда может выплыть наружу в любой момент, при самых неожиданных обстоятельствах.  
— Тебе известно что-то такое, о чём не знаю я? — предположил Зайберт.

Матиас снова кивнул. В общих чертах обрисовал ситуацию с Эйсом и его коллекцией, отмечая, как мрачнеет Зайберт.

— Татуировка могла бы стать ключом к этой двери. Не факт, но...  
— В смысле?

— В отчёте есть пометка и об этом, — пояснил Зайберт. — Уникальная техника, не каждому мастеру под силу повторить этот рисунок так, чтобы его было невозможно отличить. Мастер, набивавший татуировку Улофу, клялся и божился, что его работа была выполнена в единственном экземпляре. Повторно к нему никто не обращался. Конечно, можно проверить остальные салоны или поискать тех, кто работает индивидуально... Кто-то из них мог выполнить, судя по всему, очень выгодный заказ. Учитывая, сколько в Мюнхене салонов и специалистов одиночек, будет непросто и времени уйдёт немало. Но это неплохая зацепка, как думаешь? Вдруг и, правда, имеем дело с талантливым косплеером?  
— Отличная, — подтвердил Матиас.

— Значит, продолжать работать в этом направлении?  
— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что делать. Время не имеет значения. Мне важен результат. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты мне Улофа нашёл. Не важно, как. Не важно, где. Хоть через год, хоть через десять лет. Главное — сделай. Можешь даже могилу его разрыть, если посчитаешь нужным. Но убийца моей племянницы не должен избежать наказания. Понимаешь? — прошипел Матиас.

Зайберт сцепил ладони в замок так, что пальцы на кончиках покраснели.

Видимо, примерял ситуацию на себя и свою семью.

Проникался. Судя по всему, порядком впечатлился.

— Само собой, Матиас, — произнёс, наконец, — Самой собой.  
— Вот и здорово. Раз мы пришли к соглашению, работай.  
— Будет сделано.

*

_Крови много не бывает._

Эта фраза снова вспыхнула в сознании, отбрасывая в прошлое, заставляя содрогнуться от леденящего ужаса. Его скрутило, к горлу подступила тошнота. Выстрелы прозвучали один за другим, с коротким интервалом. Слились воедино. Тёмная кровь выплеснулась из ран. Во сне — не менее впечатляюще, чем в реальности. Но если тогда Натан находился на расстоянии от девочки, то здесь стоял напротив неё. Кровавые капли не разлетелись по сторонам, не запачкали платье Аэвы. Они неведомым образом осели на лице Натана. Где-то, в отдалении, прозвучал зловещий смех. Красное марево исчезло, Натана вышвырнуло из сновидений, он резко сел на кровати.

Мыслями он всё ещё находился там, чувствовал резкий запах крови.

Провёл руками по лицу, пытаясь стереть её. Ладони остались чистыми. Натан часто и шумно дышал.

— Сука, — выдохнул обречённо и откинулся на подушки.

По спине бежал холодный пот. Кошмары обещали надолго поселиться рядом. Не сказать, что перспектива такого соседства Натана воодушевляла. Даже смерть Густава не оставила в его памяти столь глубокий след. А гибель Тильды пронизала сознание насквозь. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что фантомная боль от ранения вспыхнула одновременно с прозвучавшим выстрелом. Натан прожил эту смерть, пропустил её через себя. Часть её так и осталась с ним. На долгую, вечную, совсем не добрую память.

Прошлёпав босыми ногами на кухню, Натан залпом выпил стакан ледяной воды. Отодвинул стул, потянув его ногой, устроился на сидении, подогнув одну ногу, и закурил.

Трагедия, омрачившая торжество, крепко зацепила его. Постороннего, по сути.

Что чувствуют близнецы и мать погибшей, было страшно представлять. Они места себе не находили. И почему-то обвиняли во всём себя.

Натан запустил ладонь в волосы и потянул за них.

Появление Улофа, о смерти которого в преддверии рождественских праздников, не написал только ленивый, задело Натана не меньше, чем всех остальных гостей. Они думали о том, что это невозможно, нереально, противоестественно и антинаучно. Натан думал о том, что в его жизни это не первый случай появления мертвецов, радующих глаз неожиданно цветущим видом. Не все живые могли таким похвастать, а эти двое — вполне.

За окном занимался рассвет.

Дождь, ливший всю ночь, наконец, закончился.

Набросив толстовку, Натан прихватил ключ, выскользнул из квартиры и направился к почтовому ящику. У газетчиков появилась новая горячая тема, на которой они зарабатывали рейтинги. Коллекционер с его любовью к татуированной коже, содранной с покойников, отошёл на второй план. Его минута славы закончилась до совершения нового преступления. Сейчас все обсуждали убийство на ежегодном балу Шульцев. Мнения разделились. Кто-то верил, что Улоф действительно восстал из мёртвых и пришёл на бал, чтобы убить дочь. Кто-то считал, что это убийство — демонстрация несогласия с противоречивой политикой Герхарда, потому заказчиков и исполнителей стоит искать среди оппонентов. Они пытались найти причины совершения зверского преступления, детали их не интересовали.

Новый выпуск традиций не нарушил.

Очередной аналитик высказывал свою точку зрения, с пеной у рта отстаивая правоту и сражаясь за свои доводы, как лев. Натан прочитал статью, не отходя от почтового ящика. Смял мерзкий листок и отправил его в корзину для бумажного мусора. Собирался отправить вслед за газетой и все рекламные проспекты, но тут заметил среди них конверт. Обычный белый, без опознавательных признаков, без марок и обратного адреса. Тот, кто подкинул послание в почтовый ящик Натана, даже заклеивать конверт не стал.

Записка, лежавшая внутри, была лаконичной донельзя.

«Завтра».

В зависимости от того, когда конверт оказался в почтовом ящике, это «завтра» могло быть уже сегодня.

Послание заставило опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть, так резко закружился и закачался окружающий мир. Почерк был знаком и принадлежал не кому-нибудь — Густаву. От мысли, что друг детства находился здесь, но не дал знать о себе, стало муторно. Он не подсунул конверт под дверь, не позвонил, не попытался завести разговор и объяснить, что за чертовщина творится вокруг. Выступал в качестве наблюдателя, и от этой мысли Натану становилось не по себе. Он не забывал ни на мгновение, при каких обстоятельствах они столкнулись с Густавом в Берлине.

Натан не отказался бы послушать, что привело приятеля туда. И как вышло, что он оказался втянут в торговлю подобными материалами. После встречи Натан почти перестал сомневаться в правдивости слов близнецов, отстаивавших теорию о покушении. Хотя до того всячески оправдывал друга и верил в его непричастность.

А ещё стало не по себе от мыслей, гласивших, что Густав мог так же срезать татуировки и с него.

Если вдруг что-то в голову ударит.

В последнее время утверждение «не верь никому, кроме себя, и самому себе тоже не верь», казалось ему не таким уж оторванным от реальности. Напротив, он всё чаще находил его актуальным и чертовски правильным.

Натан поёжился. В подъезде было холодно. От мыслей, его одолевавших, становилось ещё холоднее.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно за его спиной уже сейчас стояли десятки погибших существ. Все жертвы Коллекционера. Густав. Тилли. Обернувшись, он, разумеется, ничего, кроме стен и лестничных пролётов не увидел. Но холод никуда не делся.

Грань между миром живых и мёртвых истончилась, а то и порвалась в нескольких местах. Покойники ринулись обратно в этот мир.

*

Гадательный салон и магазин магических товаров встретили его окнами, занавешенными тёмными шторами, и табличкой «закрыто». Обычно в это время двери обоих заведений были распахнуты настежь, а хозяева их с радостью принимали клиентов. Что послужило причиной перемен, Натан не знал, но ему это совершенно точно не понравилось. Унявшаяся, было, тревога вновь подняла голову. Голос старины Джо промелькнул в ушах, смешавшись с лёгким ветром.

_Кто не спрятался, тот пожалеет..._

Вероятно, Джо проникся предсказанием и решил последовать своему совету. Затаиться. Спрятаться, чтобы не попасть в список случайных жертв. Покинуть город на время. Вернуться, когда океан эльфийской крови, пролитой на улицах Мюнхена, схлынет, и на красной земле снова начнёт расти зелёная трава. Или не вернуться вовсе. Кто его знал, этого старину Джо.

Мысли об убийстве Тильды по-прежнему занимали Натана не на шутку. Он хотел задать предсказателю пару вопросов, но теперь ему только и оставалось, что пребывать в счастливом неведении. Затаиться и ждать.

Единственным напоминанием о недавнем пребывании по соседству предсказателя служил красный шёлковый платок. Старина Джо перехватывал им волосы. А теперь повесил ткань на ручку двери. Ветер трепал её, напоминая о крови, расплескавшейся по полу.

Натан сорвал платок с дверной ручки, крепко зажал его в ладони и направился в магазин пряностей. В отличие от своего соседа, госпожа Фань никуда уходить не собиралась. В её магазине всё так же остро пахло разнообразными специями, звенели колокольчики, висевшие над входом, и горели китайские фонарики из тонкой бумаги. Сейчас именно лавка специй казалась Натану островком стабильности и безопасности в стремительно сходящем с ума городе.

Видимо, в глазах Натана застыл немой вопрос, а госпожа Фань понимала всё без слов. Рассыпая специи по бумажным пакетикам, она ходила вдоль прилавка. Звенели подвески в её причёске, аномальный холод гулял по помещению. Остановившись, лисица посмотрела на Натана и произнесла:

— Он не вернётся.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Натан, положив шёлковый платок на прилавок. — Он сам вам об этом сказал?

Она улыбнулась добродушно, но с долей снисхождения.

— Я знакома с ним много-много лет. Наши дороги пересекаются и снова расходятся. Мы встречаемся, как старые добрые друзья и снова идём в своём направлении. Странник никогда не возвращается туда, откуда однажды ушёл.  
— Странник?

— Что ты знаешь о Джо? — поинтересовалась госпожа Фань, надевая одноразовые перчатки и набирая полную горсть кофейных зёрен.  
— Пожалуй, только то, что он общается с духами и действительно неплохо гадает, — усмехнулся Натан.

Выйдя из-за прилавка, лиса перевернула табличку и опустила жалюзи.

— Это будет долгий разговор, — предупредила, проходя мимо.

Натан снова сжал платок в ладони и последовал за лисой.

В комнате, в которой они оказались, было не очень просторно, а запах приправ сменился нейтральным ароматом. То ли «сад после дождя», то ли «морской бриз», то ли ещё что-то в этом духе.

— Впервые мы встретились сотню лет назад, — призналась госпожа Фань, поставив перед Натаном кружку с кофе. — И после пересекались неоднократно, в самых разных уголках планеты. Меня гнала вперёд жажда путешествий, он искал спокойное место, в котором мог бы задержаться надолго. Но, должна заметить, ему не слишком везёт в этом плане. Над этим городом сгущаются тучи. Он это знал, чувствовал и с каждым днём всё сильнее убеждался в своей правоте. Духи его, на самом деле, любят. Они многое ему говорят. А здесь... Здесь скоро будет жарче, чем в аду. И улицы будут в буквальном смысле залиты кровью.  
— Поэтому он ушёл? Неужели испугался своих видений?

— Они его всегда страшили. Но до определённого момента он верил, что имеет над ними власть. Оказалась, всё наоборот. Это они имеют власть над ним. Он приходит куда-то, оседает на месте, надеется, что этот город и деревня — конечный пункт его путешествия. В итоге оказывается, что пришёл он лишь для того, чтобы предсказать очередную катастрофу. Увидеть её, поделиться своими знаниями с другими существами и уйти за северным ветром, что позовёт его в дорогу. Снова и снова. Боюсь, покоя ему не видать никогда.

— Не хотел бы я получить такой талант, — пробормотал Натан задумчиво.  
— Никто не хотел бы, но таланты обычно не спрашивают, хочет человек или носитель магии ими обладать. Просто проявляются однажды. Для одних становятся даром, для других — проклятьем.

В магазинчике пряностей Натан задержался дольше, чем планировал, но о потраченном времени не сожалел. Часть вопросов отпала. Можно было не ломать голову, отвлекаясь на всякую мелочь, а сосредоточиться на важных делах. Его ждала Брианна Шульц, в девичестве Зорген, и её секреты.

Взломать страницы в социальных сетях и электронную почту оказалось совсем нетрудно. Увы, эта карта мало походила на козырную. Близнецы не ошиблись, предположив, что Брианна тщательно убирает за собой и в переписках не хранит ничего провокационного. Она не писала ничего такого, что могло бы создать ей проблемы, изрядно подмочив репутацию. Не обсуждала любовников с подругами, не насмехалась над супругом... Видимо, вспоминала печальный опыт прошлого, связанный с публикацией интимных дневников, вот и предпочитала перестраховаться.

Её электронная почта была забита переписками с благотворительными фондами, издателями и читателями, желавшими пообщаться со своей гуру.

Натан почти отчаялся отыскать что-то значимое и важное, когда взгляд зацепился за короткий диалог, состоящий из одной фразы и датированный началом прошлого декабря.

Натан уже видел такое сообщение прежде. Пост на стене Густава. Хэштег и два слова за ним. «Дикая охота». Собеседником Брианны был её собственный фейк. Подозрения близнецов вновь подтвердились. Брианна что-то знала об убийствах человека или существа, скрывавшегося под именем Коллекционера. Знала, но упорно молчала. Быть может, была сообщницей маньяка, промышлявшего продажей забитой кожи. А, может, сама скрывалась под одной из его масок.

*

Поглощённый изучением переписки, Натан засиделся в компьютерном центре допоздна. Сам не заметил, как время пролетело. К сожалению, сообщение с хэштегом так и осталось единственной зацепкой. Теперь он знал, что Брианна не стояла в стороне, но что делать с этими знаниями — не представлял. Женщина ни за что не признала бы себя виновной, напирая на то, что её ненавидят, презирают, хотят уничтожить и не останавливаются на разрушительных мыслях. Методично сживают со свету.

Натан скурил две сигареты подряд, но спокойнее не стало.

Он толком и вкуса табака не почувствовал.

Натан позвонил Штефану. У того телефон был выключен, автоматический голос предложил оставить сообщение. Матиас просто не ответил.

С момента гибели Тилли они не виделись, да и по телефону не общались. Близнецы как будто позабыли о его существовании, сосредоточившись на своих делах и проблемах. Он это понимал, не навязывался, но всё равно испытывал неловкость. За то, что оказался рядом с ними в момент трагедии, но ничем не сумел помочь. Хотя... Как и чем бы он помог, если сам в тот миг загибался от сверхъестественной боли? В самом-то деле.

В свете последних событий хождение по ночному городу представлялось ему делом небезопасным. С содроганием Натан вспомнил встречу с Костоломом, и то, как гладкое асфальтовое покрытие превращалось в мелкую крошку под воздействием магии.

В эту ночь его снова ждали. На том же месте.

Он ненадолго притормозил, глядя на островок света под фонарём. Собирался продолжить путь, но явно ощутил постороннее присутствие поблизости. Прямо за спиной. Кто-то протянул к нему руку, собираясь ухватить за плечо. Учитывая, что людей эта аура должна была отпугивать, вывод напрашивался сам собой. За спиной Натана находился не человек, а такой же носитель магии.

— Тише, — попросил тот, пытаясь закрыть Натану рот. — Умоляю, только не ори.

Рефлексы сработали раньше, чем логика. Удар пришёлся прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Натан отшвырнул нападающего к стене. Прижал его к ней. Сдавил ладонью горло. Собирался ударить снова, но, присмотревшись внимательнее, понял, на кого напал. Подсознательно он был готов к чему-то подобному, но мозг по-прежнему отказывался верить увиденному. Рот приоткрылся от удивления.

— Нат, блин. Совсем свихнулся? Это же я!  
— Густав? — недоверчиво выдохнул Натан, царапая свою ладонь.

Видение не исчезло. Друг детства продолжал стоять перед ним. И морщился, прижимая ладонь к пострадавшему животу.

— Густав, — повторил эхом. — Кому ещё здесь быть? Я ведь оставил тебе записку. Думал, ты догадаешься, что я хочу повидаться. Прождал тут несколько часов, а получил вместо крепких объятий удар. Ты хотя бы предупреждай в следующий раз, что не рад меня видеть. Лучше я на словах об этом узнаю, чем на деле прочувствую.  
— Как?.. — начал Натан, но запнулся.

Он не спал. Нет. Он точно не спал и видел перед собой Густава, которого хоронил несколько недель назад. Держал в руках его голову, отделённую от туловища, ощущал на пальцах липкую кровь.

А теперь...

Сомневался.

Может, события тех дней ему приснились? Или он всё-таки бродит по лабиринтам снов? Просто сновидения такие реалистичные, что в жизни не отличить от того, что происходит в действительности.

Да у Густава даже шрама на шее не осталось!

Учитывая, что лезвие боевого ножа отливалось из знаменитого сплава, шрам должен был быть ужасным. Огромным, уродливым. Он бы непременно загноился без обработки. А обрабатывать ту рану никто не стал бы. Какой смысл?

— Что? — не понял Густав.  
— Как тебе удалось спастись? — спросил Натан, собрав эмоции в кулак. — Я же видел, что с тобой сделали. Сотни зрителей видели. И сейчас ты стоишь передо мной, и...

В то, что это Густав, а не кто-то на него похожий, Натан верил на девяносто девять процентов. Тот же цвет глаз, волос, тот же аромат парфюма — старомодный, давно потерявший актуальность, но бесконечно Густавом любимый. Самое главное — аура. Подделать её не представлялось возможным. У каждого волка она была индивидуальной, уникальной, неповторимой. У того, кто стоял перед Натаном, была до боли знакомая аура. Родная.

За столько лет общения Натан запомнил её и мог безошибочно найти в многотысячной толпе.

— Это сложная и запутанная история, — произнёс Густав, оглядываясь по сторонам и, удостоверившись, что улицы пусты, перекидываясь в полуформу. — Я с удовольствием её тебе однажды расскажу. Но не сегодня. Прости.  
— Если ты ничего не собираешься рассказывать, а так и будешь бережно охранять свои тайны, зачем вообще нужна эта встреча? Продолжал бы прятаться по углам. Но нет, ты пришёл. Сам назначил встречу, а теперь старательно отмораживаешься. Тебе не кажется, что это, как минимум, нелепо?

Густав грустно улыбнулся, потянув себя за волчье ухо.

— Нет. Не кажется. Будем считать, что каждый из нас открыл друг в друге что-то новое. И нам обоим эти знания не понравились.  
— О, надо полагать, у тебя тоже есть ко мне какие-то претензии?

— Меня твои новые знакомства не очень вдохновляют. Ты вроде всегда тщательно окружение выбирал и всякую шваль по дуге обходил. Что случилось теперь?  
— А что случилось? — огрызнулся Натан.

— Как получилось, что ты спутался с остроухими ублюдками?  
— С твоей подачи. Я вообще-то за тебя мстить собирался.

— Отомстил?  
— Пытался, во всяком случае. Но теперь думаю, что зря, раз ты жив, здоров, да ещё и нотации мне читать умудряешься.

— От тебя их запахом тащит за сотни миль, — не скрывая отвращения, поморщился Густав. — Спать с ними тебя никто не заставлял. Или это такая изощрённая месть? Прости, но я не оценил самоотверженность.  
— Прости, но я плевать хотел: оценил ты или нет.

— Именно поэтому я ничего и не хочу рассказывать. Стоит оставить тебя в одиночестве, и ты тут же помчишься обо всём докладывать, тогда плакали все мои планы. Пока ты путаешься с этими мразями, доверять, как прежде, я тебе не могу. Вообще-то мне и сегодня не следовало приходить, но не смог ничего с собой поделать. Что бы ни случилось, мы друзья, я дорожу тобой, потому хочу предупредить. Когда приду убивать близнецов, постарайся оказаться как можно дальше от них. Тебе я зла не желаю, а они должны заплатить за всё, что натворили в прошлом. То, что происходит с ними сейчас, они заслужили. И это только цветочки. Дальше будет хуже. Пусть не расслабляются.

Его глаза наливались кровью и горели возбуждением. Голос становился всё громче. В конце Густав практически кричал, не сумев совладать со своими чувствами.

Увидев — и услышав — его в таком состоянии, Натан перестал сомневаться в правдивости слов близнецов. Тех, что о покушении на Матиаса. И никаких видео со скрытых камер не требовалось, одного взгляда на собеседника хватало. С лихвой было. Густав походил на фанатика, одержимого определённой идеей и готового положить на достижение цели всю жизнь. Пожертвовать всем, что имеешь. Он уже поступил так однажды. Чудом спасся. Но не залёг на дно, а начал прорабатывать ещё один план мести, способный привести его к успеху.

— Что они сделали такого, чтобы заслужить подобную ненависть? — спросил Натан.  
— У них спроси. Они знают. Может, ответят.  
— Но я тебя спрашиваю. И ты... Густав! Стой, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Друг детства откровенничать не собирался. Слова его с делом не расходились. Посчитав, что предупреждение прозвучало, а, значит, на сегодня миссия его окончена, Густав перекинулся в звероформу, оттолкнулся от земли и стрелой полетел в неизвестном Натану направлении.

Натан так просто сдаваться не собирался. Перекинувшись вслед за другом, потянул носом, взял след, помчался, надеясь догнать и вырвать признание.

Два квартала промелькнули незаметно. Знакомый запах и знакомая аура служили ориентиром. Натан видел, как Густав перескочил через высокий забор. Повторил тот же манёвр с разницей в пару секунд, и... очутился в тупике.

Густав привёл его в городской парк, и здесь следы потерялись. Не было больше ни ауры, ни запаха. Ничего. Парк вообще пустовал. Неудивительно, в такое-то время.

Как и в «Арлекине», Густав предпочёл исчезнуть, растворившись в воздухе или провалившись под землю.

Безуспешно пробегав по парку и убедившись, что Густав пропал, Натан вернул человеческий облик и с ожесточением впечатал кулак в землю.

Натан хотел узнать правду, но на все вопросы у Густава был один ответ.

_Когда-нибудь — обязательно, а сейчас — без вариантов. Извини, друг._

В этот раз удача была на стороне Густава.


	18. Chapter 18

Ночные приключения Натана неслабо вымотали. Он проснулся в восемь утра, посмотрел на часы, засунул голову под подушку и снова провалился в сон. Повторное пробуждение случилось сильно после полудня, но глаза всё равно слипались — хоть спички вставляй. И то не факт, что поможет.

Новый день принёс с собой шокирующие новости, подействовавшие на Натана лучше, чем чашка крепкого кофе, и вмиг заставившие широко открыть глаза. Хорошо, что к тому времени, когда диктор, зачитывавшая главные новости часа, перешла к теме горячего преступления, Натан успел поставить чашку на стол. В противном случае, она оказалась бы на полу и превратилась в груду осколков, а на ковре расплылось бы огромное, уродливое пятно.

Набросив полотенце на голову, Натан потянулся к пульту и увеличил громкость. Так и застыл в одной позе, глядя на кадры криминальной хроники. Тихий, уютный, считавшийся одним из самых безопасных городов Германии Мюнхен, стремительно превращался в театр боевых действий. Не успел исчезнуть с радаров один маньяк, как сразу появился другой, желавший истребить представителей определённого клана.

— Сегодня утром найдена мёртвой супруга Герхарда Шульца, — бесстрастно произнесла диктор, — известного политического деятеля, мецената...

Регалии и достижения Герхарда Натана не интересовали. Обо всех заслугах главы семьи он и без того знал. В интернете информация находилась в свободном доступе, никто её у жителей Мюнхена не отбирал.

Гораздо больший интерес представляли подробности смерти Брианны. Видео с места гибели женщины подверглось жёсткой цензуре. Открыто показывать такое в дневное время не рискнул бы ни один уважающий себя канал, дорожащий репутацией. Но для того, чтобы стало не по себе, хватило и чтения субтитров. Перед смертью Брианна подверглась насилию. После её выпотрошили, словно курицу, расписали стены кровью и оставили тело лежать посреди комнаты. Следов спермы или слюны обнаружено не было. Преступник удачно замёл все следы.

Убийство произошло в злосчастном родовом поместье.

— Она наверняка знала своего убийцу, — произнёс пресс-секретарь Герхарда, дававший комментарии относительно ситуации. — Есть версия, что она сама пустила его в дом. Да, слуг не было. Охрана не заметила никого подозрительного.

Маленькие, глубоко посаженные глазки его блестели, губы, сжатые в нитку, напоминали тонкий шрам, проходивший по нижней половине лица.

В числе подозреваемых мужчина назвал имена близнецов.

— Известно, что они не ладили, — прокомментировал свою теорию. — Фрау Шульц была само воплощение доброты. Она в жизни мухи не обидела. Всегда мила со всеми. Всегда улыбалась и готова была помочь окружающим. Она была солнцем. Но с детьми герра Шульца от первого брака найти общий язык так не смогла. Это не её вина. Она стремилась наладить с ними приятельские отношения. Они воспринимали её в штыки. Нет, открытых угроз с их стороны не поступало, но...

Натан раздражённо зашипел и выключил новости.

Близнецы по-прежнему не давали о себе знать. На этот раз телефоны были отключены у обоих. Натан едва не расколотил свой гаджет о стену. Он размахнулся даже, но в последний момент остановился, передумал. Опустился в кресло, запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок.

Да, он не хуже этого знатока был осведомлён об истинном отношении близнецов к мачехе. Об их реакции на новость о появлении ещё одного брата. На первый взгляд, всё было легко и просто, буквально на поверхности лежало. Есть близнецы, есть Брианна, есть ненависть между ними. Есть мотив для убийства. Боязнь потерять наследство. Желание избавиться от препятствия.

Любой обыватель, услышав эту теорию, моментально ухватился бы за неё и не пытался самостоятельно раскинуть мозгами. Зачем дополнительная головная боль, когда есть раскрытое дело. Оформляй, пиши отчёт, отправляй виновных за решётку.

Если бы Натан не был знаком с близнецами лично, он тоже подхватил бы эту теорию. Но он провёл в их компании достаточно времени, чтобы усомниться в словах пресс-секретаря. Ни Штефан, ни Матиас не претендовали на семейные газеты, заводы и пароходы. Они давным-давно сепарировались и гордились независимостью, а Герхард мог подавиться своими деньгами, а затем подтереться неоднократно переписанными завещаниями.

Возможно, кто-то назвал бы Натана наивным и недальновидным, а затем посмеялся над его аргументами, но он был уверен в собственной правоте. Куда большим поводом для совершения убийства, могла считаться смерть Тилли. Стремление отомстить за неё.

Око за око, зуб за зуб, смерть ребёнка за смерть ребёнка.

Но близнецы не стали бы пороть горячку. Тем более не стали бы насиловать мачеху, а затем кромсать на кусочки. У них были лишь подозрения, но не нашлось неопровержимых доказательств её причастности. Один раз, устроив казнь Густаву, они обожглись на молоке. Настало время дуть на воду. Второй раз наступить на те же грабли могли лишь законченные идиоты, а близнецы таковыми не были.

Очередная попытка дозвониться до кого-нибудь из них не увенчалась успехом.

Натан отшвырнул полотенце на спинку дивана.

Решил: надо ехать. Он обязан поговорить с близнецами обо всём. Узнать, что известно им. Рассказать, что известно ему. О встрече — вернее, встречах, — со старым другом, о дикой охоте, что стала общей для Густава и Брианны, об угрозах, озвученных накануне. Нужно было только добраться до близнецов. Найти их сейчас было проблематично. Они не скрывались от правосудия, но оба заявили, что общаться с прессой не намерены, а все вопросы будут решаться с их адвокатами.

Количество заметок и полноценных статей, связанных с убийством Бри, росло и множилось в геометрической прогрессии. Натан одержимо мониторил новости, обновляя страницу. Вначале ссылок было не больше десятка, сейчас счёт их шёл на сотни. Все новостные порталы будто с цепи сорвались.

Начавшая утихать истерия снова набрала силу. История с убийством Тильды пошла на второй виток.

Кто-то из журналистов считал, что над семьёй Герхарда нависло проклятье, и скоро никого в живых не останется. Кто-то поддержал теорию о близнецах-убийцах, и вовсю её пиарил, распространяя ложные слухи.

Отчего-то им не приходило на ум, что близнецы, не первый год жившие на свете, не стали бы столь опрометчиво подставлять себя под удар. И убивать самостоятельно тоже не стали бы. Перед ними был огромный выбор профессионалов, готовых устранить проблему за считанные минуты и достойную оплату. Никто не посчитал бы случившееся убийством. Списали на несчастный случай.

О том, что получить пропуск будет проблематично, Натан подумал только после того, как оказался перед стойкой ресепшн. Строгого вида и неопределённого возраста дама смотрела на него с подозрением. Видимо, всё утро отваживала журналистов, оккупировавших центральный вход.

— Прошу простить, но герр Шульц никого не принимает. Он отменил все назначенные на сегодня встречи. Ничего не могу поделать.  
— Послушайте, меня он согласится принять. Это очень важно. Это...  
— Простите, — повторила женщина. — Я не имею права ослушаться приказа начальства. Приходите в другой день.

Удача улыбнулась неожиданно. Помощь пришла от того, от кого Натан её, вспоминая дивную первую встречу, совсем не ждал. Зайберт прошёл мимо, но потом притормозил, обернулся, посмотрел внимательно.

— Пойдём, — бросил коротко и направился к лифту. — Миа, его можешь пропускать в любое время дня и ночи.

Женщина сдержанно улыбнулась. Приняла к сведению.

Ехать в замкнутом пространстве вместе с Зайбертом было довольно странно. Натан с опаской покосился в его сторону. Близнецы были выше него, а этот мужик-гора был выше близнецов. Рядом с ним, на его фоне легко было потеряться. И потерять дар речи. Поверить, что в повседневной жизни Костолом может оказаться симпатягой, болеющим в свободное от работы время за «Штутгарт», разводящим орхидеи на подоконнике и подкармливающим бездомных кошек, было сложно. А вот в то, что он, как только двери лифта закроются, сожмёт руки на его, Натана, шее и постарается выбить какое-нибудь признание, — с лёгкостью. Натан сглотнул бесшумно и попытался избавиться от страха.

— Кончай дрожать, как осиновый лист, — бросил Зайберт. — Никто не собирается тебя убивать.  
— В этой истории и без того достаточно трупов? — хмыкнул Натан.

— Достаточно? — насмешливо переспросил Зайберт и хохотнул. — Дохуя их в этой истории. Но отношение братья имеют только к одному, и ты сам прекрасно знаешь, к какому.  
— Оба здесь?

— Только Штефан.  
— А Матс?

— С утра был дома. Не думаю, что с тех пор что-то изменилось.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Натан. — Как... в целом, обстановка. Есть какие-то просветы?

— Пока всё плохо. Грязь кругом, и это только первая её волна. Котировки акций катятся в ёбаный ад, парочка истероидов с утра пораньше телефоны обрывала, желая разорвать контракт досрочно.  
— Добились своего?

— Я бы посоветовал им пойти в ванную комнату и сунуть башку в тазик с ледяной водой, а не пороть горячку.  
— Не посоветовал?

— Штефан меня к ведению переговоров не подпускает. Потому не знаю, чем там дело закончилось. Но раз они не ворвались в офис и не разбили палатку под кабинетом, наверное, всё удалось урегулировать.  
— Я понимаю, почему. Меня бы предложение с тазиком не воодушевило.  
— Короче говоря, готовимся к худшему, но не унываем. И не из такого выбирались. Прорвёмся. Я в них, в отличие от Герхарда, верю.

Лифт открылся. Зайберт вышел первым и снова перешёл на быстрый шаг. Натану приходилось почти бежать, чтобы поспевать за ним.

— Что можешь сказать о заявлениях этого... — Натан пощёлкал пальцами.

Лицо с крысиными чертами и глазами-бусинками запоминалось легко, а вот имя — с трудом. Второй раз подряд из головы вылетело.

— Жополиза Герхарда?  
— Его вроде иначе зовут, — усмехнулся Натан, про себя отметив, что характеристика идеальна, прямо в яблочко.

— Плевать. Ты же понял, о ком я.  
— Да. Сложно ошибиться, если видел эфир.  
— Чешет, как по писанному. А, может, и, правда, кто ему текст готовый подсунул. Не такая редкая ситуация, когда валят преступления на тех, кого хотят убрать с дороги.

— У них есть шансы на победу?  
— Пусть отсосут.

— И тогда шансы появятся? — иронично спросил Натан.  
— Нет. У них никаких шансов. В любом случае, хуйня это всё. У парней алиби. И лучшие адвокаты на страже их спокойствия.

— Да?  
— Да. Мы с Матсом до самого утра обсуждали кое-какие вопросы. Штефан жилеткой для Аэвы служил. Который день рядом с ней проводит. Опасается, как бы она чего с собой не сделала.

Натан понимающе кивнул. Зайберт, впрочем, этого жеста не заметил. Остановился перед дверью, распахнул её без стука. Вероятно, его ждали, потому можно было вламываться без предупреждения.

— Зайберт... — начал Штефан, но осёкся, увидев Натана. — Привет. Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Приехал.

Так себе ответ получился. Первое, что на ум пришло, то и сказал.

— Рискованно, когда вокруг такой ажиотаж. Ты прямо в эпицентре рискуешь оказаться, ещё и в список соучастников попасть.  
— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — выдохнул Натан, собираясь с силами.

Штефан жестом указал ему на кресло, предлагая располагаться. Зайберт сделал вид, что его здесь не было, и выскользнул за дверь, пообещав вернуться позже.

— Говори, — разрешил Штефан.

Новость, связанная с именем Брианны свежесть потеряла. Получилась, что называется, с душком, и ценности для дела не представляла. Время, когда Бри можно было припереть к стенке, вышло, а теперь она могла вести разговоры разве что с некромагами. Являться на спиритических сеансах и, продолжая традиции, насмехаться над пасынками, что так и не сумели докопаться до правды.

Рассказать о встречах с Густавом было сложнее. Но Натан принял решение ещё по дороге в офис Штефана. Не поддаваться сомнениям и идти до конца. Отступать было поздно и некуда. Мысленно он прорепетировал признательную речь несколько раз, но в реальности она получилась совсем не такой стройной и продуманной. Он не сбивался и не начинал глухо хихикать невпопад, но допускал досадные паузы. И в это время перехватывал тяжёлый взгляд Штефана. Старший из близнецов выглядел хмурым в самом начале разговора. Теперь стал мрачнее тучи. Ничего не произнося, откинулся на спинку кресла, закурил, держа огонёк дольше положенного. Наверняка металл нагрелся и привычно обжёг ему пальцы.

Натан чувствовал себя преступником, оказавшимся на суде. С минуты на минуту ему должны были вынести приговор, и он сомневался, что итогом будет помилование и всепрощение.

Если бы он сказал о встрече в клубе, возможно, всё сложилось бы иначе. Возможно, Тилли осталась бы в живых. Возможно, не пострадала бы Брианна, и на близнецов не сыпались несправедливые обвинения.

Эффект бабочки. Наглядный пример.

Одно действие, точнее, бездействие потянуло за собой цепь трагических событий.

Матиас давно бы взорвался, устроил погром в кабинете и выставил Натана за порог. Штефан поражал завидной выдержкой и умением выдерживать эффектную паузу. Натану казалось, что его поджаривают на медленном огне, желая проверить, насколько хватит его терпения. Ненадолго. Он находился на пределе. Предсказуемо, первым и не выдержал.

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — спросил, обращаясь к Штефану и глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
— Например?

— Тебе лучше знать. Вариантов-то немало, на любой вкус найдётся. Что я предатель, это всё из-за меня случилось. Что ты ненавидишь, презираешь, знать больше не желаешь...  
— Мы грохнули твоего друга.

— Который, по итогу, оказался жив, хоть верится с трудом.  
— Тогда мы этого не знали. Ты имел полное право нас возненавидеть, — резонно заметил Штефан. — Не важно, что случилось потом. Исходная ситуация к сантиментам не располагает, а потому я тебя ни в чём обвинять не буду. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Никогда.

— А Матс?  
— Сложно сказать. На некоторые вещи мы реагируем по-разному. Это как раз тот случай, когда мне трудно предсказать его реакцию, — честно признался Штефан.

— Передашь ему мои слова?  
— Нет.

— Почему?  
— Не думаю, что вам нужны посредники в общении. Вы вполне можете поговорить обо всём с глазу на глаз. Потому никаких признательных показаний, переданных через меня. Ты всё сделаешь сам.

— Когда?  
— Прямо сейчас.

— Он на звонки не отвечает. Телефон выключил, вдохновившись твоим примером.  
— Я не про телефонные разговоры говорил. Мы к нему поедем. Считай, что в гости приглашаю.

— Жаль, обстоятельства к тёплым ламповым беседам не располагают, а вот к скандалам...  
— Как получилось. Но вообще всё от нас зависит. Может, он тоже примет новость, как данность. Не проверишь — не узнаешь. Ты для очистки совести покаешься во всех грехах ещё и перед ним. Потом будем думать, что делать со всем этим дерьмом, в которое мы окунулись по уши. И, главное, винить некого. Сами открыли ящик Пандоры, самим и разгребать.

— Как продираться через толпу журналистов планируешь?  
— Никак, — усмехнулся Штефан. — Облегчим себе жизнь и покинем здание через запасной выход. Они не только на случай пожаров существуют, но и для таких вот форс-мажоров.

Натан улыбнулся. Штефан категорически не соглашался с данной ему характеристикой ледяного короля, но в эту минуту был его живым воплощением. Завидная невозмутимость, потрясающая стойкость. Умение держать чувства под контролем, не срываясь на крик. А ещё он умел признавать свои ошибки, и снова делал это элегантно, не устраивая дешёвые представления с заламыванием рук и посыпанием головы пеплом.

Эти черты в характере Штефана не могли не восхищать.

Затушив сигарету, Штефан снял трубку и произнёс:

— Зайберт, зайди ко мне.

Тот не заставил себя ждать. Появился в кабинете вмиг, словно чёртик из табакерки выпрыгнул.

— Будут какие-то указания?  
— Будут. Готовь машину. Мы уезжаем.

*

Из огня да в полымя. К ситуации, в которой они находились, эта фраза подходила идеально. Ещё недавно они были уверены, что история с клубом — самое неприятное, что может случиться в их жизни. Матиас называл тот период чёрной полосой, не подозревая, что тогда она была всего-навсего серой. По-настоящему чёрной она стала теперь. Ввязываясь в авантюру с казнью провинившегося оборотня, они верили, что спасают город от жестокого убийцы, а на деле усугубили ситуацию. Кровавая нить продолжала виться, и конца ей не было.

Безумие началось с самого утра.

Штефан понятия не имел, что случилось, а ему в лицо совали микрофон и требовали каких-то комментариев. Позднее он узнал, что послужило причиной повышенного интереса, и эта новость заставила его содрогнуться от ужаса и омерзения. Он не страдал от провалов в памяти, прекрасно помнил, как они с близнецом обсуждали моральные принципы малышки Бри, возможное отцовство и собственное отторжение к этому ребёнку. Они точно знали, что проникнуться ситуацией не смогут, не станут умиляться, стоя над кроваткой, не примут его, как своего. Но едва ли могли предположить, что этот ребёнок так и не появится на свет, а Брианна перед смертью пройдёт через все круги ада. Вопреки заявлениям герра Глоссопа, кем-кем, а воплощением добродетели и светом для всей семьи она никогда не была. Но она не заслужила того, что в итоге получила.

Журналисты караулили Штефана у центрального входа. В течение дня он несколько раз подходил к окну, смотрел вниз и с неудовольствием резюмировал: толпа и не думала уменьшаться. Больше того, она увеличивалась в размерах. И даже короткое заявление о том, что комментарии раздавать Штефан будет исключительно в присутствии адвоката, энтузиазма сотрудников СМИ не притупляла. Они там чуть ли на головах друг у друга не сидели, периодически предпринимая попытки проникнуть внутрь здания и добраться до своей необщительной жертвы.

Желание общаться с журналистами не посетило его ни в обед, ни к вечеру. Он сбежал от них, понимая, что в противном случае не доберётся до дома — его буквально раздерут на сувениры. На самом деле, не сомневался, что охрана оградит его от внимания особо ретивых акул пера, но встречаться с ними лицом к лицу всё равно не хотелось. С его мнением, однако, журналисты не считались. Лезли изо всех щелей, подобно тараканам.

Подземная парковка выглядела пустой, но стоило выбраться из машины, и несколько проныр, сумевших прорваться мимо охраны, дали о себе знать. Яркая вспышка ослепила. Натан зажмурился и закрылся рукой.

— Герр Шульц, газета «Мюнхенское время». Позвольте задать вам пару вопросов...  
— Герр Шульц, кто это с вами?

— Герр Шульц, уделите нам буквально пару минут вашего времени.  
— Без комментариев, — огрызнулся Штефан, схватив Натана за локоть и потащив за собой.

Зайберт злобно покосился в сторону журналистов. Притормозил, прикидывая возможные варианты действий.

Штефан едва заметно кивнул ему, давая свободу действий и предлагая избавиться от проблемы. Не радикальными способами, конечно. Усугублять ситуацию, применяя физическое насилие к журналистам, он не стал бы. Но объяснить парням доходчиво, что некоторых лучше не донимать вопросами, было не лишним.

— Вечно бегать от них ты всё равно не можешь, — заметил Натан.  
— Вечно бегать я и не планирую, — признался Штефан, затаскивая его в лифт и нажимая нужные кнопки. — Предпочитаю общаться сразу с полицией, а не с тем, кто обязательно вывернет мои слова наизнанку и припишет то, чего сказано не было. Полиция сделает официальное заявление. До тех пор, пока меня не выведут со скованными руками и не зачитают обвинительный приговор, я журналистам ничего не скажу.

— Предвзято к ним относишься?  
— Это мягко сказано. У меня к ним лютая ненависть. О принципах их работы я знаю не понаслышке. К сожалению.

— Это связано с?..  
— Когда погибла Оделия, они гонялись за нами не с меньшим азартом. Особо ретивые дошли до того, что едва не стали причиной нашей гибели. Им было наплевать на чувства детей, их переживания и сломанную жизнь. Они хотели свою сенсацию, потому гнались за нами. Водитель не справился с управлением и врезался в ограждение. Машина слетела с моста в реку.  
— Что было дальше? — хрипло спросил Натан.

Данный факт биографии близнецов прошёл мимо него. Всё осталось в далёком прошлом, но по спине всё равно побежали мурашки.

— Водитель погиб на месте. А дерьмо, как известно, не тонет, потому мы выбрались. Матс разбил стекло. Выплыл сам, вытащил на берег меня. Я наглотался воды и потерял сознание, так что спасательную операцию ему пришлось проводить в одиночестве. Когда я пришёл в себя, первым, что увидел, была его улыбка и окровавленные руки. Он их порезал, пока воевал со стёклами. Говорит, сам не замечал, как режет их, но боли не чувствовал. Просто была задача: спасти и спастись. На остальное он не отвлекался. Мы оба могли тогда умереть, и всё из-за прихоти журналистов. После такого вряд ли проникнешься к работникам пера большой любовью.

Лифт остановился. Продолжая удерживать Натана за локоть, Штефан потянул его в коридор.

Двери одной из квартир были открыты, оттуда доносились крики. Затем раздался жуткий грохот, звон. После — всё замерло, уступая место зловещей тишине. Штефан побледнел, а потом рванул к двери. Сомнений в том, что скандал разгорался в квартире близнецов, у Натана не осталось.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как они влетели в гостиную.

Натан на мгновение зажмурился. Он не удивился бы, увидев в помещении её один труп, но ужасно боялся подобных перспектив. Когда открыл глаза, его взору предстала комната, больше походившая на поле боя. Пол был усеян битым стеклом. Куски его валялись повсюду и торчали устрашающими острыми зубцами в дверях испорченного старинного шкафа. Сломанные цветы, уничтоженная прозрачная столешница кофейного столика, разбитые вазы. Разлитая вода. А ещё — кровь. Всюду и везде. На полу, на белоснежном до недавнего времени ковре, на руках, на лицах.

— Что здесь происходит? — холодно спросил Штефан.

Герхард не торопился отвечать. У него был рассечён лоб, на шее наливались синим пятна — следы от пальцев. Стоял неподвижно, сжимая в кулаке длинный, устрашающего вида осколок. Стекло резало, кровь бежала, но Герхард не замечал этого. Видимо, всё ещё надеялся познакомить импровизированное оружие с сонной артерией младшего сына.

— Папочка приходил поговорить, — зло выдохнул Матиас, облизывая разбитые губы и сплёвывая красную слюну на пол. — Ему здесь не рады, поэтому он уже уходит.  
— Уходит, причём очень быстро и своим ходом, пока есть возможность. Потому что в противном случае, его отсюда вынесут вперёд ногами, — процедил Штефан. — Что ты здесь забыл, Герхард? И что всё это значит? Постараешься объяснить?

Вообще-то ни в каких пояснениях Штефан не нуждался. Без подсказок понимал, что послужило причиной визита. Больше того, с завидной частотой думал, что убийство Брианны — своего рода обращение к ним. Некто, неплохо осведомлённый об истинном положении вещей, и отношениях реальных, а не тех, что на камеру, решил начать игру, стравив представителей разных поколений. Чтобы натравить Герхарда на ненавистных детей от первого брака, много ума и фантазии не требовалось. Он готов был растерзать их за малейшую провинность. Убийца Брианны пошёл ва-банк. Поставил на карту всё, не размениваясь по мелочам.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — усмехнулся Герхард. — Ты? Мне? Да что ты о себе возомнил, мальчишка? Поверил в собственную безнаказанность? Решил, что вам всё с рук сходить будет? Да я...

Нападение стало неожиданностью для Натана. Он испуганно закричал и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью, когда окровавленный осколок едва не вонзился Штефану в шею.

Штефан куда лучше знал своего отца, потому его поступки просчитывал на счёт «раз и два». И это покушение, продиктованное отчаянием, предугадал тоже. Слегка замешкался, и острый край оцарапал кожу, но всё-таки успел увернуться. Они с отцом никогда прежде не дрались. Ни он, ни Матиас. Ограничивались словесными пикировками, но от рукоприкладства удерживались. Однако, глядя на Матиаса, с подрагивающими от нервного напряжения руками, Штефан не сомневался: при необходимости он способен на убийство. Ему ничего не стоит — сомкнуть ладони на горле отца и отшвырнуть от себя бездыханное тело, услышав характерный звук.

Герхард зарычал и снова бросился на сына. Атаки продолжались недолго.

Штефан перехватил его запястье, сдавливая и выворачивая до хруста. Осколок выпал, превращаясь в десятки осколков меньшего размера. Подсечка, удар, руки, заведённые за спину. Щека, прижимающаяся к полу. Ещё немного, и стеклянная крошка начнёт прорезать кожу. Стоит только надавить немногим сильнее.

— Штефан, — тихо позвал Матс, хлюпая носом, из которого текла кровь.  
— Братишка, пожалуйста, прихвати с собой ещё одного нашего гостя и проведи для него экскурсию по квартире, — попросил Штефан.

Его тон из холодного стал ледяным.

— Но... — начал Матиас.

Натан шумно сглотнул. Проникся тем, что увидел.

На деле всё было не так уж страшно. Сначала — ужас, присмотришься — бывает и хуже. Штефан успел оценить масштаб катастрофы, отбросив панику, но на неподготовленного зрителя оно производило оглушающее впечатление.

— Мне нужно поговорить с отцом, — усмехнулся. — Разговор приватный. Тет-а-тет. Потому, пожалуйста, уведи отсюда Натана.

Матиас и Натан переглянулись. Оба не понимали, что Штефан задумал. Оба впервые видели его в таком состоянии. Обоих же эти метаморфозы настораживали, а то и пугали.

Но Матиас всегда доверял брату, соглашаясь с большинством его решений. Доверился и теперь. Поколебавшись немного, он кивнул Натану, предлагая выйти из гостиной, а затем плотно закрыл двери, оставив родственников наедине.

Штефан слышал удаляющиеся шаги и шумное, прерывистое дыхание отца. Герхард попытался вывернуться из захвата, но потерпел поражение. Штефан находился в том состоянии, когда любое сопротивление сильнее его распаляло, порождало всё большую злость и — априори — было обречено на провал.

— Что, — насмешливо протянул Герхард, — убьёшь меня так же легко, как избавился от Брианны?  
— О, так я не ошибся? Обвинения, которыми разбрасывался твой пресс-секретарь — твоих рук дело? Доказательств нашей вины нет, но ты уже позволяешь ему делать громкие заявления? Смело.

Герхард отвечать не спешил, зато обвинениями сыпал.

— Всегда подозревал, что воспитал больных на голову ублюдков, для которых ничего святого не осталось. Но не думал, что они настолько отмороженные.  
— Нам было в кого пойти, — произнёс Штефан, не оценив подколку и не раскаявшись. — Перед глазами всегда стоял твой пример. И, знаешь, смешно слушать что-то о святости от существа, годами спонсирующего гражданские войны в других странах. Того, кто наживается на смерти невинных людей и магических созданий. Может, тебе и кажется, что ты борешься за правое дело и ведёшь отсталые страны к светлому будущему, но вынужден тебя разочаровать. Ты самый феерический ублюдок из всех, кого я знаю. Не герой, а преступник огромного масштаба, поощряющий мировой терроризм. Поддерживающий его финансово не первый год. Или скажешь, что чудесные истории о поставках оружия и боеприпасов в горячие точки я сам придумал? Ты, конечно, проделал отличную работу, пытаясь замести следы, но не все такие глупые, как тебе кажется.

— Как ты?..  
— Есть надёжные источники, — резко оборвал отца Штефан. — Можешь считать меня, кем угодно и обвинять в чём угодно, но твою подстилку я и пальцем не тронул. Ни я, ни Матиас. Понятия не имею, кому она могла перейти дорогу, но уверен, что таких людей и существ наберётся немало. Если так любил её, стоило лучше следить за своей женой. Чёрт знает, с кем эта неразборчивая особа могла спутаться и кого притащила в дом.

— Ты...  
— Заткнись и дослушай. Я никогда не прощу тебе маму. Матиаса тоже никогда не прощу. Об родных детей ты всегда вытирал ноги, а мама из-за тебя всё время была в слезах. Зато шлюху свою носил на руках, а её — да, именно её, а не вашего — ребёнка готов был записать во властелины мира. Неудивительно, что мы с давних пор знать тебя не хотим. С этого дня забудь о нашем существовании. Окончательно вычеркни нас из жизни и иди к чёрту. Ты нам не нужен. Можешь подавиться всем, что у тебя есть. Со следствием я буду сотрудничать и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы дело было максимально прозрачным, истинные виновники понесли заслуженное наказание, а те, кто непричастен, не отдувались за чужие грехи. Значит, никаких сфабрикованных улик, никаких подставных свидетелей и всего того, что ты так любишь использовать в отношении неугодных. Убивать я тебя, конечно, не стану. Ты мне нахер не нужен. На этом всё. До встречи в суде. А теперь — выметайся.

В детстве Штефан отца боялся. Дрожал от одного взгляда и хотел забиться в тёмный угол. Туда, где отец его никогда не найдёт и ничего не сможет сделать. Ноги в желе превращались, дыхание спирало, когда он нависал над ними. Такой большой. Такой... внушительный.

Когда Герхард поносил Оделию, называя её никчёмной, бесполезной и омерзительной, Штефан сжимал кулаки, но тем и ограничивался. Мама просила не связываться и потерпеть, как терпела она сама, а потом прятала синяки и ссадины за вуалями и строгими платьями, с обязательным длинным рукавом. Герхард срывал на ней все свои неудачи. В конце концов, отправил на верную смерть, использовав в качестве пушечного мяса. Бросил на растерзание бешеным собакам, жаждавшим крови.

Штефан помнил, как Матс бежал за машиной, крича:

— Мамочка, не уезжай!

Они подслушали накануне разговор Герхарда и знали, что готовится что-то страшное.

Оделия, наверное, тоже понимала, потому что ласково отстранила Матиаса, пытавшегося запрыгнуть к ней в машину. Пообещала, что будет себя беречь, поцеловала его в висок и позволила охраннику, сопровождавшему её в поездке, захлопнуть дверь. Пока авто не тронулось с места, Матс лип к стеклу назойливой мухой.

— Не уезжай, пожалуйста!

Голос брата из воспоминаний звенел в ушах.

Матиас бежал, падал, сбивал коленки, хватался за решётки на воротах, когда они закрылись. И повторял шёпотом эти два слова. Когда машина скрылась за поворотом, закричал. Ветер унёс его крик далеко-далеко. Вечером грянул гром. Горящие новости. Гибель супруги герра Шульца.

Весёлый вдовец и бровью не повёл. Развлекался ночь напролёт. Друзья, вино, партия в покер с такими же, как он, азартными игроками. Бросали карты, вершили чужие судьбы.

Тут вдруг ринулся вершить правосудие.

Штефан не думал, что однажды будет возить отца рожей по полу, а оно вон как получилось. И он не испытывал ни капли сожаления. Разве что недоумевал: почему не сделал этого раньше, продолжая носить обиды, боль и ненависть в себе. Пара ударов, глубокое моральное удовлетворение — сразу бы полегчало.

Вновь окунувшись в воспоминания об Оделии, Штефан брезгливо скривился. Отшвырнул Герхарда, как нашкодившего котёнка. Заметив помощника, поднявшегося в квартиру с опозданием и стоявшего в дверях, произнёс безразлично:

— Гость уже уходит. Зайберт, будь другом, проводи.

*

— Гостиная похожа на поле боя, — резюмировал Матиас, прижимая к губе салфетку, пропитанную антисептиком. — Можно попытаться привести её в порядок, но, боюсь, мы не справимся.  
— Даже пытаться не собираюсь, — сообщил Штефан. — Утром позвоню в клининговую компанию, договорюсь об уборке.

— В свете последних событий, они могут подумать, что нарвались на серийных маньяков и сбегут в ужасе.  
— Позвонить в ту, что занимается уборкой помещений после катастроф, чтобы лишних вопросов не возникало?

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — усмехнулся Матс, болезненно поморщился и тут же погасил улыбку. — Волчонок, не подумай, что здесь всегда так. Сегодня просто не мой день, потому так получилось.  
— Не наш, — поправил Штефан. — К сожалению, не первый, а всего лишь один из. До утра и думать об этом не хочу. И без того голова кругом.

Он помахал рукой в воздухе, демонстрируя, как именно у него кружится голова. Закатал рукава рубашки — благо, она была чёрной, и пятна крови, оставшиеся на ткани, не бросались в глаза. Скрылся в ванной комнате и пустил воду на полную мощность. Тщательно намыливал руки, как будто пытался смыть с них не грязь, а вынужденные прикосновения к Герхарду.

Визиты отца всегда провоцировали у него прилив отторжения. После них Штефан чувствовал себя с ног до головы обмазанным грязью или фекалиями. После них неизменно хотелось забраться в ванну и отмокать несколько часов кряду, яростно намыливая кожу. Натирая её до пугающей красноты.

Зайберт приказ начальства выполнил беспрекословно. Выставил Герхарда за дверь. Проследил, чтобы тот свалил на все четыре стороны. После, посовещавшись со Штефаном, выставил охрану и у подъезда и непосредственно на этаже, перед дверью. Несколькими часами ранее охрану выставили и в доме Аэвы. Став свидетелями двух убийств, совершённых с мизерным интервалом, пренебрегать безопасностью и надеяться на везение и «а вдруг пронесёт» близнецы не собирались. Штефану решимости добавляло знание об обещании, данном Густавом. Плевать на угрозы, исходившие от тех, кто однажды уже совершал покушение, было недальновидно и глупо.

Матиас размышлял об отце и перспективах его повторного появления. Не особо проникся идеей о том, что Герхард может вернуться в любой момент в компании своих прикормленных головорезов, но и списывать его со счетов не торопился.

Покидая квартиру, Герхард лицом к лицу столкнулся с Натаном. Не упустил возможности поделиться своими соображениями.

— Бегите отсюда, юноша, — посоветовал. — В противном случае, вас ждёт огромное разочарование. Не стоит ждать чего-то хорошего от тех, кто собирает компромат на самых близких родственников, и готов нанести им удар в спину. Не портите себе жизнь.  
— Спасибо за заботу. Но я сам решу, что мне делать со своей жизнью, — отозвался Натан.  
— Наивное летнее дитя, — засмеялся Герхард. — Мне тебя почти жаль. Вспомнишь мои слова, когда они тебя растопчут и сожрут, если увидят в этом выгоду.

Зайберт слегка подтолкнул его к выходу, поторапливая. Герхард с отвращением отшвырнул от себя чужую руку и вышел на лестничную площадку, гордо вскинув голову.

На столе перед Матиасом стоял поднос, заваленный окровавленными салфетками. Герхард разбил ему нос и губы. Зубы уцелели. Матиас провёл по ним языком, проверяя, и результатами проверки остался доволен. До шеи Герхарду добраться не удалось, потому она тоже осталась цела. Зато руки были усеяны мелкими царапинами. Стеклянная крошка и многочисленные осколки, рассыпанные по полу, сыграли свою роль. Синяки наверняка тоже наливались по всему телу, но пока были скрыты под одеждой.

— Эффект неожиданности, — хмыкнул Матиас. — Меня застали врасплох. Я не был готов к визиту отца. Тем более к тому, что он с порога набросится на меня с кулаками. Но у старого козла свой взгляд на некоторые вещи.

Он не выглядел напуганным и не считал, что за него нужно заступаться. Но в Штефане проснулся инстинкт, требовавший защитить младшего брата, и Матс уступил.

На колени Матиасу полетела упаковка с лекарством.

— Будешь? — спросил Штефан.  
— Не сегодня, — отмахнулся Матиас, повертев упаковку в руках и отложив её в сторону. — Это всё ерунда. Заживёт как на собаке, без катализаторов. Опасных ран нет, банальные царапины. В таких случаях подстраховка не нужна. Кстати...

Его глаза загорелись блеском азарта. Штефан удивлённо вскинул бровь, не совсем понимая причины столь быстрых перемен в настроении брата.

— Что?  
— Раз уж мы так удачно сегодня собрались, почему бы нам не помучить приставку? Ещё немного, и она покроется сантиметровым слоем пыли.

— Это невозможно, здесь убирают каждые три дня.  
— Я не о том. Волчонок, как насчёт партии?

— Опять?  
— Снова. Неужели не хочешь отыграться за разгром в Берлине?

— Я...  
— Давай же, решайся! Или всё дело в том, что обстановку находишь неподходящей?  
— Вроде того.

— Как раз наоборот. Я не собираюсь всю ночь медитировать на сегодняшние события, равно как и думать о них. Хочу отвлечься на что-нибудь приятное. Не отказывай больному. Мне сейчас, как никогда, нужна поддержка и хорошая компания.  
— Я ненавижу приставку, — признался Штефан, улыбнувшись. — Поэтому он готов вцепиться в каждого потенциального соигрока. А ты с ним уже играл однажды. Теперь он от тебя не отвяжется.

Их с Натаном взгляды встретились. Натан прикусил щёку изнутри. Они оба думали не столько о приставке, сколько о необходимости признания. Натан и сюда приехал, настроившись на серьёзный разговор, а не на развлечения. Став свидетелем отвратительной семейной сцены, чувствовал себя вдвойне неловко. Как будто это по его вине Матиасу прилетело от отца. Схема снова выстраивалась без проблем. Не всё, но очень многое упиралось в его молчание.

— Ну, что ж, идём, — произнёс Натан, поднимаясь с места.

Матиас прихватил несколько упаковок с нераспечатанными антисептическими салфетками и первым вышел в коридор.

— Думаешь, стоит говорить об этом сейчас?  
— Можешь попытаться. Однажды всё равно придётся рассказать, сейчас не худший из раскладов, — заметил Штефан. — Мне нужно сделать несколько важных звонков. Ими, пожалуй, и займусь. Не буду мешать и смущать своим присутствием.

— Деликатно с твоей стороны.  
— Не хочу думать, что я тебя заставил.

*

Второй раз подряд Натану предлагали устроить совместный игровой забег. Второй раз подряд настроение его болталось где-то на уровне Марианской впадины. В Берлине мозги были забиты мыслями о сорвавшейся сделке и столкновении с Густавом. Теперь — переживаниями, связанными с молчанием, положившим начало серьёзным проблемам.

Матиас действительно старался выглядеть беззаботным и не возвращаться к неприятному началу вечера. Увлечённо рассматривал список игр на большом экране. Сосредоточился исключительно на них и подошёл к выбору со всей серьёзностью, словно не время скоротать за одним из любимых хобби собирался, а решал вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Гонки? — спросил Натан.

В прошлый раз они проехали всего по трём трассам из тридцати. Можно было ещё не раз и не два останавливать выбор на этой игре.

— Если не возражаешь, сегодня я предпочёл бы выпустить пар и слегка помахать кулаками, — произнёс Матиас. — Бессмысленный слэшер, в котором можно отвести душу, убивая плохих парней. Как на это смотришь?

Смотрел Натан положительно. Ему самому не помешало бы выпустить пар, потому что напряжение действительно зашкаливало. Голова от обилия тяжёлых мыслей шла кругом. Признание, которое и днём далось с большим трудом, сейчас и вовсе не шло. Как будто комом в глотке застряло и давило изнутри, заставляя задыхаться.

У игры, выбранной Матиасом, сюжет был стандартным донельзя. Мафиозная группировка, военные базы, борьба с наркотрафиком, чёрные рынки. Обоим предстояло сыграть роли федералов, жаждавших накрыть преступную сеть и уничтожить её. Обоих ждал вечер, наполненный кровью, кишками, мясом и, при удачном выборе действий, торжеством правосудия. Натан, читая описание и вводную часть, думал, что сольёт им всю операцию к такой-то матери, но неожиданно втянулся. И играл с не меньшим азартом, чем его игровой напарник.

Матиас, вжившись в роль спецагента-идеалиста, безжалостно крошил врагов в капусту, в каждой из предложенных сюжетных развилок выбирая самые кровавые сценарии. Срывал преступникам поставки, устранял ключевые фигуры смертельного бизнеса. Вполне возможно, представлял отца на месте каждого из них. Эта мысленная рокировка прибавляла тысячу баллов к его энтузиазму.

Время, проведённое в игре, летело незаметно. Совместными усилиями они прошли три миссии, потратив на них, в общей сложности, пять часов.

— Это было супер, — выдохнул Матиас, откладывая джойстик и подставляя Натану ладонь.

Натан хлопнул по ней. Матиас воспользовался случаем, потянул Натана на себя и запечатлел короткий поцелуй на его волосах.

— Спасибо за компанию.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — откликнулся Натан. — Сильно болит?

— Ерунда. Бывало и хуже. Гораздо хуже, — легкомысленно отозвался Матс. — К утру я о них и думать забуду.  
— Хотелось бы верить.

— Осталось только понять, где носит Штефана, найти его и что-нибудь перехватить. Тогда вечер из хорошего превратится в сказочный.  
— Он собирался сделать несколько звонков, — произнёс Натан. — Но сомневаюсь, что они могли затянуться на целых пять часов.

Натан деактивировал и снял визоры. Экран погас. Дверь открылась. Штефан с влажными волосами и переодевшийся в пижаму, улыбнулся и бросил на кровать коробку с пиццей.

— Налетайте, игроманы.  
— Ты просто чудо. Это очень кстати, — обрадовался Матиас, открывая коробку и хватая сразу два куска. — Я голодный, как волк. Кажется, слона готов сожрать.

— А ты? — обратился Штефан к Натану. — Голодный волк? Или нет?  
— И я. Спасибо.  
— Приятного аппетита.

Поздний ужин проходил в молчании. Ещё одна параллель с вечером и ночью в Берлине. Однако между двумя этими ситуациями была ощутимая разница. На уровне эмоций и ощущений. Тогда Натану казалось, что на сидении его стула притаилось целое семейство ежей. Он сидел, будто на иголках, всё время чувствовал напряжение и готов был сорваться в неизвестном направлении при первой же возможности.

Сейчас ему было комфортно, о чём недвусмысленно говорило пребывание в полуформе, а не в человеческом облике. Он не чувствовал себя подопытным экземпляром, который рассматривают пристально ради того, чтобы в дальнейшем разобрать на ниточки.

Судя по всему, Штефан догадался, что признание не прозвучало. Но злым и рассерженным не выглядел. Входил в положение. Понимал, что это не так просто. А если просто, то только в теории — не на практике.

— Уже поздно, — заметил Натан, доедая свою порцию. — Покажете, где здесь гостевая комната? Боюсь, ночевать в гостиной я не рискну.

Матиас, успевший расправиться со своей едой и лежавший на спине, приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на Натана, прищурив глаза.

— Хочешь сбежать?  
— Нет.

— Тогда зачем тебе гостевая спальня?  
— Но... — Натан перевёл взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.

Туда и обратно. Несколько раз.

— Да, оставайся с нами, — предложил Штефан. — Места здесь вполне хватит на троих.  
— Мы даже приставать не будем, если не захочешь, — хмыкнул Матс.

— Или будем, если захочешь.  
— Какое интересное предложение, — протянул Натан.

В реальности происходящего не сомневался, но думать о том, что ночевать он останется в спальне близнецов, было немного странно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Не сказать, что его смущало. Не сказать, что он никогда ничего такого не представлял. Как раз таки наоборот, представлял и очень ярко. Но одно дело — собственные фантазии, совсем другое — реально прозвучавшее предложение.

— Так как ты на него смотришь? — уточнил Матиас.  
— Положительно. Только с вариантом ответа определиться никак не могу.

Близнецы переглянулись. Весь их вид кричал о том, что в таком ответе они ни секунды не сомневались.

— Я говорил, нельзя его ставить перед выбором, — усмехнулся Штефан.  
— День завтрашний, то есть уже сегодняшний, редкостной дрянью обещает быть, — произнёс Матс. — Да и я сейчас не в лучшей форме. Потому предлагаю подождать до лучших времён. А сейчас просто постараться выспаться.

Их взгляды явственно ощущались. Они оба внимательно наблюдали за Натаном, менявшим свои вещи на предложенную для сна длинную футболку.

— Что там за прогноз гадостей на завтра? — спросил Натан, покончив с переодеванием и выключая свет.  
— Допрос. То есть, он может быть и не завтра. Но раз уж мы одни из основных подозреваемых, нас обязательно вызовут в участок, в самое ближайшее время, — пояснил Матиас. — Попомни моё слово, нервы нам они измотают не единожды.

— И тебе, волчонок, за компанию, раз уж ты умудрился попасть со мной в один кадр, — вздохнул Штефан.  
— Правда? Когда это случилось?

— Сегодня. Прямо на подземной стоянке, — ответил Натан.  
— Эти твари в своём репертуаре, — протянул Матс, взбивая подушку и, наконец, устраиваясь. — Надеюсь, все их надежды пойдут прахом. Спокойной ночи всем.

— Приятных снов, — отозвался Натан.  
— Самых пошлых. Желательно, скорее даже обязательно, с нашим участием, — произнёс Штефан, осторожно прикусывая кожу на шее Натана.

Перехватив его за пояс, потянул ближе к себе. Матиас повторил тот же манёвр, подобравшись близко-близко, погладив волчье ухо, а затем лизнув подбородок.

— Спи, зайка, — выдохнул.  
— Он — волчонок, — поправил Штефан.

Оказавшийся меж двух огней, Натан с трудом сглотнул. Ему не по себе становилось, когда рядом находился один. Когда рядом были двое, да ещё и прижимались к нему столь откровенно, эмоции пробивали все существующие потолки, а фантазия подкидывала множество самых разных картинок. Натан закрыл глаза. Прикосновение, хоть и через ткань, ощущалось запредельно остро. Если его так вело от безобидных объятий. Что с ним стало бы, если... 

Если бы они не остановились, а продолжили свои провокационные игры.

Это, несомненно, был бы двойной удар, от которого невозможно оправиться и который нереально забыть.


	19. Chapter 19

Утро наступило с умопомрачительным запахом яблочного пирога, распространявшимся по квартире. Не открывая глаз, Натан с наслаждением вдохнул этот аромат. Рот моментально наполнился слюной. Натан с шумом сглотнул.

— Моя прелесть снова стремится утереть нос Гордону Рамзи, — прозвучал за спиной знакомый, с нотками гордости, голос.

Руки сомкнулись на животе, притягивая ближе, практически впечатывая Натана спиной в грудь Матиаса. Футболка во время сна задралась, спасительной ткани больше не было, соприкосновение шло напрямую. Кожа к коже.

— Хочешь сказать, были прецеденты? Штефан, что, реально собирается однажды вызвать шотландца на кулинарный поединок?  
— Нет, конечно. Это образное высказывание. Просто однажды, сидя в лондонском отеле, мы посмотрели пару выпусков «Адской кухни» и «The F-Word». На улице стояла невыносимая жара, выходить никуда не хотелось, от нечего делать мы щёлкали пультом и остановились на просмотре кулинарных шоу, — пояснил Матс. — Тогда же и решили, что Штефан готовит гораздо лучше прославленного кулинара. У господина Рамзи отличная команда, великолепная реклама и созданное годами упорного труда имя-бренд, ничего кроме.

— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Отдыхая в Британии, мы не могли не заглянуть в его ресторан. После прочтения стольких хвалебных статей это было почти делом принципа. Как и думали, ничего особенного.

— Правда?  
— Слишком много жира, да и прожарка неидеальна. Впрочем, у Джейми Оливера всё ещё хуже. Неудивительно, что дела его обстоят неважно, и он находится на грани разорения. Или уже... Не помню точно. Однажды Штефан готовил грушевый пирог по его рецепту, и это было самое омерзительное блюдо из всех, что мне когда-либо доводилось пробовать. Пришлось выбросить. Можно было бы списать всё на несоблюдение пропорций, и всё такое прочее, но мы попробовали его в авторском исполнении.

— Результат не впечатлил?  
— В ресторане этот десерт был так же плох. Странно, что при таких исходных данных, Оливер столько лет продержался на плаву. Видимо, тоже реклама работала, а потом количество недовольных клиентов достигло пика, и бизнес пошёл под откос, — хмыкнул Матиас, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке Натана.

Пока Натан наслаждался ароматом свежей выпечки, Матиас наслаждался его собственным запахом.

— Как спалось, зайка? — спросил, не удержавшись и прихватив зубами мочку уха человеческого.  
— Волчонок, — на автомате выдал Натан.

— Волчонок, — согласно повторил Матиас. — Так как тебе спалось в окружении безумно сексуальных близнецов?  
— Замечательно, — признался Натан.

Не солгал. Действительно спал прекрасно и, что важно, выспался, а не промучился. Даже никакая гадость в сновидения не просочилась. Закрыв глаза, он довольно долго думал об эльфах, обнимающих его в четыре руки, а потом провалился в темноту, не заметив, как и когда это случилось. Проснулся уже от аромата пирога и деликатных солнечных лучей, проникавших сквозь приоткрытые шторы. Когда Штефан покинул их с Матсом и вышел из спальни, не заметил. Видимо, тот действовал максимально бесшумно, чтобы не разбудить спящих.

Перевернувшись на другой бок, Натан оказался лицом к лицу с Матиасом. Протянув руку, с излишней осторожностью провёл пальцами по идеально ровной переносице. Коснулся губ там, где по идее должен был остаться шрам, но была лишь гладкая кожа.

— Хотел спросить, не болит ли. Но уже сам вижу, что нет. Ты в полном порядке. Это радует.  
— Я снова само очарование, не правда ли? Не чудовище, а самый настоящий красавец.

— Правда.  
— Говорил же, заживёт, как на собаке. Оно и зажило. Ни колёса глотать не пришлось, ни Штефана напрягать, отжимая у него энергию и силы. Всего-то и нужно было, что подождать немного, — улыбнулся Матиас. — С добрым утром. Надеюсь, оно действительно будет добрым.  
— Тоже надеюсь, — отозвался Натан. — В последнее время безоблачные дни — это такая редкость. С добрым.

«Давай, скажи ему», — напомнил себе о делах, находившихся в подвешенном состоянии.

Он мог откладывать откровенные разговоры до бесконечности, а потом признаться во всём, будучи прижатым к стенке. Запускать ситуацию не хотелось. Нужно было собраться, взять себя в руки и сказать. Сейчас или никогда.

Матс о душевных метаниях любовника не догадывался. Он сменил положение, прижав Натана к кровати, накрывая его своим телом и демонстративно-робко прикасаясь к губам. Как будто никогда прежде этого не делал, потому смутно не представлял, какая реакция последует в ответ на его инициативность. Надолго его, разумеется, не хватило, потому что уже следующий поцелуй вышел куда более уверенным. Самое настоящее нападение, а не попытка разведать обстановку.

Возбуждение не заставило себя ждать. Прокатилось по венам огненной волной. Опалило, словно тысяча солнц, собранных воедино. Зажгло, заставив вспыхнуть, словно спичку. Не оставило ни единого шанса на спасение.

— Подожди, — выдохнул Натан, запрокидывая голову и ощущая жадные поцелуи на своём горле. — Я должен... должен сказать кое-что. Ещё вчера собирался, но всё пошло не так, как планировалось, и...  
— Говори, — милостиво разрешил Матиас, потянув за край нижнего белья и растирая смазку по твёрдому уже члену.

Избавившись от своих пижамных брюк, обхватил ладонью оба члена, прижимая их друг другу. Принялся ласкать, заставив Натана на мгновение задохнуться — не то, что дар речи потерять. Подобные действия на серьёзный лад и серьёзные же признания не настраивали. Матиас, видимо, придерживался иного мнения. Считал, что можно успешно совмещать одно с другим, потому что не думал останавливаться.

— Давай же, — прошептал, вновь меняя положение и оказываясь на спине.

Подтянул Натана к себе так, что тот оказался сидящим у него на бёдрах, а коленями упирался в кровать. Ласкать не прекращал. Ладонь была влажной и скользкой от смазки. Двигалась легко и уверенно. Дыхание стало тяжёлым и горячим. Мысли — перепутанными, словно клубок ниток, с которым самозабвенно играл не в меру активный котёнок.

— Говори, волчонок, я весь внимание.  
— Сука, ещё и издевается, — процедил Натан, расстёгивая пуговицы на пижаме Матиаса, разводя полы её в разные стороны и проводя ладонями по торсу.

Оставляя на коже еле заметные красноватые следы от ногтей.

— Но это же не я настаивал на необходимости разговора в такой момент, — засмеялся Матс, меняя руку.

Влажными и поблёскивающими от смазки пальцами провёл по губам Натана.

— Оближи, — не приказал, но вкрадчиво попросил.

Натан облизал. Вызывающе провёл языком по солоноватой коже. Прикусил легко самые кончики их. Втянул в рот, вылизывая в разы активнее, чем в самом начале. Матиас наблюдал за ним, не отворачиваясь ни на секунду. Наслаждался тем, что видел. Провёл мокрыми пальцами по подбородку, по шее. Прихватил, оттянул ворот футболки, погладил выступающую ключицу.

— Когда ты трахаешься с моим братом, у тебя такое же лицо? — задал неожиданный во всех смыслах вопрос.  
— Какое такое? — не очень понял Натан. — У меня оно вроде как одно. И других не предвидится.

— Красивое и... одухотворённое, что ли, — пояснил Матиас. — Им хочется любоваться.  
— Понятия не имею, я же на себя в тот момент не смотрю. Хочешь узнать — спроси у брата.

— Не хочу спрашивать. Зато посмотреть и самостоятельно оценить увиденное не отказался бы.  
— А я не отказался бы посмотреть на то, как вы друг друга имеете. Многочисленные тизеры мне понравились. А до полноценного кино никак не доберусь, — признался Натан, улыбнувшись мечтательно. — Можно билетик на приватный сеанс? А лучше — несколько.

— Извращенец, — выдохнул Матиас, отпустив ворот футболки, но положив ладонь Натану на затылок и потянув ближе к себе.  
— Кто бы говорил. Так что? Можно? Или?..

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
— Буду, — пообещал Натан, накрывая ладонь Матиаса своей, подхватывая ритм, им установленный.

Помог довести начатое до конца. Совместными усилиями.

Сперма выплеснулась на ладони, частично забрызгав живот Матиаса. Он потянулся к упаковке влажных салфеток, бросил её на кровать, предлагая воспользоваться. Натан выхватил несколько, стирая белёсые капли с ладони.

— Нам всё-таки стоит поговорить, — произнёс, не сдержав вздоха; удовольствие слишком быстро схлынуло под натиском суровой реальности. — Мне нужно кое в чём тебе признаться. Это важно. Очень.  
— И в чём же?

— На днях я видел Густава. Разговаривал с ним. Он обещал…  
— Кто такой Густав?

— Мой приятель. Тот самый, которого вы казнили в клубе за покушение. Серый волк и, кажется, любитель татуированной кожи.  
— Хочешь сказать, мы имеем дело с ещё одним ожившим мертвецом? — нахмурился Матс. — Не только с Улофом?

— Да. Больше того, Густав появился намного раньше Улофа. И настроен он весьма решительно.  
— Чего он хочет?

— Очевидно. Убить тех, кто однажды убил его. Жаждет мести. Масштабной и кровавой.  
— Вот с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее, — попросил Матиас.

Натан мысленно досчитал до десяти, окончательно отшвырнул все, снедавшие его сомнения. И рассказал обо всём, начиная с момента встречи в клубе, заканчивая недавним рандеву. На свой страх и риск.

*

Допрос продолжался четвёртый час подряд. Натан смотрел на часы, нервно кусал губы, смотрел через тонированное стекло машины на улицу, ожидая триумфального появления братьев, но они всё ещё находились внутри. Снаружи были только журналисты, не потерявшие профессионального запала и азарта.

На встречу с представителями закона близнецов вызвали не на следующий день, как они предполагали, а через два дня. Потребовали явиться в течение недели, пообещав в противном случае применить меры.

— Уверяю, вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мы обязательно появимся и будем помогать следствию. Сделаем всё от нас зависящее, — елейным тоном произнёс Штефан, прежде чем положить трубку.

К зданию полиции близнецы прибыли порознь. Внутрь вошли уже вместе, в сопровождении охраны и адвокатов, готовых защищать честь и отстаивать невиновность своих клиентов до последнего вздоха.

Телохранители старательно теснили журналистов. Братья хранили молчание. Акул пера снова собралось превеликое множество. Кто-то прокололся, сообщив, когда именно на допрос прибудут одни из главных подозреваемых. Упустить подобное событие из вида и не попытать счастья уважающие себя сотрудники СМИ просто не могли. Во всяком случае, те, которые носили звание профессионалов.

Первый час ожидания прошёл довольно бодро. Второй заставил напрячься. Третий полоснул по натянутым нервам. Четвёртый соседствовал с пробуждающимися страхами. Натан знал, что у близнецов имеется стопроцентное алиби, камеры наблюдения, установленные в доме Аэвы и в офисе, ясно зафиксировали, когда близнецы приехали, когда уехали. И всё равно нервничал. Мягкое сидение снова казалось утыканным огромными иголками.

За эти два дня случилось кое-что важное.

Дал знать о себе Улоф. О нём не забывали, но обнаружить его местонахождение не получалось. Он решил первым выйти на связь.

Матиас, в руки которому попало письмо с предложением о встрече, с ожесточением разорвал ни в чём неповинную бумагу. И сообщил, что с таким же удовольствие разодрал бы на клочки самого Улофа. Тот заслужил мучительную, долгую смерть, которой предшествовали изощрённые пытки.

— Это вполне может быть ловушкой, — выдал очевидное замечание Натан.  
— Скорее всего, это она и есть, — подтвердил Штефан.

— А ещё — это тот случай, когда у нас нет выбора, — произнёс Матиас, стоя у окна и сжигая над пепельницей обрывки полученного письма. — То есть, формально он есть. Мы можем проигнорировать приглашение родственника. Но если мы это сделаем, я себя не прощу. В наших руках сейчас сотни нитей, ведущих в никуда. Только одна, способная привести к преступнику. Глупо хвататься за ту сотню и резко отсекать эту.  
— Я подпишусь под каждым его словом.  
— Ты можешь отказаться от поездки. Последнее слово за тобой, волчонок.

Матиас не принуждал к принятию определённого, нужного ему решения. Не настаивал, не приводил тысячу и один аргумент в пользу того, что Натан должен следовать за ними. Но его слова воспринимались, как ещё одна отличная иллюстрация к ситуации «выбор у тебя есть, но вообще-то его нет». И это вполне вписывалось в определение проверки, устроенной не очень надёжному деловому партнёру. В зависимости от того, какой вариант Натан выберет, определится дальнейшее отношение к его словам и действиям. Доверять ему или глаз с него не спускать, подсознательно ожидая подвоха.

Матс умел удивлять, и на сообщение о встрече в «Арлекине» отреагировал довольно сдержанно. Вернее сказать, вообще почти не отреагировал, задав всего один вопрос:

— Штефан в курсе?  
— Ему я рассказал обо всём вчера.

Матиас кивнул, получив утвердительный ответ. На том и закончили. К обсуждению больше не возвращались.

— Я поеду с вами, — решительно заявил Натан.

Он должен был быть там. Не столько ради доказательства хорошего отношения к близнецам, сколько ради удовлетворения своего любопытства. С тех пор, как он ввязался в это дело, у него набралось не меньше вопросов, чем у твинсов. Он влип в историю, как муха в варенье. Правда, в отличие от мухи смерти здесь были совсем не сладкими, и те, кто умирал, прекрасно понимали, что с ними происходит. Натан тоже пытался найти ответы. Улоф был ключом от закрытой двери, за которой скрывалась правда. Одним из. Натан не сомневался, что восставшие из мёртвых носители магии как-то связаны между собой. У Улофа и Густава есть что-то общее. Он мечтал докопаться до истины, и ради неё готов был пойти на многое.

Встреча должна была состояться уже этим вечером, и от предвкушения Натана немного потряхивало. Подушечки пальцев жгло так, словно к каждой из них, по очереди, приложили кончик тлеющей сигареты. Не отдёрнули сразу же, а вдавили основательно, с садистским удовольствием. Держали, пока не почувствовали запах палёного мяса. Чувство саднящее, неприятное, не дающее покоя.

Пока близнецы терпеливо отвечали на вопросы сотрудников полиции, Натан старательно готовился к предстоящей встрече. Надев и активировав визоры, вошёл в приложение, отыскал на карте дом, предлагаемый в качестве места для сомнительного свидания. Максимально приблизил изображение, рассматривая детали. Сильнее прежнего утвердился во мнении, что это ловушка, и ничем хорошим встреча, по определению, закончиться не может. Следовало просчитать риски. Хотя бы примерно.

Пальцы уверенно застучали по клавишам.

Дом был старым и частично разрушенным. В начале века там случился пожар. Находящийся в частном владении, он так и не был отреставрирован. С годами ситуация только усугублялась. Пожар уничтожил тридцать процентов перекрытий. Сгорели на пятьдесят процентов лестницы, частично обвалилась крыша, рухнули надстроенные прежними хозяевами — любителями готики — башенки с остроконечными шпилями, расплавились витражи, те самые башни украшавшие. Этот дом, точнее, руины, от него оставшиеся, могли в любой момент сложиться, будто карточный домик, погребая под собой тех, кто рискнул сунуться внутрь.

Не дом, а страшный сон, если говорить начистоту.

Если подобное случится, если он действительно рухнет, шансы выбраться из-под завалов нулевые, а то и в минус уходящие. Это в кинематографе герои, погибающие под завалами, выглядели умиротворёнными, просто тихо уснувшими и слегка присыпанными пылью. В реальности поиски всегда проводили специальные группы с собаками, а пострадавших находили в таком виде, что спазм моментально скручивал желудок. То, что недавно было человеком или носителем магии, под завалами превратилось бы в неаппетитную лужу. Не то, чтобы Натан жаждал проверить и тщательно изучал вопрос, жадно пролистывая выборку новостей об обрушениях. Просто помнил негодования Джейсона, решившего ознакомиться с каким-то нашумевшим творением конкурентов, а потом месяц поливавшего их помоями за недостоверность происходящего на экране. 

Натан рассматривал сгоревший особняк со всех ракурсов. Прикидывал варианты. Все они не отличались повышенным уровнем оптимизма.

— Но ты всё равно туда поедешь, — произнёс Натан, обращаясь к самому себе. — Какой смысл — терзаться сомнениями?

Отложив ноутбук на сидение, снял визоры и посмотрел на часы. Счёт пошёл на пятый час. Допрос продолжался.

*

Близнецы появились на улице, всё так же, в окружении адвокатов и охраны, тогда, когда терпение Натана находилось на исходе. Длительное пребывание в участке не могло не отразиться на лицах братьев. Они оба выглядели уставшими, но при этом всё равно оставались очень красивыми. Сосредоточенные, собранные, серьёзные, но уверенные в своей правоте и готовые отстаивать её до последнего.

— Когда истинный виновник окажется у них в руках, напомни, чтобы я потребовал от них официальное заявление с извинениями. В каждой газете. На первой полосе. Огромными буквами, — произнёс Штефан, устраиваясь на водительском сидении. — По-моему, это что-то немыслимое — продержать нас в управлении целых шесть часов, несмотря на то, что против нас нет ни одной улики, зато алиби у каждого железное.  
— Уверен, что это потребуется? Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты и так не забудешь сегодняшний день.

— Напомни. Я настаиваю.  
— Только если так, — усмехнулся Натан. — Как всё прошло?

— Удача, как видишь, была на нашей стороне. Как бы сильно папочка не подливал масла в огонь и не раздувал пламя, закрыть нас оказалось не за что. Наручники пришлось повесить на крючок. Стоит отдать должное адвокатам, они тоже отлично постарались.  
— Молодцы.

— Теперь, когда с полицией разобрались, нас ждут великие дела.  
— У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство и чуть больше узнать о доме, куда нас так настойчиво зазывают, — произнёс Натан. — Должен признать, ваш родственник умеет заинтриговать. Довольно любопытное место, хоть и почти стёртое с лица земли. Пострадало при пожаре, около двадцати лет назад, с тех пор так и не было восстановлено, несмотря на немалое количество желающих. Городские легенды гласят, что это место обладает дурной энергетикой, потому все проекты замораживаются на стадии планирования. Дом переходит от одного владельца к другому, но дать ему ума никто не смог. А ещё говорят, что там обитают призраки, и именно они тормозят процесс.

— Призраки, говоришь? — хмыкнул Штефан.  
— Они самые.

— Мёртвые дома ждут своих мертвецов. Идеальное место для того, кто сам считается умершим, а затем восстаёт из пепла, будто феникс.  
— Что это значит? — поинтересовался Натан, помрачнев.

— Это, волчонок, означает, что ничего хорошего нас там не ждёт.  
— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность. Я надеялся на роскошный ужин, светскую беседу и джазовый концерт под открытым небом.

— В следующий раз скажи об этом. Устроим романтический вечер, отложив экстремальные развлечения на потом.  
— А если серьёзно?

— Я серьёзен.  
— И всё-таки?  
— На месте нужно смотреть. Сходу сказать не могу. Каждый мёртвый дом мёртв по-своему.

Штефан говорил загадками. Не будь Натан носителем магии, но причисляй себя к числу радикально настроенных скептиков, после этих слов он моментально усомнился бы в психическом здоровье Штефана. Однако он был и знал, что это не напрасное сотрясание воздуха. Странные явления действительно имеют место. Так почему бы не существовать мёртвым домам?

— И, что, вообще никаких отличительных черт? — спросил Натан, перехватывая в зеркале заднего вида настороженный взгляд своего спутника.  
— Есть одна, — протянул Штефан.

— Да? И какая?  
— Все они отчаянно жаждут крови. Или однажды кто-то разрушает их, или они уничтожают каждого, кто попадает на их территорию.

Натан вдавил ногти в ладонь. Услышанное ему — ожидаемо — не понравилось. Но он и не рассчитывал на чаепитие в компании того, кто недрогнувшей рукой убил доверчиво бегущую к нему дочь. Кто-то, подобный Улофу, мог пригласить их только в такое место.

Натан обернулся, присмотрелся внимательнее. Вслед за ними двигалась тёмно-зелёная «Мурселаго» Матиаса. Больше никаких знакомых машин он не заметил. Кортеж, которым они прибыли к зданию полиции, знатно поредел. Из десятка машин остались всего две.

— Получается, там будем только мы втроём?  
— Да, — коротко отозвался Штефан.

— А ваша вечная тень? Запросто отпустил подопечных? Не стал подстраховывать? Я его не узнаю.  
— Зайберт порывался поехать вместе с нами. Ещё и своих подчинённых прихватить. Матиас отказался. Я поддержал его решение.

— Почему?  
— В конечном итоге, я не уверен, что двери откроются кому-то, кроме нас. Приглашение Улоф выписывал на две персоны. А мёртвые дома имеют обыкновение — пускать только тех, кого там ждут.  
— Вдохновляюще, — пробормотал Натан.

Темнота на город опускалась стремительно. Неестественно быстро и как-то... пугающе. Как будто кто-то намеренно заливал небосклон чёрными чернилами, а они превращались в сумерки и расползались по улицам. Забирались в самые укромные уголки, чтобы затаиться там до определённого момента. А затем выбраться из укрытия и напасть, приведя с собой армию страхов. Начиная от маленьких, безобидных, заканчивая теми, что принято именовать смертельными ужасами.

Продолжая смотреть в окно, на этот раз боковое, Натан заметил, как машина Матиаса проехала мимо и вырвалась вперёд. Матиас, кажется, находился на взводе. Не собирался откладывать в долгий ящик — хотел поскорее со всем этим покончить. Чем скорее начнётся, тем быстрее закончится.

Вблизи дом выглядел ещё более устрашающим, чем на снимках в приложении. Ни одно на свете фото не передавало мрачности этого места, не могло отразить в точности пугающие, чёрные провалы окон, напоминавшие пустые глазницы. Натан обхватил себя руками. Осмотрелся по сторонам. Вокруг стояла пронзительная тишина. Никаких намёков на опасность. Ни волчьего воя, ни крика воронов. Вообще ни звука. Мёртвым здесь был не только дом. Здесь всё было мертво. Без исключения.

— Произведение искусства, — усмехнулся Матиас, прикусывая ладонь до крови и прикладывая к двери.

Уважал традиции и следовал им. Мёртвый дом требовал крови, Матс пытался его задобрить. Натан посчитал бы это глупостью, типичной городской байкой, если бы своими глазами не увидел, что дом жертву принял. Несколько капель стекло по старой, почерневшей от старости двери, и на тёмном дереве зажглись ярко-алым защитные знаки. Несмотря на то, что дверь выглядела хлипкой, каждому встречному она бы явно не открылась — лишь избранным.

Штефан повторил действия брата, прикладывая прокушенную ладонь чуть ниже вспыхнувших рунических символов. Его знаки зажглись мертвенно-белым светом. Выстроились в два ряда, зачаровывая мягким свечением.

Натану пускать себе кровь не пришлось. Приглашение и, правда, выписывали всего на две персоны. Его появления здесь никто не ждал. Двери распахнулись, приглашая близнецов пройти. Внутри было темно, а ещё оттуда веяло холодом. В мыслях промелькнуло не слишком воодушевляющее определение. Могильным.

Натан первым сделал шаг вперёд, но словно наткнулся на невидимую преграду.

— Чёрт, — процедил сквозь зубы.  
— Не пускает? — догадался Матиас, уже готовый нырнуть в темноту мёртвого дома.  
— Нет.

Новое открытие Натана не обрадовало. Он собирался отправиться вместе с близнецами и обследовать этот дом, а ему настойчиво советовали не соваться в пекло. Сидеть в безопасном месте и дожидаться исхода дела, подобно верной жене, дожидавшейся мужа с войны. Той, что толком ничего сделать не может, единственное — глаза выплакивает, пребывая в неведении. Ему эта роль категорически не нравилась.

Он попытался пройти ещё раз, но преграда стала толще, чем в первый раз. Она напоминала эластичное... стекло. Такая же прохладная и гладкая, но при этом способная прогибаться и отталкивать от себя, а не разбиваться под натиском. После третьей неудачной попытки его буквально отшвырнуло от двери, предварительно прошив слабым разрядом тока. Натан зарычал от раздражения. Верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая клыки, а ногти прошли по земле, сгребая пожухлую траву и пыль. Сейчас он с удовольствием вцепился бы кому-нибудь в глотку. Желательно — шутнику, устроившему это представление.

На сотую долю секунды Натану удалось лучше рассмотреть мёртвый дом — увидеть его истинный облик. Он и, правда, был закрыт со всех сторон тёмным полем, в котором то тут, то там вспыхивали разряды электричества. Искрили и быстро гасли, исчезая в черноте, образовывавшей этот пугающий купол. Преграда была в тысячу раз сильнее той, что некогда создавал вокруг них Зайберт, не желая привлекать внимание к сражению.

— Хочу попробовать кое-что, — произнёс Натан, поднимаясь и отряхивая руки. — Переступите порог только одной ногой. И замрите. Оба.

Близнецы переглянулись, потом Штефан кивнул, признавая разумность доводов. Примерное направление мыслей Натана легко прослеживалось. Рваться вперёд приглашённых гостей, не имея входного билета, было невежливо и глупо. А вот проскочить вместе с ними, за компанию, пока портал открыт — вполне реально. Хотя бы попытаться. Он не слишком рассчитывал на удачу, но в целом идея виделась не такой уж безумной.

План действий оказался под угрозой срыва почти сразу, после того, как близнецы сделали первый шаг. Остановиться у них не получалось. Темнота, заполнявшая старый дом, пришла в движение, превращаясь в самое настоящее живое существо. Потянула их за собой, поглощая, растворяя в себе, на глазах изумлённого Натана. Счёт шёл не на минуты — на секунды. Медлить было нельзя. Натан разбежался и, перекинувшись в полёте в звероформу, буквально влетел в темноту через закрывающиеся двери. Переход получился болезненным. Темнота окатила его волной боли, словно на тело разом обрушились сотни плетей, и вышвырнула прямиком на бетонный пол. Ломись Натан сюда в любой другой форме, спина была бы синей.

Пока они находились по ту сторону, казалось, что в доме — непроглядная темнота. На деле, об удобстве визитёров позаботились — на стенах горело несколько светильников. На почерневших от копоти стенах они — новенькие и целые — смотрелись чужеродно. Натан задрал голову. Сквозь частично обвалившуюся крышу было видно ночное небо, усеянное яркими звёздами.

Натан принюхался. Волчье обоняние было в разы сильнее человеческого. Он надеялся обнаружить постороннее присутствие, но пока ощущал лишь знакомые запахи обоих братьев.

Вспомнив о Густаве, чей запах загадочным образом испарился, подумал, что у Улофа тоже может не быть этого опознавательного признака. Он вполне допускал такой вариант, зная, что нынешняя природа старых знакомых одинакова. Оба были убиты, но обнаружили способ вернуться.

— О нас забыли? — спросил Матиас. — Поверить не могу.  
— Едва ли, — отозвался Штефан, осматриваясь по сторонам.

Дом жил своей особенной жизнью. Дышал, хранил мрачные тайны прошлого и действительно жаждал крови. Того, что он уже получил, ему явно было мало. Он хотел ещё и ещё. В разы больше. Штефан не удивился бы, если бы обернулся и увидел у себя за спиной сотни мертвецов, среди которых без труда обнаруживались знакомые лица. Кира, Брианна, Тилли, Улоф, Густав. Все те, кого за непродолжительный период официально записали в мертвецы. Все, кто не торопился уходить, отчаянно цепляясь за настоящее и желая утянуть за собой ещё пару-тройку жертв.

Внимание Натана было приковано к обвалившейся крыше и уцелевшим при пожаре перекрытиям. Он прикидывал, сможет ли по ним выбраться на крышу. Не рухнут ли они, рассыпаясь в труху под его лапами. Кусок ночного неба отчаянно манил к себе. Натану казалось, что именно там он найдёт то, что ищет. Он приноровился, собираясь оттолкнуться от пола и совершить первый, пробный прыжок. Резкий шум и не менее резкий, бьющий по ушам крик отвлекли его. Сверху что-то падало. Это что-то было поистине огромным и вначале казалось огромным монолитом, однако, по мере приближения к полу он рассыпался на составляющие. Монстры, вспыхнула догадка, вскоре получившая подтверждение. Не меньше десятка похожих на гигантских летучих мышей монстров надвигались на них, собираясь разодрать в клочья, напоив мёртвый дом кровью, которой он так хотел.

— И всё-таки не забыли, — усмехнулся Матиас, молниеносным движением выхватывая нож и уходя от атаки. — Сюрприз не удался.  
— Чего-то подобного следовало ожидать, — в тон ему отозвался Штефан, отражая удар.

Они и, правда, были готовы. Не вошли бы сюда, будучи безоружными. Понимали, чем это чревато.

Действовали слаженно и уверенно. Прямо как там, на ринге бойцовского клуба. Натан, возможно, залюбовался бы их действиями, если бы не одно «но». Его химеры своим вниманием тоже не обходили. Тянули к нему уродливые лапы с длинными, похожими на металлические лепестки когтями. Мечтали отведать плоти и запить свою трапезу кровью. Одна из них проехалась когтями по его спине, прорывая шкуру. Облизала когти тонким, длинным языком. Закричав, снова бросилась в атаку.

Натан не был дипломированным монстроведом, никогда целенаправленно не изучал этот вопрос, но памятку заучил наизусть, и сейчас знания, оттуда почерпнутые, пришлись весьма кстати. У него под рукой не было оружия из меди, но оставался запасной вариант. Хочешь убить монстра — вырви ему сердце. Или оторви голову. Можно совместить, подстраховываясь. Вырвать сердце было сложно, потому Натан, улучив момент, прыгнул, оскалился и впился клыками в горло уродливого создания, окончательно утратившего человеческий облик.

Что-то хрустнуло под клыками, они с трудом пробили плотную кожу. Рот моментально наполнился привкусом гнилой, отравленной многочисленными посторонними примесями крови. Химера истошно завизжала. Замахала руками, пытаясь оторвать Натана от себя. Но он вцепился сильнее, опрокинул на пол, ломая ей позвонки. Голова существа покатилась к стене. Не успела исчезнуть одна химера, как место её заняла другая. Спланировала сверху, вонзила когти в бетонный пол. Натан едва успел откатиться в сторону. Химера плотоядно улыбнулась. Поманила его к себе пугающим когтем. Сосредоточившись на своих противниках, Натан не мог наблюдать за близнецами. Каждый раз, когда он думал о них, сердце болезненно сжималось. Неистовая пляска смерти набирала обороты. Чёрная кровь пузырилась, тела усеивали пол, от криков раскалывалась голова.

Он потерял счёт убитым химерам, мех слипся от крови, как своей, так и чужой. Расправившись с очередной тварью, вновь задрал морду. На мгновение показалось, что там, наверху, на самом краю обвалившейся крыши он видит чей-то силуэт, подсвеченный тусклым лунным светом. Нужно было добраться туда и проверить теорию, не дававшую покоя. Натан собрался с силами и прыгнул. Хрупкое, на первый взгляд, перекрытие, вполне выдержало его вес, не переломилось, словно тонкая спичка. Он преодолел два пролёта, оказался на уровне третьего этажа. До желанного неба оставалось всего ничего, когда он услышал крик Матиаса.

— Это ещё что за дерьмо?!

Удивиться было чему. Матиас, с головы до ног перемазанный кровью, только что отхватил химере руку. Регенерация у этих существ, как гласила всё та же заметка, была ничем не хуже, чем у законных носителей магии. Но подобное дерьмо Натан действительно видел впервые. На месте отсечённой по локоть руки появилось лезвие. Не пять мелких, как у других, а одно. Зато какое. Длинное. Узкое. Смертоносное. Химера размахнулась и вонзила его в стену, в миллиметре от головы Матса. Каменная крошка полетела во все стороны.

Ситуация была патовой. Тварь загнала Матиаса в угол. Промахнувшись один раз, во второй она бы его непременно убила, превратив в фарш.

Сомнений относительно того, как поступить, не было. Натан приноровился и спрыгнул прямиком на спину основательно мутировавшей твари. Встретился взглядом с Матиасом, — разноцветные глаза сверкнули решимостью, — и вонзил клыки в горло монстра, не ожидавшего нападения сзади.

— Волчонок, — с долей растерянности, одними губами выдохнул Матс.

Не ожидал помощи? Всё-таки сомневался в нём? Натан, будучи в форме зверя, не мог спросить. А если бы мог, не стал бы. Нужно было действовать незамедлительно, а не раскланиваться друг перед другом.

Матиас коротко улыбнулся, размахиваясь и вгоняя нож прямиком в грудную клетку монстра. Прорезая её, добираясь прямиком до сердца. Кровь полилась, забрызгивая его с ног до головы, зашипела от соприкосновения со сплавом. Монстр закачался и рухнул на спину, освобождая путь. Натан вовремя успел отскочить. В противном случае, эта махина без проблем погребла бы его под собой и раздавила в два счёта.

Не дожидаясь благодарностей, Натан оттолкнулся прямо от трупа и снова начал восхождение наверх. На этот раз ему ничто не мешало и ничто не тормозило. Даже мысль о возможном падении с крыши не останавливала. По венам гулял дурной азарт. Он же подгонял вперёд. Последний прыжок оказался самым сложным. Если перекрытия на проверку оказались крепкими, то крыша, увы, нет. Она могла обвалиться в любой момент, от малейшего неосторожного движения.

Лунный свет высветил силуэт того, кто находился на крыше. Существо, управлявшее химерами, стояло к Натану спиной. Но, ощутив его присутствие рядом, медленно повернулось.

У Натана перехватило дыхание. Показалось, что сейчас мужчина обернётся и окажется безликим. Морок исчез быстро. На Натана смотрел Улоф, собственной персоной. На губах его играла та же тошнотворная улыбка, что и во время бала. Немного сумасшедшая, бесконечно надменная.

— О, какая неожиданность, — протянул он. — Оказывается, в этот вечер у меня больше гостей, чем я планировал. Признаться, не ждал твоего появления. Но как гостеприимный хозяин не могу оставить тебя без подарка. За такое рвение не то что пары, десятка пуль не жалко.

Что скрывается за этими словами, Натан понял сразу, и догадка его подтвердилась незамедлительно. Дуло пистолета смотрело прямо на него. В том, что Улоф выстрелит, сомневаться не приходилось. Надеяться, что у него в процессе дрогнет рука, — тоже. Он без колебаний прикончил собственную дочь, в присутствии огромного количества зрителей, превратив смерть в рейтинговое шоу. Едва знакомого оборотня и подавно пришил бы, не задумываясь о рациональности данного поступка.

Натан почти физически ощущал его решимость и желание избавиться от преграды, возникшей на пути. В атаку они бросились одновременно. Улоф вскинул пистолет и спустил курок. В воздухе запахло порохом, прозвучал оглушительный выстрел. Пуля пролетела совсем близко, но не зацепила. Натан собирался повалить Улофа с ног, но силы покинули его в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Не рассчитал и промахнулся. Вместо того чтобы приземлиться на противоположной стороне, он повис над пропастью строительных лесов. Когти передних лап вонзились в край крыши, клыки — в запястье Улофа. Диггер разжал пальцы, и пистолет выпал из рук, полетел вниз. Приземлился с тихим стуком, раздавшимся где-то далеко-далеко.

— Отпусти, — прохрипел Улоф.

Натан не подчинился. Усилил нажим, слыша хруст дробящихся костей. Рот его — в который раз за этот злосчастный вечер — наполнился вкусом чужой крови. Не настолько отравленной, как у химер, но и на чистую непохожей. Удивительно, если учесть принадлежность Улофа, — до вхождения в семью Шульц, — к чистокровному клану.

— Отпусти, — повторил Улоф, стараясь избавиться от хватки.

Его действия привели совсем не к тем последствиям, которых он добивался. Древняя крыша не выдержала напора и активных телодвижений. Край, за который держался Натан, обвалился, когтям оказалось не за что ухватиться. Они вместе с Улофом полетели вниз. Он, продолжая вгрызаться в руку Диггера, тот — запустив пальцы в раны Натана, раздвигая их края с ожесточением. Чуть ли не кожу сдирая по живому.

Сдирая. Кожу.

Похоже, родственник близнецов, действительно не последнее место занимал в жестоком бизнесе, связанном с продажей татуированной кожи.

— Думал, переиграл меня, а, придурок? — оскалился тот. — Ты плохо меня знаешь. Увы. Для тебя.

Засмеявшись, он резко рванул лоскут кожи, крепко сжал его в ладони и внезапно исчез. Растворился. Натан продолжил падение в одиночестве. И единственное, что напоминало ему о недавнем соседстве — рот, полный горькой крови, да отчаянно саднящие раны, начавшие болеть сильнее, чем после столкновения с когтями химер.

Сознание затопила паника вперемешку с обречённостью. Пол приближался стремительно, а сил на прыжки не осталось. Боль затмевала разум. Натан мог только лететь и думать, что лишь чудо поможет ему выжить. Зажмурив слезящиеся глаза, он увидел себя со стороны. Там, на полу разрушенного дома. Себя, ставшего ещё одним из вечных обитателей этого места.

— Лови его! — донёсся до затуманенного сознания голос Штефана.

Ослепительное сияние разлилось по первому этажу. Как будто он весь занялся пламенем. Свет в конце тоннеля.

Натан предчувствовал скорый финал сомнительного путешествия. Жёсткое приземление, удар, характерный хруст. Боль, которая станет последним, что он проживёт и запомнит. Но вместо этого ощутил что-то тёплое, мягкое, со всех сторон его окружающее и бережно обволакивающее. Он покачивался на волнах, несущих его к свету. Волны ласкали и помогали затягиваться ноющим ранам. Омывали, унося с собой неприятные ощущения.

Открыв глаза, Натан понял, что его окружило. Сеть, созданная магией обоих близнецов.

— Поймал, — произнёс Матиас, опуская свою часть сети.

Дождавшись, пока Штефан сделает то же самое, начал её расплетать. Исчезали тонкие, но прочные нити, угасало сияние. Чувство защищённости всё ещё никуда не делось. Что радовало. Этот момент хотелось продлить.

Поднявшись на четыре лапы, Натан с отвращением выплюнул чужую кровь. Близнецы подошли к нему, обнимая с обеих сторон. Матиас вообще носом в холку уткнулся, поглаживая жёсткую, местами слипшуюся шерсть.

— Спасибо, солнце, — выдохнул Натану на ухо. — Не знаю, что бы делал без тебя.  
— Лежал пластом среди этого дерьма, — резонно заметил Штефан, проводя ладонью вдоль ран, оставленных химерами и Улофом.

От его ладони шло знакомое, приятное и умиротворяющее тепло, позволяя ранам затягиваться быстрее.

— Спасибо, что испортил такой момент, — хмыкнул Матиас. — Я пытался быть сентиментальным.  
— Я настолько удивился, что решил снизить градус пафоса.

— У тебя отлично получилось.  
— Обращайся.

Близость близнецов благотворно на него действовала. Натан уже не дрожал, как в самом начале. Подождав ещё немного, он плавно перетёк в полуформу. Оказался стоящим на коленях. В горле запершило, на языке проявилась знакомая горечь. Натан закашлялся, отхаркивая и выплёвывая остатки мерзкой крови. Сегодняшний ужин, целиком состоявший из неё, ему по вкусу не пришёлся.

— Это?.. — обеспокоенно спросил Штефан.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Натан, вытирая рот ладонью. — Это не моя кровь. Его. И по вкусу она совсем не похожа на чистую.

— Замечательная новость, — просиял Матиас, бросая на пол платок, дожидаясь, пока белая ткань впитает всю кровь, и бережно пряча его в карман. — Похоже, нам удалось разжиться ещё одним образцом. Отдам в лабораторию на экспертизу.  
— О чудесном спасении уже не думаешь? Образцы и исследования интереснее? — поддел Натан.  
— Они меня всегда интересовали. Но о спасении тоже думаю, не переставая. Откровенно говоря, не будь я блондином от природы, я бы стал им за время твоего полёта, — положа руку на сердце, сообщил Матс.

При этом признание его не походило на стандартную клоунаду. Кажется, действительно переживал и сжигал нервы километрами. Вместо лишних слов Матиас опустился перед ним на одно колено и на мгновение прижался к губам Натана.

— Я очень, очень, очень боялся. Правда.

Прошептал и улыбнулся, заметив, что близнец повторяет его манёвр. Перестав заниматься ранами, обхватил лицо Натана обеими руками, поцеловал его. Глубоко, уверенно, но — даже со стороны было заметно — нежно.

— Я переживал не меньше, — сообщил Штефан. — И, да, действительно огромное спасибо за Матса.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — отозвался Натан, прикоснувшись ладонью сначала к щеке одного, потом другого близнеца.

Сопротивляться повторно накатившей усталости совсем не хотелось, а подчиниться и провалиться в сон прямо тут — да. Наплевав на то, что пол был до омерзения грязным, Натан растянулся на прохладной поверхности, перекатился на спину и посмотрел наверх. Туда, где маняще сияли звёзды. Туда, где недавно стоял Улоф. Туда, откуда они упали вдвоём. Барьер, созданный Диггером, исчез вместе с ним. Плотная, живая, враждебно настроенная темнота отступила. И небо больше не казалось зловещим.

Натан понятия не имел, что будет завтра. Но сегодня он выжил, сумел, при помощи близнецов, обмануть саму смерть.

Это дорогого стоило.

Это было единственным, что имело сейчас значение.

Он широко раскинул руки, как будто пытался обнять весь мир, и счастливо засмеялся.


	20. Chapter 20

— Если бы знал, с кого можно стребовать компенсацию, обязательно воспользовался бы шансом, — произнёс Матиас, прислонившись спиной к стене и выдыхая дым изо рта. — Костюм, между прочим, не херня с винтажной барахолки, а «Бриони». Я специально к поездке в полицейский участок готовился, хотел выглядеть презентабельно и произвести впечатление.  
— По-моему, получилось, — заметил Штефан, прислоняясь затылком к тем же обгоревшим стенам.  
— Теперь этим ужасом только полы мыть. И то не факт. Думаю, большая часть уважающих себя уборщиц его забракует.

Поморщившись презрительно, он бросил окурок под ноги и раздавил. Протёр носок ботинка рукавом основательно испорченного пиджака и тяжело вздохнул. Душа и тонкая натура эстета требовали чего-то более изысканного, нежели окровавленные тряпки.

Оставив брата в компании Натана докуривать, Матиас направился к трупу химеры, представлявшей для него наибольший интерес. Штефан не удивился. Несмотря ни на что, Матиас продолжал неровно дышать к химерам и жаждал обзавестись новыми видами, как только они появлялись на подпольных рынках. Подобная модификация не могла не привлечь его внимание.

Временные трудности однажды должны были отступить, клуб — снова распахнуть свои двери благодарной публике, а химеры — выйти на ринг. В этой среде существовало своё понятие моды, и Матс за ней следил. Он любил зрелищные шоу. Как смотреть, так и организовывать. Старался всегда оставаться в тренде.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Штефан, обратившись к Натану. — Выглядишь неважно.  
— Просто устал, — пояснил тот, глубоко затягиваясь и жадно глотая дым.

Табак удачно замаскировал кровавое послевкусие, от которого жутко хотелось блевать. Сказать по правде, блевать хотелось не только от коктейля из серии «на любителя». Тот же Вильгельм с удовольствием присасывался к шеям своих любовников и говорил, что без укуса наслаждение его не будет полным. В этом плане у всех рас были свои особенности и пристрастия. Натан не плевался от них и не осуждал, но для себя понял, что кровь — не его кинк и не его фетиш. Блевать хотелось от всего. Помимо дряни, которой он вынужденно наглотался, тошноту провоцировала нервозность. Он отчаянно храбрился и говорил, что в норме, а про себя признавал, что нихуя оно не в норме. Спонтанный полёт пробудил дикий страх, который до сих пор не отступил окончательно. Натан оставался невозмутимым внешне, но его била крупная дрожь.

— Иди сюда, — произнёс Штефан, притягивая Натана к себе, обнимая и позволяя устроить голову у себя на плече. — Закрой глаза и отпусти то, что тебя гнетёт.

Предложить это было гораздо проще, чем осуществить на практике. Но Натан был настолько уставшим, что его и на пререкания не хватало. Он сидел, прикрыв глаза, и держался за полу пиджака. Во многом испытывал благодарность за то, что Штефан крепко удерживал его в руках. Тем самым не давал оторваться от реальности, снова оказаться в воображении и увидеть пугающие этюды в багровых тонах.

Сам не заметил, как границы восприятия размылись и расширились. Он словно находился в двух измерениях разом. Здесь под подошвами противно хлюпало, когда Матиас обходил очередную химеру, наводя на неё свет фонарика и толкая в плечо носком ботинка. Здесь у Натана была опора и сигарета с помощью которой он старался успокоиться. Там не было ничего, кроме падения. Знакомо крошилась под волчьими когтями старая кровля, снова рот наполнялся горько-гнилостным вкусом и падали с глухим стуком пистолеты. Там чокнутый ублюдок купал в его ранах пальцы, и на глазах против воли выступали слёзы.

Натан снова летел. Ощущал всё столь же ярко, как и в первый раз. Хотелось закричать в полный голос, раз уж теперь летел он не в звероформе. И он бы закричал, если бы не стремительные перемены, пришедшие вместе со знакомым теплом, заботливо укутывающим его. Он летел, но не один, а вместе с близнецами. Они крепко держали его в объятиях. Он знал, что, находясь рядом с ними, не разобьётся.

— Твоих рук дело? — спросил тихо.  
— Не совсем рук. Скорее, лёгкие игры с сознанием, пока есть возможность. Но, да, без моего вмешательства не обошлось.

Натан повернул голову и прижался губами к подбородку Штефана, вложив в этот жест всю свою признательность.

— Да это же просто полный набор! — воскликнул Матиас, привлекая внимание обоих наблюдателей. — Если это всё творения Улофа, я перед ним почти преклоняюсь и восхищаюсь подобной наглостью.  
— Что там? — поинтересовался Штефан, продолжая сидеть на длинном деревянном ящике.

Ладонь скользила по спине Натана, поглаживая. Аккурат там, где вспыхивали отголоски вязкой фантомной боли.

— Химеры непростые, а особо опасные, — пояснил Матиас, оттягивая веко одной из них, направляя туда свет фонарика и рассматривая зрачок. — Наш родственник не поскупился и подогнал нам монстров, накачанных пыльцой фей. Монстры неутомимы в боях и практически невосприимчивы к боли в базовой комплектации. Если в воздух, которым они дышат запустить пыльцу фей, они станут совершенно неконтролируемыми машинами для убийств и начнут крушить всё, что под руку попадётся.  
— Но как-то же он ими управлял? Для неконтролируемых существ они были слишком... организованными.

— Ошейник, — догадался Натан, вспомнив нечто, захрустевшее на зубах.  
— Ошейник, — подтвердил Матс, пытаясь расстегнуть его и чертыхаясь, когда затея провалилась. — Притом, одна из новейших модификаций. Я таких никогда не видел. А это уже серьёзная заявка на оригинальность.

— Он носится со своими монстрами, как мать родная, — усмехнулся Штефан. — Не удивляйся, если однажды начнёт грузить рассказами с вечера, а остановится с наступлением рассвета. Да и то ненадолго. Выпьет воды, чтобы промочить горло, и пойдёт на второй заход.  
— Не преувеличивай.

— Даже не собирался. Ты действительно такой.  
— Тёплое отношение к подопечным даёт свои результаты. Не каждая химера любит своего тренера, а все мои без ума от своего папочки.

— Да я и не спорю.  
— Создание химер — нарушение за номером один. Применение к ним пыльцы фей, отрицательно влияющей на сознание и создающей угрозу обществу — нарушение за номером два. Применение обучающих ошейников, превращающих обычное преступление в особо тяжкое — нарушение под номером три, — заключил Матиас. — Химеры все молоды. Каждой из них не больше месяца. Они не натасканы, как следует. Риск срыва очень высок. Пыльца это дело усугубляет. Поэтому он применил ошейники. Решил перестраховаться на всякий случай.

— И что всё это значит? — осторожно спросил Натан.  
— Ты думаешь о том же, о ком и я? — обратился Матс к близнецу.

— Да.  
— Петер, — произнесли они в унисон.  
— Петер? Кто он? Впервые слышу.

— Мой деловой партнёр. Любитель нелегальных боёв с участием химер. По совместительству — один из самых известных тренеров лабораторных созданий. В определённых кругах, конечно. Свою основную деятельность он, по понятным причинам, предпочитает не афишировать. Прикрывается бизнесом супруги. Тоже вполне успешным, но... Короче говоря, сравнивать уровень доходов глупо.  
— Это его химеры?

— Может, да. Может, кого-то из его друзей или знакомых. Готов поспорить, что во всей Германии нет ни одного любителя химер, с которым Петера не связывали бы деловые или приятельские отношения. Возможно, если показать ему это вещицу, он расскажет много интересного. И я такой шанс упускать не собираюсь, — заключил Матиас, оставив безуспешные попытки снять ошейник просто так и срезая его с одной из химер. — Надеюсь, он в городе, и мне не придётся разыскивать его по всей стране. Теперь, когда всё интересное найдено, и ловить здесь больше нечего, почему бы нам не отправиться домой? Не знаю, как вы, а я чертовски устал и жажду провести весь этот день в постели. Подушка, одеяло, пижама. Никаких разлагающихся трупов, подгнивающих перекрытий и окровавленного тряпья. Максимально здоровая атмосфера.  
— Я «за», — откликнулся Натан. — Двумя руками и всеми четырьмя лапами.

*

Он провалился в сон сразу же, стоило щеке соприкоснуться с подушкой. Сказывалось безумное напряжение и общая усталость. Он и душ-то принял с трудом. Почти не помнил ничего, действовал на автомате. Стирал с ладоней кровь, тщательно вымывал её из-под ногтей, а потом долго стоял с закрытыми глазами под тёплыми струями, надеясь, что вода унесёт с собой отголоски боли. Часть времени потратил на то, чтобы выбрать средства для душа, которыми можно воспользоваться. У близнецов они были разными, хоть и выпускались одной компанией. Он медленно открывал упаковки, ощущая аромат того или иного средства. Выбрать так и не получилось, в каждом было что-то своё, по-своему привлекательное. Не сумев определиться, взял оба. Смешивал понемногу и шампуни, и гели для душа. Ароматы соединялись, создавая иллюзию присутствия поблизости обоих близнецов.

Даже за шумом воды Натан различал их голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной. Ещё — дополнительно — голос Зайберта. Тот уверял, что за всю ночь глаз не сомкнул и всё время находился на взводе, в ожидании новостей. Не знал, что думать. Дом, в котором проходила встреча, настораживал самим фактом своего существования. Не зря. Теперь они все в этом убедились.

Зайберт Натана по-прежнему — немного, но всё-таки — страшил. Но его отношение к близнецам казалось довольно трогательным. Будучи немногим старше их, он справлялся с обязанностями родителя гораздо лучше, чем Герхард. Не сказать, что пытался их воспитывать, скорее, с завидным постоянством проявлял поистине отеческую заботу. При этом был нежно, почти трогательно, буквально со школьной скамьи влюблён в Аэву. Но от объекта своей любви держался на расстоянии, по ряду причин полагая, что признанием испортит и без того не ахти какие отношения. О чувствах Зайберта Натану рассказал Матиас, не без иронии добавив, что это видно всем, кроме самой Аэвы. Зайберт и в охрану-то к ним подался только для того, чтобы иметь возможность чаще пересекаться с Аэвой. Потом втянулся и по-своему привязался к близнецам.

Копаться в чужих любовных историях было довольно бессмысленно. Но именно они стали последним, о чём Натан подумал, засыпая. Ещё о том, что ему, пожалуй, повезло гораздо больше, чем бедняге Зайберту.

До того Натан успел заглянуть в гостиную. Понял, что обсуждению случившегося конца-края нет, и, извинившись за вторжение, снова покинул общество спорщиков. Все трое с азартом обсуждали химер, их происхождение и способы появления монстров на свет. Матиаса не отпускали мысли о модификации, едва его не прикончившей. Он жаждал знать о ней всё.

Когда разговор подошёл к концу, Зайберт покинул квартиру, а близнецы оказались в спальне, Натан благополучно пропустил. Зато даже сквозь пелену сна почувствовал, как кто-то притягивает его к себе. Судя по неяркому, слабо выраженному аромату косметических средств, это всё-таки был Штефан.

Пробуждение было приятным, вполне себе ожидаемым, но в самом начале, первые несколько секунд точно, заставившим напрячься. Натану снился Улоф, стремящийся столкнуть его с крыши, потому прикосновения воспринимались совсем не так, как хотелось бы. И не так, как того хотели, собственно, те, кто прикасался. Ладонь забралась Натану под футболку и медленно скользила по коже, поглаживая. Он чувствовал на шее горячее, чуть влажное дыхание. Лежал с закрытыми глазами и чувствовал, как на него смотрят. Оба. Наблюдают внимательно, действуя пока довольно деликатно, но надеясь получить в итоге ответную реакцию.

— Волчонок, — протянул Матиас, сжимая в ладони лёгкую, невесомую ткань. — Ты же не спишь, правда?  
— Правда, — отозвался Натан, всё-таки открывая глаза и по очереди глядя на обоих.

Сложно было безмятежно спать и видеть десятый сон, будучи зажатым между двумя горячими телами. Особенно с учётом того, что оба близнеца проявляли недвусмысленный интерес к нему. Им явно хотелось, чтобы в их неспящий тандем затесался третий, и они делали для этого всё.

— Помнится, мы с тобой обсуждали один интересный момент, — заметил Матиас, оставив край футболки в покое, но зато привычно оттянув ворот и прижимаясь губами к выступающей ключице. — Я... То есть, мы много об этом думали. И пришли к определённому выводу.  
— И к какому же?

— Хочешь увидеть кино? — спросил Штефан, целуя в угол рта. — Тебе же нравились тизеры, верно?  
— Очень, — не стал отнекиваться Натан.

Они действительно пришлись ему по вкусу и подстёгивали воображение. Каждый раз, когда он видел, как между близнецами проскальзывали искры, которых хватило бы на сотню костров, его самого не на шутку встряхивало. Вместе эти двое смотрелись не только красиво, хотя и красиво тоже, этого не отнять, но и безумно возбуждающе. Перед глазами разом пронеслись все те поцелуи, что ему довелось видеть.

В «Арлекине», когда Матиас, переполняемый алкогольным куражом, прижимался к Штефану, обнимая его и одаривая обожающим взглядом. Как целовал его с поразительной отдачей, словно был открытым огнём и собирался без остатка расплавить брата, выступавшего в амплуа ледяного создания. В берлинской квартире, сразу после того, как Матс побывал в его, Натана, постели. В машине, когда перед ними маячили ворота семейного поместья, и Матиас снова утверждал свои права на брата. Каждый раз, когда Натан наблюдал за этими — в зависимости от ситуации — проявлениями нежности и страсти, казалось, что кровь его превращается в грёбаный сироп. Потому так медленно течёт по венам, и он практически теряет связь с реальностью, залипая на увиденное. Или в кипящую лаву, потому что спокойствие и концентрация его оставляют, зато возбуждением накрывает моментально. И не оставляет ощущение, что он с размаха угодил прямиком в адское пламя, что однажды сожрёт его, уничтожив и превратив в горстку пепла.

Он неоднократно спал с каждым из братьев, потому имел представление о том, какие они в постели. Но в том-то и дело, что знал он, какие они по отдельности. О том, какие они, когда оказываются в кровати вместе, оставалось лишь догадываться. Его фантазия подкидывала самые разнообразные варианты, притом делала это неоднократно. Всегда выходило жарко и сумасшедше-прекрасно. Но фантазия и реальность наверняка между собой различались. Он бы не отказался узнать, насколько. Давно хотел, потому как пришёл к этому умозаключению не сегодня и не вчера. Едва ли не с тех самых пор, как увидел обоих перед собой, а Матиас, перестав размахивать у него перед носом шприцем с сывороткой правды, соскользнул на колени и поимел, как физически, так и ментально.

— Как смотришь на двойное проникновение, волчонок? — всё так же, опаляя жарким дыханием, поинтересовался Матиас.

Натан нервно усмехнулся.

— Не слишком хардово для первого раза, эльфята?  
— Признаться, Матс собирался выставить на рассмотрение свою кандидатуру, — усмехнулся Штефан. — Мы бы взяли его вместе, и всё такое прочее. Но, пожалуй, ты прав. Для первого раза — хардово. Придумаем что-нибудь другое. Вариантов-то масса. К этому вернёмся как-нибудь потом...

Конец фразы повис в воздухе, давая простор для размышлений и для очередного витка полёта фантазии. Натан представил за считанные мгновения. Даже без подробностей, просто, графично, с минимумом деталей. Будто в вакууме, где кроме них троих больше никого и ничего не было. Этого с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы член стал твёрдым, а ткань нижнего белья слегка увлажнилась от выступившей смазки.

Штефан медленно коснулся пальцами подбородка, цепляя, заставляя повернуться лицом к себе, а не смотреть прямо. Пара секунд, и его губы оказались прижаты к губам Натана, а кончик языка скользнул между ними, раздвигая, втягивая в поцелуй куда более глубокий и далёкий от понятия целомудрия. Близнецы раздевали его порывисто, но очень слаженно, в четыре руки. Натан одновременно радовался, что на нём так мало одежды, а потому совсем скоро он сможет каждого напрямую касаться — кожа к коже, и испытывал мимолётное разочарование. По той же самой причине. Ему нравилось, как они это делали. Он не отказался бы продлить момент освобождения от одежды, чтобы насладиться им подольше. Возбуждение нарастало с каждым мигом всё сильнее, обещая в скором времени стать поистине невыносимым, внизу живота всё как будто огнём горело. Хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то прикоснулся к его возбуждённому члену, но касание было всего одно, мимолётное. Вместо того чтобы обхватить и приласкать, как следует, пальцы исчезли. А Матиас тихо засмеялся. Ему нравилось дразнить и заставлять изнывать от желания, не давая разрядки.

Натану удалось ненадолго перехватить его взгляд, и там читалась не то насмешка, не то очередной вызов. Как и в Берлине. Вполне возможно, Натан не ошибся в своих предположениях. Тогда он был напряжённым, будто натянутая струна, постоянно забивая себе голову бесконечными «что будет, если». Если Штефан узнает, если окажется на балконе и увидит их вместе, если распахнёт настежь двери в тот самый миг, когда его брат будет самозабвенно скакать на чужом члене. Сейчас все эти «если» исчезли, остались лишь факты и многочисленные шансы проверить всё на практике. Потому что Штефан был здесь, рядом с ними, при этом совсем не выглядел ревнивым Отелло, готовым закатить скандал и потребовать объяснений. Он всё видел, ему нравилось. Фактически, поощрял, раз уж так вышло, что они не просто импровизировать начали, а что-то обсуждали, планировали, думали о том, какую раскладку лучше использовать, втягивая общего любовника в свои постельные игры.

Натан протянул руку, по очереди прикасаясь к каждому из близнецов. Они привычно переглянулись. Матиас ухмыльнулся.

— Смелее, волчонок, мы не кусаемся, — произнёс, подаваясь вперёд и убирая волосы, прилипшие ко лбу Натана.  
— А если кусаемся, то это обычно приятно, — обнадёжил Штефан, прикусывая кожу на шее Матса.

Тот шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на плечо Штефана. Натан зачарованно следил за их руками. Точнее, за руками Штефана, скользившими по телу Матса. Они наверняка сотни раз так же скользили, так же прикасались, так же заставляли сходить с ума и течь, пачкая постельное бельё смазкой. Но Натан видел это впервые, и ему казалось, что он дышит через раз, до того его захватывало. Сглатывал он тоже с трудом, глядя, как одна рука обхватывает член, надрачивая, в то время как пальцы второй, предварительно политые искусственной смазкой, скользнули в горячую и узкую дырку. Матиас выдохнул еле слышно, и широко раскрыл глаза. В упор уставился на Натана. В шальных от возбуждения и наслаждения глазах больше не было насмешки — она осталась в прошлом и не обещала вернуться в ближайшее время.

Наслаждался просмотром Натан недолго. Ладонь легла ему на плечо, потянула ближе. Матиас облизал пересохшие губы и тут же потянулся за поцелуем. Его повело стремительно и основательно. Он хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались, как можно больше, чтобы его целовали, как можно агрессивнее. Натан скользнул ладонью по его плоскому животу с идеальными кубиками пресса. Скопировал недавние действия самого Матса, проведя кончиками пальцев по мокрой головке, растёр влагу по пальцам, прежде чем повторить действия Штефана. Мысли о том самом двойном проникновении, от которого он решительно отказался всего несколько минут назад вернулись и стали довольно настойчивыми. Они не натягивали Матиаса на два члена, но трахали его пальцами, почти сразу сработавшись, подыскав идеальный для обоих ритм, толкаясь разом в горячую глубину. Матиас дышал часто и глубоко, чуть не задыхаясь от наслаждения. Смазки было много, она пошло хлюпала при каждом движении, вновь и вновь напоминая о событиях Берлина. О том, каким влажным Матиас был тогда, когда в его заднице ещё была сперма, заменившая им смазку. Быть может, сегодня он тоже себя уже растягивал. Быть может, они со Штефаном неплохо провели время в ванной комнате. Быть может, Матиаса уже нагибали над раковиной и брали, брали отчаянно, оставляя следы от пальцев на бёдрах, натягивая на свой член. И стоны не разносились по квартире лишь потому, что Штефан всё это время зажимал ему рот ладонью.

Перестав ласкать Матиаса, Штефан обхватил ладонью член Натана. Ладонь его была влажной, и хотя ещё до того прикосновения член был твёрдым, теперь он стал как будто каменным. Касания были лёгкими, нежными, сладкими.

— Хочешь его, волчонок? — хрипло выдохнул Штефан, лизнув шею Натана, оставляя на ней широкий влажный след и прикусывая мочку уха.

Ответ и без того был очевиден. Хотел и хотел безумно, до отчаяния, слёз и чёрных мошек, мельтешащих перед глазами. С небольшой поправкой на то, что подобные желания у него провоцировали оба, а не кто-то один.

— Я вас обоих хочу, — шепнул он, соприкасаясь губами со Штефаном.

Получилось немного смазано, несколько раз подряд.

Отстранившись, Натан потянул Матиаса к себе. Тот поддался, изобразил покорность и готовность подчиняться. Получилось вполне достоверно, хотя Натан отлично знал, что стоит за подобной покорностью, и какой на самом деле фурией бывает Матиас. Даже в те моменты, когда ложится под кого-то, а не отхватывает себе ведущую роль.

Ладонь прошлась по внутренней стороне бёдер. Натан оторвал один квадратик от серебристой ленточки, раскатал презерватив по члену. Пальцы сомкнулись на щиколотке, скользнули вниз, к колену. Матс лежал перед Натаном, раскинув длинные ноги в приглашающем жесте. Припухшее отверстие, чуть растянутое, податливое, поблёскивало от смазки. Натан навис над Матиасом, упираясь ладонью в матрас, прикусил губу, царапая её клыками.

— Давай.

Матиас не попросил, не приказал — заскулил практически. Хотел, чтобы ему вставили и отымели до звёзд перед глазами.

— Не так, — прошептал он, отстранившись. — Трое, значит, трое.

Матс понял его без лишних слов. Упёрся локтями в кровать, встал на четвереньки, опустил голову, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо. С подобного ракурса вид был не менее возбуждающим и будоражащим кровь. Натан видел, как ходили ходуном лопатки под немного загорелой кожей, видел тонкую вязь древнеэльфийского письма, чёрными буквами выбитую вдоль позвоночника. Он понятия не имел, что там написано, но почему-то был уверен, что это не просто какое-то крылатое выражение или приглянувшаяся цитата. Что-то куда более важное и символичное, притом для обоих близнецов. У Штефана была точно такая же, просто у одного она располагалась с левой стороны, а у другого — с правой.

Натан вошёл в него резче, чем планировал. Как-то само собой получилось. Белёсых капель он не заметил, была лишь прозрачная, глянцево блестевшая на гладкой, без единого волоска коже, смазка. Похоже, он ошибся. Тет-а-тет, близнецы в эту ночь, утро, день — что там за время суток было? — не оставались. Обсуждениями ограничились.

Желание взять его было огромным, бесконечным, бескрайним каким-то, он как будто мучился от жажды. Постоянно пил, пил, пил, но так и не мог напиться. Это желание горело внутри, сжигало, сводило с ума.

От покорности и сдержанности Матиаса и следа не осталось. Они, действительно, были не более чем игрой для благодарного зрителя. Он охотно подмахивал, активно насаживаясь на член и что-то неразборчиво шепча. Кажется, зажал одеяло зубами, чтобы не стонать и не срываться на крик. Тела соприкасались с характерными шлепками, смазка всё так же пошло хлюпала. Погружаться в жар и тесноту чужого тела было невероятно, сумасшедше хорошо. Натан это знал. Помнил со времён короткого берлинского путешествия, но в этот раз эмоций у него было в несколько раз больше. И всё из-за нечитаемого взгляда, направленного на них обоих. Из-за Штефана, который пока выбрал амплуа наблюдателя, но собирался присоединиться к ним в самое ближайшее время.

Прикушенное одеяло промокло от слюны. Натан заметил, как потемнела там ткань, но надолго задержать внимание на этой незначительной детали не вышло. Штефан обхватил лицо близнеца ладонями, склонился, целуя. Натан видел, как жарко они прижимаются друг к другу, впиваются, едва ли не вгрызаясь, как сплетаются языки. Матиас провёл рукой по плечу Штефана, по его груди, по торсу. Обхватил член, растирая смазку и слизывая её. Со своей ладони — затем с члена, широкими, длинными мазками. Натан закусил щёку, стараясь отвлечься, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, глядя на то, как самозабвенно они ласкают друг друга. Как мерно покачивается затылок Матиаса, как напряжены бёдра Штефана, как его ладонь вплетается в волосы, направляя. Как сам Штефан прикрывает глаза, вжимаясь в спинку кровати и сильнее стискивая волосы на затылке, и как дрожат его длинные ресницы.

Член входил между растянутых, ставших яркими губ.

Натан не сомневался: если сейчас заглянуть в глаза Матиаса, осмысленности там будет самый минимум. Взгляд окажется, словно пьяный, поплывший, расслабленный и очень довольный. Проверить возникшую теорию возможности не было, а потому, справившись с некстати накрывшим замешательством, он снова двинул бёдрами, яростно и отчаянно, натягивая Матиаса на свой член. Трахая его не ожесточённо, не на чистой ярости, но и не слишком сдержанно. Плоть вокруг его члена сжималась, даря умопомрачительное ощущение, вдоль позвоночника растекался знакомый жидкий огонь. Ровно так, как тому нужно было. Ровно так, как Матиасу нравилось. Матс тёрся членом о простыни, оставляя на них следы от смазки. Если бы его рот не был занят, он бы наверняка зашёлся в крике, которым сейчас вынужденно давился. Натан осторожно провёл ладонью по спине, поглаживая рисунок, к которому возвращался постоянно, понял, что это действие не осталось незамеченным.

Они ненадолго встретились взглядами со Штефаном. В серых, но ставших явно темнее обычного глазах мелькал вызов. Вернулось знакомое ощущение и такие же знакомые мысли о территории, на которую лучше не заходить. О правах, которые лучше не нарушать. О принадлежности и чувствах, которые вечны. А ещё о тех, что проходят со временем. Как будто он на время очутился в кровати семейной пары, решившей поэкспериментировать слегка. И вроде бы эксперимент им нравится, но... Он всё равно лишний. Они преданы друг другу до конца дней своих, и любят друг друга так сильно, что только смерть в состоянии разлучить их. Штефан, видимо, почувствовал это. Холод, которым от него недавно повеяло, исчез. Он улыбнулся не натянуто, а вполне радушно, как будто бы подбадривающе. И этой улыбки хватило для того, чтобы расслабиться, окончательно избавившись от нелепых, некстати нагрянувших мыслей.

Кончая, Натан поймал себя на мысли, что это было почти синхронно. Сначала спустил он, сжимая в ладони напряжённый, влажный член Матиаса, и доводя того до оргазма. Спустя пару секунд — Штефан. Он же и перевернул Матиаса на спину, склоняясь над ним, устраивая его голову у себя на коленях, вылизывая солоноватые губы и проникая языком в рот.

Натан потянулся к члену Матиаса, не окончательно опавшему, всё ещё твёрдому. Провёл языком вдоль напряжённой, выступающей вены, обхватил губами головку, посасывая, поддразнивая кончиком языка.

Матиас вцепился одной ладонью ему в плечо, второй мягко погладил волчье ухо, ласково потрепал за него.

— Позволишь... себя... трахнуть? — выдохнул, делая вынужденные паузы между словами. — Этого мы с тобой ещё не пробовали. А зря.  
— Сейчас? — спросил Натан.  
— Дайте мне слегка отдышаться и продолжим, — пообещал Матиас, бросая на кровать пачку сигарет, приземлившуюся рядом с серебристой лентой.

Не солгал. Выкурив сигарету, приведя дыхание в порядок, подался вперёд, толкнул Натана в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, впился в губы голодным и отчаянным поцелуем. Его губы всё ещё хранили вперемешку с табачным дымом привкус спермы, но это не отталкивало. В чём-то даже сильнее доставляло, заставляя возбуждаться за считанные мгновения.

Близнецы снова оказались рядом с ним вдвоём. Снова ласкали в четыре руки, снова целовали самозабвенно. Ему казалось, что он плывёт по волнам, не падая на самое дно, а удерживаясь на поверхности. И эта вода, вначале обманчиво-мягкая сменяется стремительным, неконтролируемым, а то и вовсе разрушительным по своей силе водопадом. Его несло вперёд, а он и не думал сопротивляться, отдаваясь во власть природной стихии, обладавшей поистине огромной силой. Их губы, горячие, мокрые, умелые языки, их пальцы были везде. Он думал, что в первый раз возбуждение было безумным, на самом деле, оно только-только на пути к безумию находилось, а теперь всё активнее приближалось к заветной черте, готовясь перешагнуть её.

Между ягодиц текла тёплая и густая смазка, щедро выплеснутая из флакона. Чьи-то пальцы растягивали, чьи-то порхали по члену, губы саднило от бесконечных поцелуев, но он вновь и вновь за ними тянулся, боясь, что всё закончится в один момент, оборвётся резко и — при самом мерзком раскладе — он проснётся. Но, нет, не просыпался.

Матиас прижался губами к внутренней стороне его бедра, оставляя там отметину, осторожно лизнул кожу, провёл рукой по второму, чуть царапая ногтями. Накрыл Натана своим телом. Развёл его ноги шире, толкнулся, проникая с осторожностью. Не так резко, не так быстро, как это сделал прежде сам Натан. Он собирался сделать удовольствие продолжительным, сладким, густым, что тот сироп, в который превращалась кровь. Собирался не лихорадочно покрывать любовника, словно норовистого коня, которого следовало дрессировать, а доводить его до точки кипения долго, чтобы оргазм в итоге был продолжительным, оглушительным, едва ли не сознание заставляющим терять. Натан совсем не возражал. Он ещё не окончательно отошёл от прошлого раза, когда сердце частило, когда ритм был безумным, когда хотелось дорваться до обоих сразу, но получилось, по сути, лишь до одного. Хотя, Штефана ему хотелось не меньше. То ли оказаться под ним, то ли взять его, то ли...

— Иди сюда, — выдохнул Натан, встречаясь с ним глазами. — Хочу отсосать тебе.

Он не дожидался, пока Штефан сам проявит инициативу, жёстко ухватив его за челюсть и приставив головку к губам. Не ждал короткой просьбы. Сам сказал, чего хочет. Сам потянулся. Сам приник губами к влажной коже, сцеловывая и слизывая знакомый вкус и открывая рот. Помогал себе рукой, надрачивая и позволяя проталкиваться глубже. Не до самой глотки, но и не так, чтобы только головка туда-сюда скользила, оставляя на губах поблескивавшую смазку.

Ассоциации-воспоминания перебросились на Штефана. На то, как они трахались в прихожей, едва захлопнулась дверь. А затем ещё не раз успели наброситься друг на друга в более подходящем для этого месте. На то, как Штефан прижимал его к столу в кабинете, сразу после сомнительного разговора с отцом и Брианной. Как находил в нём успокоение и отдохновение.

Эти двое были такими разными в плане характеров, но такими восхитительно подходящими именно ему.

Водоворот всё-таки захватил его, потащил за собой, утаскивая в самое сердце бури.

Он кончил, прикрывая глаза и цепляясь пальцами в простыни. Удивляясь, как от столь сильной хватки они не разорвались и не превратились в лохмотья. Кончиком языка щёлкнул по головке, блестящей от смазки и потемневшей от прилившей крови. Ещё и ещё раз.

Он умудрился кончить раньше, чем Матиас. И осознание этого не слишком вдохновляло. Он знал, что если Матиас продолжит двигаться в нём, отёкшее, чувствительное нутро будет отзываться на каждое движение лёгкой болью. Не сказать, что это приятно. Матиас это тоже понимал, не продолжал засаживать из принципа. Они со Штефаном переглянулись. Матс хмыкнул.

— Смотри, волчонок, — предложил, выходя из его тела и стягивая презерватив. — Эксклюзивно, после титров.

Натан послушался, не стал отказываться и, прикрываясь ложной скромностью, отворачиваться. Он и, правда, находил этот тандем чуть более чем восхитительным. Он действительно был не против понаблюдать за ними, пока собственное дыхание приходило в норму, а отголоски оргазма вспыхивали в сознании россыпью мерцающих точек.

Матиас опустился на кровать, цепляясь ладонями за плечи Штефана, не позволяя ему отстраняться. Тот и не пытался. Прикасался губами к плечам, к торсу, не обходил вниманием низ живота. Развёл Матиасу ноги. Натан думал, что губы вот-вот сомкнутся на напряжённой плоти, но предположения его оказались ошибочными. Штефан в рот так и не взял — язык прошёлся между ягодиц, неоднократно притом. Матиас вскрикнул коротко. Застонал. Громко. Пошло. Отчаянно. Бесконечно довольно.

— Да, детка, — выдохнул. — Вот... так...

Он мог бы только от этого кончить, но, похоже, успел отойти от первого раза и хотел не только язык и пальцы в своей заднице.

Уложил Штефана на себя, раскрылся для него, крепко обхватил ногами. Снова демонстрировал свою гибкость, порождавшую ассоциации с текучей ртутью. Штефан выцеловывал его шею, прикусывал её, трогал затвердевшие чувствительные соски. Смешивал боль с нежностью. То вставлял так, что Матиас болезненно, но довольно вскрикивал, то, напротив, замедлялся, и снова становился самим воплощением заботы. Матс заходился под ним криком, выл практически на одной ноте, полосовал ногтями спину и плечи. Он как будто находился в беспамятстве, в подобии агонии, которая вела его к яркому, столь желанному финалу. Его голова свесилась с кровати. Натан видел, как приоткрывается рот, когда с губ слетает очередной крик, и этот вид был, в его представлении, идеальным. Порочно-яркие, как будто слегка подкрашенные алым колером, они просили, шептали, умоляли. Ресницы трепетали. Матиас смотрел на Штефана тем самым, знакомым, сладко-пьяным, бесконечно влюблённым взглядом, словно с минуты на минуту собирался признаваться ему в любви, шепча беспрерывно, как отчаянно и самозабвенно обожает и жизни своей без него не представляет. Кончая, он рухнул на простыни обессиленный, ленивым жестом стёр сперму с живота краем одеяла. Штефана из своих объятий так и не выпустил.

Ладони близнецов были сцеплены в замок. И Натан вновь почувствовал лёгкий укол тонкой иглы где-то в подреберье. Всё-таки эти двое действительно были отчаянно влюблены друг в друга. И никогда, ни за что, не променяли бы вторую часть души, заключённую в другом теле, на кого-то постороннего.

Близнецы, словно почувствовав его упаднические настроения, прочитав направление мыслей, разжали руки и, повернувшись к нему, обхватили с обеих сторон его запястье, поглаживая синхронно. Будто убеждая этим жестом, что он в их постели и жизни не такой уж лишний. Точнее не лишний вообще.

— Как тебе кино? — улыбнулся Матиас.  
— Впечатляюще, — признался Натан.  
— Какие-нибудь дополнительные пожелания будут? — спросил Штефан.

Огонёк возбуждения в его глазах не угас окончательно. Предложение, однако, прозвучало довольно официально. Штефан и сам это понял, потому что опустил голову, позволяя волосам закрыть часть лица, и засмеялся. Искренне и заразительно.

— Прости. Я просто хотел сказать...  
— Он просто хотел сказать, что совсем не против временно оставить меня за бортом и уделить больше внимания тебе, — вмешался Матиас. — А я, как и говорил, совсем не против посмотреть.

Кажется, этот горящий клубок из рук, ног, тел в самое ближайшее время распадаться не собирался. Спираль скручивалась всё сильнее. Возбуждение уходило и снова накрывало. И снова хотелось рук, губ, шёпота, обжигающего дыхания и лёгкой боли, удачно подкрашивавшей общее удовольствие.

Натан облизал губы.

Посмотрел на обоих близнецов. Они всё ещё поглаживали его запястье, и было в этом жесте что-то приятно-медитативное. Свободной рукой Натан отвёл прилипшие волосы от своего лица. Прикоснулся к плечу Штефана, поглаживая, и выдохнул:

— Я и тебя в себе хочу. Очень.

*

Когда-нибудь это должно было закончиться. Однажды подсказки должны были перестать падать им под ноги. Что ж, это действительно случилось.

Приятель близнецов, с которым они собирались душевно пообщаться, надежд, на него возложенных не оправдал. Встретиться с ним удалось только через неделю. Все семь дней Матиас провёл, как на иголках. Он ненавидел вынужденные промедления и провисания, а это было именно оно. Петера в самый неподходящий момент потянуло в путешествия, и он не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии. Петера-путешественника отличала одна омерзительная особенность. В таких ситуациях он отгораживался от всего мира, отключал телефон, отказывался от интернета и превращался в невидимку. Пока он сам этого не хотел, отыскать его не представлялось возможным. Хоть землю носом рой, хоть полицию на уши ставь.

Гениальный тренер монстров, на первый взгляд, оказался вполне приятным созданием. Полукровкой. В его венах текла, как человеческая, так и магическая кровь. Внешность у него была не слишком запоминающаяся, но и не отталкивающая. Общее впечатление портил разве что чуть вялый подбородок. И цепкий взгляд, от которого стало не по себе. Но чем дольше Натан находился в компании этого создания, тем теплее становилась атмосфера. Петер перестал смотреть на него с подозрением, оттаял и почувствовал себя в безопасности.

На вопросы Матиаса он охотно отвечал. Делился последними новостями об экспериментаторах и модификациях монстров, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться. Но когда Матиас описал ему в деталях монстра, с которым довелось столкнуться в мёртвом доме, Петер стал чернее тучи, а его хорошее настроение, как рукой сняло. О подобных монстрах он не знал, и это его раздосадовало. Кажется, он искренне верил, что контролирует данную сферу от и до. Кто-то умудрился пойти в обход и щёлкнуть Петера по носу, оставив в неведении о наработках, способных перевернуть представление о мире химер с ног на голову. Ошейник, выложенный Матиасом на стол, ему тоже не был знаком.

— Оставишь его мне? — спросил Петер, подтягивая ошейник ближе и внимательно его рассматривая.  
— Откровенно говоря, мне он тоже нужен. Я собирался отдать его в лабораторию, после того, как покажу тебе

— Я тоже это сделаю, — заверил Петер. — Обязательно. И тебе первому полученный отчёт перешлю, только потом сам возьмусь читать. Ты же знаешь, у меня полно связей среди любителей монстров. Возможно, кто-то располагает сведениями.

Матиас постучал по подлокотнику. Сомневался, стоит ли.

— Хорошо, — ответил в итоге. — Я на тебя рассчитываю.  
— Без вопросов, Матс. Как только появится информация, тут же сообщу тебе.

Надолго задерживаться в гостях Матиас не планировал. Он продолжал улыбаться, пока находился в кабинете, но стоило оказаться в коридоре, как улыбка моментально погасла, и эти перемены не остались незамеченными для Натана. Пока они шли по тёмным коридорам, в которых гулом разносились шаги, над ними висело молчание. Натан не сомневался, что тут на каждом углу скрытые камеры натыканы, потому заводить разговор не торопился. Обстановка, в целом, не способствовала. Коридоры Натан находил пугающими. То тут, то там, в полумраке мелькали огромные колбы, заполненные растворами, в которых мирно спали химеры. Он знал: в клубе у Матиаса есть такие же резервуары и такие же монстры, но никогда не видел их вживую. Сомневался, что хотел бы видеть. Они были отталкивающими на вид. Часть потенциальных симпатий к этим существам отбили воспоминания о столкновении в мёртвом доме.

— Лжёт? — предположил Натан, устроившись на пассажирском сидении.  
— Сложно сказать, — признался Матиас, выезжая со стоянки. — Нет. Правда. Вообще-то мне не так сложно поймать других на лжи, даже без... крайних мер, но в этом случае я не знаю, что думать. Время покажет. Надеюсь, Петер не станет ставить мне подножки, а действительно бросит все силы на поиск создателя ошейника и химер. В конце концов, подаст мне его по всем правилам.

— Это реально?  
— Он обожает зрелищные бои. Такие, где уровень жестокости зашкаливает, — хмыкнул Матс. — Ультранасилие на ринге — это практически его кинк. Чтобы кровь, кишки на ограждениях, оторванные конечности и прочая дрянь. При этом он умудряется выступать в защиту химер и готов лично, голыми руками, разодрать глотку тому, кто ставит над химерами запрещённые эксперименты. Использование такого ошейника в комплекте с пыльцой фей — серьёзная заявка на огромные неприятности.

— Такого ошейника? По-моему, тебе известно намного больше, чем ты рассказал своему приятелю, — ухмыльнулся Натан. — И кто после этого лжец?  
— Я не лгал! Просто не сказал всей правды.

— То есть?..  
— На самом деле, ошейник уже побывал в лаборатории, и отчёт я получил. Даже успел с ним ознакомиться на досуге, — признался Матиас. — Кое-какие любопытные детали действительно есть. Большинство ошейников, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться, обладали ограниченным набором функций. По сути, она там всего одна. Если монстр провинился, он получает наказание в виде слабого разряда тока. Чем больше провинностей, тем сильнее разряд.

— Вплоть до убийства? — предположил Натан.  
— Да. Такое тоже случается. Но редко. Обычно тех, кто добровольно убивает своих химер, не выставляя их на ринг, вносят в чёрные списки и закрывают дорогу в коллекционеры. Убить химеру по неосторожности невозможно. Нужно долго и целенаправленно бить её, чтобы сердце остановилось. Подобные случаи выявить несложно.

Натан провёл языком по кромке зубов, чуть прикусил его кончик.

Погружение в тайны мира химер и их хозяев было для него неожиданным. До недавнего времени его знания об этих существах ограничивались минимумом. Да, нашлись когда-то рисковые люди, желавшие выхватить магию из крови существ, а потому вводившие себе непроверенные образцы. Да, их самодеятельность ни к чему хорошему не привела.

Об этом все были прекрасно осведомлены. Об этом писали в газетах и выпускали сюжеты на телевидении, кричали по радио. Всё в тех же средствах массовой информации авторитетно заявляли, что с химерами, как таковыми, давно покончено. Старые особи доживут свой век и исчезнут с лица земли, а новых — не будет. Всё это, конечно, было полнейшей ложью.

Натан знал, что химеры были и есть, и будут. Знало об этом и правительство, делавшее громкие заявления, и все диванные вояки, как будто бы верившие на слова слугам народа.

Однако реальный размер, размах, масштаб сети химер, их владельцев и тренеров поражал воображение. Моментами настораживал. Пугал. Натан понимал, что их много, но никогда не думал, что настолько. Сейчас для их появления достаточно было пробирки. Наука шагнула вперёд. Люди больше не сходили с ума, за редким исключением. Теперь уже сами носители магии плодили опасных созданий, не думая, чем может обернуться их начинание. К каким последствиям приведёт мода на домашних монстров.

— Не лучшая тема для разговоров, — заметил Матиас. — Вернёмся к ошейнику и его свойствам. Если коротко, то стандартные модели помогают вырабатывать у химер рефлексы. Хорошо. Плохо. У той вещицы, которую я срезал с химеры, скажем так, нового поколения, иной принцип работы. С её помощью не вырабатываются рефлексы, а идёт прямое воздействие на нейросеть. Прописывается код, закладываются определённые действия... Если совсем коротко, то дрались с нами не сами химеры, а тот, кто ими управлял.  
— Улоф?

— Как будто бы.  
— Но ты в это не веришь?

— Ни секунды.  
— Почему?

— Он, конечно, мог отлично притворяться на протяжении многих лет. Прикидываться несведущим и абсолютно не заинтересованным в этом деле, а затем начать создавать то, что назовут новым словом в монстрологии и методах их воспитания. Но... нет. Это не он. И я в этом уверен на сто процентов. У меня есть доказательства.  
— Кровь, — догадался Натан, выдохнув это слово на грани слышимости.

Матиас ненадолго оторвался от созерцания дороги, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, выражая одобрение.

— Именно, волчонок. Кровь — то, что выдало этого ублюдка с головой. Добытые тобой образцы с образцами Улофа не совпадают.

*

То, что проехать по знакомому маршруту не получится, стало для Матиаса неприятным открытием. Он ненавидел тратить время там, где его реально было сэкономить. Поездка напрямую, через центр города, отнимала почти на сорок минут меньше, чем бестолковое плутание в трёх соснах и стольких же улицах. Однако сегодня его этой возможности лишили.

Пальцы нервно постукивали по рулю. С губ готовы были вот-вот сорваться многочисленные ругательства. Матиасу удавалось гасить в себе порывы, но только пока. Он понимал: надолго его терпения не хватит, тем более что настроение у него с самого утра было на редкость паршивым.

Началось всё со звонка Петера, желавшего поделиться своими соображениями об ошейнике и его разработчике. Имя создателя этого аксессуара, по-прежнему, было неизвестно.

— Подобных вещей на рынке просто нет, — произнёс Петер, прикладываясь с утра пораньше к джин-тонику и посматривая с долей сожаления на Матиаса, пившего воду. — Их никто не продаёт. Равно, как и химер, которых ты описывал. Вообще ни единой зацепки, и если честно меня это беспокоит.  
— Потому что... — начал Матиас, но договорить ему не позволили, перебив в самом начале.

— И дело тут не только в прибыли, Матс, если ты об этом хотел сказать. Прибыль — дело десятое. С меня не убудет, я не обеднею, если пара сделок пройдёт мимо. Гораздо сильнее напрягает сам факт нарушения регламента, принятого в нашей среде. Все, кто имеет дело с монстрами, обязаны подписывать договора и исполнять пункты, там прописанные. Может, мы все и вне закона, но в нашем обществе тоже есть правила, которым нужно подчиняться. В противном случае, рукой подать до катастрофы. Этого монстролога нужно найти. Уничтожить его образцы, опечатать лабораторию. До тех пор, пока он не натворил дел. А что-то мне подсказывает, что он на это способен.

Матиас согласно покивал. Он это тоже прекрасно понимал.

Не принимал так близко к сердцу, как Петер, накачивавшийся алкоголем на фоне дурных новостей, но тоже испытывал какое-то смутное беспокойство, не позволяющее дышать полной грудью. А сейчас оно медленно накалялось и увеличивалось в размерах, постепенно заполняя собой грудную клетку. Он почти слышал, как начинают ломаться под давлением рёбра, как их острые края впиваются в лёгкие, как кровь поднимается в глотку, и её вкусом наполняется рот.

Матиас с силой провёл ладонью по лицу, стараясь избавиться от омерзительного морока.

Улицы, по которым он ехал, были поразительно пустынными. Матиас чувствовал себя главным героем какой-нибудь мрачной антиутопии. Последним созданием на земле, которое неведомым образом уцелело и теперь бродит неприкаянное по мёртвому городу. Для полного сходства не хватало разве что перекати-поля, летающего между зданиями, обрывков старых газет и выцветших объявлений на столбах.

На одной из улиц его ждал сюрприз. Довольно неприятный. Омерзительный, если совсем откровенно. Матиас резко ударил по тормозам. Подозревал, что что-то здесь нечисто, но всё равно вышел из машины, чтобы лучше рассмотреть тех, кто оказался у него на пути.

Матиас понимал, что теоретически такое вполне возможно, но в реальности с подобным никогда не сталкивался, потому увиденное поразило его до глубины души. А недавно выпитый кофе начал активно проситься обратно, подкатывая к горлу горько-кислым комом. Прямо посреди дороги лежало несколько трупов. Головы были отсечены от туловищ, грудные клетки несчастных созданий, попавших под раздачу, оказались разодраны в клочья, а там, где, по идее, ещё недавно располагались сердца, ныне была зияющая пустота.

Матиас почувствовал себя так, словно его обдало ледяной волной. Этот почерк он узнал бы без труда. Слишком долго наблюдал и изучал.

Знакомый шелест крыльев заставил его встрепенуться, выпадая из коматозного состояния. Он запрокинул голову, надеясь отыскать источник звука, и без труда его обнаружил. XJ-7 сидела на ограждении чужого балкона, доедая сердце одной из своих жертв. Когти её были перепачканы в крови. Лицо — тоже. Красноватые — обычно — глаза теперь стали тёмно-бордовыми, а зрачок значительно сузился. Девчонка напилась крови, дорвалась до того, о чём давно мечтала, но, находясь под контролем хозяина, не получала в полном объёме. Матиасу хотелось верить, что это не его подопечная, но чем дольше на неё смотрел, тем меньше оставалось надежд, зато отчаяние набирало обороты.

— Зибен, — позвал он.

Девчонка оскалилась, демонстрируя окровавленные клыки, облизала когти. Взвизгнув, оттолкнулась от перекладины и полетела к центру города.

— Чёрт, — процедил Матиас, укоряя себя за то, что, поддавшись мрачным мыслям, не додумался заглянуть в новостную ленту.

Утром он успел разве что поцапаться с сотрудником полиции, отказавшимся объяснять, что произошло. Теперь, когда, наконец, додумался открыть приложение, новости посыпались на него с завидной частотой.

Причина, по которой улицы опустели, а центр перекрыли, была очевидна. Монстры каким-то образом вырвались наружу. И теперь полиция объявила план-перехват, уничтожая их одного за другим. Жертвы исчислялись десятками, и число их продолжало расти. Химеры нападали на нерасторопных прохожих и устраивали кровавый пир посреди улиц, город накрыло сетью паники, поймало в неё и не отпускало. Полиция находилась в состоянии боевой готовности, улицы патрулировали вертолёты. Вымершие окраины и оживлённый центр, в котором собралось огромное количество людей в форме и медиков. Правда, оказывать помощь было некому. После столкновения с химерами нужно было не «Скорую» вызывать, а труповозку.

Новостная лента пестрела изображениями изуродованных трупов.

Полиция отчитывалась о девяти уничтоженных монстрах. Описание каждого из них идеально совпадало с описаниями химер, находившихся в коллекции Матиаса.

Кофе в себе удержать не удалось. Взгляд вновь зацепился за изуродованные тела. Матса вырвало напитком, слюной и желчью. На языке остался горький привкус. Пальцы скользнули по экрану, находя в списке набранных номеров нужный. Ответа ждать не пришлось, он последовал незамедлительно...

— Штеффи... — начал Матс, но желудок снова скрутило спазмом.  
— Знаю, — коротко сообщил Штефан. — Я туда уже еду. Встретимся в «Звере».  
— Да, — выдохнул Матиас. — Да.

На большее красноречия не нашлось. Бросив телефон на соседнее сидение, Матиас решил во что бы то ни стало догнать Зибен. Отыскать её было не так уж сложно, если знать, как. Для того чтобы забраться в её мысли и ощутить её ауру в полной мере, не нужно было применять никаких дополнительных препаратов.

Машина подалась назад. Матиас развернулся и, наплевав на ограничения, выжал максимальную скорость.

Он ехал по пустым улицам, Зибен бежала по крышам, наслаждаясь опьянившей её свободой. Такого простора девчонка с рождения не видела. Её всегда и везде окружал защитный купол, теперь же все ограничения исчезли. В её мозгах билась единственная мысль.

_Кровь, кровь, кровь. Ещё больше. Море. Океан её. Не только пить, но и обмазаться с ног до головы. Нырнуть в неё, напиться до отвала._

Зибен была жадной до крови в то время, когда вводила себе магические образцы. Обратившись в монстра, окончательно утратила чувство меры и потеряла контроль над собой.

Матиаса от этих мыслей, выдержанных в багровых тонах, мутило, но он продолжал упорно следовать за девчонкой, надеясь обезвредить её и попытаться спасти. Хотя бы одну, раз уж все остальные погибли, нашпигованные медно-серебряными пулями.

Зибен влекла толпа. Дыхание потенциальных жертв, бег крови в их венах, биение их сердец. Химера ненадолго замерла на крыше, вглядываясь в скопление людей и магических существ внизу. Выискивала себе жертву. Мучилась недолго. Выбор пал на какого-то тощего, долговязого подростка в дурацкой кепке, снимавшего происходящее на телефон. Несмотря на то, что полиция старательно разгоняла зевак, они всё равно подтягивались ближе.

Машина затормозила резко, с оглушительным визгом. Матиас выскочил из машины в тот момент, когда Зибен, выпустив когти, сбросилась с крыши. Девчонка представляла, как запустит когти в мягкую плоть, как ощутит на языке первый, самый сладкий глоток крови, как доберётся до грудной клетки, прорезая её...

— Остановись, Зибен, — прошептал Матиас одними губами.

Химера камнем летела вниз.

— Огонь! — раздался приказ.

Сходство со сценой из какой-то паршивой антиутопии зашкалило. В висках заломило.

Матиас закрыл уши, плотно прижав к ним ладони. Очень вовремя. Спустя мгновение, всё утонуло в шуме бесконечных выстрелов. Стреляли на поражение, зная, что это — единственный способ остановить безумную тварь. Матиас сильно зажал губу зубами, ощущая на языке не фантомный, а самый настоящий привкус крови. Теперь это были не фантазии Зибен, а его реальность.

Тонкое, гибкое тело, собиравшееся с минуты на минуту атаковать жертву, прошило насквозь автоматной очередью. Прозрачные крылья, усеянные красными каплями, похожими на уродливые кляксы, сложились вместе.

Последний взмах их был бесконечно кинематографичен и вместе с тем — чудовищен. Матиас думал, что после смерти Тилли ничему не удивится, но сейчас его пробрало основательно, как будто полоснуло чем-то острым, за компанию с любимой химерой. Брызги крови, — миллионы их, — полетели во все стороны.

Последний крик Зибен, полный боли и отчаяния, разнесся над городом прежде, чем она упала на землю. В момент приземления она уже была мертва. Теперь стремительно остывала, и кожа её покрывалась характерным для погибших химер инеем.

— Что же ты натворила, Зибен? — произнёс Матиас, стирая ладонью кровавую дорожку с подбородка, но на деле лишь сильнее её размазывая. — Что мы все натворили?


	21. Chapter 21

Отправляясь в «Battle Beast», Матиас был готов буквально ко всему. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и опустошённым, как будто кто-то взял и одним резким движением располосовал его, выпотрошил и бросил в таком виде прямо под ноги марширующей толпе. Сам он сравнивал себя с обезображенными трупами, лежавшими на дороге, и не находил отличий. Казалось, что у него после сегодняшних событий ни души, ни сердца не осталось, и все, кто с ним пересекается, без проблем замечают эту огромную дыру с левой стороны.

Пожалуй, он не удивился бы, увидев на месте любимого детища до основания выгоревший остов, покрытый следами чёрной копоти, но здание стояло на месте. Матиас вышел из машины и решительно направился к клубу, представляя, что должно твориться внутри, в хранилище. В новостные ленты он больше не заглядывал. Того, что прочитал и увидел своими глазами хватило с лихвой.

До сих пор подташнивало, и мир качался, словно во время приступа морской болезни. Возникшая в мыслях ассоциация показалась Матиасу весьма удачной. В последнее время он всё чаще чувствовал себя так, словно отправился в роскошный круиз, посчитав, что это будет одно из лучших — может, лучшее — путешествие в его жизни, а в итоге выяснилось, что плывёт он на проклятом «Титанике». И эта чёртова махина совсем скоро пойдёт на дно вместе со всеми прожигателями жизни, собравшимися на её борту. К тому имелось множество предпосылок. Матиас даже не пытался отыскать что-то позитивное в событиях последних недель, связанных с клубом, потому что знал: не найдёт. Ничего хорошего или относительно хорошего там попросту нет.

Он усмехнулся и ускорил шаг, собираясь оценить масштаб катастрофы. Прежде, чем переступать порог хранилища, стоило бы притормозить и опрокинуть пару шотов чего-нибудь покрепче. Не следовало отказываться от спиртного, когда Петер предлагал присоединиться. Оно пришлось бы кстати и, возможно, сгладило восприятие.

Первым, кого Матиас увидел, стал Штефан. Близнец был для него единственным островком стабильности, стоявшим посреди разрушенного хранилища. Тот, кто проник сюда и выпустил монстров на свободу, правила обращения с химерами благополучно проигнорировал. Не спустил раствор из капсул, не применил метод медленного пробуждения, не обратил внимания на показатели, отражённые на специальных экранах. Он пришёл и с лёгкостью всё уничтожил. Пол залило раствором настолько, что можно было надувать лодку, садиться в неё и оттачивать навыки гребли. Капсулы незваный гость разбил, огромные торчащие осколки местами были испачканы кровью. Выбираясь из капсул, монстры не думали об осторожности. Они рвались к свободе. Возможно, опьянённые её запахом, даже не почувствовали кратковременной боли.

Впрочем...

Какая теперь разница?

Теперь они вовсе не чувствовали боли. Они все были мертвы. До единого. Все, кого Матиас старательно натаскивал на бои, тратя на них время и находя в общении с ними некую отдушину. Все, с кем сдружился, насколько позволяла суть монстров. Все, кем дорожил и надеялся приветствовать, приходя в хранилище, не один десяток лет. Все.

Он снова вспомнил о Зибен, погибшей у него на глазах, и поёжился, как будто иней плотным слоем покрывал его собственную кожу.

Впервые за очень и очень долгое время хотелось разрыдаться, но он вместо этого коротко хохотнул. Разрушенное хранилище казалось насмешкой над ним, его мечтами и амбициями. Над всем, что он так старательно отстраивал, а теперь стоял на руинах. Добрался до вершины и камнем рухнул вниз.

Всё это, конечно, подлежало восстановлению. Он мог нанять специалистов, которые приведут в порядок хранилище, купить новое оборудование и новых химер. Дороже, качественнее, с более высокими скиллами. Петер ему явно не откажет и посоветует, кого лучше приобрести...

Но именно сейчас, в данный конкретный момент, Матиас чувствовал себя не просто надломленным, а переломанным в нескольких местах. Ему не хотелось ничего. Только закрыть глаза и постараться поверить, что это всё — дурной сон, не более. На самом деле, не было никаких потрясений. Они так и замерли в том дне, когда Улоф, — настоящий Улоф, а не его дорогая копия, ныне мелькавшая то тут, то там, — собирался покупать подарки для Тилли и Аэвы. Когда их семья была пусть относительно, но счастлива, и смутно не представляла, в какой тотальный, беспросветный тлен выльется наступивший новый год. После смерти Улофа стоило бы всерьёз об этом задуматься. К тому все предпосылки имелись.

Молчание, царившее в разгромленном хранилище, затянулось. Штефан явно ждал первого шага от него, а он...

Он как будто потерялся во времени и пространстве, потому совершенно не понимал, что должен делать, что говорить, куда теперь податься со своими проблемами. Не к отцу же, который их готов был своими руками смешать с дерьмом, в самом-то деле? Герхард, услышав, что у ненавистных детей неприятности, не стал бы впрягаться за них и предлагать помощь. Он бы посмеялся и указал им на дверь, приказав никогда больше не возвращаться и не портить его благостное расположение духа.

А проблемы у Матиаса были. Охренеть, какие. Узнай полиция, чьи монстры вырвались на свободу и положили столько народа, он бы моментально оказался за решёткой и получил за свои фокусы несколько пожизненных заключений, без права на подачу апелляции.

Его клуб уничтожили, а он даже в полицию обратиться не мог и доверить разбирательства профессионалам. Не то чтобы он свято верил в их восхитительные умения и навыки, но практика показывала, что из него самого детектив вышел отвратительный. Тот случай, когда паук сам запутался в своей паутине. Она облепила его полностью, и единственное, что остаётся — это медленно подыхать запертым в плотном коконе, не имея возможности пошевелиться.

— Всё кончено, да?

Слова, нарушившие тишину, всё-таки нашлись, но были далеки от жизнеутверждающих лозунгов и оптимистичного взгляда на вещи. Матиас задавал вопрос, но в ответе не нуждался. Он всё сам знал.

Да. Всё кончено.

Да, да, да. Короткое слово эхом звучало в ушах.

Несколько месяцев назад в этом помещении стояла клетка, а в клетке сидел серый волк, смотревший на них с ненавистью, обещавший, что избавится от них. Они тогда смеялись. Не верили, что кто-то сможет нарушить привычное течение их жизни. А теперь пожинали плоды своей недальновидности. Уничтожал их не тот волк, он на бойца и заслуженного стратега не тянул. Кто-то другой, куда более продуманный, хитрый, изворотливый самозабвенно топтался по ним, а они всё время плелись позади него и успевали лишь к шапочному разбору. Ни разу не предугадали дальнейшие действия, ни разу не оказались на шаг впереди.

— Безвыходных ситуаций не существует, — сдержанно произнёс Штефан.  
— Не говори этими блядскими шаблонами, — огрызнулся Матиас. — Ты же в курсе, у меня на них аллергия. Что здесь произошло? Знаешь?

— Охрана мертва. Какой с мертвецов спрос? А вот камеры слежения зафиксировали кое-что интересное. Но тебе это интересное не понравится, — вздохнул Штефан. — Меня точно не обрадовало.  
— Говори уже, — едва не прорычал Матс.

Случались в его жизни ситуации, когда сдержанность брата действовала ему на нервы. Эта была как раз из их числа. Он понимал прекрасно, что за сдержанностью и некоторой отстранённостью Штефан сдерживает ураган эмоций, его переполняющий, но легче от осознания этого не становилось. Сам он не умел сдерживаться. Ему нужно было выплеснуть свои переживания, вырвать их, выцарапать, выкричать, да хотя бы выблевать, но только не превращаться в робота.

— На видео ты, Матиас.  
— Что?  
— На видео ты, — повторил Штефан. — Я знаю, что это безумие и бессмыслица, но там действительно ты. Стреляешь в охрану, а затем прикладываешь ладонь к сканеру и без проблем проходишь внутрь. Снова стреляешь и снова идёшь дальше.

— Но это же безумие. Не я, нет, нет, нет.  
— Разумеется. Не ты, а тот, кто успешно тобой притворился.

Матиас хохотнул. Раз, второй, третий. Не удержался и громко захохотал, опускаясь на колени, точнее падая на них, словно их ему разом раздробили. Размахнулся и ударил кулаком по полу, покрытому слоем раствора. Поднял фонтан едко пахнущей жидкости, плеснувшей в лицо. Безобидная для магических существ, сейчас она казалась ему концентрированной кислотой, от которой кожа горит и сползает уродливыми пластами.

— Получается, я тоже... Как они? Улоф, приятель Натана, кто там ещё... Если кто-то способен притворяться и ими, и мной, значит, я тоже умер?

Он не должен был так себя вести. Говоря откровенно, ему следовало бы последовать примеру брата и постараться сохранить холодный рассудок в поистине критической ситуации, но он не мог. Последние остатки самообладания покидали его, а истерика, дикая, необузданная, невероятная просто по своей силе, набирала размах. Матиасу хотелось ломать, крушить, разбивать, превращая всё, что было у него на пути, в пыль. И он не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии.

Здесь же, в хранилище, на полке стояла статуэтка крылатой девы. Матиас даже имени её не помнил и притащил сюда только потому, что эта девушка, выточенная из камня, была последней памятью об Оделии. Он часто видел, как мама держит статуэтку в руках, и губы её беззвучно двигаются. Обращаясь к безмолвному камню, она просила о чём-то и искренне верила, что это поможет, оградит её детей и её саму от неприятностей. Оделия говорила, что эта девушка — покровительница их рода, которая всегда будет защищать их. И Матиас, далёкий от всего этого, моментами проникался. Может, на него так действовал тихий голос матери, может, просто делала своё дело наивная, детская вера в чудеса. Он продолжал хранить статуэтку у себя и после того, как не стало Оделии. Держал каменную девчонку в руках, смотрел в её слепые глаза и криво усмехался, вспоминая, с каким трепетом обращалась к ней Оделия. А потом снова убирал на полку.

Сегодня крылатая дева стала первым, что подвернулось под руку. Вскочив, он схватил её и с отчаянием швырнул в одну из недобитых капсул. Осколки брызнули во все стороны. Прозрачные — стеклянные, и белое крошево — то, что осталось от статуэтки покровительницы рода. Матиаса не волновало, как он выглядит со стороны. Он хотел, чтобы стало больно. Надеялся, что снова сумеет почувствовать себя живым и полным сил, а не бестолковым, бесполезным щенком, каким постоянно называл его отец. Он впечатывал в стёкла кулаки, ломал острые прозрачные пики голыми руками, резался, истекал кровью, но всё равно никак не мог остановиться. Ему было плохо. Так плохо, как никогда прежде. Это был длинный, безумно длинный, ужасный сон, от которого он никак не мог избавиться, из которого не получалось выбраться.

Кровь брызнула на лицо, запах её заполнил всё пространство. Матиас обречённо прикрыл глаза и прижал ладони к лицу. Они были мокрыми и липкими. Лицо и волосы стали красными. Со стороны Матс походил на жреца древнего, жестокого культа, только что принесшего кого-то в жертву. Он так и стоял, продолжая вдыхать жаркий, насыщенный запах, чувствуя, как его мутит и выкручивает, но не отнимая ладоней от лица.

Это за него сделал Штефан.

— Почувствовал? — спросил тихо. — Всё-таки живой?  
— Да, — выдохнул Матс, мысленно поблагодарив брата за то, что не стал вмешиваться и не бросился спасать его сразу.

Штефан успел отлично изучить его. Понимал, какая реакция последует. Его бы это только раззадорило сильнее, спровоцировало желание сопротивляться и привело к взрыву.

— Тогда дай сюда.

Матиас с трудом соображал, что именно должен дать. С опозданием понял. Руку. Дошло только после того, как по изрезанным ладоням потекла тёплая магия, закрывающая раны. Когда все они затянулись, Матиас сжал ладонь Штефана в своей.

— Хотя бы ты меня не оставляй. Никогда не отпускай мою руку, — выдохнул, как в детстве.  
— Не оставлю, — пообещал Штефан, но тут же поспешил себя поправить. — Мы оба тебя не оставим.

— За него тоже можешь поручиться?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Тогда нас трое. Трое — это уже немало, почти банда, — улыбнулся Матиас и уткнулся лицом в плечо Штефана, жадно вдыхая аромат его одеколона.

Дышал и не мог надышаться. Такой знакомый, приятный, умиротворяющий, тонкий запах. Почти синоним к его персональной тихой гавани.

— Мы обязательно придумаем, как справиться со всем этим дерьмом, — произнёс Штефан, прикасаясь невесомым поцелуем к волосам. — Восстанем из пепла, как фениксы. Не думай сейчас об этом. И ни в чём себя не вини. Всё будет хорошо, Матс. Всё наладится.

Они стояли по колено в растворе. В ботинках омерзительно хлюпало. А ещё вдруг стало жутко холодно, так, что этот холод до костей пробрал. И Матиас неосознанно поёжился, в который раз за этот бесконечно долгий, изматывающий, отвратительный день почувствовав себя ребёнком, которого избивают все, кому не лень. Он же, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться основательно и дать отпор, закрывает голову руками и хнычет. Он и в детстве так не делал. Теперь почему-то опустил руки и сдался, признавая своё поражение и чужую победу.

Тишину нарушили оповещения о новых сообщениях, полученных одновременно.

Разомкнув объятия, близнецы синхронно потянулись к своим смартфонам. Синхронно же открыли сообщения.

На экране мерцало давно знакомое обоим сообщение. То самое, что было написано на поздравительной карточке, зажатой меж ярко накрашенных губ Киры Нацуки.

_«До встречи в аду»._

Но главным было вовсе не содержание посланий. Главным было имя, значившееся в строке отправителя. Именно оно, а не текст послания заставили руки обоих близнецов похолодеть.

Он не стал бы отправлять им такие сообщения, даже в шутку. Хотя на шутку это вообще ни разу не тянуло. Не стал бы играть на до предела натянутых нервах и подливать масла в огонь. Он просто не стал бы.

Но в строке отправителя было имя «Натан». Некто отправил оба эсэмэс с его телефона, с его номера.

И это означало только одно.

Новые сообщения не заставили себя ждать. Вместо угроз и обещаний — адрес.

— Городская ратуша, — протянул Матиас, и лицо его помрачнело.  
— Думаешь, к этому может быть причастен наш папочка? — зло усмехнулся Штефан, тоже моментально определивший, куда их приглашают.  
— Допускаю такую мысль.

Матс попытался позвонить, но вызов моментально отклонили. Вторая попытка успехом тоже не увенчалась. Теперь телефон был выключен, вместо гудков — электронный голос.

— Останешься здесь? — спросил Штефан. — Или?..  
— Нет. Едем вместе. В конце концов, нас обоих туда позвали, будет невежливо отказаться от приглашения.

Штефан кивнул.

— Позвоню Зайберту. Доступ в хранилище у него есть. Пока мы будем отсутствовать, он и его парни со всем разберутся.  
— Да, хорошо, — немного отстранённо отозвался Матиас. — Только в кабинет свой загляну. Надо переодеться, а то в ботинках океан.

Вторая волна паники приблизилась к нему вплотную, прижалась, обняла со спины и оживлённо нашёптывала на ухо всякую дрянь. О том, что им следует поторопиться, если они хотят найти своего волчонка целым и невредимым. Каждая секунда промедления может стоить ему жизни. Малой кровью они не отделаются. Кто-то отчаянно жаждет выставить им счёт за неизвестные промахи, и берёт оплату по максимальному тарифу. Никаких полумер, никаких ограничений, никакого запрета на использование грязных методов.

Во время поездки оба хранили молчание. Не потому, что тем для разговора не было. Скорее потому, что сейчас мысли обоих были разрозненными и тревожными.

Машина Матиаса осталась рядом с клубом. Садиться за руль в таком состоянии он не рискнул. Подозревал, что с его эмоциональностью это дело опасное. Не вписаться в ближайший поворот, как «а» сказать. Он с трудом помнил, как добрался до клуба. Адреналин зашкаливал, перед глазами стояла Зибен, истекавшая кровью. Скрюченная фигурка на ставшем красном асфальте, тонкие, поникшие крылья, подёрнутые изморозью. Он и сейчас о ней не забывал. Не так быстро. Но воображение довольно быстро перекинулось на Натана. От мыслей о нём и об угрозе его безопасности внутренности скручивало узлом.

Они должны были догадаться, что его постоянное присутствие рядом с ними не останется незамеченным. Они были вместе в «Арлекине», в суде, на семейном сборище, в стенах мёртвого дома. Вместе же попали под прицелы камер дотошных писак. Естественно, эта близость ставила Натана под удар. А они, в очередной раз, налажали.

Ближе к центру, движение, по-прежнему, было перекрыто. Матиас приказал себе успокоиться, но внутренне его продолжала колотить дрожь. Каждый раз, когда взгляд натыкался на чёрно-жёлтые ленты или выхватывал красные лужи на асфальте. То ли то, что вытекло из погибших монстров, то ли из тех, кому не повезло напороться на их когти и зубы. И первое, и второе его одинаково угнетало. Он не думал, что его монстры вырвутся на свободу, и он однажды станет причиной массовой гибели людей. Но это случилось. Как отделаться от чувства вины и не грызть себя за это, он не знал.

Из-за перекрытых дорог пришлось оставить машину и пройти квартал пешком. Людей в штатском на улицах было мало. Носители магии тоже не спешили покидать дома. Сотрудники полиции продолжали патрулировать улицы. Решили перестраховаться. На случай, если снова появятся монстры. На них внимания не обращали. Матиас успел перед выездом не только переодеться, но и умыться. Стёр с лица всю кровь и больше не напоминал фанатика, совершившего жестокое убийство.

Очередная патрульная машина медленно проползла мимо. До Мариенплац оставалось рукой подать. Матиас видел здание новой ратуши, и тревога нарастала. Бывать здесь им доводилось неоднократно. Сколько Матиас помнил, отец всегда принимал живейшее участие в политической жизни Мюнхена. Когда-то его называли самым молодым политиком, сейчас он был одним из старожилов, не один десяток лет отдавшим городскому совету. Давным-давно, они позировали всей семьёй у этого здания. Оделия держала обоих за руки, Герхард слащаво улыбался, журналисты готовили статью о примерном семьянине, крепком хозяйственнике и превосходном ораторе. Тогда Герхард был уже далеко не начинающим, а прославленным и заслуженным, но на камеру играл так же, как и на заре своей политической карьеры.

Вызывающий восхищение в дневное время, вечером этот шедевр неоготики казался зловещим. Матиаса не оставляло впечатление, что за ними кто-то внимательно наблюдает. Понять, кто и откуда, было довольно сложно. Его взгляд скользил по многочисленным фигурам, украшавшим фасад здания. Герцоги, короли, святые, безмолвно простоявшие здесь больше века.

— Смотри, — произнёс Штефан, запрокидывая голову и глядя вверх. — Там кто-то есть.

Матиас посмотрел ровно туда, куда указывал близнец. Вниманием Штефана завладела башня ратуши. Как и сто с лишним лет назад «Мюнхенский младенец» благословлял город. Сначала Матиас заметил знаменитую статую, а потом то, что находилось рядом с ней. Из стороны в сторону, словно маятник, покачивалось на шпиле тело. Стоило заметить это, как верёвка, его удерживающая, ослабла, и тело стремительно полетело вниз.

Близнецы, не сговариваясь, бросились к нему. Тело приземлилось на землю со стуком и специфическим треском. Матиас зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать и не выблевать все внутренности. По логике, это было невозможно, но он клал на логику и больше доверял своим ощущениям. Судя по ним, в данный момент он действительно мог совершить нечто невозможное.

Штефан первым добрался до тела и замер с открытым ртом. На лице прочитывался ужас.

— Герхард, — выдохнул он, глядя невидящим взором на труп, изуродованный и падением, и чужими руками.

Стоило признать, выбирая из списка кандидатов на роль преступника, они просчитались. Вытянули не ту карту. Герхард не был причиной их злоключений. Он сам попал под раздачу. Смерть его была, судя по многочисленным ножевым ранениям, отнюдь не одномоментной.

В его случае убийца использовал те же приёмы, что и в ситуации с Улофом. Повторялся. Но, видимо, ему нравилось.

Наверху мелькнула ещё одна тень. Вскоре она стояла рядом со статуей одного из гергоцов Виттельсбахов. Спустя мгновение, оказалась за спинами братьев. Повеяло знакомым холодом, а тихий смех накалил обстановку до предела. Близнецы резко обернулись. Тот, кто скрывался под личиной Улофа, радушно улыбался. Кончики его пальцев были окрашены красным. Губы — тоже, словно минуту назад он самозабвенно копался в ранах и пробовал кровь на вкус. Или не словно. Возможно, он действительно это делал.

— Вам понравился мой сюрприз, милые сиротки? — спросил нежно.  
— Ты просто отмороженный ублюдок, — холодно произнёс Штефан.

Внутри него разгоралось пламя. Всё ярче и жарче. Смерть Герхарда его не подкосила и не заставила выть от отчаяния, но и совсем незамеченной не осталась. Он знал, что отец их ненавидит, и при первом удобном случае постарается слить. Особенно, теперь, когда он понял, что близнецам о его незаконной деятельности известно многое. Однако... Штефан не думал, что всё закончится так. Бесславно и бестолково, а тело того, кто казался непоколебимой скалой, теперь лежало перед зданием новой ратуши. Из раскроённого черепа вытекали мозги вперемешку с кровью. Синяя кожа, выпученные глаза и позорное пятно на брюках. Прежде чем сбросить Герхарда с крыши, Улоф его повесил. В фильмах смерть через повешение смотрелась куда эстетичнее, чем в жизни.

— Где Натан? — прорычал Матиас.  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп! Не так быстро, — откликнулся собеседник. — Всему своё время. Ваш волчонок в надёжном месте. И у вас есть шанс вернуть его живым и невредимым. В отличие от...

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Штефан; в голосе его звенела сталь.  
— Ничего сверхъестественного. Мне нужно зрелищное шоу. Оно и только оно. Думаю, я его получу. Не придёте — пеняйте на себя. Я на вашем мальчишке живого места не оставлю, и его смерть тоже будет на вашей совести.

Переполняемый праведным гневом, Матс бросился на Улофа.

Хотелось разорвать этого клоуна на части. Не оставить живого места на нём самом. Раздирать, разбирать на волокна, уничтожая медленно, чтобы прочувствовал. Чтобы больше никогда не ухмылялся так надменно.

Улоф с лёгкостью увернулся и отскочил на безопасное расстояние.

— Я буду ждать вас, — сообщил всё тем же невинным тоном, словно приглашал их на чаепитие с тортом. — Очень. Сильно. Буду ждать. И помните: приближается время «Дикой охоты». Она начнётся сегодня. Ровно в полночь. Не задерживайтесь. Я оставлю вам подсказку, где искать, и, надеюсь, скучать нам с моим гостем не придётся.  
— Ты... — прошипел Матиас, вновь собираясь броситься на собеседника.

Но Штефан удержал его, крепко схватив за руку.

Улоф понимающе улыбнулся — ах, какая печаль, быть родственником неконтролируемой фурии! — и исчез. Там, где он недавно стоял, лежала тёмно-красная роза, ставшая в последнее время символом трагедий в одной, отдельно взятой семье. И письмо — обещанная подсказка.

*

— В городе пиздец какой-то творится, — произнёс Джейсон, выключая радио и прикладываясь к своему стакану с кофе. — Похлеще, чем в любой из компьютерных игр. Мне с чем-то подобным никогда сталкиваться не приходилось. И сомневаюсь, что это плохо. Есть вещи, о которых я предпочитаю узнавать из новостей, а не на собственной шкуре тестировать.

Натан просматривал новостные ленты, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Для него парад монстров такой уж диковинкой не был. Он их не только видел, но и сражался с ними. И помнил вкус их крови, который не желал смываться ни водой, ни кофе, ни табаком.

— Всего за час — десятки погибших, — продолжал Джейсон. — И это только начало.  
— Есть идеи на этот счёт?  
— Пожалуй, сегодня я воздержусь от прогулок и поездок по городу. Переночую прямо в офисе. Учитывая настроения начальства, возражать никто не станет.

Натан задерживаться в офисе не планировал. Он заглянул — по традиции — ненадолго. Собирался уходить, когда его огорошили сообщением о массовых беспорядках в центре города.

— Вертолёты, полиция, журналисты кругом. Как будто меня из скучной жизни стремительно перебросило в декорации крутого боевика, — хмыкнул Джей, закидывая в рот несколько фисташек. — Будет чем похвастать перед потомками. Хэ-хэй, ребятки, ваш дедуля видел некое дерьмо, но остался в живых.  
— О том, что всё время, пока полиция боролась с химерами, ты отсиживался в безопасном месте, разумеется, благополучно умолчишь.

— Некоторые детали им и, правда, лучше не знать. Иначе вся моя история рассыплется. Мне бы этого не хотелось.  
— Герой, — усмехнулся Натан.

Джейсон смущённо улыбнулся. Он себя мысленно в спасатели человечества записал. Естественно, в таких историях не было места для упоминания банальных человеческих страхов.

Количество роликов, заполонивших интернет, росло в геометрической прогрессии. Люди оставались людьми и были в своём репертуаре. Вместо того, чтобы спасаться или помогать другим, они снимали видео и заливали его в сеть. Химеры, отличные от тех, что атаковали на территории мёртвого дома, но при этом не менее опасные, летали по городу, подыскивая себе очередную жертву. Шокирующие кадры. Влажное хлюпанье, сочный хруст, малиновые брызги, летящие во все стороны, когти, рвущие грудные клетки. Крики, визг, паника. И самоотверженные, самопровозглашённые операторы, фиксирующие всё это для потомков. Натану хватило всего пары коротких роликов, чтобы снова начал мерещиться вкус гнили.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Натан. — Рад был повидаться. Пока.  
— Эй! Куда ты собрался? Разве можно...

Конец фразы Натан не услышал, двери лифта отсекли его от коллег. Кончик языка скользнул по кромке зубов. Острые. Перегрызть глотки ещё паре-тройке монстров не составит труда. Если возникнет необходимость сражаться, он с ними наверняка справится. Обычным людям лучше лишний раз не рисковать.

Первым, на кого Натан наткнулся, выходя из здания, оказался Штефан. Его появление здесь настораживало и удивляло одновременно.

— Привет. Что ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Натан.  
— Решил, в свете последних событий, что тебе не помешает компания.

— Я сам в состоянии себя защитить.  
— И всё же...

Штефан погладил его по щеке, знакомым жестом притянул к себе, прикоснулся губами к волосам.

— В городе ад кромешный, — сообщил доверительно. — Я не мог не позаботиться о твоей безопасности.  
— Ты без машины?

— С ней. Пришлось оставить её в паре кварталов отсюда. В центр на авто не пробиться. Только пешком.  
— По-моему, ты рисковал не меньше.  
— Когда речь заходит о тебе, это не имеет значения.

Последняя фраза Штефана почему-то показалась неестественной, натянутой и наигранной. Подобные высказывания были вполне в духе Матиаса, но его брат с признаниями, хоть завуалированными, хоть теми, что в лоб, не особо дружил. Он не говорил о своих чувствах, будь то симпатия, привязанность или любовь. Его истинное отношение читалось во взглядах, жестах, прикосновениях, но практически не проскальзывало в словах. Не сказать, что Натан успел изучить его в деталях и мелочах, но это слишком бросалось в глаза и заставляло насторожиться.

— Послушай, Штеффи, — начал Натан.  
— Да?  
— Не помню, чтобы говорил тебе, куда собираюсь. Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь?

Его сопровождающий обернулся. На губах цвела всё та же, располагающая, до приторности сладкая улыбка.

Движение было молниеносным, а концентрация лекарства, вылитого на платок, ошеломляюще высокой. Натан не просто почувствовал насыщенный химический аромат, у него в горле запершило, заслезились глаза, и голову повело так, будто он залил в себя несколько шотов неразбавленной водки, и они подействовали незамедлительно.

Что ты делаешь? Что?..

Натан хотел задать Штефану этот вопрос, но язык не слушался. Сознание теряло связь с действительностью. Вокруг летали противно жужжащие мошки. Это было последним, что Натан запомнил.

Теперь, когда сознание к нему вернулось, он снова и снова возвращался к событиям уходящего дня. Сомнения не рождались на пустом месте. Тот, кто встретил его у дверей, не мог быть Штефаном. Он им не был. Очередная, неизвестно откуда вылезшая копия. Перестав отыгрывать роли восставших из небытия мертвецов, это создание взялось за живых. Какие цели он преследовал? Чего хотел? На что надеялся? Ради чего устраивал показательные выступления?

Натан не знал ответа ни на один из вышеперечисленных вопросов. Но кое в чём был уверен на сто процентов. Ничем хорошим встреча с имитатором закончиться не может.

В комнате, где он находился, было прохладно, темно и очень тихо. Его снова привязали к стулу, связали по рукам и ногам. Заклеили рот. Наверное, это должно было напугать, однако его приводило в ярость. Он дёрнулся с ожесточением, пытаясь выбраться из пут, но успеха не добился. Стул качнулся в сторону, слегка накренился, но устоял. Повторять провальный фокус Натан не рискнул.

Прислушался. Тишина. Бесконечная. Звенящая. Заполнившая всё пространство.

Ни намёка на постороннее присутствие.

Натан прикрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до десяти. Если бы он мог громко выматериться вслух, стало бы легче. Но он не мог. Тишина не отступала. Онемевшие запястья и щиколотки неприятно покалывало. Холод забирался под одежду.

«Может, стоило прислушаться к совету Джейсона и остаться в офисе?», — подумал Натан.

Может, согласился с внутренним голосом. Может, и стоило. Но какой смысл думать об этом теперь, если время не поворачивается вспять?

Поток его размышлений нарушил звук шагов. Вначале звучавший в отдалении, теперь он становился громче и отчётливее, свидетельствуя о приближении похитителя. Ключ повернулся в замке, в помещении вспыхнул свет. Натан зажмурился. Слишком яркое освещение ударило по глазам, они едва не заслезились. Когда открыл их снова, увидел перед собой до боли знакомое лицо. Вместо родственника близнецов компанию ему составлял Густав. Впрочем, в свете последних событий, Натан окончательно разочаровался в легенде о чудесном спасении. Тот, кто стоял перед ним, был точной копией Густава исключительно внешне.

В телефоне сработала камера. Густав ухмыльнулся.

— Видите? Я вас не обманул. Он жив и отлично себя чувствует. Во всяком случае, пока. Ищите лучше и ваши старания будут вознаграждены сполна. Конец связи. «Дикая охота» началась.

Выключив телефон, Густав не отложил его в сторону, не убрал в карман. Размахнувшись, разбил гаджет о стену. После чего подошёл к столу, открыл ноутбук и принялся настраивать изображение со скрытых камер, которыми, судя по всему, здание было напичкано до отказа. Звука не было, только чёрно-белое изображение с нескольких ракурсов. Рассмотреть что-то удавалось через раз, потому что Густав мельтешил перед монитором, закрывая собой большую его часть. Когда справился с настройкой, перетащил стол ближе к Натану, обошёл стул, к которому тот был привязан, остановился за спиной и оперся обеими ладонями на плечи.

— Теперь мы с тобой посмотрим кино, — произнёс с воодушевлением. — Надеюсь, милые сиротки оправдают все ожидания и устроят настоящее шоу, а не унылую резню.

Перестав до боли сдавливать плечо, потянулся, цепляя ногтем край скотча и резко его дёргая.

Натан неотрывно наблюдал за тем, что творилось на экране. На близнецов, стоявших перед закрытой дверью. Их старательно заманивали в ещё один мёртвый дом. На этот раз куда лучше сохранившийся. Здесь не было запаха гари, не просвечивало сквозь дыры в крыше звёздное небо, не рушились перекрытия. Комфортным он не был, но и отторжения, как предшественник, не вызывал. Горы строительного мусора, правда, созданию атмосферы уюта не способствовали, а вынужденное соседство с психопатом наталкивало на мрачные мысли.

— Расслабься, — сообщил Густав, сминая использованный скотч и бросая его в общую кучу мусора. — Я ведь говорил, что тебя не трону.  
— Думаешь, я тебе поверю? — усмехнулся Натан, дёрнувшись, но вновь потерпев фиаско.

Ладонь сжалась сильнее, приказывая оставаться на месте и не усугублять положение.

— Нет? А зря. Я действительно не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Больше того, пытался позаботиться о тебе и честно предупреждал, что лучше держаться от этих двоих на расстоянии, когда я приду их убивать. Ты предупреждение проигнорировал и сделал всё по-своему. Моей вины в этом нет.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Натан, пытаясь хотя бы одну руку освободить.

Крови не было, запястья он не разодрал, и они не скользили. Учитывая, как плотно прилегали к коже верёвки, это вообще представлялось чем-то за гранью реальности.

— Неужели не узнал? — раздался тихий смешок у уха.

Натан прикрыл глаза и снисходительно улыбался.

— Ты не Густав. Не пытайся меня в этом убеждать, я всё равно не поверю.  
— Кровь, — сразу понял собеседник. — То единственное, что могло меня выдать. Ты славно постарался для своих хозяев, пёсик. Они, наверное, на седьмом небе были от счастья.

— Не расстроились — точно. Но ты разговор в сторону не уводи. Если ты не Густав, то кто?  
— Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

Сосредоточиться на изображении с камер наблюдения не удалось. Незнакомец без лица и с сотней лиц заслонил собой экран. От внешности Густава и следа не осталось. Теперь он выглядел, как Улоф Диггер. Однако и этот облик не был последним его воплощением. Внешности перетекали из одной в другую. Из Улофа он превратился в Штефана, затем в Матиаса, после них стал Кирой Нацуки, ещё через мгновение — тем, кого обвинили в её убийстве. Кажется, его звали Рихард. Имени Натан почти не помнил, только внешность, которую тиражировали в сопровождении громких заголовков на страницах газет.

В распоряжении этого создания было не менее десятка образов, каждый из которых он эксплуатировал хотя бы раз. Натан пронаблюдал полный цикл трансформации трижды, прежде чем незнакомец, снова обратившись в Густава, подался немного вперёд и выдохнул чуть слышно:

— Выбрал?  
— Уже давно.

— И какой образ тебе по душе?  
— Не отказался бы посмотреть на твой истинный облик, — признался Натан, не особенно рассчитывая на успех.

На чрезмерно узких, отталкивающе смотревшихся губах расцвела улыбка. Как ни странно, просьбу незнакомец выполнил. Избавившись от всех, предложенных на выбор образов, перекинулся в абсолютно незнакомого — ни лично, ни заочно — мужчину. Натан не мог знать наверняка: реальная это внешность или же ещё один из вариантов маскировки, но признал, что, в целом, собеседник его достаточно колоритен. Прикрываясь чужими лицами, затеряться в толпе ему было гораздо проще, нежели прятаться, будучи самим самой. Перед Натаном стоял альбинос, глаза его, правда, не отливали красным, а были пронзительно-голубого оттенка, а вот волосы и кожа оказались белыми-белыми, словно снег. Его можно было бы назвать по-своему привлекательным, если бы не длинный застарелый шрам, тянувшийся от уголка рта до самого уха. Улыбка Глазго. Вряд ли он сам себя так разукрасил. Впрочем, вспоминая его прежние заслуги, такую мысль Натан тоже допускал.

— Нравится? — спросил мужчина без тени иронии.  
— Впечатляюще, — отделался общими словами Натан.

— Можешь особо не деликатничать. Я и сам знаю, что уродство — моё второе имя, — хмыкнул тот. — Всю жизнь мечтал получить определённый талант и менять внешность по щелчку пальцев. Раз уж природа мне такой возможности не подарила, пришлось самостоятельно всего добиваться.  
— Хочешь сказать...

— Хочу. И говорю. Я не был метаморфом от рождения. Это приобретённая способность. По сути, я такая же химера, как и многие другие. Просто, в отличие от них, мне не нужен хозяин, я сам могу управлять кем угодно. Например, ими, — махнул в сторону экрана. — Кто бы мог подумать, что они действительно прибегут за тобой? Когда мы встретились впервые, они казались мне зацикленными исключительно друг на друге. Люблю ошибаться в людях и магических созданиях. Иногда они оказываются лучше, чем я о них думаю. Правда, от гибели их это всё равно не спасает.

Натан закусил щёку.

— Кем ты был до обращения? — спросил, поднимая взгляд и неотрывно глядя на собеседника.  
— Человеком. Во всяком случае, до определённого момента я был в этом уверен. Не только я, окружающие — тоже. Правда, меня находили странным. Чёртов альбинизм, из-за которого меня считали уродом и старательно травили, отсутствие запаха... Я был не таким, как все. Таких обычно не любят, вот меня и не любили. Позднее, начав самостоятельно познавать своё тело и изучать генетику, я понял, что к человеку имею столько же отношений сколько и к магическим созданиям. Если в полукровках есть что-то и от первых, и от вторых, то во мне не было ни того, ни другого.  
— Зеро? — изумился Натан.

Он слышал о подобном явлении много лет назад. Не то, чтобы кто-то намеренно скрывал информацию о существовании подобных созданий, скорее, её просто не было. Нули появлялись на свет так редко, что их можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. А если рождались, то непременно привлекали к себе внимание, и это приводило к очевидным проблемам.

То, чего не знаешь, неизменно пугает. Редкие родители захотели бы превращать своих детей в объект пристального исследования, а потому большую часть нулей тщательно маскировали. При умелом подходе, они ничем не отличались от обычных людей и существ. Жили и умирали, так и не узнав, кто они, на самом деле.

Того, кто стоял перед Натаном, процесс активной интеграции в общество, очевидно, обошёл стороной. Родители об этой стороне его жизни не заботились.

— Ну да. Иногда нас так называют. Но мне не нравится быть нулём, — хмыкнул собеседник. — Предпочитаю определение «Чистый лист». Оно куда приятнее. Ноль — это пустое место, а чистый лист — основа для творчества. Пиши на нём, что хочешь. Результат будет отличный. Своим примером я это доказал неоднократно.  
— Отличный?

— Ты не согласен?  
— Умение проливать кровь мало тянет на отличный результат.

Мужчина засмеялся.

— У тебя странные суждения. Как будто ты из тех, кто принципиально делит мир на белое и чёрное. Но это же совсем не так. И ты об этом не хуже меня знаешь. Оттого суждения становятся вдвойне странными. Я говорил, что эти двое получают по заслугам. Я не преувеличиваю. Они умрут, зная причину. Наверняка вспомнят. Не могут не вспомнить.  
— Что за причина?

— Ну уж нет. Меня ты не проведёшь. Я на такие фокусы не куплюсь.  
— Это не фокусы. Мне действительно интересно знать.

— Я не из тех придурков, что треплют языками в любой ситуации. Не из тех, кто охотно делится своими мотивами. Это в детективах разной степени паршивости злодей к финалу становится сентиментальным и рассказывает, почему совершил то или иное преступление. Я оставлю знания при себе. Если меня убьют, унесу их с собой в могилу. Если останусь в живых, избавлюсь от необходимости убивать свидетеля, — он дёрнул плечом. — Могу разве что пару комментариев дать относительно происходящего на экране.  
— А если меня интересует не только то, что там творится?

— Неужели отчаянно предвкушал нашу встречу и заранее подготовил список вопросов?  
— Нет, сплошная импровизация под влиянием момента. Но послушаю все твои версии с удовольствием.

— Задавай свои вопросы, — милостиво разрешили ему.  
— Что такого ты наобещал Густаву, что он побежал за тобой, роняя тапки? Он всегда казался мне достаточно свободолюбивым и независимым. В твоём исполнении он больше походил на фанатика, готового отдать жизнь за свою идею.

— Видимо, ты плохо его знал, потому что именно фанатиком он и был. Знаешь, увлекающаяся натура, загорающаяся вмиг, только подтолкни его к чему-нибудь, и он обязательно ухватится за это. Достаточно показать пальцем и сказать «фас», как он тут же готов бежать и перегрызать глотки моим неприятелям. Смешной и глупый щенок. Я много таких видел, все они поразительно схожи между собой.  
— Что вас вообще могло связывать?

— Не догадываешься?  
— Увы.

— Моя оплошность. Мы пару раз перепихнулись, а он вообразил, будто я любовь всей его жизни, и начал таскаться за мной хвостом. Умудрился выследить, когда я тщательно замаскировался, и увидел то, что видеть не должен был. Пытался меня шантажировать. Пришлось ввести его в курс дела. Вообще-то сразу после этого я собирался его убить, но в его глазах было столько щенячьей преданности, столько восторга и желания помочь, что у меня рука не поднялась. Я не люблю работать с кем-то, предпочитаю надеяться исключительно на себя, но тут подумал, что ассистент не помешает. В итоге, он оправдал все мои самые мрачные надежды. Пользы от него не было, а вот неприятности...  
— Ты про пост с хэштегом? — уточнил Натан.

— И о непродуманном покушении на одного из сироток. У меня были на них совсем другие планы, а этот идиот решил, что сумеет добиться моего расположения, если принесёт мне их татуированные шкуры. Он так и не понял, что в случае с ними, да и со всеми остальными, меня в первую очередь, интересовали вовсе не рисунки на коже. Это был просто приятный бонус. Суть заключалась в другом.  
— В чём?

— Стоп.  
— Что?

— Стоп. Хватит откровенности. Я и так сказал за сегодня больше, чем планировал. В результате пропустил половину шоу. Давай лучше им насладимся. Эти виды и декорации заслуживают восхищения. Я столько времени потратил на воссоздание аутентичной атмосферы. Надеюсь, гости оценили. То, что ты видишь — это, так называемый, лабиринт Минотавра.  
— Мифологический?

— Нет. Гораздо хуже, но названный в его честь. И для тех, кто сейчас по нему путешествует, это название — не пустой звук, потому что в их жизни такой лабиринт уже был однажды. Тогда они из него выбрались. В этот раз удача от них отвернётся. Ой, не надо делать такое лицо. Их смерть будет красивой. Ни одна из моих малюток их не прикончит.  
— Такие слабые? — поддел Натан.

Он прекрасно знал, что химеры, натасканные этим созданием, могут быть какими угодно, но только не слабыми. Дрались они отчаянно и самозабвенно. Вымещали на подвернувшихся под руку жертвах всю ярость своего хозяина, транслируемую им с помощью ошейников.

— Нет. Если бы я им приказал, они бы здесь всё с землёй сравняли. Но мне это не нужно. Мои малышки могут потрепать обоих, но не убьют, потому что я этого не хочу. Близнецов оставят мне на сладкое. Я — тот, кто должен уничтожить этих двоих. Только я. И ты мне в этом поможешь.  
— Уверен? — усмехнулся Натан.

— Более чем.  
— На меня тоже ошейник наденешь и заставишь поступать так, как тебе хочется?  
— В твоей схеме слишком много лишних телодвижений. Всё гораздо проще, при этом — эффектнее.

Мужчина улыбнулся, в который раз за вечер. Достал из кармана что-то тонкое и тёмное, помял это в пальцах. Не сразу, но Натан понял, что это было. Кусочек его кожи и шерсти. Тот, что вырвали у него во время полёта с крыши.

Свою внешность этот мужчина, очевидно, ненавидел слишком сильно. Сохранение истинного облика в течение одной ночи было для него тем ещё испытанием. При первой же возможности, он снова спрятался за сторонним образом. Натянул на себя чужое лицо. Когда процесс изменения завершился, кусочек высушенной кожи исчез во внутреннем кармане куртки. Результат был предсказуем, но всё равно поражал. Стопроцентное совпадение, ни единого отличия. На Натана смотрели его собственными, разноцветными глазами, точно так же, как он ухмылялись и убирали волосы назад. Идеальная копия. Та же причёска, одежда, мимика и жесты. Тот же голос и интонации его.

— Сходство фантастическое, не правда ли? — спросил двойник, приподнимая подбородок Натана и заставляя неотрывно смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Ты...  
— Видишь? Я не обманывал, когда говорил, что ты мне поможешь. Ты мне уже помог, когда добровольно залез в капкан и подарил немного биологического материала, необходимого для трансформации. До встречи с тобой я надеялся, что эти пауки в банке однажды сожрут друг друга, а потом решил всё переиграть. Их сожрёт тот, ради кого они сейчас рискуют жизнью. Это ли не ирония судьбы?


	22. Chapter 22

Всё встало по своим местам, как только перед ними открылись двери очередного мёртвого дома. Когда они захлопнулись за спинами близнецов, в помещении ярко вспыхнул свет. Одновременно с ним что-то вспыхнуло и в голове, отбрасывая на несколько лет назад, заставляя поёжиться от воспоминаний, накрывших моментально и неотвратимо.

— Думаешь о том же, о чём и я? — спросил Матиас, криво ухмыльнувшись.  
— Особого разброса вариантов здесь нет, — усмехнулся Штефан.

Матиас вздохнул.

— К сожалению. А ведь я обещал себе, да и тебе тоже, что больше никогда добровольно в это не полезу.  
— По собственному желанию ты бы и не полез.

— Определённо.  
— Добро пожаловать в прошлое, братишка. Мы его не искали. Оно само нас нашло.

Холл мёртвого дома, в котором они оказались, был до боли похож на холл здания, некогда уничтоженного мощным взрывом. В первый миг наблюдения обоих посетило ощущение дежавю, словно время отмотало назад, и они снова находятся там, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. А игра, в которую оба оказались втянуты по воле случая вот-вот начнётся.

*

Девятнадцать лет назад произошло нечто, разделившее их жизни на «до» и «после».

Десять участников. Девять заданий и уровней сложности. Один мёртвый дом. Одна ночь. Один победитель.

Так гласил официальный слоган, отпечатанный на чёрных флаерах, украшенных красными кляксами.

«Смертельная гонка» — сумасшедшая игра, что, несомненно, вне закона, но популярность которой зашкаливает. В традициях лучших фильмов ужасов. Кровь, оторванные конечности, кишки, развешанные по стенкам. Всё настоящее, а не постановочное. Нереальные рейтинги, запредельные суммы, что тратят на финансирование этого дерьма заинтересованные инвесторы. В сравнении с прибылью затраты на выплату победителю — мизерные.

С наступлением утра из десяти участников в живых останется только один.

Эта игра проводилась в третий раз и именно сейчас вызвала такой ажиотаж, что предшествующим играм и не снилось. Ещё бы! Ведь в ней был не один, а целых три фаворита, двое из которых — сыновья главного организатора и спонсора.

Близнецы, но какие разные.

У одного фиолетовые волосы, сигарета в зубах и чёрный лак на ногтях. Вызывающе оттопыренный средний палец, демонстрацией которого Матиас встретил брата, а потом затянулся и картинно выпустил дым изо рта. Мог бы — прямо в лицо выдохнул, но Штефан держался на расстоянии и подходить не спешил. Матиас, отвернувшись, дёрнул плечом в раздражении. Показательно начал флиртовать с одной из участниц смертельной гонки, которая для одного из них — а, может, для обоих — должна была закончиться плачевно. То ли надышаться пытался перед смертью, то ли какие-то иные цели преследовал.

Хрен пойми, что у него в голове творилось.

Ясно было лишь то, что желаемого результата он не добился, и до начала игры брата на открытое столкновение не спровоцировал. Хотел, притом отчаянно. Штефан видел этот азарт в глазах. Ни с чем бы его не спутал. Успел выучить все сомнительные подкаты, с которых братец начинал перепалки и не успокаивался, пока у обоих кровавые сопли литься не начинали. Правда, успокаивался только на время, потом его снова крыло, и он снова пытался отыскать причину для скандала. Как будто вражды с отцом ему не хватало, стремился со всеми отношения перепортить.

В отличие от эпатажного родственника Штефан выглядел так, словно только что выбрался из стен строгого колледжа. Ни цветных волос, ни сигарет, ни лака на ногтях. Самый серьёзный из числа участников. Он сидел на капоте своей машины, смотрел куда-то вдаль и, нервничая, покусывал губы. Пришёл сюда вовсе не потому, что отчаянно хотел стать победителем смертельной гонки, получив деньги, славу в узких кругах и почётный статус. Преследовал совсем другие цели, и если бы кто-то сумел прочитать его мысли, он, чтец, несказанно удивился бы. Пришедший убивать, как раз это делать и не хочет. Пришёл, чтобы попытаться оградить от опасности брата.

Правила, установленные организаторами игры, гласили, что в смертельной гонке только один может стать победителем. Если близнецы встретятся в финале, им придётся сражаться друг с другом, и кто-то один обязательно погибнет. Штефан отлично это понимал и готов был при случае уступить. Он не собирался убивать. Что сделает Матиас, если оба дойдут до последней черты, он не знал. Судя по испепеляющим взглядам, летящим в сторону Штефана, предсказать итог их столкновения было несложно. Хотелось выть и лезть на стену от того холода, что между ними разливался после возвращения Матиаса из Британии. Как будто совсем другой. Он стал чужим, незнакомым и в самом омерзительном значении этого слова непредсказуемым. Если прежде от него можно было ожидать разве что крепких объятий, то теперь — ножа в спину. Или совмещения обоих вариантов. Улыбка, объятия и нож.

Штефана длительное ожидание бесило. Он хотел, чтобы это всё поскорее началось. Чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось, и он больше не накручивал себя, а оценивал последствия, если умудрится выжить. Или вообще ни о чём не думал, если проиграет, и эта мясорубка превратит его в не слишком аппетитную горстку фарша.

Он растянулся на капоте, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как Матиас когда-то прижимался к нему, рассказывая о своих страхах. Просил от них избавить и по привычке хватался за руку, умоляя, не отпускать. Теперь это казалось почти иррациональным. И слова, и жесты, и сам факт того, что они когда-то были самыми близкими существами.

Штефан рассматривал потенциальных противников. Их почему-то насчитывалось только восемь. Когда должно было быть девять. Видимо, тот самый третий фаворит отсутствовал. О нём много говорили. Много слухов, некоторые друг другу противоречили, но интрига старательно нагнеталась.

Имя третьего фаворита держалось в секрете, но было доподлинно известно, что это девушка. Совсем юная, но наделённая необычайным талантом. Лучшая из лучших. Без преувеличения.

Противостояние с ней обещало быть непростым.

_Она вам обоим прикурить даст._

Так говорил Герхард и тихо посмеивался.

То ли находился под впечатлением от юного дарования и искренне восхищался прирождённой убийцей. То ли заходил в своих фантазиях дальше положенного и представлял, как девчушка расправляется с обоими его сыновьями, избавляя от бесящей обузы. Если второй вариант был недалёк от истины, Штефан не удивился бы. Для Герхарда такие реакции были вполне естественны.

Основную противницу близнецы до начала игры так и не увидели. Штефан до последнего думал, что девчонка струсила и отказалась от участия. История лучшей из лучших, которой их всех старательно закармливали, была фикцией от первого до последнего слова. Просто нагнетали обстановку и привлекали внимание к своему детищу, пиарили профессионально, разбавляя проверенные новости многочисленными слухами.

Девчонка от участия, как выяснилось немногим позже, отказываться не планировала. Она искренне верила, что станет победительницей этих соревнований и отхватит большой куш. А в финале должна была сразиться с одним из близнецов. Или с обоими, если их не прикончат раньше. У каждого было по девять заданий. На каждом этапе один игрок выбывал. То, что игрок остался один, а все остальные были мертвы, тоже победы в гонке не гарантировало. Дом, в котором располагался лабиринт, был нашпигован тротилом под завязку. Если победитель выбраться до взрыва не успевал, его ждали не слава и деньги, а смерть под завалами.

Куда пропадают игроки, обычно никто не задумывался. Их набирали из той среды, где никому нет дела до ближнего. Либо выходцы из неблагополучных семей, либо воспитанники интернатов, исчезновение которых останется незамеченным. Они получали предложение об участии не менее чем за полгода до начала игры. Если отвечали согласием, их выдёргивали из привычной среды, перевозили на тренировочную базу, приводили в порядок и готовили к соревнованиям. У них изначально инстинкт самосохранения отлично работал, ради победы они готовы были пойти на любые жертвы. Выцарапывать её ногтями и выгрызать клыками. Только бы получить возможность — начать новую жизнь, получив неплохой стартовый капитал. А если в итоге не доходили до финала и погибали, в большинстве, всё равно не жалели ни о чём. Последние полгода стоили всех тех лет, что они прожили до попадания в проект.

Третья игра была примечательна ещё и тем, что девушка-фаворит не стала ждать милостей от судьбы и предложения от организаторов. Она сама их нашла, сама подала заявку и предложила рассмотреть её кандидатуру. Зачем ей нужны деньги, разумеется, не сказала, просто уточнила, что ради них готова на всё, без преувеличения. Видимо, Герхарду и его деловым партнёрам аргументы и презентация понравились, раз свой контракт основная претендентка на победу подписала первой.

Позднее Штефан повторил путь этой девушки, попросившись в список участников.

Не то чтобы Герхард очень удивился, увидев в своём кабинете старшего сына. Папочка понимал, что Матиас, уверенный в собственной неотразимости и непобедимости, побежит ставить подпись сразу, как только у него перед носом помашут типовым договором и распишут плюсы участия в игре, забыв сообщить о многочисленных минусах. Ему, в отличие от остальных, деньги не были нужны, он подвизался участвовать, гонимый задором и желанием что-то кому-то доказать.

Наверняка Герхард понимал и то, что Штефан вляпается вслед за братом, желая оградить того от неприятностей. И либо Матиас его прирежет в порыве азарта, либо оба погибнут от рук чудо-девушки, чья жестокость не имеет предела.

Этот план можно было бы назвать идеальным, но он в итоге не сработал.

В том, что беспощадность незнакомки безгранична, Штефан убедился довольно быстро.

Начало гонки для него складывалось не слишком удачно. Он вечно опаздывал и бесцельно бродил по коридорам, ни с кем не сталкиваясь. Зато исправно натыкался на трупы, внимательно их разглядывал и хмурился. Он не видел трупов тех, кто принимал участие в первых играх, но по описанию, они и рядом не стояли с тем, что довелось наблюдать здесь. Их не просто убивали, потому что так нужно было по условиям игры. Их уничтожали максимально зрелищно, при этом явно наслаждались процессом. Едва ли Штефан мог объяснить, откуда в его голове возникли эти ассоциации, но чем больше он наблюдал, тем сильнее убеждался, что без любви к искусству не обошлось. Второе открытие настораживало ещё сильнее. С этими несчастными жертвами сражался не человек и не магическое существо. С ними сражался кто-то... странный. Штефан подумал бы, что к ним в лабиринт запустили химеру, но это было чуть ли ни единственное правило, которое организаторы чётко прописали в контрактах. Никаких химер в числе участников. Только магические создания и люди с оружием в руках.

В остальном действовал принцип: главное правило — никаких правил.

Впервые он встретил непобедимую противницу после выполнения шестого задания. В руках у него оказался нужный ключ, и Штефан собирался уйти восвояси, но впереди мелькнуло что-то белое, и он притормозил. Затаился, выжидая. Белое пятно при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось той самой загадочной участницей, о которой все говорили, но которую до сегодняшней ночи не видел никто, кроме непосредственных организаторов.

Внешне девушка отдалённо напоминала Йоланди Фиссер из «Die Antwoord». В ней было что-то трогательно-беззащитное, а ещё — очень хрупкое. Как будто она целиком и полностью была выточенной из стекла, словно статуэтка. Разбить такую легче лёгкого, даже особых усилий прикладывать не нужно.

Поверить, что она способна разрывать противников на кусочки голыми руками, не получалось ни с первого, ни с десятого раза.

Факты, однако, говорили сами за себя. Именно столкновения с этой девушкой окончились для большинства участников плачевно. Обманчивая внешность хрупкого, невесомого существа, которое упадёт в обморок от вида одной капли крови, стала дополнительным козырем в борьбе.

Девушка вскоре исчезла из поля зрения, шаги её стихли.

Штефан прислонился спиной к прохладной стене, вжался затылком в вертикальную поверхность и шумно выдохнул. Следовало продумать и разработать план действий. Чем скорее они приближались к финалу, тем меньше времени уходило на сантименты, зато вопрос выживания в крайне экстремальных условиях становился невероятно актуальным.

Он не должен был жалеть эту девушку, независимо от того, насколько хрупкой и трогательной она выглядела. Сейчас она была врагом. Она-то их — стопроцентно — жалеть не собиралась. С самого начала обещала яркое, незабываемое шоу и, судя по тому, с какой выдумкой убивала противников, действительно выполняла обещания. Церемониться с ними она тоже не станет. Переступит с лёгкостью и сделает последний шаг на пути к заветному выигрышу.

Было ещё кое-что, не дававшее Штефану покоя. Понаблюдав за своей противницей непродолжительное время, он окончательно убедился, что с девушкой что-то не так. Она действительно была странной. Он чувствовал это на уровне интуиции, но объяснить как-то не мог. Не получалось. Не было никаких доказательств. Он просто тыкал пальцем в небо и активно пестовал паранойю, что расцветала буйным цветом.

Второй странностью гонки стало появление в лабиринте ребёнка. Организаторы игры, в подавляющем большинстве, были довольно отмороженными типами с напрочь атрофированным чувством меры и такими же моральными принципами, но даже для них — запустить в лабиринт ребёнка было слишком. К тому же, возраст участников строго оговаривался. Стать участником гонки могли лишь люди и существа, перешагнувшие планку восемнадцатилетия. Девочка в праздничном белом платье с кружевами прогуливалась по пустым коридорам, что-то тихо напевала и расписывала стены кровью. Вела себя при этом абсолютно естественно, словно забавлялась с безобидной акварелью, а не обмакивала кончики пальцев в раны, используя вязкую багровую жидкость в качестве подручного материала для творчества.

Штефана замутило от того, что он увидел, и он бросился прочь, так и не увидев, что за послание оставила маленькая обитательница лабиринта. Это было запредельно глупо, но в тот момент он решил не забивать голову посторонними проблемами и убедил себя в том, что никакой девушки, на самом деле, не существует. Она не более чем призрак этого места, привлечённый запахом свежей, недавно пролившейся крови. В стенах мёртвых домов какой только гадости не встречалось. В пользу теории о призраках говорило и мягкое свечение, исходившее от девчушки. Её словно окутало золотистым дымом. Штефан даже зажмурился ненадолго, потом глаза привыкли.

До того момента ему не доводилось сталкиваться с призраками, но он много о них слышал. Одни из них помогали мертвецам поскорее уйти, другие затевали игры, обезображивая трупы до неузнаваемости. Девчонка вон стены расписывала...

Они находились в паре шагов от финала. Близился рассвет, датчики, выданные каждому из игроков, сообщали, что количество участников сократилось до трёх. Семеро погибли, в живых остались лишь явные фавориты гонки. Близнецы и незнакомка с белыми волосами. Ставки росли, при этом Штефан считался явным аутсайдером гонки. На его счету в эту ночь не было ни одного яркого сражения, ни одной победы. Тот случай, когда до финала добирается осторожная, тихая мышь, умеющая прятаться до поры, до времени. Типичный середнячок, но зато продуманный.

Выдернув из-под двери последний оставшийся конверт, Штефан отправился на поиски места, отмеченного на карте красным маркером.

Уже знакомая ему девочка была там. Праздничное платье в кружевах, казавшихся неуместными, были уделаны кровью. Волосы оказались припорошены пылью, спутались. Девочка больше не оставляла послания на стенах. Лежала на полу, закрыв глаза, прижимала к груди окровавленную руку. Словно она стала жертвой химер, и они, по своей любимой привычке, вырвали ей сердце.

Нужно было открыть дверь и шагнуть внутрь. Но Штефан снова помедлил. Как будто всем своим видом и поступками демонстрировал откровенное пренебрежение к затее. Играл, но по своим правилам, а не по тем, что навязывали организаторами. Неудивительно, что большинству зрителей, отваливших деньги за хлеб и зрелища, он не нравился. Его противники сияли гораздо сильнее. Они делали шоу, они поднимали рейтинги, а он... просто ждал.

Первый шаг сделал Матиас. Толкнул дверь, отделявшую его от нужной комнаты, и оказался один на один с девочкой. Покрутил головой, осматриваясь по сторонам и явно разыскивая камеры скрытого наблюдения.

— Вы совсем ебанулись, да? — спросил, обращаясь, очевидно к организаторам.

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало.

Никто из близнецов не ждал угрозы со стороны ребёнка. Тем более тяжелораненого, находящегося при смерти. Фатальная ошибка. Крючок, на который могли попасться оба, но попался Матиас. Свою самую большую ошибку он совершил в тот момент, когда вместо того, чтобы прирезать бедняжку, как будто бы истекавшую кровью, решил ей помочь. Для начала хотя бы посмотреть, что с ней случилось. Он спрятал нож, подошёл максимально близко и присел на корточки. Протянул руку к малышке. Её по-прежнему окружало золотистое свечение, и эти мерцающие частицы гипнотизировали. Кажется, не только Штефана, находившегося за стеклом. Матиаса — тоже. Даже сильнее.

Всё произошло стремительно, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Девочка распахнула глаза, глядя прямо перед собой. Схватила Матиаса за запястье, сдавливая. Судя по тому, что он коротко вскрикнул, сил вложила немало. Вторая рука её стремительно трансформировалась. На месте аккуратных ногтей появились огромные острые когти. Матиас попытался выхватить нож, но не успел. Девчонка была, как молния. Поражала столь же быстро, при этом улыбалась и наслаждалась каждым моментом своей жестокости. Подобная кровожадность не вязалась с ангельским личиком и доброй улыбкой. Слишком резким получился контраст.

Штефан попытался открыть дверь, но она не поддавалась. С запозданием он вспомнил: как только два участника оказываются в закрытом пространстве, для других входы и выходы блокируются. Они могут наблюдать за поединком, изучая методы ведения боя, чтобы затем применить свои знания на практике, либо покинуть свои посты и отправиться на поиски нового задания. Штефан не собирался уходить. Он должен был попасть внутрь помещения и остановить сумасшедшую фурию, всё глубже запускавшую когти в Матиаса.

На его губах выступила кровь. Девчонка плотоядно провела языком по губам, подалась ближе, пробуя на вкус очередного побеждённого врага.

Звон, разлетевшийся по помещению, заставил девчонку отскочить от Матиаса. Когти её были покрыты тонким слоем багрянца. Нижняя часть лица — тоже. Стекло осыпалось водопадом, пропуская Штефана внутрь. Девчонка ничего не сказала, лишь одарила нового противника презрительным взглядом, перетекла в уже знакомую Штефану форму и бросилась в атаку.

Сражаться с ней было непросто. Она и, правда, напоминала ему маленький ураган, что неизбежно втягивает всё, что на его пути встречается, в самое сердце бури, и не успокоится, пока не превратит это в осколки и обломки. Она была такой быстрой, что моментами казалось: атака идёт одновременно с четырёх сторон. Штефан не нападал, только отбиваться пытался, чудом уворачиваясь от когтей и ножа, мелькавшего во второй руке. Судя по всему, противница его была амбидекстром, потому отлично управлялась обеими руками.

Он отступал до тех пор, пока ментальный щит Матиаса не рухнул, и его, Штефана, не накрыло зашкаливающим количеством чужих ощущений. Боль Матса была не красной, а молочно-белой, с примесью золотистых отблесков. По его губам струилась кровь, она же хлестала из раны, безуспешно зажимаемой пальцами, внутренности жгло и раздирало на десятки частей. Штефана топило в этой боли. Он ею захлёбывался. Она выкручивала не только Матиаса, но и его самого. Вместе с болью пришла злость, перетекающая в дикую ярость.

Его как будто швырнуло вперёд невидимой волной, и от обороны он перешёл в наступление.

Девчонка ненадолго растерялась, но замешательство её было недолгим. Ей тоже было не занимать ярости, дралась она отчаянно. Действительно, с огоньком. Так, что могла не только дать прикурить, но и спалить каждого своего соперника заживо.

Штефан чувствовал, как из брата постепенно уходит жизнь. Дыхание становится всё холоднее, на коже выступают бисеринки пота, а изо рта уже не просто кровь льётся, вместе с кашлем вырываются тёмные её сгустки.

С девкой пора было заканчивать.

И него появился шанс сделать это.

Оказавшись за спиной у главной фаворитки смертельной гонки, Штефан отбросил последние сомнения и решительно полоснул ножом по тонкому горлу. Та, что столь отчаянно и самозабвенно убивала, больше не ассоциировалась у него со стеклом или с фарфором. Штефан, расправляясь с ней, не почувствовал ни капли удовлетворения или радости. Смерть соперницы была блёклой и непримечательной. Хотя ещё недавно его переполняли сострадание и сожаление.

Нож, вылетев из рук, приземлился на каменный пол с громким стуком. Штефан упал на колени рядом с братом. Коснулся его руки, убрал от влажного лба пряди прилипших волос.

— Не смей, — выдохнул отчаянно и зло. — Я тебе запрещаю.

Матиас на его слова никак не реагировал. Выражение лица не менялось. Он лежал неподвижно. Тяжело дышал. Глаза открыл только после того, как пальцы Штефана скользнули по основательно разодранному животу. Прикоснулись к ранам, надавливая сильнее, чем следовало. Поморщился, закашлялся, вновь сплёвывая слюну со сгустками крови.

— Пришёл меня добить? — спросил, с трудом выдавливая каждое слово. — Поздравляю, Штеффи. Ты — истинный победитель.  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Штефан, чувствуя, что контакт между ними, наконец, установился, и энергия потекла с кончиков пальцев.

Своими силами он бы не справился. Здесь нужны были сильнодействующие лекарства. Он не мог исцелить полностью. Только остановить процесс, запечатав его и слегка облегчив боль.

— Не убьёшь, значит? — прохрипел Матиас.  
— Нет. Чёрта с два я позволю тебе сдохнуть.

*

Главное отличие новой гонки от состязаний старого образца заключалось в обилии химер, наводнивших мёртвый дом. Их было так много, что Матиас не удивился бы, начни они отделяться от стен, заполняя собой всё пространство.

От прежних методов воспитания их дрессировщик не отказался. Каждая химера находилась под действием пыльцы фей, о чём недвусмысленно намекали их зрачки, а действия корректировались и координировались при помощи экспериментальных ошейников. Десятки видов, на любой вкус и цвет, десятки разных лиц, за которыми скрывалось всего одно существо.

Их пронзительный, пробирающий до глубины крик звенел в ушах. Шорох их крыльев и скрежет металла, раздававшийся каждый раз, когда ножи скрещивались с когтистыми лапами, бил по натянутым нервам.

Матиас никак не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что в каждую из химер заложены действия того, кто ими управляет. Матс убивал их, но казалось, что десятки раз подряд разделывается не с монстрами — убивает одного и того же противника. Того, кто не отказался бы сотню раз убить его самого, а потом освежевать труп и оставить болтаться на здании новой ратуши. В точности, как подвесил там Герхарда.

Моментами Матиас приходил к выводу, что даже сотня смертей не смогла бы удовлетворить их соперника. Слишком сильной была его ненависть, слишком отчаянными — удары химер, слишком говорящим оказался взгляд, которым их со Штефаном одарили на площади.

Крови было много, слишком много, чтобы он придавал этому хоть какое-то значение, а не просто констатировал факт. В какой-то момент это уже просто перестало иметь значение, превратившись в обыденность, от которой невозможно отделаться.

Они прорывались вперёд, проходя одну часть лабиринта за другой, оставляли на каждом из шести этажей определённое количество трупов, по возможности старались уйти от атак, жрали регенерационные таблетки — пройти эти коридоры, ни разу не попав под раздачу, было бы шикарно, но, увы, нереально. Прихватить с собой по блистеру было отличной идеей. В противном случае, столкновение с монстрами могло завершиться для них куда хуже и плачевнее. На каждый этаж им отвели определённое количество времени. Промедление грозило смертью. На счету была каждая минута, а то и секунда. Они не шли — бежали, натыкались на ловушки, приготовленные крайне гостеприимным хозяином, снова и снова вынуждены были сражаться, уходя от острых когтей и не менее острых зубов.

Под подошвами туго зашнурованных берцов растекалась кровь химер. Она же плотной коркой запекалась на лицах, покрывала лезвия ножей и подсыхала на одежде, отчего последняя становилась жёсткой

— Долго нам ещё бродить по этому лабиринту? — спросил Штефан, швыряя изрядно измятую, местами порванную и испачканную карту.  
— Кажется, это последний этаж, — отозвался Матиас, перехватывая карту в полёте и тут же её разворачивая.

После шестичасового путешествия выглядела она довольно плачевно, но найти место, отмеченное красным маркером, не составило труда. Где-то здесь, на седьмом этаже недостроенного особняка, должен был находиться Натан.

— Я в это почти не верю.  
— Да я, признаться, тоже. Как будто внезапно попал в сказку.

— Прямиком из ада.  
— Точно, — усмехнулся Матиас.

Тишина, стоявшая вокруг, настораживала не хуже, чем любые шорохи и скрипы, прежде служившие условным сигналом. Наверное, им стоило мысленно поздравить себя с победой. Порадоваться, что появилась возможность передохнуть и, наконец, избавиться от напряжения, преследовавшего по пятам с самого начала. Однако именно это стало для них сейчас непосильной задачей. По-настоящему расслабиться они смогли бы, только оказавшись за пределами этого дома. И не в паре шагов от него, а на расстоянии миль в несколько.

Резкий звук, похожий на пожарную сирену, разорвал тишину.

Штефан резко остановился, будто с размаха налетел на невидимую преграду. Матиас прошёл немного вперёд, но затем тоже притормозил. Огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь обнаружить источник звука, но ничего не заметил. Экран, смотревшийся здесь достаточно чужеродно и неуместно, вспыхнул. По узкому, полутёмному коридору разлетелся звук аплодисментов.

— Мои поздравления, сиротки, — произнёс лже-Улоф, обращаясь к обоим близнецам. — Вообще-то я нисколько в вас не сомневался, потому результатом не разочарован. Вы прошли все испытания, подарив мне шесть часов напряжённого и захватывающего шоу. О большем, начиная игру, я и мечтать не мог.  
— Как насчёт приза? — спросил Матиас. — Кажется, это было оговорено правилами, и хотя я не очень рассчитываю на твою честность, всё равно спрошу. Где Натан?

— Не рассчитываешь на честность? — эхом повторил мужчина. — Это прозвучало, как оскорбление.  
— Это оно и было, — хмыкнул Штефан. — Мы не привыкли доверять первому встречному.

— В данном случае, опасения напрасны, — постарались заверить их. — Я веду свои дела честно...  
— Поэтому постоянно держишь своих химер под наркотой? — не удержался от колкого замечания Матиас.  
— Это мои химеры. И методы, которыми я их воспитываю, вас не касаются.

Замечание — предсказуемо — не осталось незамеченным, задело за живое. Едва ли тот, кто активно занимался разведением и дрессировкой монстров, не знал о негласных правилах, принятых в среде монстрологов. Не только для галочки и ради очистки совести. Он знал, что эти правила почитаются монстрологами наравне с законами, а то и сильнее, чем законы. Он нарушил кодекс на свой страх и риск. Если бы у Матиаса появились реальные доказательства, если бы он притащил своего нынешнего собеседника к Петеру, малой кровью и выговором нарушитель бы не отделался.

Матиас мог напомнить собеседнику о кодексе, но время и место проведения переговоров действительно не слишком подходили для дискуссии о правах монстров.

— Ваш приятель жив. И скоро будет с вами. Не совсем здоров, правда, но это поправимо.  
— Что?

На губах мелькнула мечтательная улыбка. Мужчина продемонстрировал окровавленные кончики пальцев, приложил их к губам. На коже осталось несколько красных пятен. Он слизал их, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией близнецов.

Матиас сильнее сжал руку, до боли перехватывая рукоятку ножа и представляя, как разделывается с этим красующимся пересмешником. Штефан тихо зарычал. Они оба понимали, что над ними намеренно насмехаются и пытаются развести на сильные эмоции, но удержать чувства под контролем оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось на первый взгляд.

— Я хотел захватывающее шоу, в котором каждая минута заполнена напряжением. Вы были занимательны не всегда, а только моментами. Тогда мне приходилось самому себя развлекать, — признался мужчина. — К счастью, это было несложно. Ваш приятель отлично справился с отведённой для него ролью. Так искренне кричал, когда я с ним забавлялся. Так отчаянно сопротивлялся... Но изменить что-то было ему не под силу. Возможно, однажды я напомню ему о себе и ещё раз с ним поиграю. У него вкусная кровь. Мне понравилась.

Экран погас столь же стремительно и неожиданно, как и включился.

Ещё мгновение, и в него полетел бы осколок кирпича, лежавший на полу.

Собеседник применил самый очевидный метод эмоциональной манипуляции, но при этом действенный. Ему удалось вытряхнуть близнецов из состояния равновесия, поселить в них сомнения и заставить нервничать.

Не сговариваясь, они сорвались с места, вскоре переходя с шага на бег. Двигались вперёд, надеясь обнаружить Натана как можно скорее. В этом лабиринте найти верный путь было непросто. Если мужчина не солгал, и кровь на его руках действительно была не чья-нибудь, а Натана, каждая минута промедления могла закончиться плачевно. Вряд ли столь беспринципный тип стал бы ограничиваться парой ничего не значащих царапин. Он бы наносил удары, вкладывая в них всю силу и ненависть. Вымещая их на том, до кого добраться было легче, чем до близнецов. На том, кто, будучи обездвиженным, не мог оказать сопротивления и автоматически превращался в лёгкую добычу.

Лабиринт Минотавра полностью оправдывал своё название. Огромный и запутанный, он состоял из множества коридоров и комнат-обманок, отнимавших драгоценное время и периодически пробуждавших раздражение. Казалось, что ты находишься на правильном пути, но уже через пару минут становилось ясно: очередная ловушка, вместо нового коридора — глухая стена, вместо подсказок — засада из нескольких разъярённых, голодных и отчаянных химер. На седьмом этаже монстров не было, но легче от этого знания не становилось. Создатель лабиринта явно всё делал для того, чтобы посетители, попавшие в эти стены, не сумели выбраться на свободу и плутали по тёмным, достаточно узким коридорам до конца дней своих.

Матиас слышал, как Штефан выругался сквозь зубы, в очередной раз сворачивая не туда и оказываясь в до боли знакомом пространстве. Они ходили по замкнутому кругу, натыкаясь на одни и те же двери.

Шум, раздавшийся в отдалении, заставил обоих насторожиться.

— Ты слышал? — спросил Штефан, нахмурившись.

Матиас кивнул.

— Там? — махнул рукой в сторону одного из коридоров, тонувших в пугающей темноте.  
— Пока мы здесь, я ни в чём не уверен, — признался Штефан, — но, кажется, правда, там.

В темноте они бродили недолго. За стеной, мимо которой благополучно прошли несколько раз, оказался тайный ход. Вновь пришлось резать ладони и поить камни кровью, чтобы позволили продвинуться дальше. Минуты текли томительно. Напряжение нарастало, словно снежный ком.

За стеной обнаружилось ещё несколько коридоров. Матиас прислушался, в одном из них точно кто-то был. Недолго думая, Матс бросился туда. Перед глазами стоял счётчик, ведущий обратный отсчёт, словно чёртовы неоновые цифры отпечатались на сетчатке и пообещали преследовать его всегда и везде.

Натана он увидел первым. Тот медленно шёл по коридору, едва переставляя ноги и постоянно держась на стенку. То и дело останавливался, чтобы перевести дыхание. Выглядел довольно паршиво. Неудивительно, учитывая его состояние. Даже на расстоянии становилось понятно, что он сейчас — практически точная копия Матиаса двадцатилетней — без малого — давности. Те же раны, те же жесты — бессмысленные попытки зажать раны, оставленные на теле, липкие от крови пальцы и бордовые полосы на подбородке. Губы такого оттенка, словно на них переспелую вишню раздавили.

Взгляды ненадолго встретились. Матиас застыл на месте, как вкопанный. Затылок саднило и разламывало на части, вдоль позвоночника растекалась не просто холодная, а по-настоящему ледяная волна. Натан что-то попытался сказать, но разобрать ни слова не получилось. С губ сорвался неразличимый хрип, Натан закашлялся и стал стремительно оседать на пол, не добравшись и до середины коридора. Невидимая рука, до того сжимавшая затылок Матиаса, перешла на шею, скользнула ниже, легла точно между лопаток и подтолкнула его вперёд.

Он бросился к Натану. Тот всё ещё силился что-то сказать, но вместо слов изо рта доносились только хрипы. На малиновых губах пузырилась чёрная кровь.

— Волчонок... — позвал тихо, опустившись перед ним на колени и прикасаясь к аномально холодной, покрытой испариной коже.

Натан протянул к нему руку, положил её на щёку, поглаживая.

Говорить уже не пытался, только смотрел неотрывно.

— Это ловушка, Матс! — раздался сзади крик Штефана.

С опозданием. Матиас и сам всё понял за несколько секунд до того, как услышал голос брата. Такое с ним уже было, и он не мог не запомнить. Только тогда вместо Натана была маленькая девочка, которую он по дурости пожалел. Она его не щадила, рвала на части, как старую тряпку и адски хохотала, то и дело повторяя всего одно слово.

_Неудачник._

Матиас отшатнулся раньше, чем на месте аккуратных ногтей появились огромные когти, готовые то ли располосовать ему лицо, то ли разодрать в клочья сонную артерию. Для тяжелораненого его противник двигался слишком легко и быстро. Убить с одного удара, правда, не смог. План провалился. Вместо смертельного ранения на коже Матса появились неглубокие царапины, на которые он даже внимания не обратил.

Противник зарычал и бросился на Матиаса, сбивая с ног, прижимая к полу и занося когтистую руку для удара.

Любовь к театральщине и зрелищности сыграла с ним злую шутку. Время, потраченное на мимолётный кровавый поцелуй дало Матиасу фору, и он не преминул воспользоваться шансом. Нож вошёл прямиком в сердце несносного создания, пробивая насквозь. Кровь полилась не только изо рта, но и из раны. Матиас повторил удар ещё дважды, отшвыривая противника от себя и ощущая на губах мерзкий привкус его гнилой крови. Теперь это не было иллюзией. Теперь она действительно стекала с губ. Лица существа менялись одно за другим, позволяя увидеть все образы, за которыми он скрывался, начиная с Улофа, заканчивая Натаном. Не только мужчины, но и несколько женщин. Все, кого он убивал. Все, кого планировал убить.

Его собственное лицо оказалось последним.

Показалось смутно знакомым. При ближайшем рассмотрении сомнения окончательно исчезли.

Они знали того, что с ними забавлялся и умудрялся держать в страхе весь город. Знали целых три минуты, если учесть продолжительность их бесед. И девятнадцать лет, если принять в расчёт момент первой встречи.

Душа окончательно покинула тело, и мужчина лежал на полу неподвижно. Мог бы выглядеть безмятежно, если бы не злобный оскал, застывший на лице. Он умер раньше, чем отомстил своим главным обидчикам. Вся его борьба оказалась напрасной. Мастерски выстроенная схема рухнула вмиг, подобно карточному домику.

— Картман, — произнёс Матиас, не слишком удивлённый увиденным. — Надо же, какая встреча.  
— Он ведь обещал однажды отомстить, — заметил Штефан, присаживаясь на корточки и закрывая Картману глаза; мизерная дань традициям. — Зря мы ему не поверили.

— Это называется «недооценивать противника по глупости», — признал Матс, неотрывно глядя на брата, отряхивающего руки. — Всё-таки маленькие гении умели удивлять. Что тогда, что сейчас.  
— Вот только последний фокус им никогда не удавался. А он у них был один на двоих.  
— Напрасно он сделал ставку на этот вариант. Дважды в одну ловушку я бы не попался.

*

У того, кто считал себя живым воплощением справедливости и главным её адептом, представления о ней были весьма специфическими. И не вызывали ничего, кроме саркастических усмешек.

Они провели вместе несколько часов. Большую часть времени мужчина, так и не назвавший своего имени, пребывал в образе самого Натана, и это фантастически раздражало. После нескольких провальных попыток Натан не пытался его разговорить. Судя по всему, мужчина готов был болтать без умолку, но только не о том, что интересовало Натана. Он отпускал комментарии относительно каждого действия, происходившего на экране, говорил о своих химерах, но о причинах, толкнувших его на преступление, продолжал умалчивать. Натан плевать хотел на монстров, они его никогда не интересовали. И в комментариях о ходе боя он тоже не нуждался, потому что смотреть на экран ноутбука для него было пытке подобно. Он то и дело прикрывал глаза, а снова открывал их только после того, как непрофессиональный комментатор говорил, что напряжённые моменты остались позади. Натан подозревал, что однажды вера в чужие слова может сыграть с ним злую шутку. Он распахнет глаза и увидит на экране не только трупы химер. Однако пока удача ему улыбалась, а близнецы продолжали подниматься наверх, оставляя позади всё больше пройденных испытаний и мёртвых монстров.

Я не желаю тебе зла, сказал этот странный мужчина, склоняясь к Натану так близко, что его дыхание ощущалось на губах.

Натан подался назад, пытаясь уйти от вынужденного контакта, но к нему придвинулись вновь. Буквально заставляли смотреть в глаза. Впервые за долгое время Натан подумал о том, что смотреть на своего двойника — довольно жутко. У близнецов наверняка было иное восприятие и мировоззрение на порядок отличалось, но ему, привыкшему быть единственным в своём роде, это сходство причиняло психологический дискомфорт. Собеседник это понимал и наседал в разы активнее, как будто пытаясь выжечь в его сознании мысль о том, что убийство близнецов будет совершено именно в таком облике.

И смерти тебе тоже не желаю, повторил то, что уже говорил прежде.

— Только им, — подвёл итог, хлопнув Натана по плечу и отстраняясь.  
— Может, тогда будешь так любезен и освободишь меня? — предложил Натан.

Ответа не последовало. Конечно, если не считать ответом заразительный смех.

Догадаться, что так развеселило двойника, было несложно. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что стоит освободить Натана, и весь план пойдёт под откос. Натан отправится на поиски близнецов и, несомненно, поделится с ними чужими планами. Иначе и быть не могло.

Изображение со скрытых камер, отображавшееся на экране ноутбука, исчезло. Вместо него появилось окно какой-то незнакомой программы.

— Через полчаса от этого дома камня на камне не останется, — сообщили Натану довольным тоном. — К этому времени я буду далеко отсюда. Ты тоже попытайся спастись, если действительно хочешь жить.  
— У тебя омерзительное чувство юмора, — отозвался Натан.  
— Жаль, что ты его не оценил.

Едва ли собеседник действительно жалел о чём-то. Скорее, продолжал старательно разыгрывать привычную клоунаду.

Ноутбук остался стоять на столе. На чёрном экране гипнотически мелькали цифры. Шёл обратный отсчёт. И Натан кусал губы в ожидании осуществления худшего из возможных сценариев. Попытки избавиться от верёвок были обречены на провал. Он знал об этом с самого начала, но всё равно продолжал прикладывать максимум усилий. Эффект, правда, получался совсем не тот, который хотелось бы. Ему было знакомо это чувство. Тонкий запах, словно лист железа полили водой. Вначале слабый, но с каждой секундой нарастающий всё сильнее, жжение в пострадавших запястьях, стёртых до крови. Верёвки не скользили по повлажневшей коже, продолжали впиваться в неё. Натан зашипел.

Время, до того тянувшееся, словно расплавленная резина за асфальтом, внезапно ускорилось, и ход его превратился в бег. Полчаса, отмеренных на спасение, стремительно таяли. От них осталась только треть, и Натан очень сомневался, что успеет.

Несколько попыток перекинуться в звероформу обернулись неудачей. Если бы он смог это сделать, верёвки бы лопнули под натиском магической энергии, но он так и оставался в форме человека. Дом противился и мешал его трансформациям. Натан не задавался вопросом: почему. Этот ответ он тоже знал. В прошлый раз ему удалось прорваться через магический барьер, сменив форму. В этот раз его намеренно лишили такой возможности.

Визави всё-таки солгал. Быть может, смерти действительно не желал, но и отпускать на все четыре стороны не собирался. Опасался, что однажды Натан может проникнуться идеей мести так же, как проникся он сам? Не хотел оставлять в живых свидетеля? Не считал тех, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к близнецам, достойными второго шанса, а сразу же списывал со счетов? Неизвестно, какой из этих вариантов был ему ближе: один или все сразу, но факт оставался фактом.

Натан дёрнул рукой сильнее обычного. Переход в полуформу ему тоже не давался и выпустить когти не получалось.

Предусмотрительная всё-таки попалась тварь.

Боль в запястьях стала невыносимой, верёвки — мокрыми, но не скользкими, а липкими. Запах — насыщенным, концентрированным.

Счётчик продолжал бесшумно убивать секунды, отведённые на спасение.

Натан почти ушам своим не поверил, когда дверь распахнулась. Близнецы синхронно бросились к нему.

— Будь умницей, волчонок, и не дёргайся, — посоветовал Штефан, оказываясь у него за спиной.

К запястьям прикоснулось лезвие, медленно, с осторожностью вспарывающее верёвки. Матиас в это время занимался верёвками, сковывавшими щиколотки. Натан почти не чувствовал ног, но дёрнулся невольно, когда кончик лезвия уткнулся в лодыжку.

— Извини, — произнёс Матиас, покончив с верёвками. — Я не нарочно.  
— Как вам удалось? — спросил Натан, поднимаясь и растирая запястье через ткань.

— О, это долгая история, — протянул Штефан. — Но мы расскажем её чуть позже, когда в запасе будет больше времени, а над нами перестанет висеть угроза — превратиться в неаппетитную подливу под обломками этого дома.  
— Откуда?.. — начал Натан, но его перебили, приложив палец к губам.

— Всё та же долгая история.  
— Понятно.

Вообще-то солгал. Ничего ему не было понятно. Единственное, в чём не возникало сомнений, так это в том, что ответы на интересующие вопросы хранятся в прошлом близнецов. Есть у обоих тайны куда более мрачные, чем процесс с несостоявшейся актрисой и её родителями, раздувшими скандал до небес. Есть что-то хуже, чем история с бойцовским клубом и тренировками запрещенных законом химер. Как минимум, что-то на уровне этого. Что-то, до чего он, проводя самостоятельное расследование, так и не сумел докопаться. Одно только это его порядком настораживало.

— Пять минут, — резюмировал Матиас, посмотрев на экран. — Негусто.  
— Успеем? — спросил Штефан.

— Должны.  
— Волчонок, что насчёт звероформы? Она сейчас была бы как нельзя, кстати.

— Не могу, — признался Натан. — Я пробовал, но не могу.  
— Это хуже, ну да ладно. И так постараемся прорваться, — заключил Штефан.

В его голосе не было ни намёка на панику. Лишь уверенность в собственных силах. Он просчитывал всё на несколько шагов вперёд. И явно не ограничивался единственным вариантом. Помимо основного, у него было и несколько запасных планов действия.

Впервые за эту сумасшедшую ночь Натан почувствовал себя уверенно и позволил себе короткую улыбку.

Седьмой этаж, на котором они находились, остался позади. Ноутбук так и стоял на столе. Натан продолжал отсчитывать цифры про себя. Они не укладывались в отведённое время. На преодоление каждого этажа им требовалось не меньше полутора минут. Да и то, при самом оптимистическом раскладе. В этих лабиринтах чёрт бы ногу сломал, потому и предпочитал туда не соваться. А им пришлось.

Осталось шесть этажей и три с половиной минуты. Здесь, на шестом этаже, ощутимо повеяло гарью. Запах дыма мерещился Натану ещё в тот момент, когда они были на пролёт выше, но тогда он отмахнулся от этой мысли. Теперь отмахнуться не получилось. Он явственно ощущал, как огонь подбирается к ним всё ближе. Пространство лабиринта, состоящего из бесконечных коридоров, затягивал сизый дым. Натан слышал треск. Здание горело, и горело основательно.

— Так не выбраться, — резюмировал Матиас. — Остаётся один вариант.

Они с близнецом обменялись выразительными взглядами. Штефан усмехнулся и толкнул дверь ближайшей комнаты, потянув Натана за собой. В мгновение ока пересёк расстояние от двери до окна, рванул в разные стороны ветхие шторы и запрыгнул на подоконник.

— Матс, помоги, — крикнул брату, ударив лезвием ножа по нежелающим открываться створкам.

Натан ощущал под ногами нестерпимый жар, как будто под ними разверзались врата ада. Оставалось две минуты.

Когда время сократилось до минуты, окно, наконец, поддалось. В комнату ворвался порыв утреннего свежего воздуха.

— Приятной посадки не обещаем, но постараемся, — произнёс Матиас.  
— Воодушевляет, — хмыкнул Натан, поднявшись на подоконник.

— Хочешь сказать, ты разучился мягко приземляться на четыре лапы?  
— Нет, но... Я такое только в боевиках видел. На себе никогда не испытывал.

— Всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, — заметил Штефан.  
— Особенно, если связываешься с кем-то вроде нас.

— На счёт три.  
— Три, — произнёс Матиас, благополучно проигнорировав «раз» и «два».

Он шагнул в бездну первым и потянул остальных за собой.

Натану это ощущение было знакомо до тошноты и до неё же омерзительно.

В который раз его отбросило в тот день, когда он летел с крыши. Сначала с лже-Улофом, а когда тот растворился — в одиночестве. Сейчас ощущения были ничем не лучше. Сердце бешено заходилось в груди, а то и в горле, перед глазами вставали совсем не радостные картины, ветер свистел в ушах; земля неумолимо приближалась.

Он зажмурился, боясь смотреть вниз.

Руки близнецов сомкнулись вокруг него точно кокон, и сами они прижались к нему, закрывая собой. В точности, как в иллюзии, некогда созданной Штефаном, Натан почувствовал, как они обняли его в полёте, зажав с обеих сторон, и место паники заняло умиротворение. Его закружило в вихре хорошо знакомого тепла, и он позволил себе расслабиться, ни о чём не думая.

Обратный отсчёт закончился.

Счётчик замер на нулях, и, кажется, Натан слышал, как через слой ваты или воды, звук взрыва, уничтожившего мёртвый дом. Приземление, несмотря на не внушающую доверия презентацию, получилось мягким. Деликатным даже. Натан чувствовал, что лежит на траве, и близнецы продолжают обнимать его в четыре руки. Матиас шептал что-то успокаивающее на ухо, Штефан уткнулся носом в макушку, по привычке запечатлев на его волосах мимолётный поцелуй, и произнёс:

— Всё закончилось, волчонок. Всё это дерьмо совершенно точно закончилось.

Натан открыл глаза не сразу, но когда сделал это, понял: они всё ещё находятся под защитным барьером, созданным близнецами в момент приземления. Взрыв Натану не привиделся. Здание действительно превратилось в руины, охваченные пламенем.

Он подошёл к краю защитного барьера, прикоснулся к нему обеими руками, словно к стеклянной стене, и неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как дым поднимается в облака, а языки пламени лижут камни.

— Закончилось, — эхом повторил Натан. — А что?.. Он... Чистый лист с десятком чужих лиц...  
— Погребён под этими завалами, — моментально отозвался Матиас.

— Вы действительно давно с ним знакомы?  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы по глупости успеть списать противника со счетов и позабыть о его угрозах.

— И причины для мести у него, надо полагать, тоже были?  
— Были, — без особого энтузиазма подтвердил Штефан.  
— В таком случае, вы обязаны всё мне рассказать, — подвёл итог Натан. — Я хочу знать правду. Одну лишь правду. Ничего кроме правды.


	23. Эпилог

_«Никогда не жалей о том, о чём спросила._   
_ Только о том, о чём не спросила» (с)._

_Ю Несбё «Немезида»_

Спустя сутки, Матиас ураганом ворвался в гостиную, распахнул настежь двери и ненадолго замер в проёме. На голове красовалась щёгольская белая шляпа, на губах мелькала мечтательная улыбка. Мыслями он был где-то далеко, туда же собирался направить и чужие мысли.

В предположениях Натан не ошибся. Отметив, что все благодарные слушатели в сборе, Матиас тут же включил на полную всё своё обаяние и принялся убеждать обоих, что им жизненно необходима смена обстановки. Прямо сегодня. Прямо сейчас.

Возражения не принимались, весь его возбуждённый и крайне воодушевлённый вид говорил о том, что спорить бесполезно. Он не просто так заводит этот разговор. С большей долей вероятности, у него уже есть план дальнейших действий, расписанный по минутам, а то и по секундам.

— Собирай чемоданы, волчонок, мы едем отдыхать, — пропел, стремительно пересекая гостиную, оказываясь у Натана за спиной и прихватывая кончиками пальцев волчье ухо.

Потянул несильно, поддразнивая. Натан отмахнулся от него, попытавшись хлопнуть по руке, но Матиас оказался проворнее. Увернулся и засмеялся.

— Мне, надо полагать, чемоданы собирать не нужно? — поинтересовался Штефан, откладывая в сторону свежий выпуск «Вечернего Мюнхена».

В голосе проскальзывало недовольство, но глаза выдавали его с головой. В них мелькали искорки-смешинки. Кажется, Штефан находил это представление довольно забавным. Матиас в роли тур-агента был не так уж плох. Во всяком случае, плюсы предстоящего отдыха расписывал не хуже профессионалов. Натан позволил себе отвлечься ненадолго от повседневных дел и перенестись туда, где были пляжи с белоснежным песком, раскидистые пальмы и тёплая вода. Как в море, так и в бассейне. Звучало соблазнительно.

— Я уже сделал это за тебя. Не благодари, — хмыкнул Матиас, пристраиваясь на подлокотник, прижимаясь бедром к близнецу и проводя пальцами по его плечу.  
— Предусмотрительно, — усмехнулся Штефан.

— Наш багаж стоит в прихожей и дожидается своего звёздного часа, а я дожидаюсь ваших ответов. Вы не имеете права отказаться.  
— Это ещё почему? — спросил Натан, чуть прищурив глаза.

— Я потратил целый день своей жизни на подготовку путешествия. Мои старания должны быть вознаграждены сполна. К тому же, я действительно считаю, что отдых никому из нас не помешает.  
— Он и мёртвого достанет, — заметил Штефан, обращаясь к Натану. — Думаю, нам лучше согласиться.

— Так что? Кто со мной? Или я лечу, а вы остаётесь, перед этим дав мне добро на страстный курортный роман со знойной итальянкой? Или, может быть, итальянцем?  
— Чем, на самом деле, спровоцирована такая спешка? — спросил Натан, внимательно посмотрев на Матиаса поверх экрана ноутбука. — Мы, что, скрываемся от правосудия?

Матиас одарил его долгим, пристальным взглядом, пробирающим до костей.

Не померещилось. У ситуации действительно было второе дно, и Натан только что до него добрался, задав провокационный вопрос. Показное, чрезмерное воодушевление померкло, Матиас перестал улыбаться. Стал серьёзным и сосредоточенным. В чём-то — непохожим на себя обычного.

— Нет, мы ни от кого не скрываемся, — произнёс размеренно, как будто тщательно взвешивал каждое слово. — Просто в воздухе веет напряжением, и скоро здесь грянет оглушительной силы взрыв. В этот момент хотелось бы оказаться в безопасном месте. По возможности, сделать так, чтобы нас не зацепило даже осколками. Я искренне люблю Мюнхен, но, при всех симпатиях, признаю: сейчас этот город — одно из самых отвратительных мест на земле. Он насквозь пропитан кровью, ею политы его улицы, ею веет в воздухе. Её так много, что меня от этого тошнит. Поэтому я хочу сменить обстановку и хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься.

Натан понимающе кивнул. Подобный ответ его полностью устроил.

Прозвучавшее из уст Матса объяснение не было высосанным из пальца. Натану каждое описанное ощущение было до боли знакомо. Он вдыхал тот же отравленный кровавым ароматом воздух, ходил по улицам, пахнущим недавними смертями, видел те же тонкие красноватые линии на асфальте, протянувшиеся сетью через весь город. Обычные люди этого не замечали, но носители магии видели независимо от своего желания. Оно прямо-таки бросалось в глаза.

Слишком много всего случилось здесь за последние несколько месяцев.

Общество по-прежнему напоминало обезумевший океан.

Сотрудники СМИ и их верные читатели муссировали тему массовых убийств, прокатившихся по городу, подливали масла в огонь, разбирая на составные части историю семьи Шульц. Гибель Герхарда и его супруги, убийство маленькой Тильды. Всё это действовало на нервы и, несомненно, цепляло.

Близнецы вполне могли пережить этот период повышенного внимания к их семье, как уже переживали нечто подобное однажды. Пережить и сделать вид, будто их нисколько не трогает стремление посторонних перетрясти всё их грязное бельё. Однако Матиас решил поберечь нервы, оградить себя от дополнительных внешних раздражителей и на время исчезнуть с радаров, перебросив всю работу на адвокатов. Возможно, кому-то этот поступок мог показаться проявлением трусости, но Натан вполне проникся мотивами и поддержал их.

— Итак, — произнёс Матиас. — Кто со мной? Или я всё-таки лечу один, а вы остаётесь?  
— Глупый вопрос, — заметил Штефан. — Я всегда с тобой.

— А ты, волчонок?  
— И я.

В Италию они вылетели уже следующим утром.

*

Натана снедало любопытство. Пару раз он пытался добиться от близнецов ответов на конкретно поставленные вопросы, но они с лёгкостью меняли тему, уводя разговор в сторону. Натан спрашивал снова, они загадочно молчали. Пускались в пространные рассуждения, не говорили ни да, ни нет. Единственный порыв откровенности случился у них непосредственно в день проведения «Дикой охоты», затем желание вводить Натана в курс дела и раскладывать по полочкам имеющуюся информацию их покинуло. Это раздражало. Он хотел знать правду, а они постоянно оставляли его в отнюдь не счастливом неведении.

— Вы что-то от меня скрываете?  
— Ничего.

— Но почему-то ни один из вас так ничего мне и не рассказал.  
— Ещё не время.

— Иногда мне безумно хочется придушить вас обоих, — обречённо выдохнул Натан, вновь оставшись без желанных объяснений.  
— Терпение, волчонок, — произнёс Штефан, приспуская очки на кончик носа. — Немного терпения, и твои ожидания будут оправданы на сто процентов.

— Вы меня вторую неделю подряд завтраками кормите, — хмыкнул Натан, устроившись в шезлонге и обмахиваясь ручным веером; жара на Сицилии даже в осеннее время стояла ужасная. — Как будто нарочно подталкиваете к преступлению.  
— Это какому? — уточнил Матиас, открывая бутылку вина и дегустируя напиток.

— Взломать базы полиции Мюнхена и самостоятельно разжиться информацией о ходе дела. И сделать это не чисто, а так, что останется море следов, и все они приведут к вам.

Матиас, только отхлебнувший немного из бокала, едва не подавился вином. Штефан вскинул бровь, после — не сдержал усмешки.

— Серьёзная угроза.  
— Ещё пара дней, и я действительно это сделаю.

— Через пару дней вся информация буде у тебя. Обещаю.  
— Ловлю на слове. Время пошло, — произнёс Натан, сложив веер и наставив его на Штефана, словно пистолет.  
— Два дня, — повторил Штефан. — А теперь постарайся расслабиться и хотя бы ненадолго позабыть о тайнах мадридского двора и нашей семьи.

Ха-ха-ха. Трижды.

Сказать было намного проще, чем сделать.

За неделю, проведённую в Италии, Натан неоднократно пытался абстрагироваться от событий, происходивших в Мюнхене, и насладиться отдыхом. Любоваться местными красотами, гулять по пляжу, раскинувшемуся неподалёку от виллы. Выбросить из головы все вопросы, сомнения и многочисленные догадки, связанные с созданием, именовавшим себя чистым листом. Но его образ намертво врезался в память, его мотивы не давали покоя, тайны прошлого, известные близнецам, но скрытые от него, будоражили воображение. У Натана не было дурной привычки — грызть ногти, но если бы была, он бы давно сточил их все до мяса.

Он проводил немало времени в сети. Статьи, заполонившие интернет-пространство, большую часть вопросов с повестки дня не сняли. В СМИ просачивались лишь крохи информации, достоверной было и того меньше. Подавляющая часть статей и статеек состояла из домыслов и рассуждений на тему. Журналисты переливали из пустого в порожнее, и единственной ценной информацией, мелькнувшей на страницах изданий, стало настоящее имя преступника. Якоб Картман. Помимо этого, в сети появилась информация, что химеры, орудовавшие на улицах Мюнхена, были его собственностью. Соответственно, он и выпустил их из лаборатории.

Натан не знал, как близнецам удалось провернуть этот трюк, свалив на Картмана абсолютно всю вину, но восхитился мастерством. Никто не усомнился, что монстры, погибшие в результате столкновения с полицией, принадлежали Картману. Отличным подтверждением этой теории послужила подпольная лаборатория, в стенах которой ныне мёртвый гений проводил многочисленные эксперименты. Материалы и образцы были изъяты, их обещали уничтожить. Выполнили обещания или же просто сотрясали воздух? Натан не знал, но надеялся на благоразумие служителей закона. О бойцовском клубе в статье — ожидаемо — не было ни слова.

Обещанный информационный взрыв не заставил себя ждать. Осколками близнецов не зацепило. В этот раз у них вообще всё на редкость удачно складывалось, а Картмана размазывало тонким слоем по всем имеющимся поверхностям. Если бы он не погиб в стенах мёртвого дома, сейчас его жизнь превратилась бы в самый настоящий ад.

Хотя...

С его умением менять лица и выдавать себя за других людей и носителей магии, заточение его не было бы длительным. Натан не сомневался, что Картману удалось бы сбежать. И никто не сумел бы его отыскать до тех пор, пока он сам не захотел напомнить о себе окружающим.

А ещё, моментами Натан ловил себя на мысли, что Картман мог спастись. Неизвестно, как бы ему это удалось. Тем не менее...

Наверное, сказывался опыт прошлого. Воспоминания о призраках, которые таковыми не были, не давали покоя.

Некоторым существам лучше всегда оставаться мёртвыми, подумал Натан, закрывая ноутбук и откладывая его на стол.

Раздался шум подъезжающей машины. На город опускался вечер. Вернее сказать, лениво растекался по его улицам. Натан вышел на балкон, приложил ладонь к глазам, присматриваясь, что происходит внизу. Машина была незнакомой, скорее всего — временное средство передвижения, взятое напрокат. А вот водитель — очень даже. Зайберт о чём-то разговаривал с близнецами. При этом все трое выглядели безмятежно и расслабленно. Впервые за долгое время Натан не видел в их лицах тревоги и напряжения, тщательно маскируемых за улыбками.

Моментами казалось, что всё разрушено до основания. Кругом одни неприятности, и этот замкнутый круг никогда не прервётся. Однако наступал новый день, приносивший с собой не только дурные, но и очень неплохие вести, и надежду, и уверенность в том, что однажды всё наладится.

Набросив на плечи парку, Натан спустился вниз и вышел к бассейну, сорвал с дерева апельсин и вонзил в него ногти. У плода была тонкая корка. Яркий, тёплый и сочный цитрусовый аромат неплохо бодрил.

Натан обернулся на звук шагов. Он ожидал увидеть близнецов в сопровождении Зайберта, но их было двое.

— Куда подевали гостя? — спросил, перебрасывая апельсин из одной руки в другую.  
— Он ненадолго приезжал, — пояснил Матиас. — Буквально на пару минут заглянул.

— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Он просто выполнил нашу маленькую, но очень важную просьбу, — признался Штефан, подходя ближе и вкладывая Натану в ладонь флэшку. — Чтобы ты не скучал, мы приготовили для тебя чудесный архив. Три с половиной тысячи листов. Читать не перечитать. Наслаждайся.

— Сколько? — ошарашено переспросил Натан.  
— Три с половиной тысячи, — невозмутимо повторил Штефан, забирая апельсин и снимая с него кожуру. — Таблицы, отчёты, сметы. Здесь собрана вся жизнь Картмана. Точнее, та её часть, что представляет для тебя интерес. Его проекты, переписки, исследования, планирование. В общем, всё-всё-всё.  
— С ума сойти.

Три с половиной тысячи листов доклада. Огромная цифра. Нечто монстрообразное. Впрочем, принимая во внимание размах некоторых проектов, которыми Якоб занимался... Возможно, это было не так уж много. Возможно, этого даже не хватило бы для изучения.

— Информация, которая тебя интересует в связи с нашими именами, там тоже есть, — заметил Матиас, отправляя в рот дольку апельсина и невольно поморщившись. — Фу, ну и кислятина.  
— Правда, назывался тот проект «Смертельная гонка». И за организацией её стоял наш отец.

— А так же родственники Киры, Улофа и других жертв. Девятнадцать лет назад они стали инвесторами этого проекта. Ещё две жертвы — победители первой и второй игры.  
— А вы? — спросил Натан, сильнее сжимая ладонь.

Тёплый пластик казался обжигающим.

— Мы... Вроде как победители третьей, — произнёс Матс. — На самом деле, победитель должен быть только один, и это Штеффи. Он просто нарушил правила игры и не стал меня добивать. Зато ещё одного фаворита той гонки уничтожил без раздумий.  
— Последний фаворит забега — девушка-ноль. Её звали Ниа Картман, — грустно усмехнулся Штефан. — Они с Якобом тоже... близнецы. Были.

Мозаика постепенно начала складываться. Натан затаил дыхание. Нарушать рассказ слишком шумными вдохами и выдохами казалось кощунством.

У него в руках находилась флэшка со всеми материалами. Он мог в любое время дня и ночи просмотреть и прочитать все отчёты. Но рассказ непосредственных участников тех событий имел ценность куда большую, нежели обезличенные графики.

Разговор обещал быть долгим. Это понимали все.

Они устроились у бассейна. Матиас смешал несколько коктейлей. Натан внимательно слушал. Близнецы по очереди выступали в качестве рассказчиков, позволяя Натану с головой окунуться в атмосферу «Смертельной гонки». Игры, ставшей прототипом «Дикой охоты». Даже локации, — тот самый лабиринт Минотавра — были полностью скопированы с оригинала. Якоб положил почти два десятка лет своей жизни на продумывание мести и постепенное претворение её в жизнь.

Близнецы не просто так называли этих двоих маленькими гениями. Якоб, как оказалось, с ранних лет проявлял интерес к генетическим экспериментам. Собственная природа чистого листа его не пугала, а разжигала неслабый интерес. Он ставил опыты на себе и на сестре. Результат превзошёл все их самые смелые ожидания.

Победа в «Смертельной гонке» должна была принести им почёт, славу, деньги и покровительство Герхарда, надеявшегося, что в ходе игры оба его сына погибнут. Однако надежды не оправдались. Ниа избавить его от обузы не смогла, хотя клятвенно обещала это сделать. Ни денег, ни грантов, ни покровительства Картман не получил. Неудача его не остановила. Она пробудила в нём ярость и подтолкнула вперёд.

За эти годы он добился небывалого успеха и поднялся до невиданных высот. Его подпольная деятельность приносила огромную прибыль, он стал вхож в высшее общество, сумел обзавестись нужными связями. Когда понял, что твёрдо стоит на ногах, начал по пунктам претворять в жизнь план, написанный много лет назад и дожидавшийся своего часа.

— Что свело их с Брианной? — спросил Натан, задумчиво отщипывая листик мяты и растирая его в пальцах.  
— То же, что и с Герхардом, — пояснил Матиас, оставляя опустевший бокал на поднос. — Она не скрывала истинного отношения к нам. С точки зрения Якоба могла стать неплохим союзником, инсайдером. Благодаря её наводкам он разделался с Улофом.

— Картман прислал ей татуировку Улофа в качестве благодарности за оказанную помощь?  
— Не совсем. Если верить записям телефонных разговоров, Бри потребовала от него доказательство смерти Улофа. Он ей его с удовольствием предоставил.

— Видимо, прядь волос, капля крови или личная вещь, как доказательство, в его представлении, были прошлым веком. Он решил соригинальничать, а потом и вовсе сделал содранные с тел татуировки своей фишкой.  
— Всё это время мы бежали по ложному следу, ошибочно считая, что во всём виноваты инк-хантеры. На деле же, татуировки Якоба мало интересовали. Если только как источник дополнительного заработка. Убить тех, кого всей душой ненавидел, ещё и неплохо нажиться на них. Отличная схема, — произнёс Штефан, складывая и вновь раскрывая маленький бумажный зонтик. — Копали в этом направлении, а об игре как-то и не задумывались.

— С другой стороны, список жертв нас тоже неслабо запутал. Победители первой и второй игры... О том, что они, собственно, победители, и как-то связаны с нашей семьёй, мы только на днях узнали. До этого считали, что они выбиваются из общего списка и никак не могли отыскать нить, способную соединить их с остальными жертвами.  
— Насколько я понял, у способностей Якоба всё же имелся один изъян, — протянул Натан. — У него была способность к трансформации, но превращался он лишь в определённых созданий и людей. Чтобы превратиться в меня, он использовал кусок кожи и мех. А как насчёт вас?

— Подозреваю, здесь не обошлось без одной глупой лисички. Не зря же он прислал нам её голову. Наш промах в том, что мы однажды воспользовались её услугами. Несколько волос, оставшихся на подушке, и всё. У тебя в распоряжении необходимый для трансформации биологический материал.  
— Я всё думал, — начал Штефан, вытаскивая из пачки сигарету и закуривая, — почему хэштег, который они использовали, был именно таким. Откуда взялась эта идея? У меня ни разу ассоциаций не возникло. Так бы и пребывал в неведении, если бы не Зайберт с его рассказом. Оказывается, Ниа в присланном видео назвала гонку дикой охотой. Её брат и его последователи подхватили и решили растиражировать. Неудивительно, что я ни о чём не догадался. Я никогда не видел этого послания. Все материалы бережно охранял Герхард. Только он мог понять намёки. Но именно у него я ни за что не стал бы спрашивать.

На подносе выстроились в ряд опустевшие бокалы. Рядом лежали окурки — за пепельницей никто так и не сходил.

История Картманов, игр на выживание, что длятся одну ночь, но уносят разом несколько жизней, ненависти и мести, оказалась действительно длинной. За время разговора вечер плавно перетёк в ночь, а ночь готовилась — уже вот-вот — уступить права утру. Натан запрокинул голову, глядя в ночное небо. Сжал руки близнецов в ладонях, позволяя переплести пальцы со своими и крепко сжимая.

Всё закончилось, волчонок, пронеслись в мыслях слова Штефана.

Теперь действительно всё закончилось.

Следовало отпустить эту историю и идти дальше, не зацикливаясь и не спотыкаясь на ней. Постараться забыть, как страшный сон, из которого всё-таки удалось вырваться живым и невредимым.

В небе что-то сверкнуло.

— Смотрите, падающая звезда, — произнёс Натан. — Можно поддаться суеверным настроениям и загадать себе спокойную жизнь...  
— Спокойную жизнь? С нами? — засмеялся Матиас, растрепав Натану волосы. — Даже не мечтай!

— Количество скелетов в шкафах перевалило за сотню?  
— Сотню? Нет, конечно.

— Бери выше, — посоветовал Штефан, — не ошибёшься.  
— С нами непросто.

— Но весело.  
— Да уж, я заметил. Скучать и, правда, не приходится.

Со стороны моря долетал прохладный ветер. Россыпь звёзд постепенно меркла. Темнота рассеивалась. Падающую звезду, исполняющую желания, они благополучно упустили. Но Натан не жалел. Спокойная жизнь и близнецы Шульц были понятиями противоположными друг другу. Он это прекрасно понимал. И точно знал, что выберет из двух вариантов. Точнее, кого.

Ещё, и ещё, и ещё раз.

Потому что свой выбор он уже сделал однажды. И этот выбор ему безумно нравился.


End file.
